The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth
by Yugioash
Summary: Naruto is back for his third summer at Camp Half-Blood, and things are as dicey as ever. Especially with the looming threat of the Second Titan War starting with the invasion on the camp. But things get worse when Percy and Annabeth stumbled onto the entrance to the infamous Daedalus Labyrinth in camp. Now Annabeth must lead a quest into the labyrinth and stop the Titan Lord's plan
1. Naruto goes to Goode High Orientation

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I'm going to make this clear to those who don't approve the idea of legacies in Camp Half-Blood.

One: If you actually looked into Greek Mythology you know there been plenty of Greek Legacies. Heck Frank's ancestors were Greek legacies before they joined the Romans.

Two: Time and time again in the Percy Jackson series they mention many famous names Rick Riordan used as demigods Greek Demigods reaching adulthood-George Washington, Amelia Earhart, F.D.R., General Sherman and many more-many of which had children of their own which would make their kids legacies.

Three: About Naruto not being wise enough to be a Legacy of Athena, keep in mind in future reference for any sequel fanfictions of Percy Jackson that when Percy and Annabeth have kids, if they have any of Percy's personality they might not have much interest in school and thus not show much of any of Athena's wisdom. So I should have a pass on the matter with Naruto because of that fact.

Four: Since I made Naruto a legacy of Athena through Minato, he can't have any connections with the Romans as for any god/goddess, Olympian or Minor to have a legacy they must have children who later grow up to have children of their own. Minerva doesn't have kids, and it been clear before the return of Athena's Parthenos the idea of the matter was saw as a disgrace to the Romans as it meant Minerva broke her vow in their eyes. Not to mention the fact that the feud between Greek and Romans was kept alive for so long because of Athena.

Also for anyone who thinks it be okay having a child/Legacy of Artemis or Hestia to meet the romans, although Diana or Vesta wasn't treated any worse from their Greek counterparts as the comparison of Athena and Minerva, keep in mind they also made a vow to not have any kids, and since Romans take their vows so seriously they have their own god whose domain is over vows I think they would frown upon the idea of Diana and Vesta breaking their vows. Although I did enjoy The Son of the Huntress series, even though Naruto saved Reyna and Hylla the fact any more Romans would accept the idea there being a child and grandchild of two virgin goddesses feels a bit far fetch.

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth**

 **Naruto Goes to Goode High Orientation**

Tsunade never thought things could get more chaotic in the Elemental Nations than it already was for a life as a ninja, but she was proven wrong.

It been months since satyrs were send to the elemental nations to search for Half-bloods and find any evidence of any of them that had joined Kronos and Tsunade had been more busy sending ninjas to protect them from the other ninjas.

The first month, Tsunade been receiving reports of Satyrs that have gotten into some trouble or caught in a cross fire between two enemy ninjas fighting and needed help. Fortunately satyrs were quick learners and found a way to avoid trouble.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade called.

Naruto came in, dressed in a dark gray jacket with a ninja vest over his jacket, and blue jeans came in. Naruto had grown since winter break but his hair was still as spiky as ever.

"Mission complete Grandma Tsunade! Here's the report," Naruto handed her some paperwork.

"Thank you, Naruto," Tsunade responded.

"Also, thanks again for letting me leave a day early," Naruto said. "And agreeing to spare me time off when the Titan War starts."

"Naruto, you don't need to thank me," Tsunade said. "Just be sure to return in one piece when it's over."

"I'll try my best," Naruto said.

"You are dismissed," Tsunade responded.

Naruto nodded. Instead of leaving, Naruto took out a golden apple that he got last winter at the Garden of Hespirides. Naruto took out a kunai knfe and stabbed it. When he did Naruto disappeared in a flash.

…

Naruto appeared in his one man more descent apartment in Manhattan.

For some reason Naruto learned that when he stabbed the apple from the elemental nations it takes him to his Manhattan Apartment that his grandparents got him the first time he came to this world, and when he stab the apple from this world it takes him straight outside the walls of the leaf Village.

Naruto quickly changed out of his ninja clothes, sealing them up in his backpack, and dressed like a civilian clothes. Once he was done, Naruto disappeared in a flash.

Naruto reappeared in a family car in the backseat. In the front seat was a woman with brown hair in Naruto guess was her best interview. She was talking to her fourteen year old son who had black hair, sea green eyes and looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

They were Sally and Percy Jackson. Percy was Naruto's best of friends in this world and Sally been like a mother to Naruto ever since they met. Last Christmas Sally did last minute shopping to get Naruto some presents after learning that he was staying for the remainder of Christmas break. More importantly they knew where Naruto was from and know that he was the grandson of two Olympians—Athena: Goddess of Wisdom, and Hermes: Messenger of the Gods, and most importantly they know of what was sealed in Naruto—the Nine-Tail fox, and they don't treat him any different despite of it.

Of course, it helped that Percy Jackson himself was the son of Poseidon. Almost fifteen years ago Sally met Poseidon: god of the sea, at a rental cabin in a beach of Montauk and she had manage to gain his attention just enough that Poseidon broke his oath to have no more half-blood children along with his brothers Zeus and Hades to father Percy.

Naruto had manage to visit the Jacksons between missions, and with Sally's approval had left a seal in their car as well as outside their apartment for Naruto's Flying Thundergod Jutsu incase of an emergency or incase Naruto needs to drop in without causing hysteria.

Anyway, Naruto was here because on his request, Sally manage to get him a slot into a good school that her boyfriend Paul Blofis worked at incase Naruto ended up finding himself staying in this world for the Titan War.

Naruto met Paul a few times and the got along great. It helped that Paul was nothing like Sally's ex-husband Gabe Ugliano in everyway possible. Where Gabe was a slob and abusive, Paul was kind and generous to Sally and Percy.

"Just relax," Sally told her son, not noticing Naruto was there. "It's only orientation tour. And remember, dear, this is Paul's school. So try not to… you know."

"Destroy it?" Percy asked.

"Yes."

Naruto looked out at the school he might be attending. They were parked right in front of the building on East 81st.

Goode was a big brownstone building overlooking the East River. A bunch of BMWs and Lincoln Town Cars were parked out front. Naruto could see why his friend was worried. Ever since finding out he was a demigod, Percy seemed to have a tendency to have his schools be destroyed. And combine that with his record before finding out his heritage Percy got kicked out of every school he attended for freak accidents, it came to be really hard for Sally to find a school for her son.

Naruto found Paul Blofis standing out front, greeting future ninth graders as they came up the steps. Paul had a salt-and-pepper hair wearing denim clothes, and leather jacket that made him look cooler than he is. It was because of Paul Percy and Naruto were able to attend Goode.

"You haven't told him the truth about me and Naruto, have you?" Percy asked.

Sally tapped her fingers nervously on the wheel. "I thought we should wait."

"So we don't scare him away."

"I'm sure orientation will be fine, Percy. It's only one morning. And Naruto will be there with you."

"Great," Percy mumbled. "We both can get expelled before we even start the school year."

Naruto hid his snort at his friend's optimism. He wasn't about to reveal himself yet unless things get too private as in—not-need-to-know-basis.

"Think positive. Tomorrow you're off to camp! After orientation, you've got your date—"

"It's not a date!" Percy protested. "It's just Annabeth, Mom. Jeez!"

"She's coming all the way from camp to meet you."

Naruto smirked. Annabeth went home to San Francisco after winter break to keep an eye on Mount Tam for any Titan activity, but for one reason or another she returned to camp early to help Chiron with something.

"Well, yeah." Percy continued.

"You're going to the movies."

"Yeah."

"Naruto not going with you."

"Yeah."

"Just the two of you."

"Mom!"

Naruto failed to hide his laugh this time. Naruto purposely made other plans today so Percy could spend some time with Naruto's Aunt and other best friend Annabeth. Neither would admit it outloud, but Naruto knew they had a crush on each other, and ever since last winter it became more obvious than usual.

When Naruto laughed Percy and Sally jumped and turned to see Naruto laughing outloud.

"Naruto!" Percy responded in shock.

"Naruto, nice to see you," Sally said "When did you got back?"

"I came back to this world for a while, but I just got here a minute ago," Naruto said. "Thanks again for letting me place a seal in your car."

"No problem, Naruto. It's my pleasure," Sally responded.

"I just wish you alert us when you arrive," Percy muttered.

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to call myself a ninja," Naruto joked.

Naruto dodge a wad of paper Percy threw at him.

"Boys!" Sally responded.

"Sorry mom."

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson."

"You two better get inside. I'll see you tonight.

Percy and Naruto were about to get out of the car hen Percy frozed. Standing outside next to Paul was a girl with frizzy red hair wearing a maroon T-shirt and ratty jeans decorated with marker drawings. When she turned Percy paled.

"Hey, Percy, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"N-Nothing," Percy stammered. "Mom, does the school have a side entrance?"

"Down the block on the right. Why?"

"I'll see you later. Come on, Naruto."

Percy got out and dragged Naruto away from the front of the school.

"Percy, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Not right now," Percy responded. "Come on."

They snuck into orientation through the side entrance, and it seem things were going well until they saw two cheerleaders standing guard. The cheerleaders were wearing purple-and-white uniforms with words and names written in cursive handwriting that made Naruto's head hurts just trying to read it. One was a blond girl with icy blue eyes. The other was African American with dark curly hairs.

"Hi. Welcome to Goode," the blond girl said. "You are so going to love it."

She looked over Percy he was something disgusting that she step on. Then she looked at Naruto and she started licking her lips like he was some kind of delicious snack.

The other girl stepped uncomfortably close to Percy. "What's your names Fishes?"

"Fishes?" Percy asked.

"Freshmen."

"Uh, Percy."

"Naruto," Naruto introduced himself.

The girls exchange looks.

"Oh, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," the blond one said. "We've been waiting for you two."

Percy and Naruto looked at each other. It never was a good thing when a cheerleader takes sudden interest in both of them, especially Percy. Their hands instinctively went to their pockets where they kept their lethal pens.

Then another voice came from inside the building: "Percy? Naruto?" It was Paul Blofis, somewhere down the hallway.

The cheerleaders backed off and Naruto and Percy quickly got inside. In the rush, Percy accidentally kneed the African American girl in the thigh which made a hollow, metallic sound.

"Ow," she muttered. "Watch it, _fish_."

They made it into the hallway to find Paul.

"There you two are!" Paul greeted them. "Welcome to Goode!"

"Hey, Paul—uh, Mr. Blofis." Percy greeted.

"Thanks again for getting me a spot here, Mr. Blofis," Naruto responded.

"Not a problem, Naruto. I'm just glad you were able to come," Paul said. "Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, uh—"

Paul clapped him on the back. "Listen, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. We get a lot of kids here with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers here know how to help."

"That sounds great," Naruto laughed but not for the reason Paul was talking about. "You don't know how many problems Percy and I had with ignorant teachers who had no clue how to help us."

"Where's the orientation?" Percy asked Paul all of the sudden.

"The gym. That way. But—"

"Bye. Come on Naruto!" Percy dragged Naruto off toward the gym.

"Percy?" Paul called but they were already gone into the gym with three hundred other freshmen.

They manage to find a seat in the bleachers crammed with their fellow classmates. A marching band played an out-of-tune fight song that sounded like somebody hitting a bag of cats with a metal baseball bat. Older kids that made up the student council stood up front modeling the Goode School uniform and looking all, _Hey, we're cool._ Teachers milled around, smiling and shaking hands with students. The walls of the gym were plastered with big purple-and-white banners that said WELCOME FUTURE FRESHMEN, GOODE IS GOOD, WE'RE ALL FAMILY, and a bunch of other happy slogans.

None of the other freshmen were thrilled to be at the gym as Percy and Naruto either. It seemed torture to go through this in June, when school doesn't start until September. But as the brochure Naruto and Percy read said about Goode: "We prepare to excel early!"

The marching band stopped playing and a guy in a pinstrip suit came to the microphone and started talking. Unfortunately with the echoes of the gym Percy and Naruto had no clue what he was saying.

Someone grabbed Percy's shoulder. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto and Percy turned to see the red-frizzy hair girl from out front.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare," Percy said.

Her jaw dropped like Percy did something insulting. "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to kill me."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked. "How do you two know each other?"

"Naruto, this is the girl who helped me escape from those zombie warriors at Hoover Dam," Percy said. "Rachel, this is my friend Naruto Uzumaki."

"Wow! You have friends! And here I thought you were a loner because you keep trying to kill people," Rachel responded.

Naruto laughed. "Nice to meet you Rachel. And yes, Percy has friends despite his reputation."

"Hey!" Percy responded.

"So I take it since you're here for orientation you live somewhere in New York?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'm from the Queens."

"Cool! We're from the Manhattan," Naruto responded.

"Wait," Percy finally registered what they were talking about and pointed at Rachel. "You live in New York?"

"What, you thought I lived at Hoover Dam?"

"Hey, shut up," said some guy behind them. "The cheerleaders are talking!"

"Hi, guys!" a girl bubbled into the microphone. It was the blond from the side entrance. "My name is Tammi, and this is, like, Kelli." The African American girl did a cartwheel.

Rachel yelped a in horror, which caused a bit of laughter. Tammi didn't notice as she started talking about all the great ways students could get involved during their freshmen year.

"Run," Rachel told Percy and Naruto. "Now."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"I got a feeling why," Naruto said as he remembered something else Percy told him about Rachel.

Rachel pushed her way to the edge of the bleachers, ignoring the frowning teachers and grumbling kids she was stepping on.

"Come on! I'll create some clones to take our place once we're out of the gym," Naruto told Percy.

Percy nodded as they started following Rachel's example, only they told the students they were going to use the restroom. Once outside the room, Naruto summoned three shadow clones, two of which to transform into Rachel and Percy and gave them the instructions to wait a few minutes before going back in there before going to find Rachel.

They found her in the band room hiding behind a bass drum in the percussion section.

"Get over here!" she said. "Keep your head down!"

Percy hid behind a bunch of Bongos as Naruto hid behind some Xylophones.

"Did they follow you two?" Rachel asked.

"You mean the cheerleaders?" Percy asked.

She nodded nervously.

"I doubt it," Naruto responded. "My shadow clones should be able to divert any suspicions from the students and faculties making it hard for them to sneak off."

Rachel stared at Naruto like he was speaking in a foreign language.

Naruto sighed and decided to show her what he meant. Naruto made the handsign and a solid shadow clone appeared next to him. Rachel jumped in shock, nearly knocking over the drum set.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked.

Naruto explained about the world he was from and how he came to live in this world in Manhattan. The only thing Naruto left out was the fact he had a fox demon strong enough to destroy Olympus sealed in him as he's not comfortable bringing that up to someone he just met.

"Seriously?" Rachel asked.

"Normally Naruto's jutsus are covered up by the Mist, but apparently you can see through it." Percy responded.

"The what?"

"The Mist. It's… well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are as well as any of Naruto's jutsus. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you."

"Basically you're a Clear Sighted Mortal," Naruto responded.

Rachel studied Percy carefully with her green eyes. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like _you're_ not."

Percy bit his lip to try and keep quiet but Naruto wasn't hesitant. Rachel already knew about where he was from and what he can do, she might as well know the rest of their secrets—well, at least most of it.

"Rachel, do you know anything about the Greek Myths?" Naruto asked.

"Like… the Minotaur and the Hydra?"

"Yeah," Percy replied. "just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?"

"And the Furies," she said, warming up. "And the Sirens, and—"

"Okay! Naruto look out!" Percy said.

Naruto looked up from the Xylophones. There were no signs of monsters, but he could hear a mob of kids coming out of the gymnasium.

"The school tour must have started," Naruto said. "We don't have much time."

Percy nodded and turned to Rachel. "Rachel, all those monsters, all the Greek gods—they're real."

"I knew it!" Rachel shouted with relief. "You don't know how hard it been. For years I thought I was going crazy. I couldn't tell anybody. I couldn't—" Her eyes narrowed at Percy. "Wait. Who are you then? I mean _really?"_

"He's a half-blood," Naruto replied. "I'm a legacy—both of my parents were half-bloods."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Naruto means his parents and I are half human," Percy explained.

"And half what?"

Just then Tammi and Kelli stepped into the band room. The doors slammed shut behind them.

"There you two are, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki," Tammi said. "It's time for your orientation."

"How did they find us?" Rachel asked.

"Shadow Clones can't cover scent of a Half-Blood," Naruto explained.

Tammi and Kelli were still wearing their purple and white cheerleader costumes, holding pom-poms from the rally.

"What do they look like?" Percy asked Rachel who was too stunned to answer.

"Oh, forget her," Tammi gave Percy a brilliant smile and started walking toward them. Kelli stayed by the doors blocking their only exit.

Naruto looked at Percy and found him in a daze—as if distracted by Tammi, which confused Naruto.

"Percy," Rachel warned

"Uhhh?" Percy responded.

"Dude, snap out of it?" Naruto asked.

But it did no good. Tammi really seem to have Percy in a trance.

Naruto took out Uzushio No Oroarashi and clicked the button, causing it to expand to a full length katanna.

"Oh, come on," Tammi protested. "You don't need that. How about a kiss instead?"

"How about I slice you in half instead?" Naruto asked.

Tammi turned to Naruto with a shock expression on her face.

"How are you not affected by my charm?"

Naruto tilt his head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"She's trying to charm you guys into kissing her so she can kill you," Rachel explained.

"Just kill them Tammi," Kelli said. "The boy is somehow immune to our magic. We can't let him survive!"

Tammi began to change form. The color drained out of her face and arms. Her skin turned as white as chalk, her eyes completely red. Her teeth grew into fangs. Her legs looked like a mismatch set with her left leg being a donkey's hoof and the right one made out of bronze metal shape like a human foot.

"A vampire," Percy stammered. "with—"

"Don't mention the legs!" Tammi snapped. "It's rude to make fun."

"Girl—Vampire—Monster—whatever you are, with your appearance, you might as well make fun of yourself," Naruto joked. "I'm guessing Hephaestus didn't have anything to do with it, because I doubt the god of forge would create something so mismatched!"

"We are _empousai_ , foolish boy!" Kelli snarled. "Servants of Hecate—the goddess of magic who created us from Dark magic, animal, bronze and ghost! We exist to feed on the blood of young men."

"If you say so," Naruto responded.

At that moment Rachel threw a snare drum at the _empousa_ Tammi's head.

The demon hissed and battled the drum away, but Naruto was quicker as he swipe his katanna at her. Tammi dodge a full blow attack, but still was cut enough that she wailed and exploded into dust.

Fortunately, Percy snapped out of his daze and on time.

"You killed my trainee!" Kelli yelled. "You need a lesson in school spirit."

She started to change form too. Her wiry hair turned to flickering flames. Her eyes turned red. Her fangs grew. She loped toward them with her mismatch feet.

Percy drew out Riptide and uncapped it, causing it to grow a full length as well.

"I am senior _empousa,_ " Kelli growled. "No hero has bested me in a thousand years."

"You're as cocky as the Manticore," Naruto said. "Too bad for you I destroyed him."

Kelli lunged at them faster than Tammi. Percy and Naruto tried to attack her first, but she dodge the attack. Rachel scrambled out of the way as Naruto and Percy tried to team up on the _empousa_.

"Now this isn't fair," Kelli said. "Two against one? That's not right. Maybe one of you should back off so it be fair."

As she said that, Kelli's form shimmered between demon form and pretty cheerleader form causing Percy to faltered until Naruto slapped him in the back of the head. "For gods' sake Percy, snap out of it!"

"Poor dears." Kelli chuckled. "You two don't even know what's happening, do you? Soon, your pretty little camp in flames, your friends made slaves to the Lord of Time, and there's nothing the two of you can do to stop it. It would be merciful to end your life now, before you have to see that."

Just then, there were voices of students and teachers coming from the hallway.

The _empousa_ 's eyes lit up. "Excellent! We're about to have company!"

She picked up a tuba and threw it at Percy. Percy ducked as the tuba sailed over his head and crashed through the window.

The voices in the hall died down.

"Percy!" Kelli shouted, pretending to be scared, "why did you throw that?"

Then Kelli picked up a music stand and swipe a row of clarinets and flutes. Chairs and musical instruments crashed to the floor.

"Naruto, how could you?" Kelli cried in pretend shock.

"You'll pay for that," Naruto growled.

"Not before our visitors arrive," Kelli bared her fangs as the sound of people tromping down the hall headed their direction. Then Kelli turned to the door ready to attack.

Percy charged at Kelli with Riptide.

"Wait Percy!" Naruto yelled.

"Percy don't!" Rachel shouted.

Kelli flung open the doors. Paul Blofis and a bunch of freshmen stepped back in shock as Percy raised his sword.

At the last second, the _empousa_ tuned toward him like a cowarding victim. "Oh no, please!" she cried.

Percy was about to strike her with his sword when Kelli exploded into flames like a Molotov cocktail. Waves of fire splashed over everything causing the room to engulf in flames.

"Percy?" Paul Blofis looked completely stunned, "What have you done?"

Kids scream and ran down the hall. The fire alarm wailed. Ceiling sprinklers hissed to life. In the chaos Naruto grabbed Percy's and Rachel's shoulders, "Time to go." And Naruto disappeared with the two of them in a flash."

…

Naruto Percy and Rachel landed onto East 81st in front of Annabeth. As a Christmas present, Naruto gave Annabeth one of his Celestial bronze three prong kunais so that if he need to get to her, he can be there in a flash.

"Whoa! I see someone has been working on their dad's jutsu," Annabeth joked in a good mood. Annabeth was wearing jeans and an orange camp T-shirt and her clay bead necklace. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her gray eyes sparkled. In other words she looked like she was ready to catch a movie and have a cool afternoon hanging out.

Then she noticed Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who was covered in Monster dust from when Naruto destroyed Tammi and was staggering from the after effects of first time _jumping_ with Naruto's jutsu.

Annabeth's smile faltered, which Naruto thought might have been a good thing, until Annabeth saw the black smoke and the ringing fire alarms in the distance.

Now Annabeth was frowning, "What did you two do this time? And who is this?"

Percy manage to pull himself together. "Rachel, this is Annabeth. Annabeth. This is Rachel. She's—um—a friend. I guess."

"Hi," Rachel said before turning to Naruto and Percy. "Since that thing dragged Naruto into the blame, I guess both of you are in so much trouble. And the two of you still owe me an explanation!"

Police sirens wailed on FDR Drive.

"Percy, Naruto," Annabeth said coldly. "We should go."

"I want to know more about half-bloods," Rachel insisted. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods. Not to mention about that other world Naruto is from." She grabbed Percy's arm, whipped out a permanent marker, and wrote a phone number on his hand, which didn't look good for Percy with Annabeth. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going. I'll make up some story for you two."

Rachel ran back toward the school, leaving Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto standing there.

Annabeth stared at Naruto and Percy for a second. Then she turned and stormed off.

"Not good!" Naruto responded. "Annabeth's angry. Really, not good."

"Hey!" Percy jogged after her with Naruto following them. "There were these two _empousai_. They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and—"

"You told a mortal girl about half-bloods? You told her where Naruto was from?"

"Actually I did," Naruto said. "Percy was supporting my story."

"Seriously Naruto!" Annabeth responded, "Did you tell her about your personal secret while you were at it?"

"No, I didn't." Naruto grumbled. "You know me better than that."

"Annabeth, Rachel can see through the Mist," Percy explained. "She saw the monsters before Naruto and I did."

"So you told her the truth."

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so—"

"You two met her _before_?"

"Again, Percy did, last winter actually," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're not helping!" Percy responded. "It doesn't matter. I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute."

"I—I never thought about it," Percy stammered.

Annabeth kept walking toward York Avenue. "I guess our afternoon is off." She shouted. "We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you two. Naruto, do we need to go back to your apartment to get your stuff?"

"No, I'm actually good," Naruto said as he shifted his backpack as he remembered what Kelli said about Camp Half-Blood going up in flames and their friends being made Kronos' Slave. "And you're right. We do have to go to Camp Half-Blood. _Now_."


	2. Naruto Dreams of Percy's Iris Message

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Naruto Dreams of Percy's Iris Message**

Naruto hated when either or both Annabeth and/or Percy are not in speaking terms to the other because he ended up acting as the mediator between them, but it's worse when Annabeth is angry at both Naruto and Percy.

Percy had tried to talk to Annabeth the whole trip, but the most he could get out of her was her monster filled spring break at San Francisco.

Naruto tried to brighten up the mood by giving them the news that Gaara and Tsunade both have authorize a week visit in the Village Hidden in the Sand at the end of the summer, and Gaara had reserved them some nice rooms in a hotel next to the Kazekage's building that is normally reserved for visiting Feudal Lords, important guest visiting the Sand Village, and when the Chuunin Exams take place in the sand village the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf coming to witness the finals.

"That seems much for our visit," Percy responded.

"It pays to be good friends with the Kazekage and his siblings," Naruto responded.

"Okay…" Percy responded wanting to change topic. "Is there any words on Luke?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Mount Tam is still overrun with monsters. I didn't dare go close, but I don't think Luke is up there. I think I would know if he was."

"What about Grover?" Naruto asked for Percy's sake.

"He's at camp," Annabeth said. "We'll see him today."

"Did he have any luck with the search for Pan?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth fingered her bead necklace, which she always do when she is worried.

"You'll see," she said with no other explanation.

"What about Hinata?" Percy asked. "Is she back for the summer?"

"I think she already arrived last yesterday," Annabeth said.

"I would of arrived with her, but I was on a mission for Grandma Tsunade," Naruto explained

As they headed through Brooklyn, Percy used Annabeth's cellphone that she got from her dad before returning to camp to call his mom to explain what happened and that he and Naruto were going to Camp Half-Blood a day early.

By time they reached the country side of Long Island, Naruto was really bored and started asking the Taxi driver about his job.

"Stop! This is it!" Annabeth said as they reached the base of Half-Blood Hill.

The driver frowned. "There ain't nothing here, miss. You sure you want out?"

"Yes, please." Annabeth paid the driver with mortal money before they exited the cab.

Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto hiked to the crest of the hill. The young guardian dragon was dozing, coiled around the pine tree, but he lifted his copper head as they approached and let Annabeth scratch under his chin. Steam hissed out of his nostrils like from a teakettle, and he went cross-eyed with pleasure.

Naruto was amazed by how much the dragon has grown. The last he saw the dragon it was six feet long, but ow he was twice that and as thick around as the tree.

"Hey Peleus," Annabeth said. "Keeping everything safe?"

Above Peleus' head on the lowest branch shimmering was the Golden Fleece whose nature magic protects the camp's boarders from invasion ever since Thalia was purged from it.

The dragon seemed relax, like everything was okay. Below them, Camp Half-Blood looked peaceful—green fields, forest, shiny white Greek buildings. The four-story farm house campers called the Big House sat proudly in the midst of the strawberry fields. To the north, past the beach, the Long Island Sound glittered in the sunlight.

And yet Naruto felt something was wrong. The camp seemed to be in suspense.

They walked down into the valley and found the summer session in full swing. Most of the Campers had arrived last Friday. Satyrs were playing their pipes in the strawberry fields, making the plants grow with woodland magic. Campers were having flying horseback lessons, swooping over the woods on their pegasi. Smoke rose from the forges, and hammers rang as kids made their own weapons for Arts and Crafts. Campers from Athena and Demeter cabin were having a chariot race around the track, and over at the canoe lake some kids in a Greek trireme were fighting a large orange sea serpent.

The biggest difference though was there were more campers than the last time Percy and Naruto were there, most of which were from the Elemental Nations—mostly Genin rank and a few young Chuunins half-bloods Land of Wind and the Land of Fire that the Sand and Leaf Village could spare, as well as from smaller ninja nations. Mostly because none of the nations don't want to risk sending their most experience ninjas but they didn't want to send their academy students over either with the news of the Titan War starting with the invasion at Camp.

"I need to talk to Clarisse." Annabeth said.

"What for?" Percy asked.

"We've been working on something," Annabeth said. "I'll see you two later."

"Working on what?"

Naruto understand why Percy was suddenly interested. Clarisse was head counsillor of Ares Cabin and daughter of the god of war. She was also the camp bully, but as of last winter Clarisse seemed like a different person after returning from her secret quest for Chiron.

Annabeth glanced toward the forest.

"I'll tell Chiron you two are here," she said. "He'll want to talk to you guys before the hearing?"

"What hearing?"

Annabeth didn't answer as she jogged down the path toward the archery field.

"Come on, Percy. I'm up for a little sword training," Naruto told Percy.

Along the way they passed some of their friends. At the Big House drive way, Naruto's maternal uncles Connor and Travis Stoll—sons of Hermes, were hot-wiring the camp's SUV. Silena Beauregard, the head counselor and daughter of Aphrodite, waved at them from her pegasus as she flew past.

As for the Elemental Nations campers, Naruto could tell which ones were from different villages by the way they act and dress. For example, those from the Sand Village, although wearing clothes of this world, were wearing light and breezy summer clothes that makes the heat more bearable and had deep tans or burns as if they spend their life in a desert. Not to mention they tend to stay with those from the same village as themselves. But every once in a while Naruto find a camper who seemed out of place all together.

 _I should check on Chiron to see where those campers came from,_ Naruto thought.

"Um, Naruto." A familiar voice called.

Naruto turned to see an indigo hair color girl with a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, jeans, beaded necklace with a single bead, and a bow and quiver full of arrows strap to her back. She looked like your average teenage camper with an exception of her pupilless eyes and a leaf ninja headband tied around her neck.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto responded. "Good to see you."

Hinata blushed and nodded. "It's good to see you too. Hello Percy."

"Hey Hinata," Percy greeted.

"Hey Hinata, I been minding to ask you. Did your dad approve to send Hanabi to Camp?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister and like Hinata was the Daughter of Hebe. Naruto never understood how Hiashi attracted the Goddess of Youth twice in lifetime, but he don't question it as it normally apply to most demigod siblings who share the same mortal and immortal parent without being twins. It was actually rare for mortals to attract the same Olympian or minor god/goddess twice.

"No. Father wants to wait until Hanabi has some real experience in combat before sending her here incase the Titan War starts soon," Hinata explained.

"Oh," Naruto responded.

"Hinata, Naruto and I are about to go to the arena for sword training," Percy said. "How about you come with us?"

Hinata nodded shyly as they head out.

Finally they reached the sword arena and walked into the Amphitheater only to stop in their tracks. In the middle of the arena floor, with its back to them, was a hellhound bigger than a tank, lying on its belly, growling contently as it chewed the head off a combat dummy. It hadn't noticed them yet.

Percy and Naruto took out their swords.

"Wait! Stop!" Hinata responded.

"Hinata, that's a hellhound!" Naruto responded.

"But she means no harm," Hinata responded.

"How do you know that?" Percy asked.

"Because Mrs. O'Leary belong to me." A voice said.

Naruto and Percy turned to a gray haired man in Greek armor.

"Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked.

At the sound of her name, the hellhound barked in excitement. She nudged the soggy, badly chewed target dummy toward the swordsman.

"Good girl," the man said. He grabbed the armed manikin by the neck and heaved it toward the bleachers. "Get the Greek! Get the Greek!"

Mrs. O'Leary bounded after her prey and pounced on the dummy, flattening its armor. She began chewing on its helmet.

The man smiled dryly at Naruto and Percy. Naruto guessed he was about the same age as the Legendary Three Saunin, which was in their fifties (although Tsunade didn't look like it), with gray hair and a clipped gray beard. He was in good shape, so Naruto knew he trains and exorcise. He wore black mountain climbing pants and bronze breastplate strapped over an orange camp T-shirt. At the base of his neck was a strange purplish bloch that was either a tattoo or birthmark that he quickly covered with his armor. He also had a sword strapped to his belt, which obviously told Naruto and Percy the guy was a swordsman.

"Mrs. O'Leary is my pet," he explained as he held out his hand. "I'm Quintus."

Percy shook his hand first. "Percy Jackson."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted.

Quintus' eyes flashed instantly to sadness before quickly covering it up. "Ah, so you're the grandson of Athena and Hermes I heard so much about."

At first Percy was jealous that Quintus already heard about Naruto when they just got here today. It was hard not too when Naruto has a bigger reputation than him with being the slayer of the mighty Kracken, destroyer of the Manticore, and second person ever to steal from the Tree of Immortal apples.

But when Quintus turned to Hinata which caused her to blush and Percy instantly figured out that she is the reason why and let it go. Hard for him to be jealous when the source is the girl who has feelings for his best friend.

"Yeah, that's me," Naruto responded unaware of Hinata's blush.

"Sorry to interrupt," Percy said. "But how did you, um—" Percy waved toward Mrs. O'Leary.

"Get a hellhound for a pet? Long story, involving many close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys. I'm the new sword instructor, by the way. I'm helping Chiron while Mr. D is away.

"Oh. Wait, Mr. D is away?"

"Yes, well… busy times. Even Dionysus must help out. He's gone to visit some old friends. Make sure they're on the right side. I probably shouldn't say more than that."

Naruto noticed the excited look on Percy's face at the mention of Mr. D being away. Of course, Naruto couldn't really blame him. Naruto was one of the few people in camp Mr. D tolerate, two of which were his own sons. He even introduce Naruto to his wife Ariadne last winter.

Off to their left, there was a loud _BUMP_. Six wooden crates the size of picnic tables were stacked nearby, and they were rattling. Mrs. O'Leary cocked her head and bounded toward them.

"Whoa, girl!" Quintus said. "Those aren't for you." He distracted her with the bronze shield Frisbee.

The crates thump and shook. There were words printed on the sides that took Naruto and Percy a while to decipher with their dyslexia:

TRIPLE G RANCH  
FRAGILE  
THIS END UP

Along the bottom, in smaller letters: OPEN WITH CARE. TRIPLE G RANCH IS NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR PROPERTY DAMAGE, MAIMING, OR EXCRUCIATING PAINFUL DEATHS.

"What's in the boxes?" Percy asked.

"A little surprise," Quintus said. "Training activity for tomorrow night. You guys will love it."

Naruto turned to Hinata with a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

Quintus threw the bronze shield, and Mrs. O'Leary lumbered after it. "You young ones need more challenges. They didn't have camps like this when I was a boy."

"You—you're a half-blood?" Percy asked in surprise.

Quintus chuckled. "Some of us _do_ survive to adulthood  in this world, you know. Not all of us are the subject of terrible prophecies."

"You know about Percy's prophecy?" Hinata asked.

"I've heard a few things."

Naruto frowned at how Quintus said that, as he made it sound like he knew more than he let on.

Naruto was about to ask who Quintus' divine parent was when Chiron clip-clopped into the arena. "Percy, Naruto, there you two are! Hinata, I'm glad to see you found them as well."

Chiron obviously came back from archery as he had a quiver and bow strung over his #1 CENTAUR T-shirt. He had obviously trimmed his beard and curly hair sine last winter and his white stallion half was flecked with mud and grass.

"I see you two met our new instructor," Chiron's tone was high with an uneasy look in his eyes. "Quintus, do ou mind if I borrow the boys?"

"Not at all, Master Chiron."

"No need to call me 'Master'," Chiron said trying to hide his pleased tone. "Come, Naruto, Percy. We have much to discuss. You too if you want Hinata."

Hinata nodded as they said their goodbyes to Quintus and walked away.

Once they were out of hearing range, Percy said. "Quintus seems kind of—"

"Mysterious?" Chiron suggested. "Hard to read?"

"Yeah."

"Chiron, do you by chance know who his divine parent is?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, no. He never told me."

Naruto frowned at the news. Chiron has a very long term memory from thousands of years of training heroes and probably can tell you every demigod he trained and who was their divine parent. So for him not to know a demigod's divine parent would be considered strange—

 _Unless Chiron didn't train Quintus,_ Naruto thought. He heard of rumors of demigods making it in the real world without any training in Camp Half-Blood, but it was rare, and most of the time it was because their scents were too weak to be detected by monsters.

"First thing first," Chiron said. "Annabeth told me you two met some _empousai_."

"What?" Hinata asked.

Percy and Naruto told Chiron about the events at Goode and how Kelli had exploded into flames.

"Mm," Chiron said. "The more powerful ones can do that. She did not die, though. She simply escaped. It is not good that the she-demons are stirring. It amazes me you two survive... and even more amazing you were not affected by their deception Naruto. Almost any male hero would've fallen under their spell and be devoured."

"Why is that?" Percy asked.

"Sadly, I'm not sure. If Naruto was a child or legacy of Aphrodite or Hecate, I would think it's because he's blessed by either one of them to not be effected by that kind of magic. But since he's not, all I can guess is that he's somehow immune to it."

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"Normally, I would say no when it comes to children and legacies of Athena and/or Hermes, but we both know you're not a normal case," Chiron reminded him.

Naruto knew what Chiron meant. Naruto wasn't your ordinary legacy—heck he wasn't just you average shinobi. He was the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tail Fox.

"We will speak of this further later," Chiron said. "Right now we should get to the woods. Grover will want you three there."

"Where?" Percy asked.

"At his formal hearing," Chiron said grimly. "The Council of Cloven Elders is meeting now to decide his fate. We must hurry."

Chiron managed to get the three of them on his horse half (although Naruto insisted he can get there himself) and galloped passed the cabins and into the woods.

Nymphs peeked out of the trees and watch them pass. Large shapes rustled in the shadows—monsters that were stocked in there as a challenge to the campers.

Chiron took them to a part of the forest neither Percy nor Naruto recognized, which was saying something since Naruto often run through the woods for his early morning training the past two summers, through tunnel of old willow trees, past a little waterfall, and into a glade blanketed with wildflowers.

A bunch of satyrs were sitting in a circle in the grass. Grover stood in the middle, facing three really old, really fat satyrs who sat on topiary thrones shaped out of rose bushes. None of which Naruto and Percy had met before, but guess they were the Council of Cloven Elders—a.k.a. Grover's bosses.

Grover seemed to be telling them a story. He twisted the bottom of his T-shirt, shifting nervously on his goat hooves. His acne had flared up. His horns were bigger than the last time Naruto and Percy saw him.

Standing off to one side of the circle were Annabeth, a girl that looks like she could be a dryad, and Clarisse. Chiron dropped Naruto Percy and Hinata off next to them before joining the council.

Clarisse gave Percy a glared look and muttered, "Punk" which was her _nice_ way of greeting Percy. Then she nodded toward Naruto and Hinata with respect. Despite Percy's and Naruto's reputation with Ares, Clarisse and Naruto were actually in good terms with each other, and Clarisse was one of the handful of Campers besides Percy and Annabeth that stood by his side when he told the camp about the Nine-Tail Fox sealed in him. As for why she got along with Hinata was more have to do with the fact the three of them started going on the quest for the Golden Fleece separated from Percy Annabeth and Percy's cyclopes brother Tyson.

Annabeth had her arm around the dryad who was crying. The dryad was small—petite girl—with wispy amber hair, elfish face, slightly pointed ears, and tinge green eyes from crying. She wore a green chiton and laced sandals, and she was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's going terribly," she sniffled.

"No, no." Annabeth patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine, Juniper."

Annabeth looked at Percy and Naruto and mouthed the words _Grover's girlfriend_.

Percy was shocked as Naruto smiled.

 _Way to go Grover,_ Naruto thought.

"Master Underwood!" the council member on the right shouted, cutting off whatever Grover was trying to say. "Do you seriously expect us to believe this?"

"B-but, Silenus," Grover stammered. "It's the truth."

The Council guy Silenus turned to his colleagues and muttered something and tugged on his yellow polo shirt over his belly and adjusted himself on his rosebush throne.

"Master Underwood, for six months— _six months_ —we have been hearing these scandalous claims that you heard the wild god Pan speak."

Hinata turned to Naruto with a questioning look. Naruto mouthed _Tell you later,_ since Hinata was away in the elemental nations on a mission last winter (which was why she couldn't come to visit for the Winter break), when Grover gave the news.

"But I did!"

"Impudence!" said the elder on the left.

"Now, Maron," Chiron said. "Patience."

"Patience, indeed!" Maron said. "I've had it up to my horns with this nonsense. As if the wild god would speak to… to him.

Both Naruto and Juniper wanted to charge at the old satyr for that, but Annabeth and Clarisse held her back as Hinata tugged Naruto back down, but it took a lot of self-restraint for Naruto not to fight back. When it came to Grover's dream to finding Pan, he often reminded Naruto of himself with his dream of becoming Hokage. Both were determined to follow their dreams despite the struggles they went through when they first try to follow through it and everyone looking down at them for it. It's the reason why Naruto tried to encourage Grover to keep trying to get his searcher's license during his first summer at Camp and during their first quest together.

"For six months," Silenus continued, "we have indulged you, Master Underwood. We let you travel. We allowed you to keep your searcher's license. We waited for you to bring proof of our preposterous claim. And what have you found in six months of travel?"

"I just need more time," Grover pleaded.

"Nothing!" the elder in the middle chimed in. "You have found nothing."

"But, Leneus—"

Silenus raised his hand. Chiron leaned in and said something to the satyrs. Something they didn't look happy as they argued about it. Naruto hoped Chiron was trying to convince the satyrs to give more time for Grover.

"Master Underwood," Silenus announced, "we will give you one more chance."

Grover brightened. "Thank you!"

"One more week."

"What? But, sir! That's impossible!"

"One more week, Master Underwood. And then, if you cannot prove your claims, it will be time for you to pursue another career. Something to suit your dramatic talents. Pupet theater , perhaps. Or tap dancing."

Now Naruto wanted to pulverize the satyrs to death. It's one thing to threaten to take Grover's license away, but they were mocking Grover with that last comment.

"But, sir, I—I can't lose my searcher's license. My whole life—"

"This meeting of the council is adjourned," Silenus said. "And now let us enjoy our noon-day meal!"

The old satyr clapped his hands, and a bunch of nymphs melted out of the trees with platters of vegetables, fruits, tin cans, and other goat delicacies. The circle of satyrs broke ad charged the food. Grover walked dejectedly toward Naruto and his friends. His faded blue T-shirt had a picture of a satyr on it and read: GOT HOOVES?

"Hi, Percy. Hi, Naruto," Grover said, so depressed he didn't shake their hands. "That went well, huh?"

"I wanted to pulverize those old goats," Naruto said. "Especially that one that suggested Puppet theater and tap dancing."

"Oh, Grover," the dryad said. "those old goats don't know how hard you've tried!"

"Maybe next time you go, Naruto should go with you," Annabeth suggested. "With Sage mode, Naruto might be able to detect Pan's nature magic better."

"I guess," Grover muttered.

"There is another option," Clarisse said darkly.

"No. No." Grover's girlfriend shook her head. "Grover, I won't let you."

His face was ashen. "I—I'll have to think about it. But we don't even know where to look."

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked.

In the distance, a conch horn sounded.

Annabeth pursed her lips. "I'll fill you and Naruto in later, Percy. We'd better get back to our cabins. Inspections is starting."

…

Cabin inspections is one of the reasons Naruto found himself glad he choose to sleep in Athena's Cabin instead of Hermes Cabin. He wasn't the cleanest camper in the cabin, but at least he can clean up without worrying about his aunts and uncle's messes as they normally keep their stations clean. But Hermes cabin was another story. Since Cabin Eleven is normally overfilled with campers, it's almost always cluttered with sleeping bags and other possessions or contravans Hermes kids, minor demigods, and unclaimed have in there, and they almost always get the lowest score overall, which results to kitchen duties.

Unfortunately it was also because of that, Naruto feels bad for Hinata, as being a daughter of Hebe meant she had to stay in Cabin Eleven. Hinata spot in the cabin normally was the cleanest area in the cabin due to growing up as the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, which makes it unfair that she had to help Naruto's aunts and uncles from Cabin eleven with Kitchen Duty. But until Hebe gets her own cabin, there was nothing he could do about it.

The moment Naruto entered Cabin six, he ran straight to his bunk and started making his bed, cleaning up his area, sealing anything he can't put up. Normally Athena kids help themselves out with the cleaning, but because of the fact Naruto normally keeps seals with a little surprise if not careful when release, they normally leave Naruto's bunk alone. One time one of Naruto's uncles cleaned his bunk and set off an experimental smoke bomb into the cabin. Athena Cabin had to spend the rest of the day out of their cabin to let the smoke clear up and they lost a chance for being the cleanest cabin.

Naruto had the last of his stuff sealed up when Silena Beauregard entered the cabin.

 _Thank god I'm done,_ Naruto sighed with relief. Silena was the nicest child of Aphrodite Naruto met, but when it comes to cabin inspections, she's obsessive. She has high expectation for each cabin—including her own cabin—and if they don't reach it, she gives them low marks.

Silena nodded to each camper in the cabin, letting them know they reach her expectation for Athena's Cabin, and stopped at Naruto's bunk. Naruto sweated, hoping he wasn't goinig to get one of Silena's disapproving looks she had when you don't reach her expectation. All it takes is one look and you know you cost your cabin a point or two (depending on how bad is the mess). And in a cabin like Athena's a cost of a point hits hard as most of Athena's kids had the fatal flaw of Deadly Pride.

Fortunately, Silena nodded. "Good job cleaning your bunk, Naruto." Then she walked off to inspect the rest of the bunks. Naruto collapsed in his bunk with relief.

After inspections, Naruto headed to the forges to help create more ninja weapons for the Genin campers while the rest of his aunts and uncles from Cabin Six went to Javelin throwing. Naruto was practically the only camper that lives in a cabin with other campers and yet has his own schedule. At first Naruto worked with Hermes Cabin in training, but after two summers of Naruto's ninja training clashing with Athena's and Hermes' cabin training schedule, Chiron finally decided to let Naruto create his own schedule just as long as Naruto does his hero training with other campers and spend time with his aunts and uncles.

At the forges he met up with Percy and his baby-cyclopes-half-brother Tyson—who gave Naruto a big bear hug and nearly broke two of Naruto's ribs.

"Nice to see you too, Tyson," Naruto said

"Hinata with you?" Tyson asked.

"No, last I saw her she was helping Hermes cabin with their inspections," Naruto responded. "How did your inspection go?"

"Great considering Tyson had the cabin clean before I got there," Percy said. "He also repaired my shield."

"I made you something too Naruto." Tyson took out two trench knives made out of celestial bronze with finger holes so Naruto could hold them like brass knuckles

"I asked Daddy of the kind of ninja weapons in your world so I can make you one and daddy suggested these," Tyson explained. "They return to your pouch if loose."

"Wow… Thanks Tyson," Naruto responded.

They headed into the forge and started helping Beckendorf from Hephaestus cabin with metal working. Tyson showed off what he leaned at the forges of the cyclopes by fashioning a flaming double-bladed war axe so fast that even Beckendorf was impressed.

While he worked, Tyson told them about his year under the sea. His eye lit up when he described the Cyclopes' forges and the palace of Poseidon, but he also told them how tense things were. The sea gods that ruled the seas before Poseidon, were starting to make war on the Lord of the Sea. When Tyson had left, battles had been raging all over the Atlantic, but Poseidon wanted Tyson and Percy both at camp.

"Lots of bad people above the sea, too," Tyson said. "We can make them go boom."

After the forges they caught up with Annabeth and Hinata and spend time at the canoe lake. Both girls were glad to see Tyson, but Annabeth seemed distracted as she kept looking at the forest. They skipped some rocks across the lake, making sure not to hit any Lake Nymphs in the process. Lake Nymphs don't mind skipping rocks since it's not considered polluting their water, but they do hate it when a stone hit them in a process.

"What did Grover meant he heard Pan's voice?" Hinata asked.

"Just as it sounds like," Naruto said. "Last winter Grover heard Pan's voice in his head telling him he was waiting for him. Unfortunately not everyone believes him apparently." Naruto skipped a rock ten skips across the lake. "Those old goats are idiots for not believing Grover. Grover has achieve a lot the past two years not to catch Pan's attention. Heck, Polyphemus would still have the Golden Fleece if it wasn't for Grover's quick thinking and the empathy link."

"What's this 'other way'?" Percy asked Annabeth. "The thing Clarisse mentioned?"

Annabeth picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake. "Something Clarisse scouted out. I helped her a little this spring. But it would be dangerous. Especially for Grover."

"Why? Is it underground?" Naruto asked.

Grover always hated underground places, but ever since he was sealed in Polyphemus' cave for so many weeks (days in Sea of Monsters time) Grover had been terrified of them.

Annabeth didn't respond but Naruto took that as it was an answer.

"Look, if Grover does take this route, I'll go with him," Naruto said. "I know it's a satyr's quest, but maybe Chiron will allow it since in Sage Mode, I'm as in tune with Pan's Nature Magic as any nature spirit."

No one argued against it as it was true. Last winter Naruto accidentally went into Sage Mode in New Mexico after Nature Magic passed through him. Naruto brought it up to Fukasaku who theorized the reason was because of Naruto was more in tune to the nature magic than an average human due to his sage training.

"Goat boy scares me," Tyson murmured.

Everyone turned to him in shock. Tyson had faced down fire-breathing mechanical bulls, sea monsters, cannibal giants, and twin bear-human hybrids. So to hear that Grover scares Tyson was rather a surprise. Especially since Grover is scared of Cyclopes himself.

"Why would you be scared of Grover?" Percy asked.

"Hooves and horns," Tyson muttered nervously. "And goat fur makes my nose itchy."

That pretty much ended their conversation about Grover.

Before dinner, Naruto tagged along with Percy and Tyson to the Sword Arena to see if he could figure out who is Quintus' divine parent. Quintus must have had plenty of experience with two on one sword fights because he agreed to one with Percy and Naruto. Quintus tried to teach them some sword moves, but Percy ended up being the only one learning as Naruto kept Quintus on his feet with his own techniques. Naruto didn't use any Jutsus against Quintus but it didn't matter because Quintus had a hard time keeping up with Naruto's speed.

But Naruto did get a good idea which Olympian is Quintus' parent, as the guy fought as if they were playing chess, always staying one step ahead of them (or at least Percy). There are only one group of demigods Naruto knew fight like that.

"So you're a child of Grandma Athena, I take it?" Naruto asked.

Quintus hesitated for a second which almost cost him his head from Percy before blocking it.

"How can you tell?" Quintus asked.

"One of my friends in the elemental nations is what you might call a Lazy Genius. He has a very high IQ but he rather do nothing than put it to use. But when he fights, he fights strategically—always trying to plan a step ahead of his opponents—like you are doing right now. So when I came to camp and moved into Cabin Six, I was able recognized the same style in my Aunts and Uncles there," Naruto responded.

"You are more like your grandmother than you let on, Naruto," Quintus said. "Yes, I am a son of Athena, and yes that does mean I'm your uncle by blood."

Quintus seemed to wince at the word Uncle, like it brought bad memories.

"What's that on your neck?" Percy asked pointing to the mark he spotted earlier. Apparently during training, the armor slipped revealing it.

Quintus was really caught off guard by the question as Percy manage to disarm him. Quintus shifted his armor to cover up his mark once more.

"A reminder." He picked up his sword and forced a smile. "Now, come on you two! Give me the best you got!"

And they did as Tyson played with Mrs. O'Leary, who he called "little doggie." They wrestled for a bronze shield and playing Get the Greek and having a fun time while at it. By sunset, Percy Tyson and Naruto had broken a sweat while Quintus has not. They hit the showers and got ready for dinner.

At dinner Naruto sat with his aunts and uncles at Hermes cabin, who were discussing in secret how to get some of the unclaimed to do all the work on Kitchen duty tonight so they don't have too since they got the lowest score in Cabin Inspection.

Naruto took notice in the increase of numbers of campers with the Genin sitting at each table. There were even a few additions to Table twelve which was reserved for Children of Dionysus, Chiron, Mr. D, and at times nature spirits. Normally the twin sons of Dionysus were the only demigods that sat there, but now there were four more demigods, making a total of six. Judging from their lack of headbands, Naruto guess they were either samurais or half-bloods satyrs found in non-ninja/samurai nation.

Apparently, some of the satyrs got lucky and find half-bloods in the non-ninja/samurai nation trying to find that village. Especially from nations that produce something or known for something that grabs the gods interest.

The only tables that remain the same were Zeus', Hera's, Poseidon's, and Artemis, with Poseidon's table being the only one of the four occupied by Percy and Tyson.

 _At least Zeus and Poseidon didn't try to use the Elemental Nations as a loop hole to the oath,_ Naruto thought. These days it was more dangerous to be a child of the big three than it was seventy years ago. That was because seventy years ago the three of them made an oath to no longer have Half-blood children on the River of Styx. And when an oath on the styx is broken, the one who made it is normally punished. But in the case of the Big Three, if they break the oath their kids they fathered after making the oath is punished.

That night Naruto went to bed at Cabin six with his aunts and uncles like usual and surprisingly enough, dreamed of Nico di Angelo.

…

Naruto was at the dark shore of a river. Wisps of fog drifted across black water. The beach was strewn with jagged volcanic rock. Naruto recognized the place as the edge of the River of Styx in the underworld. A young boy squatted at the river-bank, tending a camp fire. The flames burned an unnatural blue color. When Naruto saw the boy's face, he recognize him as Nico di Angelo—the son of Hades who ran away from camp last winter thinking his sister Bianca di Angelo was dead—killed on a quest—before he could find out she was actually kidnapped by their own father using a Fury.

Nico was throwing pieces of paper into the fire—Mythomagic trading cards, part of the game he'd been obsessed with last winter.

Nico had to be ten, maybe eleven now, but he looked older than that. His hair had grown longer and shaggier as it touch his shoulders. His eyes were dark. His olive skin were paler. He wore ripped black jeans and a battered aviator jacket that was several sizes too big, unzipped over a black shirt. His face was grim, his eyes a little wild. He looked like a kid who'd been living on the streets.

Nico tossed another trading card into the blue flames. "Useless," he muttered. "I can't believe I ever liked this stuff."

"A childish game, master," another voice agreed.

Naruto looked around trying to find the source. He didn't see the source but he did see Percy in a rippling mist image that he recognized as an Iris Message. Naruto guessed Percy couldn't fall asleep when he got this message—somehow—because otherwise Percy would appear translucent as he normally does when they have the same dream vision.

Nico stared across the river. On the far shore was black beach shrouded by the Underworld's haze.

"I've failed," he muttered. "There's no way to get her back."

Naruto figured Nico was talking about his sister which sounded wrong. If Nico was in the underworld, he should have seen his sister. Unless, they were kept separated for some reason.

The other voice kept silent.

Nico turned toward it doubtfully. "Is there? Speak."

Something shimmered—a wisp of blue smoke and shadow that could only be seen by the corner of the eye—a ghost.

"It has never been done," the ghost said. "But there maybe a way."

"Tell me," Nico commanded. His eyes shined with a fierce light.

"An exchange," the ghost said. "A soul for a soul."

"I've offered!"

"Not yours," the ghost said. "You cannot offer your father a soul he will eventually collect anyway. Nor will he be anxious for the death of his son. I mean a soul that should have died already. Someone who has cheated death."

Naruto frowned. It sounded like the ghost was trying to manipulate Nico instead of helping him. And why would he be helping Nico? Surely a ghost would know if Bianca was alive too, right?

Nico's face darkened. "Not that again. You're talking about murder."

"I'm talking about justice," the ghost said. "Vengeance."

"Those are not the same thing."

The ghost laughed dryly. "You will learn differently as you get older."

Nico stared at the flames. "Why can't I at least summon her? I want to talk to her .She would… she would help me."

 _Bianca is not dead you idiot!_ Naruto wanted to yell but couldn't.

" _I_ will help you," the ghost promised. "Have I not saved you many times? Did I not lead you through that maze and teach you to use your powers? Do you want revenge for your sister or not?"

At this point Naruto hoped Percy say something, but of course, Percy been staying quiet.

Nico turned form the fire so the ghost or Naruto couldn't see him, but Percy apparently can. "Very well. You have a plan?"

"Oh, es," the ghost said, sounding quite pleased. "We have many dark roads to travel."

The dream faded out and Naruto awoke in Cabin six. It was still night out and his aunts and uncles were still asleep.

Nico was alive, Naruto knew that for sure, but that ghost—whoever it is—is obviously using Nico's anger and lack of knowledge for something dark for something he knew Nico won't achieve.


	3. War Games with Scorpions

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **War Games with Scorpions**

The next morning there was a lot of excitement at breakfast.

Apparently after Naruto went back to sleep, an Aethiopian Drakon had been spotted at the borders of camp. The magical boundaries had kept the monster out, but it prowled the hills, looking for weak spots in the defenses, and it didn't seem anxious to go away until Lee Fletcher from Apollo's Cabin led a couple of his siblings in pursuit. After a few dozen arrows lodged in the chinks of the drakon's armor scales, it got the message and withdrew.

"It's still out there," Lee warned everyone during announcements. Twenty arrows in its hide, and we just made it mad. The thing was thirty feet long and bright green. Its eyes—" He shuddered.

"You did well, Lee." Chiron patted him on the shoulder. "Everyone stay alert, but stay calm. This has happened before.

"Aye," Quintus said from the head table since he worked there. "And it will happen again. More and more frequently."

The campers murmured among themselves. It was no secret that when the Second Titan War starts, Camp Half-Blood would be the first place Luke and his army will attacked. The only ones that seemed anxious about it were the Genins from the elemental nations, but Naruto knew that's possibly because the haven't had real combat experience since most combat missions were B, A, or S rank missions. But Naruto knew first hand that ninja battles were nothing compare to fighting monsters—unless of course that battle involves fighting a tailed beast.

"This is a good reason for new war games," Quintus continued, a glint in his eyes. "We'll see how you all do with that tonight."

"Yes…" Chiron said. "Well, enough announcements. Let us bless this meal and eat." He raised his goblet. "To the gods!"

Everyone raised their glasses and repeat the blessing.

Naruto scraped portion of his scramble eggs and sausage to the bronze brazier for Hestia, Athena, and Hermes and was about to head back to Hermes table when he noticed Chiron dropping Grover off at Poseidon's table. At first he thought nothing about it even when Tyson got up and leave, but then Annabeth got up from Athena's table and took a seat in Poseidon.

"I'll be back," Naruto told Hinata before turning toward Poseidon's table.

"I'll tell you what it's about," Annabeth said. "The Labyrinth."

"The what now?" Naruto asked as he sat down, unaware by the stares from the other tables.

"Chiron wants Percy to convince me not to take Clarisse's suggestion," Grover mumbled.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here," Percy said.

"We need to talk," Annabeth insisted.

"I'm just here to find out what's going on," Naruto responded.

"But the rules…"

"Look," Annabeth said, "Grover is in trouble. There's onl one wa we can figure to help him. It's the Labyrinth. That's what Clarisse and I have been investigating."

"The Labyrinth—wait! Are you talking about the Minotaur's Labyrinth?" Naruto asked.

"That's one of it's names," Annabeth responded, "But yes."

"I'm guessing it's not in Crete anymore," Percy said. "that it's somewhere here in America under some building."

"That's normally how it is with Mystical stuff," Naruto responded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy, Naruto, the Labyrinth is _huge_. It won't be under some building. It won't even fit under a single city."

"So is it part of the Underworld?" Percy asked.

Naruto had a feeling that question had to do with Percy's Iris message last night.

"No." Annabeth frowned. "Well, there may be passages from the Labyrinth down _into_ the Underworld. I'm not sure. But the Underworld is way, way down. The Labyrinth is right under the surface of the mortal world, kind of like a second skin. It's been growing for thousands of years, lacing its way under Western cities, connecting everything together underground. You can get anywhere through the Labyrinth."

"If you don't get lost," Grover muttered. "And die a horrible death."

"Grover, there has to be a way," Annabeth said. "Clarisse lived."

"Barely," Grover said. "And the other guy—"

"he was driven insane. He didn't die."

"Oh, joy." Grover's lower lip quivered. "That makes me feel much better."

"Didn't Theseus had something to help him out of the Labyrinth?" Naruto asked. "A string given to him by Ariadne?"

"Ariadne's string, yes." Annabeth responded. "Unfortunately we don't have it."

"Whoa," Percy said. "Back up. What's this about Clarisse and a crazy guy?"

Annabeth glanced over toward Ares table. Clarisse was watching them like she knew what they were talking about, but then she fixed her eyes on her breakfast plate.

"Last year," Annabeth said, lowering her voice, "Clarisse went on a secret mission for Chiron."

"I remember that," Naruto said. "She was missing when Thalia Percy Grover and I arrived at Camp with the Hunters of Artemis last winter."

Annabeth nodded. "It was a secret," Annabeth agreed, "because she found Chris Rodriguez—or rather her mom did."

"The unclaimed guy who switch sides last summer?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Last summer he just appeared in Phoenix, Arizona, near Clarisse's mom's house."

"What do you mean he just appeared?" Percy asked

"He was wandering around the desert, in a hundred and twenty degrees, in full Greek armor babbling about string. He been driven completely insane. Fortunately, Clarisse's mom was one of those mortals who could see through the Mist and knew something was up. So she contacted Clarisse about it and she took a flight to Arizona to retrieve him before he could be institutionalize. She tried to nurse him back to health. Chiron also came out to interview him, but it wasn't much good. The only thing they got out of him: Luke's men have been exploring the Labyrinth."

"And I'm guessing by string, Chris was talking about Ariadne's string," Naruto responded.

"That's what we can guess. That's why Clarisse went on a scouting expedition. Chiron kept things hushed up because he didn't want anyone panicking. He got me involved because… well, the Labyrinth always been one of my favorite subjects. The architecture involved—" Her expression turned a little dreamy. "The builder Daedalus, was a genius. But the point is, the Labyrinth has entrances everywhere. If Luke could figure out how to navigate it, he could move his army around with incredible speed."

"Except it's a maze, right?" Percy asked.

"Full of horrible traps," Grover agreed. "Dead ends. Illusions. Psychotic goat-killing monsters."

"No wonder Luke wants Ariadne's string," Naruto responded. "Is there an entrance to the Labyrinth in camp?"

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know. The closest entrances Clarisse found were in Manhattan. But normally entrances are well hidden so it's hard to tell. Clarisse tried to explore it a little, but… it was very dangerous. She had some close calls. I researched everything I could find on Daedalus. I'm afraid it didn't help much. There's no telling what part it has to Luke's plans. But I do know this: the Labyrinth might be the key to Grover's problem. It's underground so no one think of looking for him there."

Grover shuddered. "Satyrs hate going underground. No searcher would ever try going in _that_ place. No flowers. No sunshine. No coffee shops!"

"I wonder if Hinata can guide through the Labyrinth with her Byakugan," Naruto said as he looked over at his grandfather's table where Hinata was eating.

"Hard to tell," Annabeth said. "the Labyrinth can lead you almost anywhere, but it can also read your thoughts and fool you, trick you, and kill you. It's designed to do just that. Not to mention Luke has the Sharingan on his side, so if a visual bloodline isn't affected by it, Luke wouldn't need the string."

"But the Sharingan and Byakugan are two different bloodlines with their own unique traits and abilities," Naruto said.

"True," Annabeth said. And if you can make the Labyrinth work _for_ you—"

"It could lead you to the wild god," Percy said.

"I can't do it." Grover hugged his stomach. "Just thinking about it makes me want to throw up my silverware."

"Grover, it may be your last chance," Annabeth said. "The council is serious. _One_ week or you learn to tap dance!"

Over at the head table, Quintus cleared his throat, indicating that Naruto and Annabeth were pushing it.

"We'll talk later." Annabeth squeezed Percy's arm. "Convince him, will you?"

Annabeth returned to Athena and Naruto returned to Hermes table.

…

The afternoon went by with a flash and after dinner, Quintus had everyone suit up in combat armor like the were getting ready for capture the flag. Of course Naruto dressed in his own style with his ninja vest over his breastplate, ninja headband tied around his forehead instead of a helmet, and instead of a shield, Naruto had his pouch full of deadly celestial bronze shurikans, single point kunais, and three prong kunais as well as his new trench blades, and Uzushio No Oroarashi, and celestial bronze bands that one transforms into a demon wind shurikan and the other into a giant shurikan when unlatch from his wrist and called on by their names in ancient Greek.

Everyone was anxious and serious. Sometime during the day the crates in the arena had disappeared, and there was a rumor going around that they were emptied in the woods.

"Right," Quintus said, standing on the head Dinner table. "Gather 'round."

He was dressed in black leather and bronze. In the torchlight, his gray hair made him look like a ghost. Mrs. O'Leary bounded happily around him, foraging for dinner scraps.

"You will be in teams of two," Quintus announced. "Which have already been chosen!"

"AWWWWW!" everyone complained.

"Your goal is simple, collect the gold laurels without dying. The wreath is wrapped in a silk package, tied to the back of one of the monsters. There are six monsters. Each has a silk package. Only one holds the laurels. You must find the wreath before the other teams. And, of course… you will have to slay the monster to get it, and stay alive."

The crowd started murmuring excitedly. From the sound of it, it wasn't much different than what they been train to do.

"I will now announced your partners," Quintus said. "There will be no trading. No switching. No complaining."

 _"Arooof!"_ Mrs. O'Leary buried her face in a plate of pizza.

Quintus produced a big scroll and started reading off names. Beckendorf would be with Silena Beauregard both of whom seem to look pretty happy about. The Stoll brother Travis and Connor, were teamed up, as of the same with the Dionysus twins. Clarisse was with Lee Fletcher from Apollo cabin which made them seem like a tough team to beat until Quintus said finally:

"Naruto Uzumaki with Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto was rather shock but not disappointed. He thought that since Quintus seen Naruto and Percy working well together, he would pair them up, but Naruto would take Hinata or Annabeth too.

Hinata was dressed in typical camp archer's armor, with a quiver full of arrows tied to her back and a bow strap to her shoulder. She also wasn't wearing her helmet, but she kept her headband tied around her neck. She also had a pouch full of celestial bronze ninja weapons and ninja tools strapped on the back of her pants.

When Hinata heard she was teamed up with Naruto she turned red as a tomato.

 _I'm teamed up with Naruto,_ Hinata thought.

Many campers groaned at the announcement, especially the campers that witnessed the chariot races last summer and knew well how much a formidable team Hinata and Naruto were together.

"Percy Jackson with Annabeth Chase."

"Nice," Percy grinned at Annabeth.

"Your armor is crooked!" Annabeth commented as she redid his straps.

"Grover Underwood," Quintus said, "with Tyson."

Grover just about of his goat fur. "What? B-but—"

"No, no," Tyson whimpered. "Must be a mistake. Goat boy—"

"No complaining!" Quintus ordered. "Get with your partner. You have two minutes to prepare."

It was still light out when they got into the woods, but the shadows from the trees made it feel like midnight.

Naruto and Hinata decided to use the faint glow of one of their kunais that way he and Hinata had light but not enough to attract the monsters. Naruto had confidence in their team up. Not only the difference in their attack range help, but with Naruto being more of an offensive fighter while Hinata's own style of defensive jutsus, they were one tough team to beat.

Naruto also decided not to use Sage mode until they had an idea of what they were up against. If it was something they can handle without the need of Nature Chakra Naruto wouldn't waist time entering it, but if the monsters proven too strong without it, then Naruto would use it.

Hinata—using her Byakugan to track down the monsters—led them to some tracks that Naruto didn't recognized from the usual monster tracks left in the woods by monsters.

"These must of came from those things in the crates," Naruto said. "Do you see any?"

"There is one heading to a pile of rocks," Hinata said.

"Zeus' fist. I know the way."

Naruto lead the way from there as they hid in the trees. Soon they found the monster which was a gigantic scorpion with thick hide jagged pincers, armored tail and a three foot long stinger. On its back was a red silk package.

"Great, a scorpion monster," Naruto responded. "Hinata do you have some low level paperbomb."

Hinata nodded, "You want me to fire at it?"

"Yeah. It might not do enough damage but it might give me time to attack."

Hinata nodded and wrapped a paperbomb onto one of her arrows, took aim and fired.

The arrow bounced off on the scorpion's armor tail, but it exploded over the scorpion. Naruto quickly took out his giant shurikan called on it's name causing it to grow. Then Naruto sharpened it with wind chakra. The Shurikan cut through the scorpion's tail in half.

The scorpion screamed in pain as Naruto threw a three pong kuna under the scorpion and disappeared in a flush. Then a katanna struck right through the Scorpion from bellow—sharpened with wind chakra—causing the scorpion to explode into dust, leaving the package.

Naruto open the package only to find it empty.

"Well, one down, five more to go," Naruto said. "How about on the next scorpion we trade places?"

"I'm good," Hinata responded.

"Are you sure? I don't mind letting you kill a scorpion," Naruto explained.

"I-It's okay," Hinata responded.

Naruto shrugged. "Suit yourself. I just thought since we're supposed to be doing this as a team, it's only fair you get a chance to slay monsters. Where is the next scorpion?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and scanned the area.

"There is three at some pile of rocks west from here," Hinata said.

"Three?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded. "And they got two campers surrounded."

"Okay. Well, the only pile of rocks I know in west from here is Zeus' Fist," Naruto said. "Let's go help our fellow campers."

Naruto and Hinata headed that direction. Sure enough when they reached Zeus' fist, they found three scorpions that looked confused.

Naruto quickly summoned both his giant Shurikan and Demon Wind Shurikan and threw them. Cut off two scorpion tails. Hinata shot an arrow with a stronger paper bomb and whit it hit the tail it exploded, destroying the tail.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto created a clone and they made two different hand signs.

 _Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!_ Naruto thought

 _Wind Style: Wind Scythe jutsu!_ The clone thought

"Collaboration Style: Fire Scythe Jutsu!" Both yelled.

Naruto and the clone blew a fire ball and wind scythe jutsus that fused and hit each scorpion one at the time, and since they were already injured, the scorpions turned into dust.

"Where are the heroes?" Naruto asked.

"I don't see them," Hinata said.

"Not even their bodies?"

Hinata shook her head. "Not even a sign of their weapons."

"Well that's not right." Naruto said. "Even if the monsters eat the heroes, there are at least weapons left behind."

Naruto poked at the packages, which were ripped and chared. Amazing enough, in one of them was a golden Laurel still entact.

"We won," Hinata said.

"Yeah but we're missing two campers." Naruto said.

…

The game was over once Naruto and Hinata returned with the laurel, but after a headcount, they realized the missing campers were Percy and Annabeth.

"Search the area around Zeus' fist!" Chiron ordered.

No one argued, not even Clarisse. Tyson was all to happy to take down the landmark to find his brother, but Naruto reminded him that it was named after the Lord of the Sky, and as glad Naruto would be to do something that would anger Zeus, it was more important to find Percy and Annabeth.

Hours passed and still no sign of the missing demigods. Now everyone feared that they might be dead. At least, almost everyone.

Naruto searched Zeus' fist one more time as a crazy idea hit him. They had search for their friends above ground, but no one thought of checking under it.

"Hinata, I need you to look into the ground bellow Zeus' fist," Naruto said.

"The ground?" Hinata asked.

"Just humor me."

Hinata nodded and activated her Byakugan and focused and saw a tunnel with Annabeth and Percy in feeling around the walls.

"There is a tunnel," Hinata responded. "And Percy and Annabeth are in it."

"Okay, how do we get in it?" Naruto asked.

Hinata couldn't answer, and fortunately she didn't have too. At that moment two of the largest rocks broke up and spread apart like two doors into a drop off into the tunnel.

"Annabeth! Percy!" Naruto yelled, "Are you guys down there?"

"Yeah!" Percy called.

"Thank the gods," Naruto muttered, "Hinata get everyone over here quickly! We found Percy and Annabeth!"

Hinata nodded and headed off.

"I'm going to toss a three prong kunai down!" Naruto yelled before tossing one into the tunnel. Then he took another kunai and tossed it into the ground. With two _jumps_ Naruto got into the tunnel—which turned out to be a very long, very dark corridor, picked up his kunai as he didn't trust leaving it down there, grabbed Percy and Annabeth and _jump_ them above ground.

By time all three were above ground Hinata, Clarisse, and a bunch of other campers carrying torches reach them.

"Where have you two been?" Clarisse asked.

"That _place_ ," Naruto said with a serious tone. "They were in the you know where."

"How did you know we were there?" Annabeth asked.

"Hinata's Byakugan," Naruto said. "I had her look underground instead of above ground."

Chiron trotted up followed by Tyson and Grover.

"Percy!" Tyson said. "You are okay?"

"We're fine," Percy said. "Why is it so dark out?"

"Percy, it's nightfall," Naruto said. "You guys been down there for an hour."

"Seriously? But we were only in there for minutes," Percy responded. "What about the game?"

"Hinata and Naruto won," Clarisse muttered. "Did you seriously found it?"

Annabeth bit her lip. "I—Yeah. Yeah, we did."

That started a bunch of questions from the campers, but Chiron raised his hand for silence. "Tonight is not the right time, and this is not the right place." He stared at the boulders that had closed after Naruto got Percy and Annabeth out. "All of you, back in your cabins. Get some sleep. A game well played, but curfew is past!"

There were a lot of mumbling and complaints as the campers headed to their cabins.

"This explains a lot," Clarisse said. "It explains what Luke is after."

"Not to mention I might be right about the Byakugan being more resourceful down there than the Sharingan," Naruto said.

"At least to a certain degree," Annabeth said. "We won't know unless Hinata goes down there."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "What do you mean? What did we find?"

Hinata was as confused as the rest of them.

Annabeth turned toward him. "An entrance to the Labyrinth. An invasion route straight into the heart of the camp."


	4. Annabeth Leads a Quest

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

* * *

 **Annabeth Leads a Quest  
**

Nothing pumps Naruto up more for a possible dangerous quest than a dream vision that might have something to do with the quest he might go on.

Naruto was being dragged off by two men dressed in ancient greek armor. Naruto was dressed in tattered robes and he felt a throbbing pain in his nose and blood dripping from his lips. Naruto had no clue what was going on, but he had a feeling he was seeing someone's past through their eyes because if it were real Naruto would take these guys down before they were even able to touch him.

The guards burst through a double oak doors, marched in, and flung Naruto onto the floor in a battered heap.

The room was more like a prison with tools than anything. The ceiling was open to the night sky, but the walls were twenty feet high and polished marble, completely smooth. Scattered around the room were wooden crates. Some were cracked and tipped over, as if they'd been flung into there. Bronze tools spilled out of one—a compass, a saw, and a bunch of other things Naruto had no clue what they were.

There was a boy in a Greek tunic and sandals crouching alone in a massive stone room. He was huddled in a corner, shivering either from the cold or with fear. He was spattered in mud. His legs, arms and face were scraped up as if he'd been dragged here along with the boxes. But when he saw Naruto, the boy ran up to him and held his head and arms.

"What did they do to you?" the boy asked.

 _Beats me,_ Naruto thought since these weren't his memories.

Unfortunately, if this dream were anything like the time Percy played a roll as Hercules in a dream vision, Naruto knew he would have no control over his body or actions. He just had to play whatever part he has in this dream. He just wish it was a better roll than this

Then the boy yelled at the guards. "I'll kill you!"

"There will be no killing today," a voice said.

The guards moved aside. Behind them stood a tall man in white robes. He wore a thin circlet of gold on his head. His beard was pointed like a spear blade. His eyes glittered cruelly. "You helped the Athenian kill my Minotaur, Daedalus. You turned my own daughter against me."

"You did that yourself, Your majesty," Naruto croaked in a voice that he didn't recognized thinking, _I'm playing as Daedalus? Seriously? Percy gets to play as Hercules and I get stuck with a roll as Daedalus._

Speaking of Percy, Naruto noticed in a corner of the room his friend watching in a translucent state. The dream vision must of revealed to Percy that Naruto was Daedalus because Percy was biting his lip, trying not to laugh.

 _When I wake up, I'm going to wipe that smirk off Percy's face,_ Naruto thought.

Just then a guard planted a kick into Naruto's ribs. Naruto groaned in agony. The young boy cried, "Stop!"

"You love your maze so much," the king said, "I have decided to let you stay here. This will be your workshop. Make me new wonders. Amuse me. Every maze needs a monster. You shall be mine!"

"I don't fear you," Naruto groaned.

The king smiled coldly. He locked his eyes on the boy. "But a man cares about his son, eh? Displease me, old man, and the next time my guards inflict punishment, it will be on him!"

 _Daedalus' son?_ Naruto thought as he tried to think back to his Greek lessons. He remembered a boy mention in the stories—Icarus: the son of Daedalus who flew too close to the sun.

 _Probably not going to be mention in this dream vision though,_ Naruto thought.

The king swept out of the room with his guards, and the doors slammed shut, leaving the boy with Naruto alone in the darkness.

"What will we do?" the boy moaned. "Father, they will kill you!"

Naruto swallowed with difficulty. He tried to smile, but it was a gruesome sight with his bloody mouth.

 _That king is lucky he should be dead in my time otherwise I would beat his butt the moment I see him in my time._ Naruto thought.

"Take heart, my son." I gazed up at the stars. "I—I will find a way."

A bar lowered across the doors with a fatal _BOOM_ , and Naruto woke up from his dream.

Unable to sleep, or probably didn't want to sleep, Naruto decided to start his training early before the war council meeting today. Although he wasn't a senior councilor, Chiron wanted Naruto there as a representative for the Elemental Nations since he been a camper longer than even Hinata and of course any of the campers from the Elemental Nations.

Chiron didn't say it, but Naruto had a feeling that the other reason has to do with Sasuke. Whatever plans Luke has to attack the camp Sasuke would be involved and since Sasuke was trained by a Saunin, chances are only someone else who was trained by a Saunin will be able to fight against him—which was Naruto.

As Naruto did his morning runs, his mind runs toward the thought of what Chris Rodriguez knows. He was clinically insane. If Mr. D was here, Naruto could use his friendship with the God of Insanity to cure Chris of it. But Mr. D wasn't there, and if Annabeth was right, there's no telling if Chris will make it until Mr. D does come back.

One other person came to Naruto's mind that might help but to get Chris to her would require bringing him to the Elemental Nations. And for that, he need to get Chiron's permission.

When the war council meeting was called, everyone gathered in the sword arena as Mrs. O'Leary chewed on a life size squeaky rubber yak.

Chiron and Quintus stood at the front by the weapon racks. Clarisse and Annabeth sat next to each other and led the briefing. Tyson and Grover sat as far away from each other as possible. Naruto and Hinata (who was there on Naruto's request) stood at the next to some dummies that were put aside so Mrs. O'Leary wouldn't destroy all of the camp's dummies. Although they could replace the dummies, it's hard to get any training done when all of the dummies are being used as chew toys for a hellhound.

Also present was Grover's girlfriend Juniper, Silena Beauregard, Travis and Connor Stoll, Beckendorf, Lee Fletcher, Katie Gardner form Demeter Cabin, Pollux and Castor from Dionysus Cabin, and Argus—their one-hundred eyed security chief. Him being there opened a lot of eyes on how serious this was as Argus hardly ever shows up unless something really major was going on. The whole time Annabeth spoke, he kept his hundred blue eyes trained on her so hard his whole body tuned bloodshot.

"Luke must have known about the Laybyrinth's entrance," Annabeth said. "He knew everything about camp."

Juniper cleared her throat. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. The cave entrance has been thee a long time. Luke used to use it."

Silena Beauregard frowned. "You knew about the Labyrinth entrance, and you didn't say anything."

Juniper's face turned green. "I didn't know it was important. Just a cave. I don't like yucky old caves."

Naruto remembered hearing a similar problem with a satyr that was assigned to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. Apparently, the guy wasn't informed that the entrance was in a cave behind a waterfall and was wandering around from waterfall to waterfall trying to find the village as he didn't want to check for caves behind it until a squad of ninjas returning home from a mission found him.

"She has good taste," Grover said.

"I wouldn't have paid any attention except… well, it was Luke." She blushed a little greener.

Grover huffed. "Forget what I said about good taste."

"Interesting," Quintus polished his sword as he spoke. "And you believe this young man, Luke, would dare use the Labyrinth as an invasion route?"

"Definitely," Clarisse said. "If he could get an army of monsters inside Camp Half-Blood, just pop up in the middle of the woods without having to worry about our magical boundaries, we wouldn't stand a chance. He could wipe us out easy. He must've been planning this for months."

"He's been sending scouts into the maze," Annabeth said. "We know because… because we found one."

"Chris Rodriguez," Chiron said as he gave Quintus a meaningful look.

"Ah," Quintus said. "The one in the… Yes. I understand."

"The one in the what?" Percy asked.

Clarisse glared at Percy. "The point is, Luke has been looking for a way to navigate the maze. He's searching for Daedalus' workshop."

"The guy who created the maze." Percy said.

Naruto shifted where he stood as the memory of last night's dream was still fresh on his mind. He hated how he felt powerless as Daedalus was in that dream. It reminded him of the time when the Demon brothers attack him and his squad just to get to the Bridge Builder and how Naruto just stood there scared and was scratched and poisoned in the process while his friends risked their lives. It reminded him of how much he hated himself for having to be saved by his own teammates despite all the hard work he has done to become a ninja and follow his dream of becoming the next Hokage.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "The greatest architect, the greatest inventor of all time. If the legends ae true, his workshop is in the center of the Labyrinth. He's the only one who knew how to navigate the maze perfectly. If Luke managed to find the workshop and convince Daedalus to help him, Luke wouldn't have to fumble around searching for paths, or risk losing his army in the maze's traps. He could navigate anywhere he wanted—quickly and safely. First to Camp Half-Blood to wipe us out. Then… to Olympus."

The arena went silent with the exception of Mrs. O'Leary's toy yak getting disemboweled: _SQUEAK! SQUEAK1_

Finally, Beckendorf put his huge hands on the table. "Back up a sec. Annabeth, you said 'convince Daedalus'? Isn't Daedalus dead?"

Quintus grunted. "I would hope so. He lived, what, three thousand years ago? And even if he were alive, don't the old stories say he fled from the Labyrinth?"

"With his son Icarus," Naruto remembered. "With two pairs of wax wings."

Quintus tried to hide his sad look when Naruto mention Daedalus' son.

Chiron clopped restlessly on his hooves. "That's the problem, my dear Quintus. No one knows. There are rumors… well, there are many disturbing rumors about Daedalus, but one is that he disappeared back into the Labyrinth toward the end of his life. He might still be down there.

"We need to go in," Annabeth announced. "We have to find the workshop before Luke does. If Daedalus is alive, we convince him to help us, not Luke. If Ariadne's string still exists, we make sure it never falls into Luke's hands."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "If we're worried about an attack, why not just blow up the entrance? Seal the tunnel?"

"Great idea!" Grover said. "I'll get the dynamite!"

"I doubt it's that simple," Naruto said. "It might be enchanted to protect itself from explosions. How else would a labyrinth that been growing under cities for thousands of years lasted this long."

"He's right," Clarisse said. "We tried that at the entrance we found in Phoenix. It didn't go well."

Annabeth nodded. "It would take huge power to seal even one of the entrances. In Phoenix, Clarisse demolished a whole building with a wrecking ball, and the maze entrance just shifted a few feet. The best we can do is prevent Luke from learning to navigating the Labyrinth."

"We could fight," Lee Fletcher said. "We know where the entrance is now. We got ninjas from the elemental nations. We just have to set up a defensive line and wait for them. If an army tries to come through, they'll find us waiting with our bows and ninjas."

"Lee Fletcher, no offense, but most of the ninjas that came here are Genins in which the closest thing to a battle they fought were defending caravans or protecting someone from your not-out-of-ordinary robbers." Naruto said.

"I also fear that Clarisse is right," Chiron said. "The magical boarders have kept this camp safe for hundreds of years. If Luke manages to get a large arm of monsters into the center of camp, bypassing our boundaries… we may not have the strength to defeat them."

That pretty much killed the mood.

"We have to get to Daedalus' workshop first," Annabeth insisted. "Find Ariadne's string and prevent Luke from using it."

"But nobody can navigate in there," Percy said. "what chance do we have?"

"Actually we do have something to help us navigate it—or rather someone!" Naruto said. "An hour after Annabeth's and Percy's disappearance, I asked Hinata to use her Byakugan to find the entrance. If the entrances are well protected, I doubt just anyone could find them, and yet Hinata was able to with her Byakugan."

"No offense Naruto, but if what you say is true, doesn't that mean Luke has the same advantage with that guy with the Sharingan?" Connor asked.

"Not necessarily," Hinata spoke up. "Although there are similarities between the my clan's Byakugan and the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, both kekigenkis have their own powers too. One of the differences is that the Byakugan allows me to see things at a telescopic level with almost 360 degree x-ray vision."

"Yeah! The Sharingan can do a lot of amazing stuff, but it can't do that," Naruto responded. "That's what makes the Byakugan itself amazing!"

The comment made Hianta to blush which also caused some silent chuckles. It was no secret to most of the councilors that Hinata had a crush on Naruto just as well as how oblivious Naruto is about it. But the way Naruto often spoke about Hinata, some wonder if perhaps Naruto also oblivious to his own feelings toward her.

"Naruto and Hinata are right," Annabeth said. "Plus, I've been studying architecture for years. I know Daedalus' Labyrinth better than anybody."

Mrs. O'Leary's squeaky yak went _EEK_! as she ripped off its pink rubber head.

Chiron cleared his throat. First thing first. We need a quest. Someone must enter the Labyrinth, find the workshop of Daedalus, and prevent Luke from using the maze to invade this camp.

"We all know who should lead this," Clarisse said. "Annabeth."

There were a murmur of agreement.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable. "You've done as much as I have, Clarisse. You should go, too."

Clarisse shook her head. "Guide or no guide, I'm not going back in there."

Travis Stoll laughed. "Don't tell me you're scared. Clarisse, chicken?"

"Maybe you would like to go in there and see for yourself why Clarisse is scared of the place?" Naruto asked. "Who knows? Maybe the monsters and traps down there will ignore you."

Travis paled. "Never mind."

Clarisse send Naruto a thankful glance.

"What about you Hinata?" Annabeth asked.

Hinata shook her head. "I'll help the quest, but I don't think I should lead it. Besides even with my Byakugan, I wouldn't know where to start looking down there unless I know what I'm looking for exactly. You should lead it."

Everyone except for Quintus nodded. Quintus just folded his arms and stared at the table.

"Very well." Chiron turned to Annabeth. "My dear, it's your time to visit the Oracle. Assuming you return to us in one piece, we shall discuss what to do next."

Annabeth nodded and turned toward the Big House. Clarisse was about to do the same but Naruto grabbed her shoulder. "You and I need to talk to Chiron. I think I have an idea who can help Chris but we need his permission for you to go through with it. Especially since most likely I'll be going on this quest too."

At first Clarisse looked confused but she nodded as they headed toward Chiron.

"Naruto, I take it you have something to ask?" Chiron asked.

 _Leave it to Chiron to know something is up_ , Naruto thought. "Yes Chiron. I need you to give permission to Clarisse to take Chris Rodriguez to the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Elemental Nations."

Chiron shuffled his hooves. Even Clarisse was shock. "That's quite a request. May I ask why?"

"It's a long shot, but I think Lady Tsunade—the current Fifth Hokage—might be able to help Chris with his mental state," Naruto explained. "After all, when Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei were mentally incapacitated after being put under a powerful Genjutsu brought on by Sasuke's Older brother Itachi, no other medical ninja was able to heal their minds to their original state before the Genjutsu except for her. If she can do that, she might be able to heal Chris—or at least keep him mentally stable long enough until Mr. D returns."

Chiron pondered about this and rubbed his beard. "You make an excellent point, Naruto, but what if you go on this quest? No one would be there to guide Chris to Lady Hokage."

"That's why I requested to give permission to Clarisse," Naruto said. "She already knows her way around the village from last summer's visit. She can make sure Chris finds his way to Tsunade."

Chiron nodded, knowing it is true and turned to Clarisse. "Are you willing to do this with the threat of an invasion coming?"

To Naruto's surprise Clarisse nodded. "If it means helping Chris, until its time for me to return, then yes. Especially since he might know something that can help us."

"Very well," Chiron said. "While Annabeth is leading a quest under the Labyrinth, you and one other person can take Chris to the leaf for a hopeful recovery."

Naruto unsealed his golden apple and handed it to her. "Stab the apple, and you will be transported right outside the walls of the Leaf. Stab it while there and it would take you to my Manhattan Apartment."

Clarisse nodded and took the apple before heading to the big house.

…

The wait for Annabeth seem to take a long time, but Naruto didn't worried. He remembered getting his first prophecy last summer. Even though the prophecies are normally quick, the mystery and yet depressing part of it (prophecies tend to has some tragedy related lines) normally has an impact on the psyche of the listener.

At one point Percy snuck off to what Naruto guess was the Big House, but he didn't stop him.

Chiron Quintus and Argus were in a deep conversation, one of which seem that Quintus doesn't agree with. Tyson and the Stoll Brothers were racing miniature bronze chariots Tyson made out of armor scraps.

When Percy did show up, he was shaken.

"Clarisse took Chris to the Leaf," Percy told Naruto, "I saw them when they left. Clarisse was struggling to get him to come with her, but she somehow managed."

Naruto figured Percy was holding back some info, but he just nodded. "I got Chiron to give her permission, I figured if anyone might be able to pull a miracle and heal Chris' mental state, it's Grandma Tsunade."

Percy nodded.

At that moment, Annabeth showed up.

"My dear," Chiron said. "You made it."

Annabeth walked into the arena and sat on the stone bench, and stared at the floor.

"Well?" Quintus asked.

Annabeth looked at Percy and Naruto and they saw fear in her eyes. Then she focus on Quintus. "I got the prophecy. I will lead the quest to find Daedalus' workshop."

Chiron scraped a hoof on the dirt floor. "What did the prophecy say exactly, my dear? The wording is important."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I, ah… well, it said, _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze… The Dead, the Traitor, and the lost one raise."_

Grover perked up. "The lost one! That must mean Pan! That's great."

"Yeah, but the traitor could mean Sasuke, which is not so great," Naruto stated. "Especially if it means what I think it could mean by him being raise."

"Not to mention the dead," Percy added.

"And?" Chiron asked. "What is the rest?"

 _"You shall rise or fall by the ghost king's hand,"_ Annabeth said, _"the child of Athena's final stand."_

 _That doesn't sound good,_ Naruto thought.

Everyone else seem to agree as they kept quiet.

"Hey… we shouldn't jump to conclusions," Silena said. "Annabeth isn't the only child of Athena, right?"

"But who's this ghost king?" Beckendorf asked.

Everyone wonder the same.

"Are there more lines?" Chiron asked. "The prophecy does not sound complete."

Annabeth hesitated. "I don't remember exactly."

Chiron and Naruto both couldn't help but raise their eyebrows. This was unlike Annabeth to forget something she heard.

Annabeth shifted on her bench. "Something about… _Destroy with a hero's final breath."_

"And?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth stood. "Look, the point is, I have to go in. I'll find the workshop and stop Luke. And… I need help." She turned to Percy. "Will you come?"

Percy didn't even hesitated. "I'm in."

Annabeth nodded. "What about you, Naruto? Are you up for a possible round two against your former teammate if he is the traitor the prophecy mention?"

"Round three actually, and I sure am," Naruto said.

Annabeth turned to Hinata. "If I can tell you where we need to look, will you be able to guide us?"

Hinata nodded. "I'll try my best."

Annabeth then turned to Grover. "Grover, you too? The Wild god is waiting."

Grover was more energized than Naruto and Percy had ever seen him. "I'll pack extra recyclables for snacks!"

"And Tyson," Annabeth said. "I'll need you too."

"Yay! Blow things-up time!" Tyson clapped so hard he woke up Mrs. O'Leary, who was dozing in the corner.

"Wait Annabeth," Chiron said. "Is this really wise? Normally a hero is required two companions."

"I need them all," Annabeth insisted. "Chiron, it's important."

"Annabeth." Chiron flicked his tail nervously. "Consider well. The last time six people went on a quest was last winter, and only four came back. The numbers could be lower this time."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "I know. But we have too. Please."

Chiron sighed. "Very well. Let us adjourn. The members of the quest must prepare themselves. Tomorrow at dawn, we send you into the Labyrinth."

…

Naruto headed back to Cabin Six with Annabeth to pack up for this new quest. Despite the worry and scared look on Annabeth's face, Naruto was in a rather good mood, which was typical for Naruto. Sure the prophecy predicted the fall of a child of Athena, but Naruto knew better to keep his mind on the prophecy.

Annabeth didn't start packing. Instead, she started digging into the books. Meanwhile Naruto packed as many tools and weapons as he could.

"Hello?" Naruto heard Percy called.

"We're in here," Naruto called.

Percy came in and stared in shock and amazement. Naruto understood why. Even after living in the cabin for two years Naruto was amazed by his grandmother's cabin.

"Hey Percy, welcome to Athena's Cabin," Naruto greeted.

"Thanks," Percy responded. "Where's Annabeth?"

"Over there!" Naruto pointed to a table in the far corner where Annabeth was going over all the books and scrolls she got her hands on. "She been like that since we got back to the cabin."

"And you didn't check on her?" Percy asked.

"Percy, Annabeth just needs time to process the prophecy," Naruto said. "You and I both know what the Oracle's prophecies can do to people's mind. All we can do is give Annabeth our support."

"I guess…" Percy responded

"You both know I can hear you, right?" Annabeth called.

"Sorry Annabeth," Naruto responded.

"You okay?" Percy asked.

Annabeth frowned at the scroll in her hands. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus' Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere."

"Yeah, but that's why Hinata is coming with us, right?" Naruto asked. "Her Byakugan can guide us."

"Naruto is right," Percy responded. "We can do this."

Annabeth's hair came loose and was hanging around her face. Her gray eyes looked almost black.

"I've wanted to lead a quest since I was seven," Annabeth said. "I'm worried. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you guys to do this. Or Tyson, Hinata, and Grover."

"Hey! It's okay!" Naruto responded. "We can handle anything. Plus if push comes to shove, I got my Rasen-Shuriken and I can summon Gamabunta if necessary."

Just then somebody cleared their voice.

Behind them was Annabeth's half-brother and Naruto's paternal uncle Malcolm Pace.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but Chiron send me to get you Annabeth for Archery practice."

"Tell Chiron I'll be right there," Annabeth said.

Malcolm nodded and left.

"You two should go ahead," Annabeth said. "I need to get ready for archery."

Percy and Naruto nodded and left the cabin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well I was hoping for a miracle over night but no such luck. Last month's poll ended in a three way tie between 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Battle of the Labyrinth' 'The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban' and 'Rave Master Naruto'. Normally I act as a tie breaker in ties, but unfortunately I couldn't decide on which of the three to work on. So I decided to try my best to update all three this month.

Thanks for reading and PLEASE check out this month's new poll. The Theme is Heroes that are normally the criminals or bad guys. Every story on the poll has one or more main character that is a criminal or was a bad guy in the original or started off that way before turning good, or is seen as such by other characters (such as Pirates).


	5. Nico Summons the Greek Hero Theseus

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 **Nico Summons the Greek Hero Theseus  
**

Naruto wished he had a good night sleep, but unfortunately Morpheus had other plans.

That night Naruto dreamt he was in the stateroom of the _Princess Andromeda_. The windows were open on a moonlit sea. Cold wind rustled the velvet drapes.

Luke knelt on a Persian rug in front of the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. In the moonlight, Luke's blond hair looked pure white. He wore an ancient Greek _chiton_ and a white _himation_ , a kind of cape that flowed down his shoulders. The white clothes made him look timeless and a little unreal, like one of the minor gods of Mount Olympus. Which was kind of odd, as Naruto remembers Percy telling him Luke fell off the cliff of Mount Tam and was broken from it.

If that was true, Naruto thought, Luke shouldn't be looking so healthy.

Naruto remembered how bad Lee looked after every bone in his body was crushed by Gaara's sand. Even with Tsunade's advance medical training and knowledge, Lee supposedly had to go through long rehab and recovery, which from what he was told Lee's stunt in helping Naruto against Kimimaru set back.

If Luke's injuries from the fall was any close to what Lee went through, Luke should still be in bandages even with ambrosia and nectar. But here Luke was, looking healthy as though he never fell off the cliff.

 _Something isn't right,_ Naruto thought.

Naruto didn't have time to think about it as Luke started speak.

"Our spies report success, my lord," he said. "Camp Half-Blood is sending a quest, as you predicted. Our side of the bargain is almost complete."

 _Excellent_. The voice of Kronos said with cruelty. _Once we have the means to navigate, I will lead the vanguard through myself._

Naruto tip his head. What did Kronos meant by that, he thought.

Luke closed his eyes as if collecting his thoughts. "My lord, perhaps it is too soon. Perhaps Krios or Hyperion should lead—"

 _No_. The voice was quiet but absolutely firm, _I will lead. One more heart shall join our cause, and that will be sufficient. At last I shall rise fully from Tartarus._

"But the form, my lord…" Luke's voice started shaking.

Show me your sword, Luke Castellan.

Naruto was caught off guard. He never heard his uncle's last name before now.

Luke drew his sword. Backbiter's double edge glowed wickedly—half steel, half celestial bronze. An evil weapon able to kill mortals and monsters.

 _You pledged yourself to me,_ Kronos reminded him. _You took this sword as proof of your oath._

"Yes, my lord. It's just—"

You wanted power. I gave you that. You are now beyond harm. Soon you will rule the world of the gods and mortals. Do you not wish to avenge yourself? To see Olympus destroyed?

A shiver ran through Luke's body. "Yes."

The coffin glowed, golden light filling the room. _Then make ready the strike force. As soon as the bargain is done, we shall move forward. First, Camp Half-Blood will reduced to ashes. Once those bothersome heroes are eliminated, we will march on Olympus._

There was a knock on the stateroom doors. The light of the coffin faded. Luke rose. He sheathed his sword, adjusted his white clothes, and took a deep breath.

"Come in."

The doors opened and a familiar dark hair man with onyx eyes wearing white black clothes with a purple large rope around his waist and a sword strap to his side came in.

 _Sasuke,_ Naruto thought. It been months since Naruto battled his former comrade, and it look as though Luke wasn't the only one who recovered from his injuries from it.

Along with him was an orange hair guy with brown eyes wearing a brown t-shirt and black jeans. Naruto didn't recognize him, but judging from the guy's unnatural hair color, either this guy's hair was died that color or he was from the Elemental Nations as well.

 _Probably someone recruited from the Sound village_ , Naruto thought.

Although the search of demigods in the elemental nations was at large, there has been almost no reports from the sound village. Naruto had hoped that meant that the Olympians were keeping an eye there to make sure no demigods there join Kronos, but if Naruto was right, then there was more than what they thought going on.

Between them walked Kelli, the _empousa_ cheerleader from freshmen orientation.

"Hello, Luke." Kelli smiled—wearing a red dress and hiding her true form.

"What is it, demon?" Luke's voice was cold. "I told you not to disturb me."

Kelli pouted. "That's not very nice. You look tense. How about a nice shoulder message?"

Luke stepped back. "If you have something to report, say it. Otherwise leave!"

"I don't know why you're being so huffy these days. You _used_ to be fun to hang around."

"That was before I saw what you did to that boy in Seattle."

"Oh, he meant nothing to me," Kelli said. "Just a snack, really. You know my heart belongs to you, Luke."

"That's disturbing," the orange hair guy said as though sensing what she really meant.

"You get use to it," Sasuke responded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now report or get out."

Kelli shrugged. "Fine. The advance team is ready, as you requested. We can leave—" She frowned.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"There are two presences," Kelli said. "Your senses are getting dull, Luke. We're being watched."

Naruto then noticed that Percy was there in his appiration dream form, and Kelli saw him too. Her eyes focused right on him. Her face withered into a hag's. She bared her fangs and lunged. Percy quickly faded out of there and Kelli turned to Naruto.

"Now for you!" She said.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was now looking at him too. Could it be Sasuke knew Naruto was there too? Before Naruto could think twice Sasuke's eyes changed to red with three tomecs of the Sharingan, which started spinning as Kelli attacked.

Then his dream shifted as a scream of annoyance echoed from Kelli. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Now Naruto was in some kind of graveyard under a starry sky. A giant willow trees loomed all around him.

There, some grave diggers were at work, as Naruto heard shovels and saw dirt flying out of a hole. Nico was dressed in a black cloak. The night was foggy. It was warm and humid, and frogs were croaking. A large Wal-Mart bag sat next to Nico's feet.

"Is it deep enough yet?" Nico asked. He sounded irritated.

"Nearly, my lord." It was the same ghost Naruto seen with Nico before, the faint shimmering image of a man. "But, my lord, I tell you, this is unnecessary. You already have me for advice."

"I want a second opinion!" Nico snapped his fingers, and the digging stopped. Two figures climbed out of the hole, revealing to be skeletal figures in ragged clothes.

"You are dismissed," Nico said. "Thank you."

The skeletons collapsed into piles of bones.

"You might as well thank the shovels," the ghost complained. "They have as much sense."

Nico ignored him. He reached into his Wal-Mart bag and pulled out a twelve pack of red and white unopen cans Naruto recognized as the not-the-diet version of sodas Mr. D drinks under his punishment: Coke. Nico popped open a can. Instead of drinking it, he poured it into the grave.

"Let the dead taste again," he murmured. "Let them rise and take this offering. Let them remember."

He dropped the rest of the Cokes into the grave and pulled out a white paper bag decorated with cartoons—which Naruto had no idea what it was. Which really didn't surprise him. Even after almost three years in this world, Naruto knew he still had lots to learn about this world.

He turned it upside down and shook food out that Naruto did recognized: fries, and hamburgers into the grave.

"In my day, we used animal blood," the ghost mumbled. "It's perfectly good enough. They can't taste the difference."

"I will treat them with respect," Nico said.

"At least let me keep the toy," the ghost said.

"Be quiet!" Nico ordered. He emptied another twelve pack of soda and three more bags full of hamburgers and fries into the grave, then began chanting in Ancient Greek of dead memories and returning from the grave.

The grave started to bubble. Frothy brown liquid rose to the top like the whole thing was filling with soda. The fog thickened. The frogs stopped croaking. Dozens of figures began to appear among the gravestones: bluish, vaguely human shapes. Nico had summoned the dead with Coke and burgers.

"There are too many," the ghost said nervously. "You don't know your own powers."

 _What do you expect? He discovered his true heritage just last winter,_ Naruto thought.

"I've got it under control," Nico said, though his voice sounded fragile. He drew his sword—a short blade made of solid black metal that Naruto never seen before. It looked like it was made out of iron, but Naruto could sense it was more powerful than just that. It didn't pulsate as much evil that pulsates from Luke's backbiter, but Naruto could sense whatever metal it is can harm mortals, immortals, and possibly the undead.

 _A weapon of the Underworld,_ Naruto guessed. _It would make sense, since Nico is a child of the Hades._

Either way, the crowd of ghost retreated at the sight of the blade.

"One at a time," Nico commanded.

A single figure floated forward and knelt at the pool.

It made slurping sounds as it drank. Its ghostly hands scooped French fries out of the pool. When it stood again, it was more visible—a teenage guy in Greek armor. He had dark curly hair and sea green eyes, a clasp shaped like a seashell on his cloak.

"Who are you?" Nico said. "Speak."

The young man frowned as if trying to remember. Then he spoke in a voice like dry, crumbling paper: "I am Theseus."

Naruto was rather shock. This was the guy who first took down the Minotaur, Procrustes, and a bunch of other monsters Naruto haven't seen yet. Naruto also knew this hero as the son of Poseidon who left Dionysus' wife Ariadne stranded on an island, and for that is the reason why Dionysus hates most heroes despite the fact he use to be one himself.

"How can I retrieve my sister?" Nico asked.

 _He still thinks Bianca is dead?_ Naruto thought. Now Naruto understands why Sakura use to punch him in the head with her strength for being stupid, because he wants to do the same to Nico.

Theseus' eyes were lifeless and glass. "Do not try. It is madness."

"Just tell me!"

"My stepfather died," Theseus remembered. "He threw himself into the sea because he thought I was dead in the Labyrinth. I wanted to bring him back, but I could not."

Nico's ghost hissed, "My lord, the soul exchange! Ask him about that!"

Theseus scowled. "That voice. I know that voice."

"No you don't, fool!" the ghost said. "Answer the lord's questions and nothing more!"

"I know you," Theseus insisted as if struggling to recall.

 _Oh, Theseus recognized the ghost's voice this might be the clue we need to find out who Nico's Mystery Ghost is,_ Naruto thought.

"I want to hear about my sister," Nico said. "Will this quest into the Labyrinth help me win her back?"

Theseus was looking for the ghost, but couldn't see him. Slowly he turned his eyes back on Nico. "The Labyrinth is treacherous. There is only one thing that saw me through: the love of a mortal girl. The string was only part of the answer. It was the princess who guided me."

 _Lady Ariadne_ , Naruto thought as he remembered meeting the former princess last winter after the Winter Solstice meeting.

"We don't need any of that," the ghost said. "I will guide you, my lord. Ask him if it is true about an exchange of souls. He will tell you."

"A soul for a soul," Nico asked. "Is it true?"

"I—I must say yes. But the specter—"

"Just answer the questions, knave!" the ghost said.

Suddenly, around the edges of the pool, the other ghost became restless. They stirred, whispering in nervous tones.

"I want to see my sister!" Nico demanded. "Where is she?"

"He is coming," Theseus said fearfully. "He has sense your summons. He comes."

"Who?" Nico demanded.

"He comes to find the source of this power," Theseus said. "You must release us."

Despite this being a dream vision, Naruto felt the ground around him shaking as the grave yard started glowing before the dream vision faded out. And Naruto woke up with a jolt.

 _What the heck was that?_ Naruto thought.

…

Naruto wasn't able to fall back asleep after the dream vision, so he decided to go out on a run to clear his head. He didn't come back until it was time for the quest.

At dawn, Naruto regrouped with everyone at Zeus' Fist with a backpack full of supplies: Thermos full of nectar, baggie of ambrosia, bedroll, an extra bedroll, rope, clothes (including a spare ninja vest), flashlights, and extra batteries all sealed up in seals within the backpack. Naruto's pouch was stocked with his ninja tools and weapons all enchanted to return to his pouch if Naruto looses including his brand new trench blades, and his trusty katana Uzushio no Oroarashi in it's pen form and his supply of three prong kunais. On his wrist were his celestial bronze giant Shuriken and Demon wind shurikens in bracelet form. Naruto had also packed some blood pills and food pills he stocked up when he was in the Leaf Village for replenishing blood and chakra if needed, and his own homemade flashing smoke bombs. Besides his Camp-Halfblood T-shirt, grey-blue cargo pants, and black combat boots, Naruto was dressed like a ninja going on a quest with his ninja vest over his shirt and celestial bronze coated metal plate over his ninja headband. Naruto also had his first hokage's necklace, beaded necklace and compass that points toward Polyphemus' island around his neck. Although Naruto doubt he would need the compass, he kept it because of the secret compartment only he can open that reveals photos of his parents given to him by his grandfather Hermes.

It was a clear morning. The fog had burned off and the sky was blue. Campers would be having their lessons today while Naruto and his friends heads underground.

Percy stood next to Naruto packed up for the trip too. Although judging from Percy's expression, Naruto guessed he had another Iris message last night. Although Naruto didn't see Percy in the dream vision, he can guess it was about Nico.

Juniper and Grover stood apart from the group. Juniper had been crying again, but she was trying to keep it together for Grover's sake. She kept fussing with his clothes, straightening his rasta cap and brushing his goat fur off his shirt. Since they had no idea what they would encounter, he was dressed as a human, with the cap to hide his horns, and jeans, fake feet, and sneakers to hide his goat legs.

Hinata was strumming her bow nervously nearby. Like Naruto, she was dressed like a ninja going on a quest but with her white and purple jacket over her shirt, and jeans with actual ninja sandals strapped to her feat. Her headband that was also coated with celestial bronze was tied around her neck along with her single bead necklace. Her pouch was attached to her belt in the back and her quiver full of arrows Hephaestus cabin made for her that return to her quiver after shot for the quest since they don't know how long this quest will take or how many monsters they might be fighting down there.

Hinata was understandably nervous. Their success depends on whether or not her Byakugan can guide them through the Labyrinth. Something no hero has ever done because no other hero in this world has the Byakugan.

Chiron, Quintus, and Mrs. O'Leary stood with the other campers who'd come to wish the group best of luck, but there was too much activity for it to feel like a happy send off. A couple of tents had been set up by the rocks for guard duty. Beckendorf and his siblings were working on a line of defensive spikes and trenches. Chrion had decided they needed to guard the Labyrinth exit at all times, just in case.

Annabeth was doing one last check of her own supplies before coming over. Despite being head of Athena's Cabin and Naruto's aunt, Annabeth didn't question Naruto's disappearance this morning since it was common for her and her siblings to wake up and find Naruto's bunk empty.

When Annabeth came over, she frowned noticing Percy's grim face. "Percy, you look terrible."

"He killed the water fountain last night," Tyson confided.

"He did what now?" Naruto asked.

Before Percy could explain, Chiron trotted over. "Well, it appears you are ready!"

He tried to sound upbeat, but they knew he was anxious.

"Hey, uh, Chiron, can I ask you a favor while I'm gone?" Percy asked.

"Of course, my boy."

"Be right back, guys," Percy nodded toward the woods. Chiron and him headed that way out of earshot.

Then Clarisse came by and punched Naruto in the arm in a friendly but painful way.

"Thanks for suggesting bringing Chris to the leaf," Clarisse said. "Your Hokage got him a private at the hospital and had him sedated and health monitored in case of a relapse but she's optimistic that he'll pull through. Once she's certain he's stable enough, she's having some guy name Inochi Yamaka—or something—"

"Inoichi Yamanaka," Naruto said, "He's Ino's father and head of the Yamanaka Clan."

"Right. He's going to use his clan jutsus to probe Chris' mind for information on Luke so we wouldn't have to risk of him going into a relapse during a complete interrogation," Clarisse said. "Until then she's also having a team of these masked ninjas—"

"ANBU Black Ops," Naruto said. "Top secret team of ninjas that are ranked above Jonin. The mask is used to hide their true identities."

"Whatever. They're assigned to guard Chris' room incase Kronos has allies in the elemental nations to attack him," Clarisse said.

"That might be for the best," Naruto said. "As for Inoichi—well, you seen his daughter Ino use her clan jutsus to share my memories right?"

Clarisse nodded.

"Her father can do that and even better—mostly because he has far more experience," Naruto explained. "If anyone can get information out of Chris Rodriguez's head without causing him to go into a relapse he can."

Naruto stopped as though a thought occur to him. "Clarisse, when Chris gets well enough I need you to ask him if he's willing to be our spy against Kronos."

Clarisse frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we use whatever pledge Chris made to Kronos against Luke," Naruto said. "He can pretend to be Luke's spy—make Luke think he's keeping his pledge—while in reality gathering info for us."

Clarisse thought of it for a moment. "I'll see if it's possible. But I can't promise since we don't know he won't just go back to Kronos."

"Trust me Clarisse, I doubt Chris would go back to Kronos' side after being abandoned in the Labyrinth to die," Naruto said. "You'll be surprise how much a stunt like that makes someone question themselves of why they're working for the people that made them do that in the first place."

Soon it was time to leave and Naruto joined Annabeth and Percy

"Take care," Chiron told them. "And good hunting."

"You too," Percy said. They walked over the rocks, where Tyson, Hinata, and Grover were waiting to the entrance into the Labyrinth.

"Well," Grover said nervously, "good-bye sunshine."

"Hello rocks" Tyson agreed.

"Hinata should go first since she's our guide," Annabeth said.

Hinata nodded and descended with everyone else following.


	6. Naruto Meets Hinata's Grandmother

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 **Naruto Meets Hinata's Grandmother  
**

If it wasn't for Hinata's Byakugan, Naruto was certain they be lost the moment they entered the labyrinth.

The tunnel looked nothing like the one Naruto got Percy and Annabeth out of. Now it was round like a sewer, constructed of red brick with iron-barred portholes every ten feet. When Percy shined a light through one of the portholes, they couldn't see anything. It opened into infinite darkness. They heard voices on the other side that Percy thought might of just been the cold wind.

Ever since he came down there, Naruto started using one of his kunai knives as his source of light. It wasn't that Naruto didn't think the flashlight he packed wouldn't do him any good. It just that Naruto felt better if he had a weapon in his hand.

One of the tunnels they took narrowed quickly. The walls turned to gray cement, and the ceiling got so low that pretty soon they were hunching over. Tyson was forced to crawl.

Grover started hyperventilating was loudest in the maze. "I can't stand it anymore," he whispered. "Are we there yet?"

"We've been down here maybe five minutes," Annabeth told him.

"It's been longer than that," Grover insisted. "And why would Pan be down here? This is the opposite of wild."

"Maybe Pan found an underground wildlife that the Labyrinth links to," Naruto said.

"I doubt it."

They kept shuffling forward as the tunnel narrow so much they were almost squished when they entered yet another tunnel, more wide open.

Now they were in a cemented tunnel with brass pipes running down the sides. The walls were spray painted with graffiti. A neon tagger sign read MOZ RULZ.

"Ah, Hinata, are you sure we're going the right way?" Percy asked.

"Um, I think so," Hinata said. "Even without the Mist, these tunnels are confusing."

"Great," Percy muttered.

"Just lead us to any tunnel that looked like it's the oldest," Annabeth advised Hinata. "Daedalus' workshop would be at the oldest part of the Labyrinth."

"That is if Daedalus hasn't modernized it," Naruto said gaining a look from everyone. "I mean, if Daedalus has been alived for thousands of years, who says he hasn't tried to change his workshop or the tunnels around it to match modern times or with western civilization movement over the years."

That was a creepy thought that never occurred in the other minds. They realized if Naruto is right, then Annabeth's plan could be worthless.

"Let's just stick to the original plan for now," Annabeth said. "Even if you're right Naruto, chances are the tunnels leading to the workshop will get older before they _modernize._ "

Naruto shrugged as he didn't argue there.

They continued ahead. Every few feet the tunnels twisted and turned and branched off. The floor beneath them changed from cement to mud to bricks and back again, and yet Hinata tried to guide everyone. Once they stumbled into a wine cellar—a bunch of dusty bottles in wooden racks—like they were walking through somebody's basement, only there was no exit above them and more tunnels leading on.

"Who builts a wine cellar in the Labyrinth?" Naruto asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "Sometimes mortals stumble inhere and decided to take advantage of the underground space. In fact many of the storm shelters, wine cellars, and underground bunkers constructed by the Labyrinth itself, and mortals just assume it was already built some time ago and not think twice. Unfortunately those are the mortals you see on the news who turned up missing and never seen again or if they're lucky appear somewhere else lost and confused as too how they got there."

They continued on and the ceiling turned to wooden planks, and they could hear voices above them and the creaking of footsteps, as if they were walking under some kind of bar. Then they found their first skeleton.

He was dressed in white clothes, like some kind of uniform. A wooden crate of glass bottles sat next to him."

"A milkman," Annabeth said.

"I'm guessing he's one of those mortals you were talking about," Naruto said.

Annabeth nodded.

Grover gulped. "He's been down here a long time." He pointed to the skeleton's bottles, which were coated with white dust. The skeleton's fingers were clawing at the brick wall, like he had tried to get out."

"Only bones," Tyson said. "Don't worry, goat boy. The milkman is dead."

"The milkman doesn't bother me," Grover said. "It's the smell. Monsters. Can't you smell it?"

Tyson nodded. "Lot's of monsters. But underground smells like that. Monsters and dead milk people."

"Oh, good," Grover whimpered. "I thought maybe I was wrong."

"Uh, guys!" Naruto called. "You might want to look at this."

They headed over to where Naruto and Hinata were at, standing in front of a large drawing of some form of musical note.

"It's a musical note, so what?" Percy asked.

"Hinata senses faint traces of charka on it," Naruto said. 'This was left here by a sound ninja."

Annabeth frowned. "Sound ninja? Where Sasuke ran off too after leaving the leaf?"

Naruto nodded. "The musical note was the symbol of the sound village."

"And judging from the faint chakra marks," Hinata said. "It been here for longer than three years."

"Wait, are you telling me a sound ninja been traveling down here?" Percy asked. "That would mean the Labyrinth is connected to the elemental nations. How is that even possible?"

"It could be the Labyrinth can connected to both worlds," Annabeth said.

"Orochimaru must have discovered this before his death," Naruto growled. "He probably send down scouts like Kronos did in hopes to use it to find away to navigate it and attack the leaf."

Naruto punched the wall causing some rubble and dust to rain down on them.

"Come on, Naruto! Let's keep on going," Annabeth said.

They headed to the right, then the left, through a corridor of stainless steel, and then they arrived at a huge room that made everyone go. "Whoa."

The whole room was covered in mosaic tiles. The pictures were grimy and faded, but Naruto could make out the colors and the pictures. It was of the Olympian gods at a feast. Naruto recognized many of them: Poseidon, Dionysus, Zeus, even his grandfather Hermes. But at the same time they were different. Dionysus was actually handsome, and Hermes' nose was bigger than normal.

 _This must be how the Romans depicted the Olympians,_ Naruto thought. He remembered reading how the Romans had a different view of the Olympians from the Greeks.

In the middle of the room was a three tiered fountain that look like it hadn't held water in a long time. And standing in front of it was a man with two faces.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the guy. Seriously. His headed was jutted out from either side of his head, staring over his shoulders, so his head was much wider than it should've been. Looking straight at the guy, Naurto saw two overlapping ears and mirror-image sideburns.

He was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top hat that somehow managed to stay on his double-wide head.

"Well, Annabeth?" said his left face. "Hurry up!"

"Don't mind him," said the right face. "He's terribly rude. Right this way, miss."

Annabeth's jaw dropped. "Uh… I don't…"

Tyson frowned. "That funny man has two faces."

"The funny man has ears, you know!" the left face scolded. "Now come along, miss."

"No, no," the right face said. "This way, miss. Talk to _me_ please."

The two-faced man regarded Annabeth as best as he could out of the corners of his eyes. It was impossible to look at him straight on without focusing on one side or the other. But it became obvious he was asking Annabeth to choose.

Hinata looked at Naruto, hoping he know who this guy was. Sadly Naruto just shrugged. Even he had no idea who this guy was or why he was asking Annabeth to choose.

Behind the guy, were two exits, blocked by wooden doors with huge iron locks. The two-faced doorman held a silver key, which he kept passing from his left hand to his right.

Behind them, the doorway they come through had disappeared, replaced by more mosaics. Which meant they couldn't go back where they came.

"Hinata, check to see if there's another way out!" Annabeth said.

Hinata activated her byakugan. "I-I don't see any other than those doors. But I can't see past the doors. Something is blocking my Byakugan."

"Duh!" the man's left face said. "Although the Byakugan has the ability to see through the Mist, it can still be render useless if you know how. Even the Labyrinth has some power over your Byakugan."

That was when it dawn to Naruto it seems they haven't reach their destination. Although Hinata could see through the Mist with her Byakugan, the Labyrinth still hold magical power over it. For all they know, they were walking in circles.

"Where do the exits lead?" Annabeth asked.

"One probably leads the way you wish to go," the right face sad encouragingly. "The other leads to certain death."

"I—I know who you are," Annabeth said.

Naruto was starting to get an idea too. It was faint, but he remember reading about a two-headed Roman god back in Yancy Academy.

"Oh, you're the smart one!" the left face sneered. "But do you know which way to choose? I don't have all day."

"Why are you trying to confuse me?" Annabeth asked.

The right face smiled. "You're in charge now, my dear. All decisions are on your shoulders. That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"I—"

"We know you, Annabeth," the left face said. "We know what you wrestle with every day. We know your indecision. You will have to make your choice sooner or later. And the choice may kill you."

The color drained out of Annabeth's face. "No… I don't—"

"Leave her alone," Percy said. "Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm your best friend," the right face said.

"I'm your worse enemy," the left face said.

"I'm Janus," both faces said in harmony. "God of Doorways. Beginnings. Endings. Choices."

"This is starting to sound more like a stupid riddle, if you ask me," Naruto responded.

"I'll see you soon enough, Perseus Jackson. And you as well Naruto Uzumaki." Said the right face.

"Hey! What do I have to do with this?" Naruto responded.

"Why everything," said the left face.

"After all, you have to make the same decision your predecessors had before." Said the right face. "No matter if its in this world or the other, you have to make a choice as many before you have done."

"Predecessors? What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto responded.

Janus ignored Naruto and returned his attention to Annabeth. "For now, it's your turn, Annabeth." The right face laughed giddily. "Such fun!"

"Shut up!" his left face said. "This is serious. One bad choice can ruin your whole life. It can kill you and all your friends. But no pressure, Annabeth Chase."

"Don't do it," Percy said.

"I'm afraid she has to," the right face said cheerfully.

Annabeth moistened her lips. "I—I choose—"

Before she could point to a door, a brilliant light flooded the room.

Janus raised his hands to either side of his head to cover his eyes. When the light died, a woman was standing at the fountain.

She was tall and graceful with long hair the color of chocolate, braided in plaits of gold ribbons. She wore a simple white dress, but when she moved, the fabric shimmered with colors like oil on water.

"Janus," she said, "are we causing trouble again?"

"N-no milady!" Janus' right face stammered.

"Yes!" said the left face.

"Shut up!" the right face said.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked.

"Not you, milady! I was talking to myself."

"I see," the lady said. "You know very well your visit is premature. The girl's time has not yet come. So I give _you_ a choice: leave these heroes to me, or I shall turn _you_ into a door to break you down."

"What kind of door?" the left face asked.

"Shut up!" the right face said.

"Because French doors are nice," the left face mused. "Lots of natural light."

"Shut up!" the right face wailed. "Not you, milady! Of course I'll leave. I was just having a bit of fun. Doing my job. Offering choices."

"Causing indecision," the woman corrected. "Now be gone!"

The left face muttered, "Party pooper," then he raised his silver key, insert it into the air and disappeared.

The woman turned toward them and Naruto got the sense that something about this woman is familiar. Her skin tone. The way she smiled warmly (although it had a cold look that was more of a semi-loving but mostly stern mother that was not recognizable).

"You six must be hungry," she said. "Sit with me and talk."

She waved her hand, and the old Roman fountain began to flow. Jets of clear water spray into the air. A marble table appeared, laden with platters of sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade.

That's when it dawn to Naruto why he recognize the woman's traits. If her smile was less stern and more lovingly Naruto might have noticed it sooner.

"You're Queen Hera!" Naruto responded. "One of Lady Hestia's sisters."

Percy ended up staring in shock, as if he was seeing Hera for the first time. Which wasn't true since they saw her last winter during the solstice meeting.

Hera smiled warmly but the look in her eyes told Naruto he better not refer her that way again. "That's right Naruto Uzumaki. And I am fully aware of who you are. Now come, sit, eat!"

No one argued, mostly because they did find themselves hungry and it wasn't every day a god or goddess serves them sandwiches and lemonade (although there always been a catch behind it).

The whole time Naruto noticed that Hinata seemed more nervous than usual.

"Hinata, dear. There's no need to be nervous around me. Relax," Hera told Hinata.

"Y-Yes grandmother," Hinata responded respectfully.

 _That's right,_ Naruto thought. _Hebe is the daughter of Zeus and Hera. Which makes Hera Hinata's grandmother and Zeus her grandfather._

But even with that realization, it was still unbelievable. As far as Naruto can see, Hinata didn't share any traits with the King and Queen of Olympus. And yet it was true.

 _Then again, I'm Zeus' great-grandson, and I have nothing in common with him,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Grover dear," Hera said, "use your napkin. Don't eat it."

"Yes, ma'am," Grover said.

"Tyson, you're wasting away. Would you like another peanut butter sandwich?"

Tyson stifled a belch. "Yes, nice lady."

"Naruto, dear, eat," Hera said. "Even Future Hokages must keep up their strength."

Although he knew she just said that to get him to eat, Naruto couldn't argue against it as he was hungry.

"Queen Hera," Annabeth said. "I can't believe it. What are you doing in the Labyrinth?"

Hera smiled. She flicked one finger and Annabeth's hair combed itself. All the dirt and grime disappeared from her face.

"I came to see you, naturally," the goddess said.

Grover Naruto and Percy exchange nervous looks as they know there's a catch behind this. There's always a catch.

Still it didn't stop them from eating as much sandwiches as they can before Tyson eats it all. The guy was literally inhaling his peanut butter sandwich one after another. It didn't help Grover was crunching the Styrofoam cup that had his lemonade like an ice-cream cone. Besides, so far Hera proven to be a better host than Ares, and more welcoming than even Dionysus is toward Naruto when they first met.

"I didn't think—" Annabeth faltered. "Well, I didn't think you like heroes."

Hera smiled indulgently. "Because of that little spat I had with Hercules? Honestly, I got so much bad press because of one disagreement."

"Didn't you try to kill him, like, a lot of times?" Annabeth asked.

Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Water under the bridge, my dear. Besides, he was one of my loving husband's children by _another_ woman."

 _It probably didn't help he was the descendant of another child of Zeus from another woman either,_ Naruto thought to himself.

"My patience wore thin, I'll admit it. But Zeus and I had some excellent marriage counseling sessions since then. We've aired our feelings and come to an understanding—especially after that little incident."

"You mean when he sired Thalia," Percy guess causing Hera's eyes turned toward Percy frostily.

"Percy Jackson, isn't it? One of Poseidon's… children. As I recall, I voted to let you live at the winter solstice. I hoped I voted correctly."

Naruto found himself thanking the gods that Hestia asked him to be her champion instead of Hera. At least Hestia was kinder and friendlier than her sister.

Hera turned back to Annabeth with a sunny smile. "At any rate, I certainly bear you no ill will, my girl. I appreciate the difficulty of your quest. Especially when you have troublemakers like Janus to deal with."

Annabeth lowered her gaze. "Why was he here? He was driving me crazy."

"Trying to," Hera agreed. "You must understand, the minor gods like Janus have always been frustrated by the small parts they play in the universe. Some, I fear, have little love for Olympus, and could easily swayed to support the rise of my father."

"Your father?" Percy said before realizing what she meant. "Oh. Right."

Hinata suddenly had a concern look on her face as she gripped her bow. "What about my mother? What about Hebe?"

Hera turned to Hinata. "I understand your worries, Hinata. But fear not. Out of all the minor gods and goddesses out there, I have doubts my daughter would do anything that would risk losing the trust and love of her favorite daughter by joining the Titan's side."

Hinata turned bright red, quickly losing her confidence to speak. Obviously Hinata never thought of herself as Hebe's favorite. What was there to favor. For so long she was considered weak, even under Hyuuga clan standards. She nearly lost her position as heiress of her clan due to her weakness, and almost lost her life fighting her cousin back when he was obsessive about fate and destiny.

And yet, Hinata found herself believing it too. Why else would Hebe help her find Naruto after he was taken out of the Elemental Nations?

"What about Iris?" Naruto asked realizing they might have something else to worry about with this news. "Should we start worrying about Titans listening in on our Iris messages?"

"Fortunately, no. My personal messenger has—how should I say this—come in peace with her life by finding herself," Hera said as she shook her head as if it was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

Naruto sighed with relief at the news that they don't have to worry about Kronos spying on their Iris-Messages.

"I wouldn't be so quick to be relieved, Naruto Uzumaki. There are still Minor Gods we must look out for." Hera said. "like Janus, Hecate, and Morpheus. They give lip service to Olympus, yet—"

"That's where Dionysus went," Percy said. "He was checking on the minor gods."

"Indeed." Hera stared at the fading mosaics of the Olympians. "You see, in times of trouble, even gods can lose faith. They start pushing their trust in the wrong things, petty things. They stop looking at the big picture and start being selfish. But I'm the goddess of marriage and family you see."

 _Nuclear family,_ Naruto thought as he remembered a conversation with Hestia. Hestia once told Naruto that Hera was more of an ideal family person, while Hestia herself was more extended family person.

"I'm used to perseverance. You have to rise above the squabbling and chaos and keep believing."

Hera turned to Naruto as she said that. "You of all people should understand what I'm saying, Naruto Uzumaki. After all, persevering against all odds is what your home village is all about. Even your parents persevere against all odds against the Nine-Tail Fox in making sure it was safely sealed in you with their last dying breath. There are few heroes that have ever gain my attention or given my blessing when it comes to marriage, and your parents were one of them."

Naruto was shock and rather annoyed to hear that actually. Hera was the second goddess he had learned that seem too know so much about his parents because they gain an interest in their lives, and yet he never even got to meet them.

Last winter, Naruto learned that Aphrodite: goddess of love, had gained an interest in his parents. And now Hera was telling him just the same thing. It seems to them that Naruto was a product of his parent's love life and marriage as well as their sacrifice to seal the Fox in him, and now Naruto gets this feeling that they're watching him to see if he lives up to his parents legacy or be a disaster waiting to happen.

 _At least not all the gods are that way,_ Naruto thought since Dionysus, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, and even his grandparents never treated him any different. Heck, even Poseidon never gave Naruto a reason to question him.

"You have to always keep your goals in mind," Hera finished what she was saying earlier.

"What are your goals?" Annabeth asked.

She smiled. "To keep my family, the Olympians, together, of course. At the moment, the best way I can do that is by helping you. Zeus does not allow me to interfere much. I am afraid. But once every century or so, for a quest I care deeply about, he allows me to grant a wish."

"A wish?"

"Before you ask it, let me give you some advice, which I can do for free. I know you seek Daedalus. His Labyrinth is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. But if you want to know his fate, I would visit my son Hephaestus at his forge. Daedalus was a great inventor, a mortal after Hephaestus' heart. There has never been a mortal Hephaestus admired more. If anyone would have kept up with Daedalus and could tell you his fate, it is Hephaestus. Hinata's Byakugan should guide you there, although I fear you would have to pass through the ranch. If you have any other problems, Percy might know a better guide for you. Now, you can ask for your wish."

Annabeth was thoughtful for a minute and turned to Naruto as if he given her an answer of what she was thinking.

"On our way here, we saw the symbol of the sound village of the Elemental Nations. We think they might of used it at one point, but—" Annabeth sighed. "Is there a possibility there are still some sound ninjas using the Labyrinth to join Kronos? I want to know if we have to worry about more rogue ninjas from one small nation joining Kronos."

Naruto shrank in his seat, realizing he never told Annabeth about his dream vision that could of answered that.

Hera looked disappointingly at Naruto as if knowing what he was thinking. "So be it. You wish for knowledge of the enemy, however, that you already have."

"I don't understand."

"Ask your nephew," Hera said. "He knows the answer."

Annabeth looked at Naruto which made the blonde boy shink even more.

The room rumbled like distant thunder. Hera stood. "That would be my cue. Zeus grows impatient. Think on what I have said, Annabeth. Seek out Hephaestus. And use all the means at your disposal, however common they may seem."

She pointed toward the two doors and they melted away, revealing twin corridors, open and dark. "One last thing, Annabeth. I have postpone your day of choice. I have not prevented it. Soon, as Janus said, you _will_ have to make a decision. Farewell!"

She waved her hand and turned into white smoke. So did their food. The fountain trickled to a stop. The mosaic walls dimmed and turned grungy and faded again. The room was no longer any place to have a picnic.

Annabeth stomped toward Naruto. "Explain Naruto! What did Hera meant?"

"Uh—I might of saw sound ninja with Sasuke in one of my latest dream visions," Naruto said. "But I swear, I didn't know at the time. He wasn't even dressed like a sound ninja. If it wasn't for the fact he had orange hair, I would have overlooked him. Besides, until we saw that symbol, I didn't think the sound ninjas were using the Labyrinth to get to Kronos."

Annabeth sighed. "All right. Then we'll just keep going."

"Which way?" Percy asked.

"Left," Tyson and Grover said together.

Annabeth frowned. "How can you be sure?"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and paled. "There's something big coming from the right. And it's fast."

"Left is sounding pretty good," Percy decided.

Together they plunged into the dark corridor.


	7. Naruto Escapes Alcatraz Island

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 **Naruto Escapes Alcatraz Island  
**

Hinata must have not noticed that the left tunnel lead to a dead end, because that's where they ended up.

After sprinting a hundred yards, they ran into an enormous boulder that completely blocked their path. Behind them, the sounds of dragging footsteps and heavy breathing echoed down the corridor. Something—definitely not human—was on their tail.

"It's an entrance," Hinata said.

"We need to find the mark," Annabeth said.

"No time for that," Percy said. "Tyson, can you—"

"Yes!" He slammed his shoulder against the rock so hard the whole tunnel shook. Dust trickled from the stone ceiling.

"Hurry!" Grover said. "Don't bring the roof down, but hurry!"

The boulder finally gave way with a horrible grinding noise. Tyson pushed it into a small room and they dashed though behind it before working together to push the boulder back in place. Whatever was chasing them wailed in frustration.

"We trapped it," Percy said.

"Or trapped ourselves," Grover said.

They turned to see they were in a twenty-foot-square cement room, and the opposite side of the wall was covered with metal bars. They were in a prison cell and it wasn't the only one. Through the bars they could see rows of cells in a ring around a dark courtyard—at least three stories of metal doors and metal catwalks.

Naruto noticed a plate on what look like a door.

"No problem. I can get us out in a second," Naruto said as he popped his knuckles. Naruto touched the metal piece, closed his eyes, and concentrate. Sure enough he could sense the pins of the inner locking mechanism and willed them to turn until there was a click and Naruto push the door open.

"Great job, Naruto," Percy said patting Naruto on the back. "Let's find out where we're at."

"Shh." Said Grover. "Listen."

Somewhere above them, deep sobbing echoed through the building. There was another sound, too—a raspy voice muttering an unfamiliar language.

"What's that language?" Percy whispered.

Tyson's eye widened. "Can't be."

"What?" Percy asked.

Tyson pushed his way through the cell doors, giving Naruto little time to get out of the young Cyclopes way.

"Wait!" Grover called.

But Tyson wasn't listening. They had to run after him. The prison was dark, only a few dim fluorescent lights flickering above.

"I know this place," Annabeth said. "This is Alcatraz."

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"An isolated island with a prison on it that been closed down," Annabeth explained.

"Isn't the island near San Francisco?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded. "My school took a field trip here. It's now a museum, ever since it been closed and the remaining prisoners were transferred to another prisons due to some mysterious disappearances and escape of prisoners."

"Well, I guess we just made an important discovery as to how," Naruto joked. "Some unlucky prisoners must have accidentally found the entrance of the Labyrinth and thought to use it to escape."

"Freeze," Grover warned.

But Tyson kept going. Naruto and Grover had to grab both of his arms and pull him back.

"Stop, Tyson!" he whispered. "Can't you see it?"

Grover pointed at the second floor balcony, across the courtyard, was the most horrible monster ever seen.

It had a woman's body from the waist up, but from the waist down there was the body of a dragon—at least twenty feet long, black and scaly with enormous claws and a barbed tail. Her legs sprouted with hundred of viper snakes darting around, constantly looking for something to bite. The woman's hair also were made out snakes. Around her waist, where the woman waist meets the dragon's body, her skin bubbled and morphed, occasionally producing the heads of animals—a vicious wolf, a bear, a lion—it was as if she were wearing a belt of ever-changing creatures.

"It's her," Tyson whimpered.

"She doesn't look that tough," Naruto said. "I bet Gamabunta and I can take her down."

"Get down!" Grover shoved Naruto down into the shadows.

Fortunately, the monster wasn't paying attention to them. In fact, it seemed to be talking to someone inside a cell on the second floor—where the sobbing was coming from. The dragon woman said something in her weird rumbling language.

"What's she saying?" Percy muttered. "What's that language?"

"The tongue of the old times." Tyson shivered. "What Mother Earth spoke to Titans and… her other children. Before the gods."

"You understand it?" Percy asked. "Can you translate?"

Tyson closed his eye and began to speak in a horrible, raspy woman's voice. "You will work for the master or suffer."

Annabeth shuddered. "I hate it when he does that."

Like any other Cyclopes, Tyson had superhuman hearing and an uncanny ability to mimic voices in a trance like state.

"I will not serve," said Tyson in a deep, wounded voice.

He switched to the monster's voice: "Then I shall enjoy your pain, Briares." Tyson faltered when he said that name.

"Briares?" Naruto frowned as the name sounded familiar.

Tyson let out a strangled gulp. Then he continued in the monster's voice. "If you thought your first imprisonment was unbearable, you have yet to feel true torment. Think on this until I return."

The dragon lady tromped toward the stairwell, vipers hissing around her legs like grass skirts. She spread two huge bat wings from her dragon's back, leaped off the catwalk and soared across the courtyard. Everyone crouched lower to avoid being seen. A hot sulfurous wind blasted at them as the monster flew over. Then she disappeared around the corner.

"H-h-horrible," Grover said. "I've never smelled any monster that strong."

"Then count yourself lucky you weren't there when I fought the Kracken," Naruto said. "I'm sure it could give that monster a run for her money. What was that monster anyway?"

"Cyclopes' worse nightmare," Tyson murmured. "Kampê."

"Who?" Percy asked.

Tyson swallowed. "Every Cyclops knows about her. Stories about her scare us when we're babies. She was our jailer in the bad years."

Annabeth nodded. "I remember now. When the Titans ruled, they imprisoned Gaea and Ouranos' earlier children—the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires."

"The Heka-what?" Percy asked.

"The Hundred-Handed ones!" Naruto remembered. "That's where I heard Briares' name before! That was the name of one of the Hundred Handed Ones!"

Tyson nodded "They were very powerful. Wonderful! As tall as the sky So strong they could break mountains! They were the older brothers of Cyclopes and each had a hundred hands."

"If I remember correctly, Briares was the hundred handed one that married one of Poseidon's immortal daughters," Naruto said. "So in a way he is also your brother-in-law Percy."

"Great…" Percy responded. "So this Briares is in that cell above? How would someone who is as tall as the sky fit in there?"

"He probably has the power to grow and shrink like the gods," Naruto shrugged. "But if the Kampê is back, no wonder Briares was crying. She was their jailer. And a ruthless one while at it."

"Hey Hinata, can you look up there and see if a Hundred Handed One is up there?" Percy asked.

"I can try," Hinata responded.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"U-um, there's a human-like creature with a hundred hands up there," Hinata responded.

"That's Briares!" Tyson cheered as he clapped.

"If he's here, I wonder if the other two Hundred Handed Ones are here too?" Naruto said. "It be great to have all three on ourside when the Titan War starts up."

Tyson gave Annabeth a pleading look that told her he wants to go up and meet his hero.

"I guess we should check it out," Annabeth said, "But just incase the Kampê returns before we get the chance to leave, Naruto, you should leave a three prong kunai or a seal for your flying thundergod jutsu back at the entrance for a quick escape."

"Okay!" Naruto said as he ran off back to the cell room. With in the next minute Naruto returned back. "We're good to go!"

As they approached the cell, the weeping got louder. When they first saw the creature inside, Naruto was caught off guard a bit. The creature inside was human size and his skin was very pale, the color of milk. He wore a loincloth like a big diaper. His feet seem too big for his body, which cracked dirty toenails, eight toes on each foot. But the top half of his body was even weirder. His chest sprouted what Naruto can guess were a hundred arms all over his body. The arms looked normal, but there were so many of them, all tangled together, that his chest looked kind of like a forkful of spaghetti somebody had twirled together. Several of his hands were covering is face as he sobbed.

Tyson fell to his knees.

"Briares!" he called.

The sobbing stopped.

"Great Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson said. "Help us!"

Briares looked up. His face was long and sad, with a crooked nose and bad teeth. He had deep brown eyes with no whites or black pupils, as if they were form out of clay.

 _Something about his expression is familiar,_ Naruto thought.

"Run while you can," Briares said miserably. "I cannot even help myself."

"You are a Hundred-Handed One!" Tyson insisted. "You can do anything!"

Briares wiped his nose with five or six hands. Several others were fidgeting with pieces of metal and wood from a broken bed, building toy boats and then disassembling them. Other hands were scratching at the cement floor for no apparent reason. Others were playing rock, paper, scissors. A few others were making duckie and doggie shadow puppets against the wall.

But it was Briares' face Naruto was focused on, as his mind flashed back to the hopeless faces of the villagers in the Land of Waves before they stood up against Ghetto. He quickly realized that's where he seen that look before.

"I cannot," Briares moaned. "Kampê is back! The Titans will rise and throw us back to Tartarus."

"Put on your brave face!" Tyson said.

Immediately Briares' face morphed into something else. His brown eyes were the same, but now he had an upturned nose, arched eyebrows, and a weird smile, like he was trying to act brave. But then his face turned back to what it had been before.

"No good," he said. "My scared face keeps coming back."

"How did you do that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth elbowed him. "Don't be rude. The Hundred Handed Ones have fifty different faces."

"Must make it hard to get a yearbook picture," Percy said.

"Where are the other Hundred Handed Ones?" Naruto asked. "Gyges and Cottus, right? Are they in the prison too?"

Briares shook his head as he bawled some more. "They're gone. Vanished!"

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean vanished?"

"Guys," Grover interrupted. "We have to get out of here. Kampê will be back. She'll sense us sooner or later."

"Naruto, unlock the doors," Annabeth said.

"But what did he mean by vanish?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later," Annabeth said.

"Fine!" Naruto knelt down at the lock stretched his hand out, and concentrate as he manipulated the pins and needles in the lock into place to unlock the door.

Sure enough the door clicked, and Naruto opened it with ease.

"Come on, Briares," Annabeth said. "Let's get you out of here."

She held out her hand. For a second, Briares' face morphed into a hopeful expression. Several of his arms reached out, but twice as many slapped them away.

"I cannot," he said. "She will punish me."

"The Kampê?" Naruto asked. "I can destroy her."

"No. No mortal can destroy her," Briares said. "I can't escape her."

"But we got an escape route," Hinata said but it did no good. Briares just shook his head.

"Alright, that's it!" Naruto grabbed Briares. "Everyone, hold on! We're going!"

"What are—" Briares stopped when everyone grabbed hold of Naruto and they disappeared in a flash and reappeared back in the cell with the entrance to the Labyrinth.

"How did you do that?" Briares asked.

"Hinata and I are ninjas of the elemental nations," Naruto said which gained a shock impression from Briares. "Listen here, Briares. You maybe afraid of the Kampê, but I'm not. I've faced the Kracken and not only survived but destroyed it. So unless your sorry excuse of a jailer is stronger than the Kracken, you are better off with us!"

"Impossible!" Briares said. "No mortal has ever survived the Kracken."

"It's true," Percy said. "Naruto deep fried and shredded it back to Tartarus."

"If we don't leave now, I'll be glad to show you just how powerful I am," Naruto said. "But we're on a tight deadline and the entrance is right there!" Naruto pointed at the wall which was smooth now. "So how about it?"

Briares sniffled. "Fine! You got me out of that cell anyway."

At that moment the roar of the Kampê shook the prison.

"Look for the mark!" Annabeth said.

"There!" Grover touched a tiny scratch, and it became a Greek L. The mark of Daedalus glowed blue, and the stone grind open. They raced in.

Kampê roared even louder, but it was too late. By time they got to the other side, the stone door closed and magically sealing them in. The tunnel shook as Kampê pounded against it, roaring furiously as they raced into the darkness.


	8. Naruto Meets the Three Bodied Rancher

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 **Naruto Meets the Three Bodied Rancher  
**

They finally stopped in a room full of waterfalls. The floor was one big pit, ringed by slippery stone walkway. Around them, on all four walls, water tumbled from huge pipes. The water spilled down into the pit, which even with the flashlights they couldn't see the bottom of.

Briares slumped against the wall. He scooped up water in a dozen hands and washed his face. "This pit goes straight to Tartarus," he murmured. "I should jump in and save you trouble."

Although Naruto wanted to stop Briares, he had the urge to back away from the pit. Two years ago, he and Grover came close to having a one way ticket into Tartarus when a pair of winged sneakers Grover was wearing dragged them to the underworld entrance, and Naruto didn't want to come close to going there again. Naruto looked at Grover and saw an expression that told him their satyr friend didn't want to risk it either.

"Don't talk that way," Annabeth told Briares. "You can come back to camp with us. You can help us prepare. You know more about fighting Titans than anybody."

"I have nothing to offer," Briares said. "I have lost everything."

"So you're going to disappear from the world without trying to find a new purpose?" Naruto asked. "Your brothers maybe gone, but you are still here. You can still have a purpose in life. Stop being a coward and go out and find it! Otherwise that loneliness you're feeling will win!"

Percy Annabeth and Grover stood back in complete silence as they had a sinking feeling what Naruto just said was something he told others and maybe even himself many times before. After all, it's no secret to them that the fate of a Jinchuriki is often a fate of loneliness.

Briares must of realized the truth between Naruto's words too as his expression morphed to shame. He turned and trudged off down the corridor until he was lost in the shadows.

Tyson sobbed as Naruto patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it big guy. Even heroes can lose their way after losing hope, but that doesn't mean you should," Naruto told Tyson.

Annabeth stood and shouldered her backpack. "Come on, guys. This pit is making me nervous. Let's find a better place to camp for the night. Hinata, lead the way."

Hinata led the to a corridor made of huge marble blocks. It looked like it could've been part of a Greek tomb, with bronze torch holders fasten to the walls. Annabeth saw it as a good sign as she still cling to the hope that the workshop was at the oldest part of the Labyrinth.

"Well, if it's not, we can always ask Hephaestus," Naruto pointed out, reminding everyone of his theory that if Daedalus was still alive, he could of modernize that area of the Labyrinth.

Despite the fact that Naruto didn't have good encounters with some of Hephaestus' machines, the thought of meeting the God of Forge peaked Naruto's interest. After all, from what Naruto heard from Cabin 9, and what he read, Hephaestus wasn't the kind of god that let anyone pushes him around because of how deformed he was when he was born. Not even from his brother Ares and wife Aphrodite. Something even Naruto can't help but respect.

Soon Grover Tyson and Hinata were asleep, leaving Annabeth Percy and Naruto awake.

"Thanks Naruto," Percy said, "For what you said to Tyson earlier."

Naruto shrugged. "It isn't a big deal. I just wish I was able to convince Briares to help us."

"He may of not join us, but you at least convince him not to jump into Tartarus," Annabeth explained. "If he'd done that, he might as well be gone from the world for good. Even with no logic to this place, at least here Briares can go back to the mortal world if he choose."

"Maybe this is how Nico disappeared from camp," Percy said. "He found the Labyrinth. Then he found a path that led down even farther—to the Underworld. But now he's back in the maze. He's coming after me."

"I doubt he's after you," Naruto explained. "Sure your birth is against Poseidon's oath, but you're not suppose to be dead either."

"Then who could he be after?" Percy asked.

"I don't know, maybe someone from the sound village," Naruto said. "After all, we don't know how many of those ninjas were part of Orochimaru's experiments, nor do we know what kind of experiments he used."

Eventually they fall asleep and Naruto and perc y dreamed they were back in Daedalus Labyrinth, which means Naruto was taking part of Daedalus.

Obviously Daedalus had turned his prison into a workshop. The tables were littered with measuring instruments. A forge burned red hot in the corner. The boy Naruto looked after as Daedalus in the last dream was stoking the bellows, except he was taller now, almost Percy's age. A weird funnel device was attached to the forge's chimney, trapping the smoke and heat and channeling it through a pipe into the floor, next to a big bronze manhole cover.

It was daytime. The sky above was blue, but the walls of the maze cast deep shadows across the workshop. After being in tunnels so long, Naruto was shock to see any part of the Labyrinth that open to the sky. Somehow that made the maze seem like an even crueler place. Naruto saw Percy at a corner of the room where he could see everything.

Judging from what Naruto could see of himself, he was sickly, and terribly thin. Naruto's hands were raw and red from working. Judging from the hair over his eyes, his hair was white. His tunic was smudged with grease. Naruto was bent over a table, working on some kind of long metal patch-work—like a swath of chain mail. Naruto picked up a delicate curl of bronze and fitted it into place.

"Done. It's done." Naruto said, which he took as Daedalus word for it as Naruto normally wasn't the greatest at forging. It's one of the reasons why he often asked Beckendorf from Hephaestus cabin to make him something.

Naruto picked up Daedalus' project. It was so beautiful, Naruto's heart leaped—metal wings constructed from thousands of interlocking bronze feathers. There were two sets. One still lay on the table. Naruto stretched the frame, and the wings expanded to twenty feet. Too normal eyes, it look like something that wouldn't get off the ground, as it was too heavy, but looking at it, Naruto got a feeling Daedalus designed it to do just that, and Naruto knew better than anyone not to question what is normally the impossible. After all, he's willing to defy the impossible at a daily notice.

 _I wonder if it's the blood of Hermes in me,_ Naruto wondered. _After all, grandpa Hermes is known for defying odds._

The boy left the bellows and ran over to see. He grinned, despite the act he was grimy and sweaty. "Father, you're a genius!"

Naruto smiled. "Tell me something I don't know, Icarus. Now hurry. It will take at least an hour to attach them. Come."

For once Naruto was all to happy that Daedalus has command as he was just curious how Daedalus plan to make it work. Although at this point Naruto started getting an idea what exactly was going on, as he remember reading something like this, but Naruto knew seeing it is totally different from reading about it. Not to mention, if these wings really work, Naruto will finally be able to fly.

Ever since Naruto flew on a plane two years ago, Naruto felt slightly jealous of his aunts and uncles of Cabin Eleven who get winged shoes from Hermes as it meant they can fly without mortal transportation, and wondered what it's like to fly with wings of his own. But Naruto knew his grandparents won't give him his own winged shoes as they want him to work on his own jutsus and improve his ninja skills.

 _Not to mention this is only a dream vision,_ Naruto thought. _I bet if I can get my hands on wings like this and figure out how to integrate my wind style jutsus to these kind not only could I fly, but my wind style jutsus would be stronger too. Maybe even as strong as Temari's._

With that thought in mind, Naruto started picturing how he can create tornadoes with his wind style jutsus with just a wave of his wings. Something even Athena and Hermes couldn't argue against if it was possible.

Unaware what was going on, Percy watch as Daedalus form flickered to Naruto for a second, but long enough for Percy to see a familiar glint in Naruto's eyes.

 _Naruto is up to something again,_ Percy thought with a sigh.

Fortunately, Icarus broke Naruto out of his train of thought "You first."

Naruto protested, which meant Daedalus protested, but Icarus insisted. "You made them, Father. You should get the honor of wearing them first."

The boy attached a leather harness to Naruto's chest, like climbing gear, with straps that ran rom his shoulders to his wrists. Then he began fastening on the wings, using a metal canister that looked like an enormous hot-glue gun.

"The wax compound should hold for several hours," Naruto said nervously as Icarus worked. "But we must let it set first. And we would do well to avoid flying to high or too low. The sea would wet the wax seals—"

"And the sun's heat would loosen them," the boy finished. "Yes, Father. We've been through this a million times!"

Naruto had to agree with Icarus on this. Even he knew what heat and water can do to wax. But unfortunately Daedalus didn't agree.

"One cannot be too careful."

"I have complete faith in your inventions, Father! No one has ever been as smart as you."

Naruto felt the love Daedalus had for his son, more than anything in the world. It actually made Naruto jealous of Icarus for having a father like that when Naruto doesn't even remember his own.

"Now I will do your wings," Naruto said, "and give mine a chance to set properly. Come!"

It was slow going. Naruto's old hands fumbled with the straps. He had a hard time keeping the wings in position while he sealed them. Naruto felt the wings weigh him down, getting in his way while he tried to work. It reminded Naruto why he hated being Daedalus in the first place. As great inventor he was, Naruto was stuck being Daedalus back when he was a frail old man, which doesn't go well with Naruto.

"Too slow," the Naruto muttered. "I am to slow." At the same time Naruto thought, _You think! Why do I even have to be old man Daedalus?_

"Take your time, Father," the boy said. "The guards aren't due until—"

BOOM!

The workshop doors shuddered. Naruto could tell Daedalus had barred the doors from the inside with a wooden brace, but they shook on their hinges.

"Hurry!" Icarus said.

BOOM! BOOM!

Something heavy was slamming into the doors. The brace held, but a crack appeared in the left door.

Daedalus must have been your average ADHD demigod with a lot of self-control when not pressured, because with the banging at the door Naruto felt the familiar urge to rush into the work as he worked furiously. A drop of hot wax spilled onto Icarus' shoulder. The boy winced but did not cry out. When his left wing was sealed to the straps, Daedalus began working on the right.

"We must have more time," Naruto muttered. "They are too early! We need ore time for the seal to hold."

"It'll be fine," Icarus said, as Naruto finished the right wing. "Help me with the manhole—"

 _CRASH!_ The doors splintered and the head of a bronze battering ram emerged through the breach. Axes cleared the debris, and two armed guards entered the room, followed by the king with the golden crown and the spear shaped beard.

 _Great, the second coming of Tantalus is here,_ Naruto thought even though he had no idea if Tantalus was before Minos' time or after. All Naruto knew at this moment is that Tantalus and Minos are sons of Zeus and both have become a pain in Naruto's side.

Only difference is Naruto haven't been able to put Minos in his place like did with Tantalus since he only seen Minos in a dream visions where Naruto don't have control over his actions. Especially when he's in a form of a frail old man.

"Well, well," the king said with a cruel smile. "Going somewhere?"

Naruto and Icarus froze, their metal wings glimmering on their backs.

"We're leaving, Minos," Naruto said.

King Minos chuckled. "I was curious to see how far you'd get on this little project before I dashed your hopes. I must say I'm impressed."

The king admired their wings. "You look like metal chickens," he decided. "Perhaps we should pluck you and make a soup."

The guards laughed stupidly.

"Metal chickens," one repeated. "Soup."

 _If those two are his guards, I hate to meet his generals,_ Naruto thought jokingly. _Makes me hope there aren't dumb people like that in the leaf._

…Leaf Village…

In a prison in a middle of an active volcano, two overweight former ninjas with spiky hair done in a high ponytail were cheering as they headed to their cells for dinner. Reason was that apparently it was soup day.

"Soup! Soup! Soup!" the duo cheered as prisoners back away from the duo.

…Dream Vision…

"Shut up," the king said. Then he turned again to Naruto. "You let my daughter escape, old man. You drove my wife into madness. You killed my monster and made me the laughingstock of the Mediterranean."

 _I wish Daedalus did that,_ Naruto thought, knowing Minos was just using Daedalus as a scapegoat for everything gone wrong in his life just because the old man only _assisted_ the real culprits. Not that Naruto would blame Ariadne for turning against Minos. He met the former princess of Crete, and after learning what kind of person her father was, he would betray Minos too in her shoes.

"You will never escape me!" Minos finished.

Icarus grabbed the wax gun and sprayed it at the king, who steppe back in surprise. The guards rushed forward but each got a stream of hot wax on their face.

"The vent!" Icarus yelled to Naruto.

"Get them!" King Minos raged.

Together, Naruto and Icarus pried open the manhole cover, and a column of hot air blasted out of the ground. The king watched, incredulous, as Naruto and Icarus shot into the sky on their bronze wings, carried by the updraft.

"Shoot them!" the king yelled, but his guards didn't bring bows. One did threw his sword, but it was no good as Naruto and Icarus was already out of reach. Naruto didn't see Percy, but he got the feeling Percy was following them through the dream vision as they wheeled above the maze and the king's palace, then zoomed across the city of Knossos and out past the rocky shores of Crete.

Icarus laughed. "Free, Father! You did it."

The boy spread his wings to their full limit and soared away on the wind.

At that moment Naruto started getting a sinking feeling as he remember something else he read about this event… one of the tragic parts of Daedalus' story.

Naruto could also sense the concern Daedalus had for what his son was doing. "Wait!" Naruto called. "Be careful."

But Icarus was already out over the open sea, heading north and delighting in their good luck. He soared up and scared an eagle out of its flight path, then plummeted toward the sea like he was born to fly, pulling out of a nose dive at the last second. His sandals skimmed the waves.

It was clear to Naruto that Icarus was ADHD as well, but unlike Daedalus, Icarus has no self-control over it.

"Stop that!" Naruto called. But the wind carried his voice away. Icarus was drunk in his own freedom.

Naruto tried to catch up with Icarus, but it was obvious Daedalus' old body wasn't as easily adaptable to flying as Icarus as he struggle to catch up, gliding clumsily after the boy.

They were miles from Crete, over deep sea, when Icarus looked back and must of saw the worried face of his father.

Icarus smiled. "Don't worry, Father! You're a genius! I trust your handiwork—"

The first metal feather shook loose from his wings and fluttered away. Then another. Icarus wobbled in midair. Suddenly he was shedding bronze feathers, which twirled away from him like a flock of frightened birds.

"Icarus!" Naruto cried. "Glide! Extend your wings. Stay as still as possible!"

But Icarus flapped his arms, desperately trying to reassert control.

The left wing went first—ripping away from the straps.

"Father!" Icarus cried. And then he fell, the wings stripped away until he was just a boy in a climbing harness and a white tunic, his arms extended in a useless attempt to glide.

That was when Naruto woke with a start. He wasn't the only one as Percy had shot up as well. It was clear on his friends face that they both just watched Naruto's cousin Icarus fell to his death.

There was no morning in the maze, but once everyone woke up and had a fabulous breakfast of granola bars and juice boxes, they started traveling. Neither Naruto or Percy brought up the dream, but for different reasons. Percy's was the fact that he was shaken by it. Naruto's however was more of the fact that watching his cousin die reminded of him of last year when he saved a son of Athena from being stranded in the middle of the ocean attack by Sharkmen. At the end, both times Naruto felt powerless as he watch family members he just met die.

Although Naruto didn't really meet Icarus, but after seeing his cousin in two dream visions he felt connected to his cousin. Naruto don't know why. Maybe it was because Naruto was related to Icarus, or maybe the fact that Daedalus tried his best saving his son made Naruto wondering if his dad did something similar the night he sealed the fox into Naruto. Either way, Naruto found himself upset that he didn't got to actually meet his cousin.

Hinata was the only other person in the group that noticed the change in Naruto's demeanor. In fact, she recognized Naruto's expression from the night Naruto's mystery uncle died on the CSS Birmingham. Annabeth doesn't seem to recognize it, but Hinata knew that was because at the time she and Percy weren't with them. Hinata wanted nothing more than to go back and find out what was wrong, but she had a job to do first.

The old stone tunnels she led them through changed to dirt with cedar beams, like a mine. Annabeth started getting agitated.

"This isn't right," she said. "It should still be stone."

"I'm sorry," Hinata responded. "I'm trying my best."

"It's okay, Hinata," Naruto said. "I wouldn't be surprise the labyrinth is full of corridors that changes from one setting to another even with a guide."

"In other words, we might of just followed the wrong path," Percy grumbled.

Naruto shrugged.

They came to a cave where stalactites hung low from the ceiling. In the center of the dirt floor was a rectangular pit, a grave of some sort.

Grover shivered. "It smells like the Underworld in here."

"That's because Nico been here," Naruto said lowering his kunai into the hole. "Look!"

They did and saw a half chewed cheeseburger floating in brown carbonated muck.

"He's right," Percy said. "Nico was summoning the dead again."

Tyson whimpered. "Ghost were here. I don't like ghost."

"We've got to find him," Percy said with sudden urgency.

"Hinata," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and reactivated her Byakugan to get a good look ahead.

"It looks like there's a dead end up ahead," Hinata said.

"An exit?" Naruto asked.

"Hold on…" Hinata focused harder. "Yes. I think so."

"Then let's go!" Percy rushed forward, giving everyone else no other choice but follow.

The tunnel led them to a dead end, but they could clearly see the exit. Above the tunnel was a steel grate made out of metal pipes.

Then a shadow fell across the grate and a cow stared down at the group. It looked like a bright cherry red cow.

At first something about the cow seem familiar to Naruto, until it dawned to him why. "It's one of Apollo's sacred cows!"

Percy frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Uh duh! Gramps told me about them last summer," Naruto responded. "When gramps was just a new born god he snuck out of the cave he was living in with his mother: Great-Grandma Maia and stole a bunch of Apollo's sacred cattle and herded them back to the cave before Apollo was able to catch him. It's the main reason gramps became the god of thieves as well as god of roads and bargaining."

"Oh, right," Percy muttered as he remember hearing a story like that when he met Hermes.

The cow mooed, put one hoof tentatively on the bars, then backed away.

"It's a cattle guard," Grover said. "They put them at the gates of ranches so cows can't get out. They can't walk on them. Or any hooved animal."

"Ranches…" Naruto muttered before turning to Hinata. "Didn't your grandmother mention something about passing a ranch before we get to meet Hephaestus?"

Hinata nodded.

"We need to check it out," Percy said. "Nico might be up there."

Annabeth wasn't all too agreeing to the idea but she reluctantly nodded. "All right. But how do we get out?"

Tyson solved that problem by hitting the cattle guard with both hands. It popped off and went flying out of sight. They heard a _CLANG!_ And a startled _Moo!_ Tyson blushed.

"Sorry, cow!" he called.

He gave each of the a boost out of the tunnel onto a ranch with rolling hills stretched to the horizon, dotted with oak trees and cactuses and boulders. A barbed wire fence ran from the gate in either direction. Sacred cattle roamed around, grazing on clumps of grass."

"Yep, definitely Apollo's sacred cattle," Naruto responded

"But what are they doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Wait," Grover said. "Listen."

At first everything seemed quiet. But then they heard a distant baying of dogs that got louder and closer. Then the underbrush rustled and a sleek brown greyhound with two heads that v'd at the neck broke through. Both heads started snapping and snarling and generally not very glad to see them.

"Bad Janus dog!" Tyson cried.

"It's Orthus," Naruto said. "The two headed brother of Cerberus. Hold on, I think I got something…"

Naruto dig through his pack before finally taking out two rubber ball.

"Really, you brought a rubber ball?" Percy asked.

Naruto shrugged. "I thought we might need it in case we ended up finding ourselves in the underworld searching for Nico or a clue on Daedalus. I even have a third one sealed in my bag. I just hope Orthus likes rubber balls as much as his brother. Orthus, hey boy, see the ball!"

At first Orthos doesn't seem interested, but then Naruto juggling the two balls in the air, and slowly but surely one head started follow by the other.

When Naruto noticed it was working he stopped and held it over Orthus. "Sit boy! Sit for the rubber balls."

Orthos growled a little before sitting impatiently as if saying: _there, now give me the ball!_

"Go Fetch!" Naruto threw both balls the same direction as Orthus. Within minutes Orthus was back carrying both balls in both mouths.

"Huh! I never seen demigods tame Orthus like that before," a new voice said.

They jumped and turned to see Orthus' master. He was a huge guy with stark white hair, a straw cowboy hat, and a braided white beard. He was wearing jeans, a DON'T MESS WITH TEXAS T-shirt, and a denim jacket with the sleeves ripped off so you could see his muscles. On his right bicep was a crossed-swords tattoo. He held a wooden club about the size of a nuclear warhead, with six-inch spikes bristling at the business end.

Naruto knew he haven't met this guy before, but something about him was familiar.

Orthus circle back to his master's feet, still carrying the rubber balls in his mouth.

"Hello," Annabeth greeted. "We're travelers on a quest."

The man's eyes twitched. "Half-Bloods, eh?"

"How did you know what we are?" Percy asked.

"Because he's a half-blood," Naruto said realizing how this guy was familiar. Shave the beard and wrap the guy's lower face with bandages and switch the club for a giant sword, and he would look somewhat like an old man version of Zabuza, "You're a son of Ares."

"That's right! My name is Eurytion, the cowherd of this ranch. Now who are you?" The man asked.

Annabeth took over. "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. This is my nephew Naruto, grandson of Athena as well as Hermes. That over there is Percy, son of Poseidon. Our guide Hinata, daughter of Hebe. Grover the satyr and Tyson the—"

"Cyclops," the man finished. "Yes, I can see that. I recon you guys came through the Labyrinth like the other one, I reckon."

"The other one?" Percy asked. "You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"We get a load of visitors from the Labyrinth," Eurytion said darkly. "Not many leave."

"Wow, I bet you can make your brother Zabuza feel right at home talking like that," Naruto responded.

Eurytion looked at Naruto confused before noticing the headband. "You're from the elemental nations, aren't you? You and the blue hair girl." Eurytion said. "I heard of that world, but never been there. Boss was actually hoping to expand there one day."

"Well you have plenty of places to choose from," Naruto responded. "And yes, Hinata and I are from the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Eurytion glance behind him like someone was watching. Then he lowered his voice. "I'm going to say this once, demigods. Get back to the maze now. Before it's too late."

"We're not leaving," Annabeth insisted. "Not until we see this other demigod. Please."

Eurytion grunted. "Then you leave me no choice, missy. I've got to take you to see the boss."

"Then let's go see the big boss," Naruto said.

They followed Eurytion and Orthus. Once in a while Orthus shot to the bushes to catch some kind of animal, but he always came back, mostly to Naruto to play.

They walked down a dirt path that seemed to go on forever in hundred degree weather. Heat shimmered off the ground. Insects buzzed in the trees. It wasn't long before they were sweating like crazy. Flies swarm them. Every so often they'd see a pen full of Sacred Cows or stranger animals. Once they'd pass a corral where the fence was coated in asbestos. Inside, a herd of fire-breathing horses milled around. The hay in their feeding trough was on fire. The ground smoked around their feet, but the horse seemed tame, although one big stallion snorted red lames from it's nostrils.

"Aren't those the horses your dad use for his chariot?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct," Eurytion responded with a scowl. "We raise animals for lots of clients. Ares, Apollo, Diomedes, and… others."

"Like who?" Percy asked.

"No more questions."

Finally they came out of the woods. Perched on a hill above them was a big ranch house—all white stone and wood and big windows.

"It looks like a Frank Lloyd Wright!" Annabeth said as they hiked up the hill.

"Don't break the rules," Eurytion warned as they got closer to the steps to the front porch. "No fighting. No drawing weapons. And don't make any coments about the boss's appearance."

"Why?" Percy asked. "What does he look like?"

"I got an idea what," Naruto responded as his mind started piecing it together. The ranch, Orthus, the son of Ares name Eurytion, the clients who are either immortal or now dead.

"Welcome to the Tripple G Ranch," A new voice called out.

Naruto look to see a man on a porch with one regular head attach to a normal shoulders, but from there, the normal appearance stopped. Instead of one body, the man had three bodies each connected to the shoulders with only a few inches in between. He had two arms, four armpits, one enormous torso, and two normal but very beefy legs. His head was at least attached to the center body.

Other than that, he also had silk black hair and a black pencil mustache. He smiled at them, but the smile wasn't friendly; more amused, like _Oh boy, more people to torture._ He wore the most oversize pair of Levis he'd ever seen. His chests each wore a different color Western shirt—green, yellow, and red.

 _And here I thought this quest can't get any weirder,_ Naruto thought.

Eurytion nudged Percy. "Say hello to Mr. Geryon."

"Hi," Percy said. "Nice chests—uh, ranch! Nice ranch you have."

Naruto slapped Percy in the back of the head.

"Sorry about my friend, Mr. Geryon," Naruto apologized. "But we do like your ranch."

Before Geryon could respond, Nico di Angelo came out of the glass doors onto the porch. "Geryon, I won't wait for—"

He froze when he saw the group, namely Naruto and Percy. Then he drew his sword. The blade was sharp short and dark as midnight.

Instinctively Naruto drew out Uzushi no Oroarashi and was about to click the button when Geryon snarled. "Put that away, Mr. di Angelo. I ain't gonna have guests killin' each other."

"But that's—"

"Percy Jackson. Naruto Uzumaki." Geryon supplied. "Annabeth Chase, Hinata Hyuuga. And a couple of their monster friends. Yes, I know."

"Monster friends?" Grover said indignantly.

"That an is wearing three shirts," Tyson said as if just realizing it.

"They let my sister die!" Nico's voice trembled with rage.

"Bianca isn't dead!" Naruto argued. "She's with your dad!"

"That's a lie!" Nico yelled.

"Then why would a fury kidnap your sister!" Naruto responded.

"It killed my sister!" Nico argued.

"Furies work for Hades, Nico. I doubt they would kill their master's children unless he ordered it," Naruto argued. "But you of all people should know Hades won't order the death of his children!"

Nico was speechless as he tried to think of a comeback.

"Wait a minute!" Annabeth responded before turning to Geryon. "How do you know our names?"

Geryon winked at her. "I make it my business to keep informed, darlin'. Everybody pops into the ranch from time to time. Everyone needs something from ole Geryon. Now, Mr. di Angelo, put that ugly sword away before I have Eurytion take it from you."

Eurytion sighed, but he hefted his spike club. At his feet, Orthus growled as if now remembering what his job was.

Nico hesitated. He was thin and pale. His black clothes were dusty and his dark eyes were full of hate.

Reluctantly, he sheathed his sword. "If you two come near me, Percy and Naruto, I'll summon help. You don't want to meet my helpers, I promise."

As frightening as Nico made it sound like, Naruto got a feeling the worse Nico could summon is a spacti—a zombified human remains. Something Naruto knew how to defeat as he done it in the past. But Naruto didn't want to make Nico anymore his enemy than the kid already think he is.

"We believe you," Naruto said as he put up his pen sword.

Geryon patted Nico's shoulder. "There, we've all made nice. Now come along folks. I want to give you a tour of the ranch."

Geryon had a trolley thing that is used at zoos. It was painted black and white in a cowhide pattern. The driver's car had a set of longhorns stuck to the hood, and the horn sounded like a cowbell.

Nico sat in the very back, probably so he could keep an eye on everyone. Eurytion crawled in next to him with his spiked club and pulled his cowboy hat over his eyes like he was going to take a nap. Too everyone's surprise, Orthus decided to sit next to Naruto on the third seat.

"You want to ride with me, huh?" Naruto scratched Orthus behind both of his ears. "Is that okay?"

"I don't see why not, as long as he remembers who it's master" Geryon said as if trying to hide a threat behind it. "Besides, it's not every day Orthus takes interest in a guest."

Hinata sat behind Naruto as Annabeth, Tyson Grover Percy stuck to the middle cars.

"We have a huge operation!" Geryon boasted as the moo-mobile lurched forward. "Horses and cattle mostly, but all sorts of exotic varieties, too."

They came over a hill, and Annabeth gasped, "Hippalektryons? I thought they were extinct!"

At the bottom of the hill was a fenced-in pasture with a dozen of the weirdest animals. Each had the front half of a horse and the back half of a rooster. Their rear feet were huge yellow claws. They had feathery tails and red wings. Two of them got in a fight over a pile of seed. They reared up on their back legs and whinnied and flapped their wing at each other until the smaller one galloped away, its rear bird legs putting a little hop in its step.

"Rooster ponies," Tyson said in amazement. "Do they lay eggs?"

"Once a year!" Geryon grinned in the rearview mirror. "Very much in demand for omelets!"

"That's horrible!" Annabeth said. "They must be an endangered species!"

Geryon waved his hand. "Gold is gold, darling. And you haven't tasted the omelets."

"That's not right," Grover murmured.

"No offense Geryon, but you do realize if those rooster-ponies go extinct you lose prophet anyways. You should cut the amount of eggs by three quarters at least to give the creatures a chance, and triple the price for them," Naruto explained.

Geryon pondered about it. "That's actually a good idea, kid! I might actually consider it."

"Naruto, those creatures are endangered!" Annabeth argued.

"Yeah, but if we are to get out of here, we need to be on Geryon's good side," Naruto explained quietly, "Not to mention, if we find out anything really illegal going on here, we can take it up to Hephaestus when we meet him and he can take it up to Olympus where the rest of Geryon's _clients_ will learn of it."

"That's actually clever," Annabeth said. "But what if we can't get out of here?"

"Then we destroy him," Naruto said.

Eurytion was still pretend napping but over heard Naruto's plan, and silently agree with the male blonde. Mostly because after thousands of years of working for Geryon, Eurytion was getting tired of putting his life on the line for the guy. Plus, he really didn't approve the idea of making prophet off their client's animals.

Fortunately, Geryon was too busy giving the tour to pay attention.

"Now, over here," he said, "we have our fire breathing horses, which you may have seen on your way in. They're bred for war, naturally."

"Makes sense, they do belong to the god of war," Naruto muttered.

"And yonder, of course, are our prize red cows," Geryon continued.

Sure enough, hundreds of sacred cattle were grazing the side of a hill.

"So many," Grover said.

"Yes, well, Apollo is too busy to see to them," Geryon explained, "so he subcontracts to us. We breed them vigorously because there's such a demand."

"For what?" Percy asked.

Geryon raised an eyebrow. "Meat, of course! Armies have to eat."

"You kill the sacred cows o the sun god for hamburger meat?" Grover said. "That's against ancient laws!"

"Not to mention Apollo will hunt you down once he finds out," Naruto said. "And I doubt he'd go easy on you as he was to my Gramps."

"Oh , please! If Apollo cared, I'm sure he would of done something about it now," Geryon responded.

"I bet you haven't even told him!" Naruto responded.

"They're just animals, Mr. Uzumaki."

Nico sat forward. "I don't care about any of this, Geryon. We had business to discuss, and this wasn't it!"

"All in good time, Mr. di Angelo. Look over here; some of my exotic game."

The next field was ringed in barb wire. The whole area was crawling with giant scorpions.

"Naruto, those are…" Hinata responded.

"Yeah, the same scorpions from the war games," Naruto responded. "That means the scorpions we fought came from here."

Percy got the idea what Naruto and Hinata was talking about. "Have you ever done business with a guy name Quintus?"

"Quintus…" Geryon mused. "Short gray hair, muscular, swordsman?"

"Yeah."

"Never heard of him," Geryon said.

"Liar," Naruto muttered.

"Now, over here are my prize stables! You must see them."

They didn't have to see them, because soon they were able to smell them. Near the banks of a green river was a horse corral the size of a football field. Stables lined one side of it. About a hundred horses were miling around in the muck of horse poop. There were at least four feet of stinky horse poop, and the horses were really gross from wading through it, and the stables were just as bad. As for the smell—

"Gah! It smells worse than the inhumanly transport truck!" Naruto cried as he covered his nose with both hands.

"That's my stables," Geryon said. "Well, actually they belong to Aegeas, but we watch over them for a monthly fee. Aren't they lovely?"

"They're disgusting!" Annabeth said.

"Lots of poops," Tyson observed.

"This is animal cruelity!" Hinata responded.

"How can you keep animals like that?" Grover cried.

"Y'all getting' on my nerves," Geryon said. "These are flesh-eating horses, see? They like these conditions."

"Plus, you're too cheap to have them cleaned," Eurytion mumbled from under his hat.

"Quiet!" Geryon snapped. "All right, perhaps the stables are a bit challenging to clean. Perhaps they do make me nauseous when the wind blows the wrong way. But so what? My clients still pay me well."

"What clients?" Naruto asked. "Last I check Aegeas died thousands of years ago!"

"Maybe so, but you'd be surprised how many people will pay for a flesh-eating horse. They make great garbage disposals. Wonderful way to terrify your enemies. Great at birthday parties! We rent them out all the time."

"You're a monster," Annabeth decided.

Geryon stopped the moo-mobile and turned to look at her. "What gave it away? Was it the three bodies?"

"You have to let these animals go," Grover said.

"If you don't we'll tell Olympus about your illegal actions," Naruto said. "If you think Apollo was mad when Gramps stole his cattle, just wait until he finds out you been killing his cattle for beef!"

"Not to mention feeding them to Kronos," Annabeth said. "That's who your client is, right? You're supplying his army with horses, food, whatever they need."

Geryon shrugged with his shoulders. "I work for anyone with gold, young lady. I'm a businessman. And I sell them anything I have to offer."

He climbed out of the moo-mobile and stroll toward the stables as if enjoying the fresh air. Naruto had to admit if they get rid of the horse muck, the place would be beautiful.

Nico got out of the back car and stormed over to Geryon. The cowherd Eurytion hefted his club and walked over to Nico.

"I came here for business, Geryon," Nico said. "And you haven't answer me."

"Mmm," Geryon examined the cactus. His left arm reached over and scratched his middle chest. "Yes, you'll get a deal, all right."

"Nico, be careful! If he's working for Kronos, he might be—" Naruto warned.

"Butt out Naruto!" Nico yelled. "My ghost told me you could help. He said you could guide us to the soul we need. Now, can you help me or not?"

"So it wasn't my soul he was after," Percy responded.

"Told you," Naruto responded.

"Oh, I imagine I could," the rancher said. "Your ghost friend, by the way, where is he?"

Nico looked uneasy. "He can't form in broad daylight. It's hard for him. But he's around somewhere."

Geryon smiled. "I'm sure Minos likes to disappear when things get… difficult."

Immediately Naruto's eyes flickered from grey-blue to red as the memories of his dream visions were still fresh. _"Minos! Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"_

"Tyson, stop Naruto!" Percy yelled realizing what was going on

Tyson forced Naruto into a head lock as everyone tried to calm him down except for Orthus who decided to back away.

"Naruto, Nico just said Minos can't form in daylight!" Percy said. "Besides Minos is already dead! You can't kill him again!"

"I don't care! Let me go!" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to make that king regret his own existence!"

Even Nico was taken back by Naruto sudden outburst as he felt the killer intent coming off the blonde. But Nico shook it off, reminding himself that Naruto couldn't harm a ghost, and turned to Geryon. "What do you mean about things getting difficult?"

The three-bodied man sighed. "Well you see Nico—can I call you Nico?"

"No."

"You see, Nico, Luke Castellan is offering very good money for half-bloods. Especially powerful half-bloods. And I'm sure when he learns your little secret, who you really are, he'll pay very, very well indeed."

Nico drew his sword, but Eurytion knocked it out of his hand.

"Very good, Eurytion. Now if you be so kind, secure Nico."

The cowherd spit into the grass. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you fool!"

Eurytion looked bored, but he wrapped one huge arm around Nico and lifted him up like a wrestler.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled immediately stop trying to break out of Tyson's hold to search for Nico. "I got a better deal for you. Better than anything Luke can offer."

Geryon stopped as interest got to him. "What kind of deal?"

"Eurytion said you are hoping to expand your ranch to the elemental nations, right? What if I can get you the land you need there to do so?" Naruto responded. "Think about it, you can make twice the amount of money by expanding to both worlds."

"Yeah," Annabeth said picking up where Naruto was going, "And Naruto the 5th Hokage's cousin and friends with the 5th Kazekage. He can see about getting you land somewhere between the land of fire and land of wind, that way you can profited from two of the five great nations."

"Ha!" Geryon laughed. "Nice try, but even I know it's the feudal lords of the elemental nations that can offer land, not the Kages."

Naruto felt his mind going a thousand miles per hour trying to think of a comeback. Then Naruto remember the d-rank Cat catching mission new genin always were assigned too, and the client who always pay for it.

"But I know the feudal lord of the land of fire!" Naruto responded, using a bit of lying to make it sound good. "His wife's cat always ran away and he always pay my team to catch it. I'm sure if we talk to him he be happy to give us some land. All we ask in return is you let Nico go and cancel any contract you have with the Titan Army."

Geryon seemed thoughtful as Naruto hope he can seal the truth.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Geryon asked. "Your grandfather is, after all the god of trickery."

"In that sense, how can you trust Luke to keep his word?" Naruto asked. "He is my uncle through Hermes after all."

Geryon laughed at that comment. "That's true. Tell you what kid, add cleaning the maneating horses stables by sunset and you have a deal."

Naruto wanted to gag at the response. "Seriously?"

"You want me to trust you on this deal right?" Geryon asked. "Do this and you earn my trust? And since I like you so much, I'll even let you pick one of your friends to help you."

Naruto saw no other way around this. But this might give Naruto some breathing room to come up with away to make his end of the deal work.

"Fine," Naruto responded. "And I want Percy to assist me."

Percy gave Naruto a _'really'_ look, as if cleaning some stables was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Very well," Geryon said. "Then you have a deal. And to make sure you don't run away, I'll take your friends with me back to the lodge. We'll wait for you two there at sunset."

Eurytion gave Naruto and Percy a look of sympathy as Percy got off the car. Geryon got behind the driver's wheel. Eurytion hauled Nico into the back seat and they rumbled of with the cowhorn going off and Geryon laughing.

"I hope you know what you are doing?" Percy asked.

"You and me both," Naruto responded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long wait on any updates the last few months. It been a little crazy, and it didn't help my biological mother got me into a new Apocalyptic book series called the Blue Plague with seven books written by Thomas Watson. i even was late on this months poll for those who didn't know about it.

Anyways, in case you miss the obvious why Naruto wants to beat up Minos it's the fact that so far in his dream visions whenever he feel weak and helpless as Daedalus often Minos has to do with the reason why and Naruto doesn't like feeling weak and helpless as it reminds him of the time he froze while the Demon Brothers of the Mist attack his team and Tazuna while everyone else had to save him.

Also for those who know that with Greek Mythology often the greatest heroes has to deal with snakes at one point, such as Hercules strangling one as a baby and why Riordan had Percy strangle one as a toddler and when Hera tried to make Leo poke a rattlesnake, I'm not going to do that with Naruto while he's in the Olympian world as he already had snake encounter everytime he saw Orochimaru such as the forest of death and the Sanin Battle. Heck, if Naruto making a snake explode by using shadow clones inside the snake's belly don't count as a sign of a hero in greek terms, I don't know what is. So technically that's one thing we can cross off the list thanks to Orochimaru.


	9. Triple Lightning Sword Strike

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Triple Lightning Sword Strike****

Naruto had no idea how he and Percy were going to clean the stables by sunset. Too be honest, the only reason Naruto picked his best friend was because it made sense since Percy was the son of Poseidon: creator of horses, was the most logical choice.

Most horses or horse-hybrid creatures are loyal to Poseidon and his children unless of course, they were a monster that eats horses. If not, there was plan b: find a water source Percy can use to clean the stables.

"So what's the plan?" Percy asked.

"You clean the stables, I'll burn the muck in the pen," Naruto responded.

"Why do I get the stables?" Percy asked.

"Because you're the son of Poseidon, and those man-eating horses are still horses," Naruto explained. "Besides, I don't think Geryon will be so happy to agree to the deal if we burn his prize war animals to death."

Percy grumbled as he trudged toward the stables. Although the deal was just to clean the stables, Naruto figured they got a better chance of sealing the deal if they clean the whole pen—or at least as much as he can.

Naruto created a few dozen shadow clones and got started in using a small amount of fire style jutsus to burn the poop. It didn't help with making the smell better, but it did burn up the smell quicker, and Naruto made sure only to aim at the muck and not burn any grass.

A few minutes after Naruto got started Percy came back only to find Naruto already got a quarter of the muck burned to nothing.

"I take it things didn't go well with the horses?" Naruto asked.

"They want to eat me," Percy responded. "Are you sure you don't want to burn the stables?"

"As tempting as that is, lets save that for last resort," Naruto responded. "What about the river? Have you tried asking the river nymph for help."

Percy face palmed realizing he hasn't.

"Better hurry up," Naruto responded. "I should get this done in time."

Percy grumbled and trudged toward the river.

Naruto hadn't seen Percy after a few minutes, so he guess things went well. Naruto manage to burn up the last of the muck and walked up to the stables to find Percy already done.

"I'm done, let's go," Percy responded.

"I take it the river nymph help?" Naruto asked.

"Heck no! She wouldn't let me even divert her river," Percy responded. "I had to use fossil seashells."

Percy explained to Naruto how he was able to summon geysers from where he threw the shells and even got the horses to behave.

"We better get going," Naruto said. "Come on! I'll jump us there."

Naruto grabbed Percy and they disappeared in a flash.

…

Naruto and Percy landed on the deck of the house just in time for a party. Streamers and balloons decorated the railing. Geryon was flipping burgers on a huge barbeque cooker made from an oil drum. Eurytion lounged at a picnic table, picking his fingernails with a knife. Orcus was sniffing the food with one head and watching their friends who were thrown in a corner with the other. Tyson, Grover, Annabeth, Nico, and Hinata were tied up like rodeo anials, with their ankles and wrist roped together and their mouths gagged.

When Naruto and Percy appeared in a flash, Eurytion and Geryon jumped in surprise. Clearly they weren't use to their clients appearing out of nowhere like that.

Geryon was wearing an apron on each chest, with one word on each, so together they spelled out: KISS—THE—CHEF.

"You're back," he said. "did you clean the stables?"

"And their pen," Naruto said.

"did you now? How'd you manage it?"

Percy and Naruto told them their tales.

Geryon nodded appreciatively. "Very ingenious. I especially like the idea of burning the poop in the pen. I do appreciate you not killing the horses, but I would have been okay with that since it would mean less money needed to take care of them."

 _Seriously? You are willing to sacrifice your own animals just for money?_ Naruto thought.

"Let our friends go," Percy said. "Tying them up wasn't part of the deal."

"Ah, I've been thinking about that. As great as having land in the elemental nations would be, I still wouldn't be paid if I let Nico go, and I thought I'd be paid more if I turn you and your friends in."

"You jerk!" Naruto responded. "You were worried about me deceiving you and here you are doing just that?"

Geryon shrugged. "That's what you get for not making me swear on the river of styx."

Percy drew his sword and Orthus growled.

"Eurytion," Greyon said, "these boys is starting to annoy me. Kill them."

Eurytion studied Naruto and Percy. Even Eurytion heard of a legacy of Athena and Hermes and champion of Hestia who defeated the mighty kracken and single handedly stolen the apple of Hesperides without killing Ladon; and his friend the son of Poseidon who help him defeat Ares. At first when Eurytion saw the boy, he thought _This kid can't be the same one who did all that. Heracles look mightier than him._ But when Naruto release his killer intent, Eurytion found himself thinking otherwise.

"Kill them yourself," Eurytion said.

Geryon raised his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Eurytion grumbled. "You keep sending me out to do your dirty work. You pick fights for no good reason, and I'm tired of dying or you. You want to fight these kids, do it yourself."

Geryon threw down his spactula. "You dare defy me? I should fire you right now!"

"And who'd take care of your cattle? Orthus, heel."

The dog, who was growling at Grover, stopped and back off.

"Fine!" Geryon snarled. "I'll deal with you later, after these two are dead!"

He picked up two carving knives and threw them at Percy and Naruto. Percy hit the stop watch button and his shield spiral out as he deflected the knives with it.

Naruto then went on the attack with Uzushio no Oroarashi out and clicked to full katana form.

Geryon parried Naruto's first strike with a pair of red hot tongs but Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappear on Geryon's other side and stabbed through the right chest.

"Aghhh!" He crumbled to his knees but didn't disintegrate. Instead his wound heal.

 _Oh, that's right, this guy has three hearts,_ Naruto thought as he remember the stories on this guy.

"Nice try," Geryon said. "Thing is, I have three hearts. The perfect backup system. Naruto quickly disappeared in a flash. But that didn't stop Geryon as he tipped over the barbecue, and coals spilled toward Annabeth and Hinata. Fortunately Hinata had secretly been using her chakra to break the ropes and succeeded as she grabbed Annabeth and jumped out of the way.

"Dang it!" Geryon growled. "How she got out."

Percy didn't give him time to figure out as he started trying to stab Geryon. It wasn't going so well as no matter what he tried Geryon wouldn't disintegrate.

Then Percy saw a flash of bronze light coming from a window of the house. Not questioning it Percy lead Geryon inside the house.

"Coward!" Geryon cried. "Come back and die right!"

Percy headed to the living room where he was certain the window he saw the flash was too. There were a bunch of gruesome decoration trophies—stuff deer and dragon heads, a gun case, a sword display, and a bow with a quiver. Nothing stood out to Percy that would indicate Naruto was here.

"Where are you Naruto?" Percy muttered.

Geryon didn't give Percy time to look as he threw his barbecue fork, and it thudded into the wall right next to Percy's head. He drew two swords from the wall display. "Your head's gonna go right there along with your friend when I find him! Next to the grizly bear.

Percy didn't respond as he dropped Riptide and grabbed the bow and arrow and notch an arrow.

Geryon laughed. "You fool! One arrow is no better than one sword."

He raised his swords, ready to charge, but that's when Naruto act. Suddenly three puffs of smoke surround the room as three Naruto's came in close with Geryon with three electrically charge katana's.

"Triple Lightning Sword Strike!" Naruto yelled as he and his shadow clones stabbed Geryon in each chest, striking all three hearts.

Geryon dropped his swords and stared at Naruto in shock. "Lightning… they didn't say you could use…"

He didn't finished as Naruto withdrew his katana and his shadow clones disappeared as Geryon turned into sand. The only thing left were three cooking aprons and an oversized cowboy boots.

"You could of told me you were going to do that," Percy argued. "And what was that attack?"

"I didn't have the time," Naruto responded. "And that attack was triple lightning sword strike. My latest lightning style jutsu/katana attack! Not only it can do the same amount of damage as if I sharpen my katana with wind, but the electricity charged in the sword can also paralyze the victim. Come on. We got to go get our friends."

…

By time they got outside, Hinata had already freed everyone.

"Yay for Percy! Yay for Naruto!" Tyson said.

Orthus bounded toward Naruto and much to everyone's surprise gave him a double licking, as if glad his new friend wasn't killed.

"Oh come on!" Grover complained. "That dog almost kill me and you're letting him lick you?"

"He was just following his order, Grover," Naruto responded.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't know all the insulting stuff he was saying," Grover complained. "That wasn't by command, that was on purpose!"

"Can we at least tie up this cowherd?" Nico asked.

Percy looked at Eurytion, who was sitting relaxed at the picnic table. He didn't even have to worry about Orthus being a threat right now.

"How long will it take Geryon to re-form?" Percy asked him.

Eurytion shrugged. "Hundred years? He's not one of those fast re-formers, thank the gods. You've done me a favor. I been working for him for thousands of years, starting off as a regular half-blood until my dad offered me immortality. Worst mistake of my life as it meant I was stuck here at this ranch force to tend the cows and fight Geryon's fights.

"Maybe you can change things," Naruto said. "Get the animals to work for you instead of selling them for food for the Titans. That way when Geryon comes back the animals can help you turn the favor."

Eurytion grinned. "I can work with that!"

"Since we made your job with the maneating horses easier, you should cancel that contract with the Titans," Percy added.

Eurytion shrugged. "Fine with me."

"So are we free to go?" Naruto asked.

"Shoot yeah!"

"Do you still want me to talk to the feudal lord to open up a branch in the elemental nations?"

"Shoot no! Until Geryon comes back I won't be able to take care of both ranches. I'll stick to just one," Eurytion said.

"What about the Titans?" Percy asked. "Did you Iris message them about Nico yet?"

"Nope. Geryon was waiting until after the barbecue. They don't know anything about him."

Naruto looked at Nico to find the kid glaring at Percy and him. Naruto sighed, figuring that Nico still believed Bianca was dead. Then an idea hit him.

"Hey Eurytion, do you still have the stuff to iris message someone?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Eurytion asked.

"Naruto, what are you up to?" Percy asked.

"We're going to contact Bianca," Naruto responded.

"Impossible!" Nico yelled. "I been trying to summon her spirit for months now."

"That's because you were trying to contact a spirit," Naruto argued. "We're going to contact Bianca as a living person Iris messaging!"


	10. Nobody Wants to Play with the Sphinx

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Nobody Wants to Play with the Sphinx  
****

Naruto prayed to the gods of Olympus still fighting for the Olympians that his plan work. Nico insisted on waiting until dark so Minos could see for himself too. Fortunately, Artemis was on their side as the moon was full and giving them enough light for a night time rainbow. But still, it didn't help that there was still the fact Hades might find out, and without Persephone there to distract him (since it was summer), the odds weren't in their favor.

Naruto had to swear on the river of styx not to try to punch the afterlife out of Minos for the night which didn't make Naruto a happy camper. In fact, Naruto seemed grumpy enough that he probably could make Dionysus jealous.

"Minos! Come!" Nico yelled.

Sure enough a ghostly form of the late king that slightly resembles Naruto's and Percy's dream.

"You call, master." Minos greeted before noticing who was with Nico. "Oh I see, you need me to protect you from these _liars_."

"You're the liar, old crone face!" Naruto yelled. "You are so lucky I don't know a jutsu that will shred your ghostly form, otherwise you would be wishing you stayed in the Underworld."

"My, temperamental that one is," Minos sneered before turning to Percy. "Percy Jackson… my, my. The sons of Poseidon haven't improved over the centuries, have they?"

Percy resisted the need to try and punched Minos. "We're here to contact Bianca di Angelo. The only reason you're here is because Nico insisted!"

"Hah! If my master couldn't summon his sister, what makes you think you can!" Minos laughed.

Now it was Naruto's turn to grin. "Because we have this!" Naruto held out a water hose.

When Minos saw it he hesitated for a second. "You plan to summon a spirit with water. My have mortal kind fallen if you think that."

Naruto just nodded to Eurytion to turn on the water. Eurytion did so and with his thumb at his end channeling fire chakra into the water as it came out, hot water sprayed out. With the full moon's light hitting the heated water, they soon have a rainbow.

"Drachma!" Naruto said.

Annabeth took out a dracha

"O' Iris, messenger goddess of rainbows, accept our offering," Naruto prayed as Annabeth tossed the golden coin into the rainbow. The drachma disappeared into the rainbow.

"Master, this is ridiculous! Just let me rid of these liars," Minos said trying to hide his panic.

Nico didn't respond as Naruto continued, "Show us Bianca di Angelo of the Hunters of Artemis!"

At first the rainbow did nothing, but soon an image formed and a girl not much older than Nico with a green cap set sideways on her thick black hair, dark eyes and olive skin like Nico. She see pale, but other than that she still had a hint of the immortal glow of the hunters of Artemis. She was in a dark chamber like room, and fortunately alone.

At first Bianca was taken back as if they just appeared in front of her out of nowhere, but when she saw who it was, she relaxed.

"Hello, Percy, Naruto," she greeted. "I was wondering when I'll hear from you."

"Sorry, we been busy with a quest and searching for your idiot brother," Naruto said.

"This is a trick! An illusion!" Minos yelled.

"Oh, and there's my new headache too," Naruto grumbled.

"Bianca!" Nico stumbled forward like he was coming out of a daze, "Is it really you? Are you really alive? "

Bianca turned to her brother and her expression turned hard. "Of course, I'm alive. If you been to father's palace instead of side tracked you would of known that."

"Side tracked?" Nico responded.

"Nico, is using your fatal flaw against you. He knows holding grudges is dangerous for a child of Hades. Hitler, Napoleon… every single one of our siblings had turned evil, made bad decisions, because they couldn't forgive."

"That's also what happened to Sasuke," Naruto realized. "He couldn't let go of his hate for his brother and it drove him to his path."

Bianca nodded. "I had hope you and Percy could break through Nico's hatred, Naruto. That's why I tried to contact one of you when father wasn't looking. He been trying to get me to break my oath to Lady Artemis—wanting me to be the prophecy child, but I been holding strong. And soon, hopefully I'll have enough handle of my powers to break out. But even then, I need you two too keep an eye on my brother."

"You're rejoining the hunters," Percy said.

Bianca nodded. "At first it was to be independent finally, but now I realize I need to do this to set things right. For too long Nico's and my siblings have tarnished our bloodline, help leading the idea of just how the Olympians saw Hades. But I realized that by keeping my oath to Artemis, I can make a difference. And I need Nico to do the same."

"What if I don't want to?" Nico asked. "What if I tell father?"

"Nico, I love you, but I need you to let me be myself," Bianca said. "I know you hate me for leaving you, and blame Naruto for encouraging me, but this is my choice."

Just then the room Bianca was in shook. The iris message flickered as if getting some kind of interference.

"Father senses our communication. We need to end this," Bianca said. "But before I do, Naruto, Percy. Just so you know, if I get out in time, I'll stop at Camp Half-Blood to help defend the camp before rejoining the hunt. I figure it's the least I can do for all the trouble I cause you guys when you thought the fury snatch me to kill."

"Thanks, Bianca. Hopefully we'll see you then," Naruto said before disconnecting the message.

Eurytion turned off the water hose.

"Master, you can't seriously believe them," Minos said. "I been nothing but fateful. I save you from that boy that tried to attack…"

"That's enough Minos!" Nico's anger had returned in his eyes but this time focus at Minos. "You have lied to me! And what's worse is that you kept me from finding out the truth."

"But master!"

"Your service is no longer needed! Go back to your duties as judge of the dead!" Nico ordered.

Minos glared at the group around Nico as to blame them for what just happened. "Very well."

With that Minos disappeared into the cool night. Sadly, judging from the look on Minos' face, Naruto doubt it be the last they see of him.

No one was anxious to travel that night, so they decided to wait until morning. Orthus joined Naruto in one of the guest bedrooms. But unfortunately even the two headed dog didn't protect Naruto from the nightmares.

At first it was a regular share dream vision where Naruto was just himself, experiencing the same thing as Percy.

They were with Luke, walking through the dark palace of Mount Tam. It was a real building now, no longer an illusion they saw last winter. Green fires burned in braziers along the walls. The floor was polished black marble. A cold wind blew down the hallway, and above them through the open ceiling, the sky swirled with gray storm clouds.

Luke was dressed for battle. He wore camouflage pants, a white T-shirt, a bronze breastplate, but his sword, Backbiter, wasn't at his side—only an empty scabbard. They walked into a large courtyard where dozens of warriors, both demigods and sound ninjas, and _dracaenae_ were preparing for war. When they saw him, the demigods and ninjas rose to attention. The demigods beat their swords against their shields.

"Issss it time, my lord?" a _dracaena_ asked.

"Soon," Luke promised. "Continue your work."

"Castellan!" a voice said behind him. Sasuke walked up wearing his usual attire with his new bronze sword strap to his back. "You have a visitor."

Sasuke step aside, and Luke was stunned by what he saw.

The monster Kampê towered above him. Her snakes hissed around her legs. Animals heads growled at her waist. Her swords were drawn, shimmering with poison, and with her bat wings extended, she took up the entire corridor. Naruto guessed the only reason Sasuke was here with it was because he was the only person not really scared to be in the same room as it.

"You.' Luke's voice sounded a little shaky. "I told you to stay on Alcatraz."

Kampê's eyelids blinked sideways like a reptile's. She spoke in her ancient language, but this time Naruto could understand her from the back of his mind: _I come to serve. Give me revenge._

"You're a jailor," Luke said. "Your job—"

 _I will have Briares and whoever helped him dead. No one escapes me._

Luke hesitant. A line of sweat trickled down the side of his face. "Very well," he said. "You'll go with us. You may carry Ariadne's string. It is a position of great honor."

Kampê hissed at the stars. She sheathed her swords and turned, pounding down the hallway on her enormous dragon feet. Sasuke left with slight disappointed, as if he was expecting more of a fight.

As Sasuke left, Kelli the _empousa_ came in smiling. She wore a blue dress tonight, her eyes flickered from dark brown to pure red, and her hair was braided down her back as it seem to catch the light of the torches, as if it were anxious to turn back into purple flames.

"We should of left that one in Tartarus," Luke mumbled. "She is too chaotic. Too powerful."

Kelli laughed softly. "You should not fear power, Luke. Use it!"

"The sooner we leave, the better," Luke said. "I want this over with."

"Aww," Kelli sympathized, running a finger down his arm. "You find it unpleasant t destroy your old camp?"

"I didn't say that."

"You're not having second thoughts about your own, ah special part?"

Naruto interest peaked at hearing that, wanting to know what was Luke's part exactly.

Luke's face turned stony. "I know my duty."

"That is good," the demon said. "Is our strike force sufficient, do you think? Or will I need to call Mother Hecate for help?"

"We have more than enough thanks to the Sound ninjas," Luke said grimly. "Hopefully with the force Sasuke put together, it be easy to negotiate a safe passage through the arena."

"Mmm," Kelli said. "I should hope so. I would hate to see your handsome head on a spike if you fail."

"I will not fail. And you, demon, don't you have other matters to attend to?"

"Oh, yes." Kelli smiled. "I am bringing despair to our eavesdropping enemies as we speak."

 _Despair?_ Naruto wondered.

But before he could register what happened, Kelli turned her eyes on Percy and Naruto, expose her talons, and rip through their dream.

Now, much to Naruto's annoyance, he was Daedalus again.

He stood on top of a stone tower, overlooking rocky cliffs and the ocean bellow. Naruto was hunched over a worktable, wrestling with some kind of navigational instrument that resembles some kind of compass. Judging from his stooped posture, gnarly hands, and vision problems, Naruto guessed he was older than he was before. Naruto found himself cursing in Ancient Greek and squinted to try and see his work even though it was Sunny.

 _Just once can't I be someone else?_ Naruto thought.

"Uncle!" A voice called.

A smiling boy about Nico's age came bounding up the steps, carrying a wooden box.

"Hello, Perdix," Naruto said, though his tone seemed cold. "Done with your projects already?"

"Yes, Uncle. They were easy!"

Naruto scowled. "Easy? The problem of moving water uphill without a pump was easy?"

"Oh, yes! Look!"

The boy dumped his box and rummage through the junk. He came up with a strip of papyrus and showed Naruto some diagrams and notes. They didn't make sense to Naruto, but they must have to Daedalus because Naruto nodded grudgingly. "I see. Not bad."

At the same time Naruto couldn't help but wonder: _What the heck is wrong with this guy? Why is he so cold to his own nephew?_

"The king loved it!" Perdix said. "He said I might be even smarter than you!"

"Did he now?"

"But I don't believe that. I'm so glad Mother sent me to study with you! I want to know everything you do.

 _Oh,_ Naruto realized quickly what it was.

Daedalus must have already knew that Perdix might be smarter than him, and now, too here that even the king confirmed his thoughts must have been a jab to his pride. If there was one thing Naruto knew about his aunts and uncles from Athena, they were prideful and don't like to be outdone. It made Naruto glad Athena told him his dad—her son—had the fatal flaw of personal loyalty like Naruto instead of the usual deadly pride.

"Yes," Naruto muttered. "So when I die, you can take my place, eh?"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh no, uncle! But I've been thinking… why does a man have to die anyway?"

Naruto scowled. "It is the way of things, lad. Everything dies but the gods."

 _If only that was true,_ Naruto thought as he remember how Annabeth and Grover told him that the gods faded from existence. But back then, Naruto guessed Daedalus didn't know better. Back then, all the gods must have still existed.

"But _why_?" the boy insisted. "If you could capture the _animus_ , the soul in another form… Well, you've told me about your automatons, Uncle. Bulls, eagles, dragons, horses of bronze. Why not a bronze form of a man?"

Naruto himself found that tempting. It would be the ultimate act against fate. But then Naruto remember how Chiron said how immortality could be depressing at times. At the time it was mostly toward himself, but Naruto now realize even with a gift of immortality comes with a cost, and for mortals turn immortal Naruto guess that was to see every person they cared about die while they stay young forever.

 _Yeah, depressing,_ Naruto thought.

"No, my boy," Naruto found himself saying sharply—reminding himself that he was still playing the part of Daedalus. "You are naïve. Such a thing is impossible."

"I don't think so," Perdix insisted. "With the use of a little magic—"

"Magic? Bah!"

"Yes, Uncle! Magic and mechanics together—with a little work, one could make a body that would look exactly human, only better. I've made some notes."

He handed Naruto a thick scroll. Naruto unfurled it and took his time reading. Again it was something Naruto didn't completely understood, but he had a feeling Daedalus not only understood it, but for a moment thought it would actually work. Naruto's eyes narrowed which confirmed what he just thought. He glanced at the boy, then closed the scroll and cleared his throat, which Naruto took a sign as Daedalus was about to crush the boy's hopes, and not for the right reason. "It would never work, my boy. When you're older, you'll see."

Perdix didn't seem bother by what his uncle just said as he stayed cheerful and naïve. "Can I fix that astrolabe, then, Uncle? Are your joints swelling up again?"

Naruto sense another jab to Daedalus' pride with that simple question. Naruto knew Perdix didn't mean to hurt his uncle that way. In away Perdix reminded Naruto of Konohamaru when they first met. Willing to do anything to get Daedalus to teach him so he can achieve his dream (which in Perdix's case was probably to be as great inventor as Daedalus). But with Daedalus, Naruto sense that's where the problem lies.

Naruto's jaw clench. "No. Thank you. Now why don't you run along?"

As expected, Perdix still haven't noticed his uncle's anger. If Naruto was able too, he would slap Daedalus in the back of the head for being so prideful just because Perdix want to be like him one day. But unfortunately, even if Naruto wasn't Daedalus, he wouldn't be able too.

Perdix snatched a bronze beetle from his mound of stuff and ran to the edge of the tower. A low sill ringed the rim, coming just up to the boy's knees. The wind was strong.

Perdix wound up the beetle and tossed it into the sky. It spread its wings and hummed away. Perdix laughed with delight.

"Smarter than me," Naruto mumbled, too soft for Perdix to hear.

"Is it true your son died flying, Uncle? I heard you made him enormous wings, but they failed."

 _Can't this kid shut up?_ Naruto thought as his hands clenched. "Take my place," Naruto muttered.

The wind whipped around the boy, tugging at his clothes, making his hair ripple.

"I would like to fly," Perdix said. "I'd make my own wings that wouldn't fail. Do you think I could."

 _Shut up before you say something you regret!_ Naruto thought.

But Naruto sense it was close to being too late as a familiar voice whispered in Naruto's ear, _Choose. Choose._

 _Janus,_ Naruto thought. _Choose what?_

The dream answered that as Naruto picked up another one of the boy's metal bugs. Naruto felt the anger inside Daedalus grew to where Naruto was seeing red.

 _This better be from Daedalus' rage, and not the Nine-Tails Fox's Chakra leaking out,_ Naruto thought as he wasn't sure how the seal on his stomach would react to dream vision rage like this. Athena had warned Naruto to watch his rage when it came to his seal after Naruto reached the power of three tails but she said nothing about rage felt from dream visions like this.

"Perdix," Naruto called. "Catch."

He tossed the bronze beetle toward the boy. Delighted Perdix tried to catch it but the throw was too long. The beetle sailed into open sky, and Perdix reached a little too far. The wind caught him.

Somehow, he managed to grab the rim of the tower with his fingers as he fell. "Uncle!" he screamed. "Help me!"

Naruto wanted nothing more than to help Perdix, but unfortunately his body didn't move, which meant Daedalus didn't move.

"Go on, Perdix," Naruto said softly. "Make your wings. Be quick about it."

"Uncle!" the boy cried as he lost grip. He tumbled toward the sea.

 _Dang it!_ Naruto yelled in his mind. It was bad enough he couldn't do anything to save Icarus because Daedalus couldn't do anything, but this time Daedalus could of done something, but he let Perdix die anyways.

Just then, out of the silence of the night, a familiar woman's stern voice spoke from above: _You will pay the price for that, Daedalus._

Naruto immediately recognized it as his grandma's stern and angry voice. _Oh, you are going to get it now,_ Naruto thought with a mental smirk before remembering he was Daedalus in this dream and so far he been experiencing everything Daedalus been experiencing. _DANG IT!_

Naruto scowled to the heavens. "I have always honored you, Mother. I have sacrificed everything to follow your way."

 _Grandma Athena, I'll double my next offering if you get me out of this dream,_ Naruto prayed.

But unfortunately Athena didn't answer as Naruto continued scowling at the heavens.

 _Yet the boy had my blessing as well. And you have killed him. For that, you must pay._

Already having an idea what that meant, Naruto pleaded, _Tripple._ But again nothing. Naruto couldn't help but wonder just what is so important about this scene he has to experience Daedalus punishment first hand.

"I've paid and paid!" Naruto growled. "I've lost everything. I'll suffer in the Underworld, no doubt. But in the meantime…"

He picked up the boy's scroll, studied it for a moment, and slipped it into his sleeve.

 _You do not understand,_ Athena said coldly. _You will pay now and forever._

Naruto collapsed in agony as he felt a searing pain closed around his neck like a molten collar—cutting of his breath as he blacked out.

As he did, Naruto heard Athena's voice, this time directed to Naruto: _History would repeat on you unless you can learn from the mistakes of it._

…

Naruto never been so happy to wake up from a dream vision as he was now.

Naruto jumped up wide awake and the first thing he did was touch his neck. He didn't feel any pain but then again, the Nine-Tail Fox might have already healed it. Then Naruto checked his fingernails only too see them normal and not claws or any red chakra seeping out of his body.

 _Good, the dream didn't stir up the fox,_ Naruto thought. Naruto quickly realized it was stupid of him think it was.

Naruto had no idea why he had to go through that dream as Daedalus. But one thing was clear, Athena must have wanted Naruto to experience what Daedalus went through to stop it from happening again. The only question was what was it Naruto was supposed to prevent.

…

Naruto's mood wasn't much better the next morning, nor did it help that Grover told everyone that yesterday was his deadline to fine Pan. At this point Naruto wanted to punch the next person who wants to make his mood worse, but unfortunately he couldn't punch his friends as they did nothing wrong.

Percy offered Nico to join them but Nico shook his head.

"I need time to think," Nico said in an angry tone. Naruto got the feeling Minos' deception made Nico's anger worse. Not that Naruto could blame him. Nico trusted Minos, and the old ghost turned out not only to be a liar but was using Nico for whatever plan he had.

"It be fine, Nico. Just stay out of the Labyrinth for a while," Naruto said still remembering the first dream vision of Luke. "Don't forget, the Titan Army is down there, and they won't hesitate to catch you if they find out who your dad is. And also…" Naruto leaned down to Nico's eye level. "Training is a good way to burn off access rage as long as you don't over do it."

"What do you know about access rage?" Nico asked.

"Let's just say that although I don't have holding grudges as a fatal flaw, I have plenty of experience with rage," Naruto said as he patted his stomach, unknowingly to Nico that was where the seal was at.

Nico reluctantly nodded and trudged toward the ranch house.

"I'm worried about him," Annabeth said. "Minos obviously left an impact on him."

"He'll be all right," Eurytion promised. The cowherd had cleaned up nicely. He was wearing new jeans and a clean Western shirt and he'd even trimmed his bead. He'd put on Geryon's boots. "The boy can stay here and gather his thoughts as well as train as long as he wants. He'll be safe, I promise."

Orthus whined and rubbed against Naruto's leg, as if hoping the blonde would stay as well.

"I can't stay, buddy," Naruto responded as he scratched under both Orthus' chins. "I got a quest to complete. But tell you what, if Eurytion agree with it, I can come back whenever I got the time to play with you."

Orthus whined some more as if not satisfied.

"You can keep Orthus," Eurytion said.

Naruto look up in shock. "Are you sure?"

Eurytion shrugged. "Why not? You're the first demigod besides me the dog liked. Besides, maybe without Orthus around to scare every visitor that comes here, I can actually get more business here… without breaking my oath to you lot of course. And he can always come back here after y'all are dead."

Naruto never thought it that way, but he nodded. "Thanks Eurytion, and here." Naruto handed him a bronze three prong kunai. "This has a seal that let's me teleport from place to place. In other words I can use it to bring Orthus back for a visit from time to time and help clean the meat-eating horses pen."

"That be nice of you," Eurytion said. "So I reckon you'll be looking for Daedalus' workshop now?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Can you help us?"

Eurytion studied the cattleguard. "Don't know where it is. But Hephaestus probably would."

"So we're back to finding Hephaestus," Naruto responded, failing to hide how glad he was.

"But how do we find _Hephaestus_?" Annabeth asked. "Hinata doesn't know his location."

"Orthus does," Eurytion said. "Or at least he can follow the scent to the god. Hephaestus comes here from time to time. Studied the animals and such so he can make bronze automaton copies. Last time, I—uh—did him a favor. A little trick he wanted to play on my dad, Ares and Aphrodite involving some kind of water park ride."

"Thriller Love Ride at Waterland Denver Colorado?" Naruto asked getting a sneaky suspicion what was the trap.

"That's the one. Anyways, Orthus has came to be familiar with Hephaestus' scent over time. If anyone can help you find Hephaestus, he can," Eurytion said.

"Dog sense of smell can be more reliable than the Byakugan," Hinata explained.

"Great! Looks like we got a new teammate!" Naruto said.

Orthus barked in agreement.

They said their good-byes to Eurytion. Tyson pulled the cattle guard off the hole and they dropped back into the maze, Tyson holding Orthus as he jumped.

What was the dead end just yesterday was now a tunnel that go with the one they entered. Orthus lead them through the maze, stopping now and then for Hinata to check for traps.

They ran down a marble tunnel, then dashed to the left. Fortunately, Orthus had stopped at the edge of an abyss. The tunnel continued in front o them, but there as no floor for about hundred feet, just gaping darkness and a series of iron rungs in the ceiling.

"Monkey bars," Annabeth said. "I'm great at these."

She leaped onto the first rung and started swinging her way across. Annabeth got to the opposite side and waited.

"What about Orthus?" Percy asked as the two headed dog couldn't climb the monkey bars and none of them could carry him across using the bars either.

"I got this!" Naruto picked up Orthus and ran up the side of the wall and then toward Annabeth.

"Show off," Percy muttered as Hinata followed Naruto's example, only she just walked across on the side of the wall.

"I wish I can walk on walls like that!" Grover complained.

Percy went next across the monkey bars followed by Tyson who was giving Grover a piggy back ride. Good thing Tyson went last because although the big guy made it across in three swings, just as he landed, the last iron bar ripped free under his weight.

Orthus led them through the tunnel, passing a crumpled skeletons dressed in a shirt, slacks, and a tie and hundreds of broken pencils.

They reached an end of the tunnel that reached a large room where Orthus went from friendly two headed dog to ferocious two headed guard dog.

"He smells a monster," Grover whimpered. "I smell it too."

At that moment a blazing light hit them. Once their eyes adjusted, the first thing they noticed were skeletons. Dozens littered the floor around the room. Some were old and bleached white. Others were more recent and a lot grosser.

And then they saw the monster. She stood on a glittery dais on the opposite side of the room. She had the body of a huge lion and the head of a woman. She would've been pretty, but her hair was tied back in a tight bun and she wore too much makeup, so she kind of look like a third-grade choir teacher. She had a blue-ribbon badge pinned to her chest that took a while for those with dyslexia to read: THIS MONSTER HAS BEEN RATED **EXEMPLARY**!

Tyson whimpered. "Sphinx."

Naruto wasn't surprise Tyson was scared. He learned a while back that when Tyson was small a sphinx attacked him. In fact, he had scars on his back to prove it. Not to mention the fact one attack Tyson made it clear that a Sphinx is one of the few known monsters that aren't terrorized by cyclopes.

The only exit Naruto saw was a tunnel right behind a dais.

"Try to see if there's another way to that tunnel," Annabeth told Hinata.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked through the tunnel.

"There seem to be some, but they're all booby trapped," Hinata said. "This really is the best way."

"In that case." Annabeth started forward, but the Sphinx roared, showing fangs in her otherwise human face. Bars came down on both tunnels and the group just manage to get to the otherside before it closed them off from Annabeth.e

Immediately the monster's snarl turned into a brilliant smile.

"Welcome, lucky contestants!" she announced. "Get ready to play… ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!"

Canned applause blasted from the ceiling, as if there were invisible loudspeakers. Spotlights swept across the room and reflected off the dais, throwing disco glitter over the skeletons on the floor.

"Well, it's safe bet to say any mortals caught down here must of thought of this as some 1970s game show," Naruto joked.

"Fabulous prizes!" the Sphinx said. "Pass the test, and you get to advance. Fail, and I get to eat you! Who will be our contestant?"

"I hate test," Naruto muttered.

"I got this" Annabeth whispered. "I know what she's going to ask."

Annabeth stepped forward to the contestant's podium, which had a skeleton in a school uniform hunched over it. She pushed the skeleton out of the way, and it clattered to the floor.

"Welcome, Annabeth Chase!" the monster cried. "Are you ready for your test?"

 _I wonder if I should send some shadow clones to Mount Myuboku to start gathering sage chakra._ Naruto thought.

"Yes," Annabeth said. "Ask your riddle."

"Twenty riddles, actually!" the Sphinx said gleefully.

"Okay… Mount Myuboku it is!" Naruto responded.

Percy Grover Tyson and Hinata had no idea why Naruto just said that, but they didn't question the male blonde.

"What?" Annabeth asked. "Back in the old days—"

"Oh, we've raised our standards! To pass, you must show proficiency in all twenty. Isn't that great?"

Applause switched on and off.

Annabeth stared at Percy nervously, who just nodded encouragingly. Meanwhile Naruto unsealed a huge scroll from his backpack and opened it, revealing a summoning seal.

"Okay," Annabeth told the Sphinx. "I'm ready."

A drumroll sounded from above. The sphinx's eyes glittered with excitement. "What… is the capital of Bulgaria?"

Annabeth frowned. "Sofia," she said, "but—"

"Correct!" More canned applause. The Sphinx smiled so wide her fangs showed. "Please be sure to mark your answer clearly on your test sheet with a number 2 pencil."

"What?" Annabeth looked mystified. Then a test booklet appeared on the podium in front of her, along with a sharpened pencil.

"Make sure you bubble each answer clearly and stay inside the circle," the Sphinx said. "I you have to erase, erase completely or the machine will not be able to read your answers."

"What machine?" Annabeth asked.

The Sphinx pointed with her paw. Over by the spotlight was a bronze box with bunch of gears and levers and a big Greek letter Êta on the side, which they recognized as the mark of Hephaestus. At least Naruto would of if he wasn't creating a single shadow clone, deciding one might be enough.

"Now," said the Sphinx, "Next question—"

"Wait a second," Annabeth protested as a puff of smoke surround the scroll where Naruto was at. "What about 'What walks on four legs in the morning'?

"I beg your pardon?" the Sphinx said, clearly annoyed now.

"The riddle about man. He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an old an with a cane. That's the riddle you used to ask."

"Exactly why we changed the test!" the Sphinx exclaimed. "You already know the answer. Now second question, what is the square root of sixteen?"

"Four," Annabeth said. "but—"

"Correct! Which president signed the Emancipation of Proclamation?"

"Abraham Lincoln, but—"

"Correct! Riddle number four. How much—"

"Hold up!" Annabeth shouted. "These aren't riddles."

"What do you mean?" the Sphinx snapped. "Of course they are. This test material is specially designed—"

"It's just a bunch of dumb, random facts," Annabeth insisted. "Riddles are supposed to make you think."

"Think?" The Sphinx frowned. "How am I supposed to test whether you can think? That's ridiculous! Now how much force is required—"

"Stop!" Annabeth insisted. "This is a stupid test."

"Um, Annabeth," Grover cut in nervously. "Maybe you should just, you know, finish first and complain later."

"I'm a child of Athena," she insisted. "And this is an insult to my intelligence. I won't answer these stupid questions."

The spotlight glared. The Sphinx's eyes glittered pure black.

But then Naruto yelled out: "You want a riddle? How about this? What's big round and has 100 times the power of what destroyed the Kracken!"

"What?!" Sphinx yelled.

Suddenly there was a hundred puffs of smokes as a hundred Naruto's each with a gigantic Rasengan, and each in sage mode.

"The answer is this! Sage Style: 100 giant Rasengan assault!" every single Naruto's yelled as they came in for the attack.

The Sphinx tried to strike all the Naruto's with her claws but there were too many for her to destroy and it just covered the clones more with smokes as Naruto and his shadow clones slammed their Giant Rasengans into the monster.

By time they were done, there was nothing left but a huge pile of monster dust.

The remaining shadow clones disappeared as Naruto walked over to his friends, still in sage mode.

"Well, that was fun!" Naruto responded.

"You could have been quicker on the attack," Percy said.

"Hey! Not my fault! I didn't know how long it would take my shadow clones to gather sage chakra in Mount Myuboku while we down here," Naruto said.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked, obviously still miffed about the Sphinx's quiz.

"Reverse summoning," Naruto said. "I keep a scroll on me incase I need to send a clone somewhere to get sage chakra while I'm nowhere near nature."

"You did great Naruto," Hinata responded.

"Sphinx destroyed!" Tyson cheered.

Orthus just look at the group like they lost it.

"So how do we get out of here?" Grover asked.

"I got an idea," Naruto said.

It took a few minutes and sage mode running out, but Naruto was able to break into the testing machine, prayer to Athena, and purposely messed with every wire in the grading machine after he purposely set a test booklet with circles filled into a shape of the leaf village symbol until finally the bars on at the entrance and exit lifted.

Now they were once again off to meet the god of forge.


	11. Naruto Visits the Inside of Mt St Helen

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Naruto Visits the Inside of Mount St. Helen  
****

Orthus led them a few turns to an old-fashioned submarine hatches like metal door that was oval with metal rivets around the edges and a wheel for a doorknob. Where the portal should've been was a big brass plaque, green with age, with a Greek Êta inscribed in the middle.

Orthus looked at Naruto with both heads as if expecting a treat. Naruto rummage through his backpack and unsealed two protein bars and threw each one to each of Orthus head, making a mental note to stock up on dog treats the first chance he gets.

He thought of getting tips on raising dogs from Kiba or his mother or sister, since they're all part of the Inuzuka clan, but Naruto decided not to as raising a two headed monster dog might be different from raising a ninja hound.

"Ready to meet Hephaestus?" Grover said nervously.

"No," Percy admitted.

"Yes!" Tyson said gleefully, as he turned the wheel.

Naruto wasn't too shock as it wasn't an unknown secret that Hephaestus favors the cyclopes that work at the forges. Heck, Hephaestus' own kids were the first campers at Camp Half-Blood to accept Tyson for that exact reason. It probably help that Cyclopes are considered disfigured like Hephaestus.

Naruto himself was actually anxious to meet the god of Forge and fire. He only seen Hephaestus last winter during the solstice meeting, but this was the first time Naruto get to meet the god in person. He may not be disfigured, but Naruto knew what it was like to be looked down upon because of something that was out of his control, and yet willing to prove those who does otherwise. It's only understandable he was anxious to meet Hephaestus.

As soon as the door open, Tyson hurried inside with the rest following.

The room was enormous. It looked like a mechanic's garage, with several hydraulic lifts. Some had cars on them, but others had stranger things: a bronze hippalektryon with its horse head off and a bunch of wires hanging out of its rooster tail, a metal lion that seemed to be hooked up to a battery charger, and a Greek war chariot made entirely of flames.

Smaller projects cluttered dozen worktables. Tools hung along the walls. Each had its own outline on a Peg-Board, but nothing seemed to be in the right place. The hammer was over the screwdriver place. The staple gun was where the hacksaw was supposed to go. Naruto guessed even the god of forge couldn't help but be disorganized once in a while.

 _I see where Cabin 9 get their inability to organize from,_ Naruto thought. Although Cabin 9 never got last place in Cabin inspections, it never got first place either as the campers there always had something out of place or missed something they were working on. Heck they don't even put up their projects in the forges. Most just leave them where they're at so they can find them the next morning. If not they start accusing one of Hermes Cabin kids for stealing their projects until it was found.

Under the nearest hydraulic lift, which was holding a '98 Toyota Coralla, a pair of legs stuck out—the lower half of a huge man in grubby gray pants and shoes bigger than Tyson's. One leg was in a metal brace.

Orthus sniffed the legs and duck both of his heads under the hydraulic, and barked.

"Well, well," a deep voice boomed from under the Corolla. "Orthus, what are you doing here? I take it Eurytion is here?"

The mechanic pushed out of a back trolley and sat up. Hephaestus must of cleaned up for the winter solstice meetings or something, because now he was wearing a jumpsuit smeared with oil and grime. _Hephaestus_ , was embroided over the chest pocket. His leg creaked and clicked in its metal brace as he stood, and his left shoulder was lower than his right, so he seemed to be leaning even when he was standing up straight. His head was misshapen and bulging. He wore a permanent scowl. His black beard smoked and hissed. Every once in a while a small wildfire would erupt in his whiskers and die out. His hands were the size of catchers' mitts, but Naruto got the feeling he can hanle any machine with delicately.

Hephaestus glowered up at the group, with slight disappointment, probably because none of them were Eurytion. "I didn't make any of you, did I?"

"Uh," Annabeth said, "no, sir."

"Good," the god grumbled. "Shoddy workmanship."

He studied Annabeth and Percy. "Half-Bloods," he grunted. "Could be automations, of course, but probably not."

Then he turned to Naruto and Hinata. "You two are from the elemental nations, aren't you?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto replied. "Hinata and I are from the village hidden in the leaves."

"Leaf village, eh? Nice place, but I personally prefer the Sand," Hephaestus said. "No offense to the leaf, but they don't have craftsmen and mechanics like the sand does—with them making those excellent puppets for their jutsus and what not."

"None taken," Hinata responded.

"We actually know a few people from the sand, one of which uses Puppetry jutsus," Naruto explained.

"Good," Hephaestus said although they got a feeling he was referring to something else. "Good people."

He looked at Grover and frowned. "Satyr." Then he looked at Tyson, and his eyes twinkled. "Well, a cyclops. Good, good. What are you doing traveling with this lot?"

"Uh…" said Tyson staring in wonder at the god.

"Yes, well said," Hephaestus agreed.

"Wow, is this chariot really on fire?" Naruto asked.

Everyone turned to see Naruto staring at the flaming chariot, even stretching his hand out to it

"I'd be careful there, lad," Hephaestus warned. "You don't want to catch on fire."

"It's okay. I'm a champion of Hestia, so fire don't normally hurt me," Naruto said as he touched the chariot without wincing or pulling back. "Man, I sure wish I could ride one of these though. I bet it can do a lot of damage to any none-fireproof monsters that try to get close. Believe it! And with the right animal or automaton to pull it too."

Hephaestus looked at Naruto in amazement. "You're that grandson of Athena and Hermes aren't you?"

"At your service," Naruto responded.

Hephaestus grunted in approval. "Should of known. You're always what the other gods talk about, whether it's out of hate, respect, or worry."

Naruto's shoulders slumped on the last one. He didn't have to ask what Hephaestus meant by worry. He has to live with the reminder everyday.

"As for me, well I could care less about the risk of a Jinchuriki. The way I see it, the threat of having one around here isn't much different than leaving a Cyclopes in the streets to learn how to forge. They could turn out good people, or the monster sealed inside them," Hephaestus grumbled.

Hephaestus then opened a drawer to a cabinet and picked up a bag of doggie treats. "Here!" He tossed them to Naruto, who caught them. "I don't know why Orthus is with you, but that dog normally has a good taste in character, and I won't be surprise Eurytion has a reason for it. Fortunately, Guard Dogs are one of my sacred animals, so I keep a few treats on me in case I come across one."

"Uh… thanks," Naruto responded.

"So, what brings you lot here? It better be a good reason. The suspension on this Corolla is no small matter, you know."

"Sir," Annabeth said hesitantly. "we're looking for Daedalus. We thought—"

 _"Daedalus?"_ the god roared. "You want that old scoundrel? You are dare to seek him out!"

His beard burst into flames and his black eyes glowed.

"Uh, yes, sir, please," Annabeth said.

"Humph. You're wasting your time." He frowned at something on his worktable and limped over to it. He picked up a lump of springs and metal plates an tinkered with them. In a few seconds he was holding a bronze and silver falcon. It spread its metal wings, blinked its obsidian eyes, and flew around the room.

Tyson laughed and clapped his hands. The bird landed on Tyson's shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately.

Hephaestus regarded him. The god's scowl didn't change but there was a kinder twinkle in his eyes. "I sense you have something to tell me, Cyclops."

Tyson's smile faded. "Y-yes, lord. We met a Hundred-Handed One."

Hephaestus nodded, looking unsurprised. "Briares?"

"Yes. He—he was scared. He would not help us."

"And that bothered you."

"Yes!" Tyson's voice wavered. "Briares should be strong! He is older and greater than Cyclopes. But he ran away."

"It's not just that he ran away, Lord Hephaestus," Naruto said. "He also seemed to lost faith in others as well as himself. The way Briares looked and talked—I haven't seen anything like that since the Land of Waves—back when it was controlled by a tyrant."

Hephaestus grunted. "I understand. But you must understand that people monsters and gods changed, and not always for the better. You must be weary of who you can trust. Look at my loving mother, Hera. You met her, didn't you? She'll smile at your face and talk about how important family is, eh? Didn't stop her from pitching me off Mount Olympus when she saw my ugly face. And then to make herself more likable, she goes blame my dad for it. The truth is, my mother likes families, but she likes a certain kind of family. _Perfect_ families. She took one look at me and… well, I don't fit the image, do I?"

"That's why I don't regret taking up Hestia's offer to be her champion," Naruto said as he leaned down and scratch under one of Orthus' chins. "When I talk to Hestia, I feel like I'm talking to a loving relative who wants nothing more than what's best for me. But when we talked to Hera, I got more of a feeling that she wasn't there for the goodness of her heart."

Hephaestus nodded. "I will agree that Hestia has more of the loving and caring nature than my mother. But for me, I prefer only relying on what I can make with my own hands. Something I thought most Jinchurikis would understand."

Naruto stood up and looked at Hephaestus. "I do understand, Lord Hephaestus. But the thing is, I didn't become the way I am by myself. I became who I am because I found people I care about and return cared about me. And there isn't a single day I regret my choices. Which brings us to why we're here. We're not the only ones looking for Daedalus. The Titan army is looking for him too. Only they want to find Ariadne's string to use to navigate the Labyrinth. If we don't get to Daedalus first—"

"I told _you_ already. Looking for Daedalus is a waste of time. He won't help you."

"No offense, Lord Hephaestus, but you don't know Naruto." Hinata said. "Not only he is the bravest person I met, but he has a gift no one else has, not even here in your world. He can give back hope to those who loss their way. I know this because I seen it. I had a cousin who loss his way, and when it was thought no one can do anything to stop the darkness in his heart, Naruto saved him and help him see there was more to the world than he thought."

"It's true," Annabeth said. "Naruto even earn Mr. D's favortism, and Mr. D rarely favors any half-blood."

"If there's one person out of all of us here who can change Daedalus' opinion, it's Naruto Uzumaki," Percy responded.

Tyson and Grover nodded in agreement.

Hephaestus looked upon the group amazed by how well the blonde-man's friends seem to believe in his capabilities. Sure Hephaestus seen some of the stuff Naruto could do, but he just pass it off as him being a grandson of Athena and Hermes. But the ability to change people's opinion wasn't a trait in either one of his grandparent's powers—unless you consider Hermes' ability to manipulate people in order to trick them. But Hephaestus got the feeling that wasn't what this group was talking about.

"I can see why your grandparents speaks highly of you, Naruto Uzumaki. You really are one of a kind," Hephaestus said. "I haven't seen such boldness since your grandmother Athena and Patron Hestia pledge not to marry despite having suitor so willing to marry them."

"So you'll help?" Naruto asked.

"I will, but only after you do something for me," Hephaestus said. "I have a favor."

"Name it," Annabeth said.

Hephaestus actually laughed—a booming sound like a huge bellows stoking a fire. "You heroes," he said, "always making rash promises. How refreshing!"

He pressed a button on his workbench, and metal shutters opened along the wall. It was either a huge big-screen TV. On it was a gray volcano with smoke rose from its crest as a forest ringed it.

"One of my forges," Hephaestus said. "I have many, but that used to be my favorite."

"That's Mount St. Helens," Grover said. "Great forests around there."

"You've been there?" Percy asked.

"Looking for… you know. Pan."

"Wait," Annabeth said, looking at Hephaestus. "You said it _used to be_ your favorite. What happened?"

Hephaestus scratched his smoldering beard. "Well, that's where the monster Typhon is trapped, you know. Used to be under Mount Etna, but when we moved to America, his forced got pinned under Mount St. Helens instead. Great source of ire, but a bit dangerous. There's always a chance he will escape. Lots o eruptions these days, smoldering all the time. He's restless with the Titan rebellion."

Naruto frowned remembering something he heard in one of the schools he attended about an eruption at Mount St. Helen once. "Wait, are you saying the 1980s eruption was caused by Typhon stirring. What stirred him up then?"

Hephaestus coughed and cleared his throat as if the topic was a sensitive subject on his behalf—which told Naruto Hephaestus might have accidentally done something to cause that.

"Anyways, lately I have sensed intruders in my mountain. Someone or something is using my forges. When I go there, it is empty, but I can tell it is being used. They sense me coming, and they disappear. I send my automatons to investigate, but they do not return. Something… ancient is there. Evil. I want to know who dares to invade my territory, and if they mean to lose Typhon."

"You want us to find out who it is," Percy said.

"Aye" Hephaestus said. "Go there. They may not sense you coming. None of you are gods. Go find out what you can, and report back to me. Then I will tell you what you need to know about Daedalus."

"All right," Annabeth said. "How do we get there?"

"Not to mention neither Hinata nor I been to Mount St. Helens, so even with the Byakugan, we don't know which of the safe routes will take us anywhere near the volcano, much less the forge," Naruto said. "We might end up in the wrong forge—uh just how many volcanoes are there in the United States?"

"Including Mount St. Hellen: 169 but only 65 of those volcanoes are active" Annabeth asked. "Most of which are in Alaska, but the most active ones are in Hawaii, and then there's the Super Volcano in Yellow Stone."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the count as Hephaestus chuckled. "I don't have claim to those in Alaska, but I do have forges on those that don't lie in those states. Yellow Stone actually was a compensation for me not able to use Mount St. Hellens, but I only use it for work that is too big to fit in my regular forges."

Hephaestus then clapped his hands. The falcon flew off Tyson's shoulder and landed in Hephaestus' huge hands where he tinkered with it some more. "There. The falcon here will show you the way," Hephaestus said. "It is not far through the Labyrinth. And try to stay alive, will you? Humans are much more fragile than automatons. You might want to keep Orthus here incase the invaders can smell him. Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

Naruto reluctantly left Orthus behind, as well as a three prong kunai to be safe, explaining to the god that he was just leaving that there incase they need a quick escape. Hephaestus didn't seem to care as the group left the workshop.

The falcon raced along and they were keeping up, but then they spotted a tunnel off to the side that was dug from raw earth, and wrapped in thick roots. Grover stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it?" Percy said.

He didn't move. He stared openmouthed into the dark tunnel. His curly hair rustled in the breeze. Naruto was confused too until he sense it. Nature chakra—and a lot of it.

"Come on!" Annabeth said. "We have to keep moving."

"This is the way," Grover muttered in awe. "This is it. Don't you sense it Naruto?"

"Yeah, I sense it," Naruto said. "It's a lot more than what we experience in New Mexico, so he must be down that tunnel somewhere."

Up ahead, the falcon was getting farther down the stone corridor.

"We'll come back," Annabeth promised. "On our way back to Hephaestus."

"The tunnel will be gone by then," Grover said. "I have to follow it. A door like this won't stay open forever."

"But we can't" Annabeth said. "The forges."

"Annabeth, he has to go," Naruto said. "This might be his only chance left to find Pan."

"We'll have to separate," Percy said.

"No!" Annabeth said. "That's way too dangerous. How will we ever find each other again?"

Naruto took out a three-prong kunai like it was the most obvious thing in the world… which technically it was. After all, Naruto gave each of them a three-prong kunai for such situation.

"But Grover can't go alone," Annabeth argued. "

"I'll go with him," Hinata said. "I may not be able to sense nature, but my Byakugan might be better in this tunnel than it would be in the Labyrinth."

Tyson put his hand on Grover's shoulder. "I—I will go with them too."

Percy was shock hearing it. "Tyson, are you sure?"

The big guy nodded. "Goat boy an Hinata needs help. We will find the god person. I can be the hero Briares once was to me."

"But that just leaves the rest of us without a guide," Annabeth said.

"Technically, no," Naruto said. "There is one other ability we can rely on, and it is found in this world—in fact we probably could get a guide with that ability in back in New York once we're done with Hephaestus' request."

"And you now tell us," Annabeth shouted.

"I wasn't sure you would agree to it. Especially since we have Hinata with us," Naruto explained while thinking: _Not to mention she would most likely turn it down out of jealousy once she finds out who I had in mind._

Thankfully Annabeth didn't ask who as Grover took a deep breath. "Percy, we'll find each other again. Naruto got his dad's jutsu, and we still got the empathy link. I just… have to."

Percy reluctantly nodded, knowing it was Grover's dream. "I hope you're right."

"I know I am." Grover said with such confidence.

"Be careful," Percy told Tyson Grover and Hinata.

"If you see Pan before we meet up again, tell him hi for me," Naruto said.

"Sure will, Naruto," Grover responded as the three of them left through tunnel of tree roots and were lost in the darkness.

"This is bad," Annabeth said. "Splitting up is a really, really bad idea."

"Relax Annabeth. Didn't Chiron always say three is the safest number?" Naruto asked. "They'll be fine."

"Come on, guys," Percy said. "The falcon is getting away."

…

It wasn't long before the tunnel started to get hot.

The stone walls glowed. The air felt as if they were walking through an oven. The tunnel sloped down and there was a loud roar that sounded like a river of metal. The falcon flew along, with Annabeth right behind.

"Hey, Naruto," Percy said.

"Yeah."

"Your grandmother… Athena, she sworn never to marry, right?" Percy asked. "Like what Hephaestus said back there?"

"The last I check. She's still a maiden goddess too," Naruto said.

Percy blinked. "But then—how come she has demigod children."

"Dude! How the heck am I suppose to know?"

"Uh, you're her grandson. Your dad is one of her supposed children."

"Percy, the day after I found out Athena was my grandmother, I tried to find out how my dad was born, and I been told either ask my paternal aunts/uncles or it wasn't the right time."

"And you haven't asked since then?"

"I don't know if you haven't noticed this, Percy, but I been kind of busy since then. Besides its not a topic you just bring up in a normal conversation," Naruto explained. "Heck I didn't even think of asking my own grandmother that when I met her."

"Hey Annabeth!" Percy called out.

"Yeah!"

"How come Athena have demigod children if she's a virgin goddess?"

Naruto slapped Percy in the back of his head.

Annabeth sighed knowing this was coming as the boys weren't exactly quiet back there. "Percy, you know how Athena was born?"

"She sprung from the head of Zeus in full battle armor or something."

"After Zeus ate his first wife—Great-grandma Metis while she was pregnant with Athena," Naruto stated. "From there Athena transfer her essence to Zeus' brain where she was born when Zeus' head was split open."

"Exactly. She wasn't born in the normal way. She was literally born from thoughts. Her children are born the same way. When Athena falls in love with a mortal man, it's purely intellectual the way she loved Odysseus in the old stories. It's a meeting of minds. She would tell you that's the purest kind of love. From there children of Athena are sprung from the divine thoughts of our mother and the mortal ingenuity of our father. We are supposed to be a gift, a blessing from Athena on the men she favors."

"In other words, you and my dad are brain children," Naruto said as now a million other questions came to his mind, including how that affected how he was born.

"Naruto, I know you have more questions on the matter, but now really isn't the time!" Annabeth argued without looking back.

The roaring got louder. After another half mile or so, they emerged in a cavern the size of a Super Bowl stadium. The falcon landed on Annabeth's shoulder indicating that they arrived at the forge of Hephaestus.

There was no floor, just bubbling lava hundreds of feet bellow. They stood on a rock ridge that circled the cavern. A network of metal bridges spanned across it. At the center was a huge platform with all sorts of machines, cauldrons, forges and what had to be the world's largest anvil—a block of iron the size of a house. Creatures moved around the platform—several strange, dark shapes, but they were too far away to make any details.

Naruto whistled softly. "Man, if this is how big one of Hephaestus' average forge is, I wonder how big the one in Yellow Stone is."

"We'll never be able to sneak up on them," Percy said.

"I can. You two wait here." Annabeth said as she took out her Yankees cap.

"Hold it!" Percy said, but she already put on her cap and turned invisible.

"That just leaves us," Naruto said in a bored tone. "So what do you want to do?"

Percy looked toward the Labyrinth for a moment. "I'm going to see if I can get a better angle to see."

"Sounds good," Naruto said as straightened up.

The heat was horrible, and in no time both boys were drench in sweat. Percy's eyes stung with smoke, which Naruto didn't have any trouble with because of Hestia's blessing. It actually got on Percy's nerve. They moved along, trying to keep away from the edge, until they found their way blocked by a cart on metal wheels used in mine shafts. When Percy lifted the tarp, they saw it was full of scrap metal. They were about to go around it when they heard voices from up ahead in what Naruto can guess was a side tunnel.

"Bring it in?" one asked.

"Yeah," another said. "Movie's just about done."

In a panic, Percy grabbed Naruto and pulled him into the cart so both of them can hide and pulled the tarp over them.

The cart lurched forward.

"Oi," a gruff voice said. "Thing weighs a ton."

"It's celestial bronze," the other said. "What did you expect?"

Naruto gave Percy a look of: _Great idea Percy. Now we're being pulled with them._

Percy just shrugged.

They turned a corner into what the boys can guess was a tunnel into a smaller room from the noise. There was also the sound of talking, chattering voices that sound somewhere between a seal's bark and a dog's growl along with a sound of an old-fashioned film projector and a tiny voice narrating.

"Just set it in the back," a new voice ordered from across the room. "Now, younglings, please attend to the film. There will be time for questions afterward."

The voices quieted down, and Naruto and Percy could hear the film.

 _As a young sea demon matures,_ the narrator said, _changes happen in the monster's body. You may notice your fangs getting longer and you may have a sudden desire to devour human beings. These changes are perfectly normal and happens to all young monsters._

 _Great, a monster puberty movie,_ Naruto thought. He remembers having to watch a movie about human puberty in Meriwether, and Naruto didn't want to watch it again.

Excited snarling filled the room. A voice Naruto guess was the teacher told the younglings to be quiet, and the film continued. After a few minutes, Naruto decided to sleep through the rest of it until Percy woke him after the film ended. If it wasn't for the fact Percy was amazed that Naruto was able to sleep on a pile of celestial bronze scrap in the first place, he would of woke up his friend earlier.

"Now, younglings," the instructor said, "what is the proper name of our kind?"

"Sea demons!" one of them barked.

"No. Anyone else?"

"Telekhines!" another monster growled.

"Very good," the instructor said. "And why are we here?"

"Revenge!" several shouted.

"Yes, yes, but why?"

"Zeus is evil!" one monster said. "He cast us into Tartarus just because we used magic!"

"Indeed," the instructor said. "After we made so many of the gods' finest weapons. The trident of Poseidon, for one. And of course—we made the greatest weapon of the Titans! Nevertheless, Zeus cast us away and relied on those fumbling Cyclopes. That is why we are taking over the forges of the usurper Hephaestus. And soon we will control the undersea furnaces, our ancestral home!"

 _I thought it was the elder cyclopes that made Poseidon's trident,_ Naruto thought.

"And so, younglings," the instructor continued, "who do we serve?"

"Kronos!" they shouted.

"And when you grow to be big telekhines, will you make weapons for this army?"

"Yes!"

"Excellent. Now, we've brought in some scraps for you to practice with. Let's see how ingenious you are."

"Time to go!" Naruto said as he grabbed Percy and disappeared in a flash.

…

Naruto didn't know where Annabeth was, but he hoped she wasn't too busy, or surrounded by monsters. Thank the gods, she wasn't.

Naruto and Percy reappeared on a platform at the center of the lake. Annabeth must have been invisible when they reappeared because the air shimmered next to them as Annabeth turn back to visible, looking like they took her by surprise.

"What are you two doing? Are you trying to get us caught?" Annabeth asked.

"Actually no, we just dodge being caught," Naruto laughed.

Percy punched Naruto in the arm and told Annabeth about the monster orientation class. When he was done, Annabeth's eyes widened.

"So that's what they are," she said. "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making… Well, look."

They peeked over the cauldron. In the center of the platform stood four strange creatures. The creatures had the faces of dogs with black snouts, brown eyes, and pointy ears, but the bodies were sleek and black like sea mammals, with stubby legs that were half flipper, half foot, and humanlike hands with sharp claws. They actually look like a hybrid of human, Doberman pinscher, and a sea lion.

Their black skin glistening in the firelight as they worked, sparks flying as they took turns hammering on a long piece of glowing hot metal.

"The blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."

"What _is_ that?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth shook her head. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder—"

"They said something about the greatest Titan weapons, and made Poseidon's trident," Naruto said with a frown. "I thought the Elder Cyclopes made the trident along with the helm of darkness and Master Bolt."

"The myth varies," Annabeth replied. "The gods probably made some of them up to cover up the fact Telekhines worked for them before being tossed into Tartarus for using dark magic."

"Sounds about typical," Naruto said. "We better get out of here before we're caught."

"Hold on!" Percy said, "We need to stop—whatever they're making."

"Percy, how the heck are we suppose to do that?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't respond but he got an idea how. "Naruto, when I give you the cue, get us somewhere safe."

"What are you up too?" Naruto asked.

"Just trust me." Percy said as he closed his eyes and focused.

At first nothing happened. But then Percy screamed as an explosion occurred with a tidal wave, a whirlpool of power simultaneously blasting the group downward into the lava. Fire and water collided, superheated steam, which Naruto decided now was a good time to act. He grabbed Percy and Annabeth and disappeared in a golden flash just before the volcano exploded in an eruption.


	12. Another Quick Vacation at Ogygia

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Another Quick Vacation at Ogygia  
****

Naruto wasn't aiming anywhere specific. He was just hoping anywhere close by that was safe, thinking it would be Hephaestus' workshop. He didn't expect it to be at a familiar island resort.

Naruto Percy and Annabeth landed at the entrance of a cave before falling over themselves. Surprisingly for Naruto, his friends wasn't the only thing that teleported.

"Naruto, your vest is on fire!" Annabeth screamed when she looked up.

"Huh?" Naruto looked to see that one of his shirt sleeves was indeed on fire. "Shoot!"

Naruto quickly took off his ninja vest and threw it on the ground and quickly tried to stomp out the fire. Although the flames didn't hurt Naruto, he rather not have his vest destroyed. Unfortunately by time the flames went out, it was clear that wasn't the only damage as the vest was burned at places.

"Dang it!" Naruto shouted. "That was my favorite vest!"

"So where are we?" Percy asked.

They looked around and saw that were on an island resort and the cave they were in was some kind of luxury shelter.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like a replica of Ogygia," Naruto responded.

Last summer, after Naruto defeated the Kracken, the gods send Naruto to Ogygia—a magical island that can't be found through any mortal technology and is outside mortal world's time and space—to recuperate with the help of the only island resident: the titaness Calypso.

"How did you get on my island?" a familiar voice yelled.

A girl that looked roughly Percy's and Annabeth's age with almond eyes and caramel-color hair braided over one shoulder. She had a timeless face that seemed to confuse shock and angry. Although when she saw Naruto the anger fade away leaving confused and shock.

"N-Naruto? How did you get here?" she asked,

"Calypso?" Naruto recognized. "How did you get off Ogygia?"

"Get off—Naruto! You're on Ogygia!" Calypso responded.

Fortunately, Annabeth realized the situation. "Naruto, I think you somehow _jumped_ us to Ogygia."

"But that can't be right! Last time I was in Ogygia, I didn't know how to activate the seal for my dad's jutsu much less perform it," Naruto responded.

"Then how else we got here?" Percy asked.

As Calypso listen into the conversation and as the shock ran out of her mind, realization dawn on her.

"I think I know how," Calypso said.

She pass the group and went into the cave and open a curtain revealing a bedroom/living area. She opened a bedside drawer and took out what appeared to be one of Naruto's three prong kunai, except instead of being made out of celestial bronze, it was made from a obsidian like color metal.

"Hey! That looks like one of the original designs for a three prong kunais!" Naruto responded

"After Naruto left, Hermes popped by and delivered me this," Calypso explained. "He mentions it being a key to if Naruto be able to keep his promise or not, but it will take time for Naruto to master the jutsu behind it. I didn't think it would take only a year though."

"Actually, it only took me at least six months to learn how to perform the jutsu, and only took a little longer to work on the landing," Naruto said. "I just wish I knew Gramps did that sooner."

At that moment the trio's stomachs growled.

"I forgot, we haven't ate since Tripple G ranch," Percy complained.

"Fighting for our lives can do that," Annabeth admitted.

"I can make you guys some stew if you want," Calypso suggested. "And if you stay over night, I should have your clothes repaired by tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah! Calypso makes the best stew!" Naruto responded as if not hearing about the clothes."

"We don't mean to be any trouble," Annabeth said.

"It's no trouble at all," Calypso said. "Besides it's not everyday I get a visit from someone other than a god, much less three."

Naruto gave Annabeth a begging look that even she couldn't turn it down.

"Fine. But we should leave for the closest labyrinth entrance tomorrow," Annabeth said. "No offense too you Calypso, but we were gathering info for Hephaestus when we had to make an emergency jump."

Calypso nodded and fixed two cauldron full of Stew. At first Percy and Annabeth question why the extra stew until Naruto practically single handedly emptied one of them.

They talked with Calypso, mostly filling her in on what happened since Naruto left last summer as well as their current mission. Annabeth had to repeatedly kick Percy under the picnic table because as they talk it came to be obvious that Percy didn't want to leave Calypso alone on the island.

It wasn't really Calypso's fault. Even if she wasn't a Titaness, the idea of leaving someone on an island not knowing if that person will get their next visit in the following year or in centuries.

"Relax, Percy. Thanks to my grandfather, we can include Ogygia in one of our vacation spots," Naruto said. "And if we don't stay longer than a day, we should be fine."

Annabeth sighed as Naruto just made the idea of visiting Ogygia and leaving was just as easy done as said.

That night Annabeth slept in the cave with Calypso as Percy and Naruto got the hammocks outside.

The next morning Percy and Naruto were awoken to a glow appearing on the horizon that got brighter and brighter, until it was clear it was a column of fire moving across surface of the water coming toward them.

Naruto and Percy shot up and grabbed their weapons as Annabeth and Calypso burst out of the cave. However only Calypso bowed as if she recognized who it was.

Before the fire disappated a two headed dog shot out of the fire and ran toward Naruto.

"Orthus!" Naruto said in shock as the two headed dog jumped up on him and licked him, "How did you get here?"

"I brought him here," said a voice in the flames as it finally dissipated. Standing before the was a tall man in gray overalls and a metal leg brace, his beard and hair smoldering with fire.

"Lord Hephaestus" Calypso said. "This is a rare honor."

The fire god grunted. "Calypso. Beautiful as always. Would you excuse us please, my dear? I need to have a word with our young heroes here."

Hephaestus sat down at the dinner table and ordered Pepsi. What Naruto had guess as an invisible servant brought Hephaestus one, opened it too suddenly, and sprayed soda all over the god's work clothes. Hephaestus roared and spat a few curses and swatted the can away.

"Stupid servants," he muttered. "Good automatons are what she needs. They never act up!"

"You could make her some," Naruto pointed out.

"You don't think I haven't thought that?" Hephaestus asked. "Calypso turned down the idea every time."

"Lord Hephaestus, how did you know we were here?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, when you didn't show up after Mount St. Hellen Erupt, I figured at least one of the boys ended up here," Hephaestus said. "The fates often send heroes that came close to death here after all."

"Well, I don't know about the Fates, but I got us here," Naruto said. "Apparently my grandfather gave Calypso one of my dad's old three prong kunais after the last time I was here."

Hephaestus grunted. "Makes sense now. The island is protected against any mortal transportation from this world, but we never thought of guarding against jutsus from the elemental nations. Then again, before you were brought here, Naruto Uzumaki, we never thought we would have any elemental nations demigods landing here. So what happened at Mount St. Helen?"

Naruto Annabeth and Percy told him about the Telekhines and how they were making something when Percy decided to do something to stop them.

"That explains a lot," Hephaestus said. He fished out a metal disk the size of an iPod. He clicked a button and it expanded into a miniature bronze TV. On the screen was news footage of Mount St. Helens, a huge plume of fire and ash trailing into the sky.

 _"Still uncertain about further eruptions,"_ the newscaster was saying. _"Authorities have ordered the evacuation of almost half a million people as a precaution. Meanwhile, ash has fallen as far away as Lake Tahoa and Vancouver, and the entire Mount St. Helens area is closed to traffic within a hundred-mile radius. While no deaths have been reported, minor injuries and illnesses include—"_

Hephaestus switched it off. "You three caused quite an explosion."

"Actually, that was Percy's doing," Naruto explained. "But dang! I didn't know he did that much damage."

Percy just stared at the blank bronze screen.

"The telekhines were scattered," Hephaestus continued. "Some vaporized. Some got away, no doubt. I don't think they'll be using my forge any time soon. On the other hand, neither will I. The explosion caused Typhon to stir in his sleep. We'll have to wait and see—"

"I couldn't release him, could I? I mean, I'm not that powerful!" Percy argued. "Naruto is stronger than me."

"Maybe so, but I didn't cause an eruption," Naruto argued.

"The kid has a point," Hephaestus said. "You're the son of the Earthshaker, lad. You don't know your own strength."

Percy was disappointed to hear that.

"What about Grover, Hinata, and Tyson?" Annabeth asked.

Hephaestus shook his head. "No word, I'm afraid. I suppose the Labyrinth has them. As for if you three are going to leave Ogygia…"

"We're actually planning to leave today," Naruto responded. "Some of our clothes were ruined in the eruption."

Hephaestus grunted. "Then I'll give you three the way to Daedalus. Well now, here's the thing. It has nothing to do with the Ariadne's string. Not really. Sure the string works. That's what the Titan army will be after. But the best way through the maze… Theseus had the princess's help. And the princess was a regular mortal. No real power at all. But she was clever, and she could see. She could see very clearly."

"She was a clear sighted mortal?" Naruto asked. "Like Percy's mom and Rachel Dare."

That's when Annabeth jumped up. "That's your plan? You want to ask Dare to guide us through the Labyrinth?"

"Uh—" Naruto responded.

"Fair word of advice about Daedalus. It might make it easier for you if you plan to change his ways," Hephaestus said. "Being a brilliant inventor isn't easy. Always alone. Always misunderstood. Easy to turn bitter, make horrible mistakes. People are more difficult to work with than machines. And when you break a person, he can't be fixed. Daedalus started well enough. He helped Princess Ariadne and Theseus because he felt sorry for them. He tried to do a good deed. And everything in his life went bad because o it. Was it fair?" the god shrugged as he brushed the last drops of pepsi off his work clothes. "I don't know if you will be able to change Daedalus' view of things, much less if he'll help you, but don't judge someone until you've stood at his forge and worked with his hammer, eh?"

"Ah no offense Hephaestus, but I technically have," Naruto said. "I been having dream visions where I played the part of Daedalus."

"Then you should already have what you need, then," Hephaestus said. "Good-bye. You three did well, destroying the telekhines. I'll always remember you three for that."

Then he erupted into a column of flame, and the ire moved over the water, leaving Orthus behind this time, heading back to the outside world.

…

Later Calypso supplied everyone with new cotton clothes including a new ninja vest for Naruto.

"I made yours fire proof, Naruto, incase you decided to try and burn it again," Calypso said. "I do wish you three could stay, but I understand this quest is important."

"Plus now you know Naruto can keep his promise helps," Annabeth said trying to be cheerful.

"There's that too," Calypso said. "Annabeth, Percy, you two are welcome to come with Naruto any time. It be nice to have more than one mortal visitor again."

Percy and Annabeth nodded in agreement. As depressing as it was to leave the enchanted island, it was nice to know they were welcome.

"Okay, Naruto. You remember what to do, right?" Calypso asked.

"Of course I do. It only been a year since my last visit!" Naruto responded.

"Why aren't we just _jumping_ to Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"This takes less chakra," Naruto replied. "Alright! We want to leave Ogygia!"

As expected a raft magically appeared, only this time this one was big enough for three teens and a two headed dog. Everyone aboarded the makeshift raft.

"Alright, take us to Camp Half-Blood!" Naruto said.

The raft reacted and started pulling forward, away from the island paradise.

"By Calypso!" Naruto hollered. "See you another time, hopefully when we're not on a quest!"

"We really need to find a way to free her," Percy said.

"Percy, it's not that simple," Annabeth said.

"I know, I'm just saying. It's cruel that she has to wait on that island alone hoping for the next visitor," Percy argued.

"Well until we find away, we can always visit," Naruto said.

"I still can't believe you ate all that stew," Percy complained. "The only time I seen you eat any where close to that amount was when you eat Ramen."

"Hey Calypso's stew is the best!"

And so the trio and Orthus were on their way to Camp Half-Blood, where they hope to regroup and replan before continuing into the Labyrinth with a new guide.


	13. Rachel Becomes the New Guide

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Rachel Becomes the New Guide  
****

The trip would have been smooth sailing, if Orthus didn't get sea sick on the way to Long Island. It wouldn't be so bad if Orthus just had one head, but because he has two, whenever one wasn't vomiting, the other head was. How Hephaestus got the two-headed dog to Ogygia without having a seasick dog wanting to hack up his lunch is beyond Percy and Naruto's understanding and it didn't make the snacks Calypso packed them from her garden appetizing.

Annabeth didn't talk to Naruto much, or Percy for the matter. As if she blamed both of them for Naruto's plan.

Hours later, their raft washes up at Camp Half-Blood. Annabeth was the first off followed by Naruto and Percy. Then Naruto granted permission for Orthus to enter since he was technically a monster.

But when they got on shore, the camp seemed deserted. It was late afternoon, but the archery range was empty. The climbing wall poured lava and rumbled by itself. The Pavilion was empty and cabins were vacant. Then they notice some rising from the amphitheater.

"There must be a burial shroud ceremony going on," Annabeth said.

"You don't think it's ours, do you?" Naruto asked. "We did leave Mount St. Helen during an eruption."

"They wouldn't burn it without confirming the fact we're dead, would they?" Percy asked.

Annabeth didn't really answer. Instead she said. "We better go see what's going on."

Naruto and Percy looked at each other before they ran toward the amphitheater.

Before they even got there, they heard Chiron making an announcement that almost made Percy and Naruto stop in their tracks.

"—assume they are dead," Chiron said. "After so long of silence after Hephaestus confirmed their part in the eruption of Mount St. Helen, it is unlikely our prayers will be answer. I have asked representatives from Hermes and Athena Cabin to do the final honors.

They came up on the back of the amphitheater. Nobody noticed as they were looking forward as Malcom Pace, Travis Stoll and Conor Stoll started burning three burial shrouds: one green, one Grey, and one orange. Apparently, Hephaestus gave the camp the news of their part in Mount St. Helen before visiting Ogygia.

"Hey wait!" Naruto yelled, "We're alive."

Heads turned and people gasped.

"Percy! Annabeth! Naruto!" Beckendorf grinned. A bunch of other kids crowded around the trio, as if not noticing Orthus being with them, and clapped each of them on the back. There were a few curses from Ares, but Clarisse just rolled her eyes, hiding the fact she was glad to see Naruto alive. Chiron cantered over and everyone made way for him.

"Well," he sighed with obvious relief. "I don't believe I've ever been happier to see any campers return. But you three must tell me where have you been? But first, let's discus this somewhere more private. The rest of you, back to your normal activities!"

Without waiting for the group to protest, Chiron picked up Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto as easily as if they were kittens, slung them on his back, and galloped of toward the Big House with Orthus following.

…

Naruto Annabeth and Percy told Chiron about their time in Ogygia. Apparently they were gone for a week without realizing it. They also explained that Hephaestus just so happen to find them the morning they were planning to leave.

Naruto also explained it was Percy that caused the explosion at Mount St. Helen as apparently some of the campers thought it might of was caused by Naruto using the Nine-Tail Fox's power. Naruto didn't blame them as he did tell the camp that the Nine-Tail Fox did had the power to create earthquakes and Tsunamis with a swipe of one of it's tails, but Naruto wasn't really sure if the old fox could create volcano eruptions the same way—or any other way—since he never used the power of the Fox pass three tails.

Chiron was rather shock to hear Naruto manage to get them to Ogygia with a single jump, even with a three prong kunai there. He was also shock to hear that Naruto was allowed to keep Orthus as he never heard the two headed dog leaving his previous owners.

Naruto then told him his new plan to enter the labyrinth involving a clear sight mortal.

Chiron sat back in his wheelchair and stroked his beard. "There is precedent, however. Theseus had the help of Ariadne. Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes, used many mortals on her Underground Railroad for just this reason."

"And _this_ is supposed to help?" Annabeth asked. "Please! It's wrong. It's cowardly. It's—"

"Hard to admit we need mortal help," Percy said.

"But Demigods have done it in the past," Naruto said. "And not just for guides. Didn't you tell me the Oracle herself once was a mortal?"

Chiron nodded. "And she was a specific clear sight mortal herself chosen by Apollo to hold the spirit of Delphi."

Annabeth stormed out of the room after that.

"She haven't quite taken to Naruto's plan," Percy explained.

"She will calm down," Chiron promised. "She's just jealous of the idea of who you are planning to ask. But all that matters now, is you three have come back. In the morning I will have Argus take you three into Manhattan. You might stop by your mother's, Percy. She is… understandably distraught. For both of you actually. I think she sees you as another son, Naruto."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He always felt that Percy's mom treated him like one of her children, but it was another thing for him to hear someone confirm it.

"Chiron" Percy said, "what about Grover, Tyson, and Hinata? Do you think—"

"I don't know," Chiron gazed into the empty fireplace. "Juniper is quite distressed. All her branches are turning yellow. The Council of Cloven Elders has revoked Grover's searcher's license _in_ _absentia_. Assuming he comes back alive, they will force him into a shameful exile." He sighed. Grover, Tyson, and even Hinata are very resourceful, however. I believe this is part of their destiny."

"Not to mention if Grover was in mortal danger we would now because of the Empathy link," Naruto said.

"There's something else I should tell you too—and Annabeth once she calms down," Chiron said. "Quintus has disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Naruto asked.

"How?" Percy asked.

Orthus perked up as if he just heard something interesting.

"Three nights ago he slipped into the Labyrinth. Juniper watched him go. It appears we been right about him. I had hoped Quintus would prove a friend. It seems my judgement was bad."

"What about Mrs. O'Leary?" Percy asked.

"The hellhound is still in the arena. It won't let anyone approached. I did not have the heart to force it into a cage… or destroy it."

"That's odd. Why would Quintus leave Mrs. O'Leary?" Naruto asked as he scratch behind Orthus behind one of his four ears. Then another thought occurred to him. "What about Chris Rodriguez? I saw Clarisse at the Amphitheater but I didn't think to ask her about him. Has there been any progress with him?"

Chiron smiled a little, as if he forgot about some good news. "Ah yes. Actually, Clarisse had brought back great news during her last few visits. Chris Rodriguez has not only made a turn for the better under the 5th Hokage's care, but he even consented to the Yamanaka Clan's mind probing jutsus himself. Apparently, he had a change of heart during his time in the Labyrinth, especially after Clarisse saved him in Arizona. His only condition is that Clarisse be with him during any interrogation, which is why we held the ceremony today since it was the best available time for Clarisse since she considered you, Naruto, as a friend and worthy warrior. Unfortunately, they haven't found anything on Quintus as they're still taking precautionary methods with Chris' mind, but after Quintus' disappearance, I figured it's just a matter of time."

"Well if there's anyone who can find out what we need to know without doing any more mental damage, it's Ino's dad," Naruto said.

Chiron nodded. "Now, if that's all, you two should prepare yourself for the morning. You two and Annabeth still have much to do."

Naruto and Percy left Chiron to his thoughts as Orthus followed.

Before dinner, they stopped by the sword arena, where sure enough Mrs. O'Leary was curled up in an enormous black furry mound in the middle of the stadium, chewing halfheartedly on the head of a warrior dummy.

It wasn't until Orthus bounded toward the gigantic hellhound, as if greeting an old friend, that she looked up and saw the duo. Mrs. O'Leary barked and came bounding toward them, and started licking their face.

"Whoa, girl," Percy finally yelled. "Can't breath. Let us up."

Eventually she got off only to start playing with Orthus.

"Those two seem to get along great," Percy said.

"Probably because this isn't the first time they met," Naruto said. "You saw the scorpions at the ranch. No doubt the ones we fought from the war games came from there."

Percy nodded. "I stil wonder where Quintus went? And why he left Mrs. O'Leary?"

"I didn't want to say it to Chiron we can get any proof from Chris but I think there's more to Quintus' disappearance than the possibility he might of actually be a spy if he left Mrs. O'Leary here," Naruto said. "I mean think about it. She's the biggest hellhound we have ever seen. Luke probably would of jump for the opportunity to get their hands on one her size and probably wouldn't let one slip through his fingers that easily."

"You're right," Percy agreed. "Nothing about this makes sense."

They toweled off dog saliva from themselves as Orthus and Mrs. O'Leary played with each other. As they were done a girl's voice said, "Great! Now there are two of them."

Clarisse was standing at the other end of the arena with her sword and shield, which meant she was here either for training or to work off steam, possibly both. "Came here to practice earlier today," she grumbled. "Dog tried to chew me up."

"Don't worry, Orthus doesn't mean any harm unless you pose as a threat," Naruto said. "It might do you some good you're a daughter of Ares since one of his previous owners is your half brother."

Clarisse grunted. "So I take it that is the same two headed dog previously owned by Eurytion and Geryon?"

Not surprise Clarisse figured that much out, Naruto said: "Yeah, he kind of grew on me, so Eurytion let me keep him until I die. After that, I guess Orthus can go back to the Ranch."

Clarisse walked toward them, but Mrs. O'Leary growled at her. Percy patted her on the head and she calm down.

"Stupid hellhound," Clarisse said. "Not going to keep me from practicing."

"I thought you be in a good mood since Chris is doing better," Naruto said.

"Would you if a hellhound keeps you from training?" Clarisse snapped.

Percy and Naruto decided not to answer that.

"By the way, Chris wanted to thank you, Naruto, for his recovery," Clarisse said.

"Grandma Tsunade did that," Naruto said.

"But we wouldn't think of going to her if you hadn't brought it up," Clarisse responded. "He might of not be here today if you didn't think of Tsunade."

"We wouldn't—" Percy said.

"Chris said so himself," Clarisse said. "Chris said he wouldn't be able to last in his delusion if Tsunade didn't heal his mind, and she wouldn't have healed his mind if Naruto didn't suggested it."

Clarisse started chopping up a dummy with her sword and throwing a javelin at it once in a while—doing a pretty good job getting pass it's armor. The way she was hacking away, Naruto and Percy decided to stay back and make sure Mrs. O'Leary doesn't attack Clarisse, although she seem more focus playing tug of war with Orthus and his two heads.

Naruto was actually consider leaving Orthus at Camp tomorrow to keep Mrs. O'Leary company. Maybe if she had company she'll let campers train. Although Naruto found himself doubting that last part, he still felt easier at the thought since the two seem familiar with each other.

…

That night, Athena must have decided Naruto need a break being Daedalus for the night or that he learned everything he can from the inventor's point of view, because this time he was dreaming the inventor's past from a viewer's point of view with Percy.

Percy and Naruto were in a king's courtroom—a big white chamber with marble columns and a wooden throne. Sitting on it was a plump guy with curly red hair and a crown of laurels. At his side stood three girls who looked like his daughters. They all had his red hair and were dressed in blue robes.

The doors creaked open and a herald announced. "Minos, King of Crete!"

Percy tensed as Naruto looked like he was struggling against the dream vision to go and beat Minos up, but the man on the throne just smiled at his daughters. "I can't wait to see the expression on his face."

Minos swept into the room. He was tall and serious at this point, but he didn't scare Naruto. His pointed beard had gone gray. He looked thinner than the last time the boys saw him in a dream, and his sandals were spattered with mud, but the same cruel light shine his eyes that made Naruto want to punch the guy more. In a strange way, Naruto noticed that Minos looked like a living version of his ghostly form.

 _This must have happened not long before his death,_ Naruto thought.

Minos bowed stiffly to the man on the throne. "King Cocalus. I understand you have solved my little riddle?"

Cocalus smiled. "Hardly _little_ , Minos. Especially when you advertise across the world that you are willing to pay a thousand gold talents on the one who can solve it. Is the offer genuine?"

Minos clapped his hands. Two buff guards walked in, struggling with a big wooden crate. They set it at Colcalus' feet and opened it. Stacks of gold bars glittered. Naruto could sense they were real deal gold and they are worth a lot more in modern time currency.

Cocalus whistled appreciatively. "You must have bankrupt your kingdom for such a reward, my friend."

"That is not your concern."

Cocalus shrugged. "The riddle was quite simple, really. One of my retainers solved it."

"Father," one of the girls warned. She looked like the oldest of her sisters.

Cocalus ignored her. He took a spiral seashell from the folds of his robe. A silver string had been threaded through it, so it hung like a huge bead on a necklace.

Minos stepped forward and took the shell. "One of your retainers, you say? How did he thread the string without breaking the shell?"

"He used an ant, if you can believe it. Tied a silk string to the little creature and coaxed it through the shell by putting honey at the far end."

"Ingenious man," Minos said.

"Oh, indeed. My daughter's tutor. They are quite fond of him."

Minos eyes turned cold. "I would be careful of that."

The redheaded king just chuckled. "Not to worry, Minos. My daughters are wise beyond their years. Now, about my gold—"

"Yes," Minos said. "But you see the gold is for the man who solved the riddle. And there can be only one such man. You are harboring Daedalus."

Cocalus shifted uncomfortably on his throne. "How is it that you know his name?"

"He is a thief," Minos said. "He once worked in my court, Cocalus. He turned my own daughter against me."

 _She turn against you on her own free will,_ Naruto thought.

"He helped a usurper make a fool of me in my own palace."

 _Theseus only needed Ariadne's string to go through the Labyrinth, he killed the Minotaur on his own,_ Naruto thought.

"And he escape justice."

 _You imprisoned Daedalus in the first place because you wanted someone else other than yourself to blame,_ Naruto thought.

"I have been pursuing him for ten years."

Naruto had nothing to say about that.

"I knew nothing of this. But I have offered the man my protection. He has been a most useful—"

"I offer you a choice," Minos said. "Turn over the fugitive to me, and the gold is yours. Or risk making me your enemy. You do not want Crete as your enemy."

Cocalus paled and started sweating. Minos must pose a threat just standing there, because Naruto would have just summoned his army against Minos. Then again, Minos is a son of Zeus, and Naruto knew from knowing Thalia, people tend to fear children of Zeus.

"Father," his oldest daughter said, "you can't—"

"Silence, Aelia." Cocaus twisted his beard. He looked again at the glittering gold. "This pain me, Minos. The gods do not love a man who breaks his oath of hospitality."

"The gods do not love those who harbor criminals, either."

Cocalus nodded. "Very well. You shall have your man in chains."

"Father!" Aelia said again. Then she caught herself and changed her voice to a sweeter tone. "At—at least let us feast our guest first. After his long journey, he should be treated to a hot bath, new clothes, and a decent meal. I would be honored to draw the bath myself."

She smiled prettily at Minos, and the old king grunted. "I suppose a bath would not be amiss." He looked at Cocalus. "I will see you at dinner, my lord. With the prisoner."

"This way, Your Majesty," said Aelia. She and her sisters led Minos out o the chamber.

Naruto and Percy followed them into a bath chamber decorated with mosaic tiles. Steam filled the air. A running-water faucet poured hot water into the tub. Aelia and her sisters filled it with rose petals and something else that caused the water to foam up in multicolored. The girls turned aside, as well as Naruto and Percy, as Minos dropped his robes and slipped into the bath.

 _Where's Daedalus?_ Naruto thought. _It's odd we're watching this and not see Daedalus? Not to mention wrong._

"Ahh." Minos smiled a genuine smile. "An excellent bath. Thank you, my dears. The journey has been long indeed."

"You have been chasing your prey ten years, my lord?" Aelia asked, batting her eyelashes. "You must be determined."

"I never forget a debt." Minos grinned. "Your father was wise to agree to my demands."

"Oh, indeed, my lord!" Aelia said, playing it a little thick in Naruto's opinion, but fortunately Minos was falling for it. Aelia's sister trickled scented oil over the king's head.

"You know, my lord," Aelia said, "Daedalus thought you would come. He thought the riddle might be a trap, but he couldn't resist solving it."

 _Of course, he couldn't. It was a test of intelligence,_ Naruto thought.

Minos frowned. "Daedalus spoke to you about me?"

"Yes, my lord."

"He is a bad man, princess. My own daughter fell for his spell. Do not listen to him."

Naruto waved his hands in the air in frustration.

"He is a genius," Aelia said. "And he believes a woman is just as smart as a man. He was the first to ever teach us as if we had minds of our own. Perhaps your daughter felt the same way."

Minos tried to sit up, but Aelia's sister pushed him ack into the water. Aelia came up behind him. She held three tiny orbs in her palm. She threw them in the water and the orb sprouted bronze threads that began wrapping around the king, tying him up at the ankles, binding his wrist to his side circling his neck. Minos thrashed and cried out, but the girls were much stronger. Soon he was helpless, lying in the bath with his chin just above the water. The bronze strands were still wrapping around him like a cocoon, tightening across his body."

"What do you want?" Minos demanded. "Why do you do this?"

Aelia smiled. "Daedalus has been kind to us, Your Majesty. And I do not like you threatening our father."

"You tell Daedalus," Minos growled. "You tell him I will hound him even after death! If there is any justice in the Underworld, my soul will haunt him for eternity!"

"Brave words, Your Majesty," Aelia said. "I wish you luck finding your justice in the Underworld."

And with that, the bronze threads wrapped around Minos' face, making him a bronze mummy.

The door of the bathhouse opened. Daedalus stepped in, carrying a traveler's bag.

This was the first time Naruto saw Daedalus as he was and not through his eyes.

Daedalus had a trimmed hair, that Naruto guessed was recently. His beard was pure white. He looked frail and sad, but he reached down an touched the mummy's forehead. The threads unraveled and sank to the bottom of the tub. There was nothing inside them. It was as if King Minos had just dissolved.

"A painless death," Daedalus mused. "More than he deserved. Thank you, my princesses."

Aelia hugged him. "You cannot stay here, teacher. When our father finds out—"

"Yes" Daedalus said. "I fear I have brought you trouble."

"Oh, do not worry for us. Father will be happy enough taking the old man's gold. And Crete is a very long way away. But he will blame you for Minos' death. You must flee to somewhere safe."

"Somewhere safe?" the old man repeated. "For years I have fled from kingdom to kingdom, looking for somewhere safe. I fear Minos told the truth. Death will not stop him from hounding me. There is no place under the sun that will harbor me once word of this crime gets out."

"Then where will you go?" Aelia said.

"A place I swore never to enter again," Daedalus said. "My prison may be my only sanctuary."

"I do not understand," Aelia said.

"It's not understand," Aelia said.

"It's best you did not."

"But what of the Underworld?" one of her sisters asked. "Terrible judgement will await you! Every man must die."

"Perhaps," Daedalus said. Then he brought a scroll from his traveling bag that Naruto recognized as Perdix notes. "Or perhaps not."

He patted Aelia's shoulder, then blessed her and her sisters. He looked down once more at the coppery threads glinting in the bottom of the bath. "Find me if you dare, king of ghosts."

He turned toward the mosaic wall and touched a tile. A glowing mark appeared—a Greek L—and the wall slid aside. The princesses gasped.

"You never told us of secret passages!" Aelia said. "You have been busy."

"The _Labyrinth_ has been busy," Daedalus corrected. "Do not try to follow me, my dears, if you value your sanity."

Naruto's and Percy's dream shifted. I was underground in a stone chamber. Luke and Sasuke were studying a map by flashlight.

Luke cursed. "It should've been the last turn." He crumpled up the map and tossed it aside. "Maps are useless here. But don't worry. I'll find it."

"I told you we might be better off with the Byakugan," Sasuke argued. "It has powers even my Sharingan doesn't have."

"Maybe so, but this why we need the thread. With it we can lead the vanguard through."

"But how will we _get_ the thread?"

Luke stood, flexing his fingers. "Oh, Quintus will come through." Naruto's heart drop hearing that. "All we have to do is reach the arena, and it's at a juncture. Impossible to get anywhere without passing it. That's why we must have a truce with its master. We just have to stay alive until—"

"Sir!" a new voice came from the corridor. Another guy in Greek armor ran forward, carrying a torch. "The _dracaenae_ found a half-blood!"

Luke scowled. "Alone? Wandering the maze?"

"Yes, sir! You'd better come quick. They're in the next chamber. They've got him cornered."

"Who is it?"

"No one I've seen before, sir."

Luke nodded. "A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use this half-blood. Come!"

They ran down the corridor, but before they could find out who it was, Percy and Naruto woke up with a start, leaving them more confused than before.

…

The next morning, Naruto left Orthus with Mrs. O'Leary with plenty of dog biscuits thanks to Percy. They asked Beckendorf to keep an eye on the K9 duo, which he didn't seem too happy about. Naruto thought of asking Clarisse, since Orthus should be use to listening to a child of Ares, but he remembered she'd be going back to check on Chris.

Then they hiked up over Half-Blood Hill to the road to meet Argus and Annabeth, who didn't go with Naruto to take Orthus to Mrs. O'Leary.

Annabeth didn't speak much to the boys in the van. But she seem to be queasy about something.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I got an Iris message from Eurytion after you left with Orthus," Annabeth said. "Nico let the ranch last night, heading back into the maze."

"What?" Percy responded. "Didn't Eurytion try to stop him?"

"Nico was gone by time he woke up. He didn't find Nico anywhere on the ranch, so he figured Nico went into the Labyrinth. He also said he'd been hearing Nico talk to himself the last few nights. Only now he thinks there's a chance Minos was talking to him again."

"That's not good, especially if Minos is angry with Nico," Naruto said. "That guy can be manipulative."

"Not to mention with Luke's army in the maze," Percy said. He then told Annabeth about what they saw in the second half of the dream vision.

Annabeth's jaw clenched. "That's very, very bad."

"Hopefully my plan will pull things to our favor," Naruto said.

It was Saturday, and traffic was heavy going into the city. They arrived at the Jackson family apartment around noon. When Sally Jackson answered the door, she gave Percy and Naruto a huge hug. She then gave Annabeth a welcoming hug.

"I _told_ the you three were all right," Sally said, but she sounded like the weight of the sky had been lifted off her shoulders.

She sat them down at the kitchen table and insisted on feeding them her special blue and orange chocolate-chip cookies while they caught her up on the quest. As usual, Percy tried to water down the frightening parts (mostly the battles against monsters), but it just made it sound more dangerous.

When Naruto and Percy got to the part about Geryon and Percy cleaning the stables while Naruto clean the pen, Sally pretended she was going to strangle both of them. "I can't get Percy to clean his room, but you got him to clean a hundred tons of horse manure out of some monster's tables?"

Annabeth laughed which was the first time she laughed in a long time.

"So," Sally said when they were done, "You three Mount St. Helens explode, and displaced half a million people, but at least you're safe."

"Actually, Percy caused that, Annabeth and I were just there for a ride," Naruto said. "But that pretty much covers it."

"I wish Paul were here," she said, half to herself. "He wanted to talk to you two."

"Oh right." Percy said. "The school."

"What did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

Sally shook her head. "What could I say? He knows something is different about you two. He's a smart man. He believes that you two are not bad people. He doesn't know what's going on, but the school is pressuring him. After all, he got both of you admitted there. He needs to convince them the fire wasn't either of your faults. And since you two ran away—or jumped as you call it Naruto—that looks bad."

Annabeth gave both boys a sympathetic look.

"We'll talk to him," Percy promised. "After we're done with the quests. We'll even tell him the truth if you want."

"Heck, if he takes that well, when I get my apple of Hespirides back I can take us to the elemental nations," Naruto said.

"You would do that?" Sally asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he'll think we're crazy, but after a trip to the elemental nations, it should clear things up," Percy said.

"Fair warning though. Our next plan trip is the village hidden in the Sand located in the Land of Wind which is a desert climate," Naruto said. "I pulled a lot of strings to for a trip there and if we can't stop the invasion, I rather not give the Sand Village any more reason to distrust us since they let their demigod villagers attend camp half-blood."

"I understand, Naruto," Sally said. "I'll tell Paul you two will be home…" She frowned. "When? What happens now?"

Annabeth broke her cookie in half. "Naruto has this _plan_."

Naruto told Sally about his idea of hiring a clear sighted mortal they know, who they just so happen to see at freshmen orientation after Percy tried to slash her at Hoover dam last winter, to be their guide since Hinata left with Grover and Tyson.

Sally nodded slowly. "It sounds very dangerous. But it might work."

"You have the same abilities, don't you?" Percy asked. "You can see through the Mist."

Sally sighed. "Not much now. When I was younger it was easier. But yes, I've always been able to see more than was good for me. It's one of the things that caught your father's attention, when we first met. I wanted to tell you sooner after you found out you were a demigod, but Naruto figured it might be safer with your personal loyalty that you found out on your own. Just be careful, all of you. Promise me you three will be safe."

"We will try," Naruto said. "At least we know when things get too rough, we can always make a quick rest stop at Ogygia. Speaking of which, do you guys mind I make a quick jump to my place too pick up a few things?"

No one argued as Naruto disappeared in a flash to his apartment. By time he flashed back, Percy had finished making a call to Rachel Dare and Annabeth more relax as she laughed at some kind of story Sally was telling. After which they left.

…

They met up at Rachel at Times Square where she stood in front of the Marriot Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. So gold in fact Naruto made a joke that she looked like she had one of King Midas' golden touch as the only thing not gold was her green eyes. She was standing like a statue with five other kids all painted metallic—copper, bronze, silver. They were frozen in different poses while tourists hustled past or stopped to stare. Some passerby threw money at the tarp on the sidewalk.

The sign at Rachel's feet said, URBAN ART FOR KIDS, DONATION APPRECIATED.

Annabeth, Percy, and Naruto stood there for five minutes staring at Rachel who didn't make any signs that she notice them. She didn't even blinked.

"Maybe if we push her over," Annabeth suggested.

She didn't have to as a kid in silver walked up from the hotel taxi stand, where he'd been taking a break. He took a pose like he was lecturing the crowd, right next to Rachel. Rachel unfroze and stepped off the tarp.

"Hey, Percy, Naruto." She grinned. "Good timing! Let's get some coffee."

They walked down to a place called the Java Moose on West 43rd. Rachel ordered an Espresso Extreme, while Annabeth, Percy and Naruto got fruit smoothies and they sat down at a table right under the stuffed moose. Nobody even looked twice at Rachel in her golden outfit. They might have if they saw Naruto wearing his ninja outfit, but Naruto had used the transformation jutsu to make his clothes look like normal New Yorker clothes.

"So," she said, "it's Annabell, right?"

"Annabeth," Annabeth corrected. "Do you always dress in gold?"

"Not usually," Rachel said. "We're raising money for our group. We do volunteer art projects for elementary kids 'cause they're cutting art from the schools, you know? We do this once a month, take in about five hundred dollars on a good weekend. But I'm guessing you don't want to talk about that. You're a half-blood, too?"

"Shhh!" Annabeth said, looking around. "Just announce it to the world, how about?"

"Okay." Rachel stood up, but Naruto pulled her down.

"When a mortal talk about myths to another mortal, often nothing happens. But if a mortal talk about it to a _camper_ , trouble tends to follow."

Rachel shrugged and sat down.

"What happened after you went back to Goode?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much. They asked me a lot of questions about you two. I played dumb."

"Was it hard?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth," Naruto responded.

"Rachel, we've got a problem," Percy said. "We need your help."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Annabeth. _"You_ need my help?"

Naruto started slamming his head on the table as Annabeth stirred her straw in her smoothie. "Yeah, maybe."

Since Naruto was too busy hitting his head on the table, Percy told Rachel about the Labyrinth, and how they needed to find Daedalus, and that they need a new guide since their previous one left with a couple of their friends on a separate quest.

"So you want me to guide you," she said. "Through a place I've never been."

"You can see through the Mist," Naruto explained. "Just like Lady Ariadne. You should be able to see the right path, and like the Byakugan, you won't be fooled by the Labyrinth."

"And if you are wrong?"

"We weren't with Hinata," Percy said. "And apparently the Byakugan isn't as cleared sighted as a clear sight mortal's vision. The only down side is Luke, he won't care if you are mortal, so he might try to kill you."

"Nice guy," Rachel said.

"He's under the influence of a Titan," Annabeth said defensively. "He's been deceived."

"There's also Sasuke who is from the same world as me," Naruto said. "Not only he can use jutsus, but he has a visual bloodline that—although can be deceived by the Labyrinth unlike the Byakugan—is still dangerous as it is and combine with the fact he was trained by one of the strongest ninjas in our world makes him a greater threat than Luke."

"Sounds fun," Rachel sarcastically said. "Okay, I'm in."

Percy blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, my summer was going to be boring. This is the bet offer I've gotten yet. So what do I look for?"

"We have to find an entrance to the Labyrinth," Annabeth said. "There's an entrance at Camp Half-Blood, but you can't go there. It's off-limits to mortals."

Despite how Annabeth said mortals like it was a terrible condition, Rachel nodded. "Okay. What does an entrance to the Labyrinth look like?"

"It could be anything," Annabeth said. "A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark of Daedalus on it. A Greek L, glowing in blue."

"Like this?" Rachel drew the symbol Delta in water on our table.

"That's it," Naruto said. "You see it before?"

"Yeah," Rachel replied. She pulled a big blue plastic hair brush from her pocket and started brushing the gold out of her hair. "Let me get changed. You'd better come with me to the Marriott."

"Why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because there's an entrance like that in the hotel basement, where we store our costumes. It's got the mark of Daedalus."


	14. Naruto Meets the Son of Earth and Sea

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Naruto Meets the Son of Earth and Sea (Fortunately There was no Sky was Involved in His Creation)****

The metal door was half hidden behind a laundry bin full of dirty hotel towels. Rachel shoed the a faint blue symbol etched in the metal, which hidden enough that unless you know where to look, you wouldn't have noticed it.

"It hasn't been used in a long time," Annabeth said.

"I tried to open it once," Rachel said, "just out of curiosity. It's rusted shut."

"No." Annabeth stepped forward. "It just needs the touch of a half-blood."

Annabeth put her hand on the mark, it glowed blue. The metal door unsealed and creaked open, revealing a dark stairway leading down.

Rachel had already change into a ratty Museum of Modern Art T-shirt, and her regular marker-colored jeans, her blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of her pocket. Her red hair was tied back, but she still had flecks of gold in it, and traces of the gold glitter on her face. "So… after you?"

"You're the guide," Annabeth said with mock politeness. "Lead on.

Rachel did so as Naruto tried to explain to her that from what he understood that the Labyrinth entrances normally don't open to mortals unless it wants too, and often when Mortals stumble into them, the entrances sealed up and most aren't seen again or found somewhere else in a different time.

"So that's why we think there are time travelers and people who can teleport out there?" Rachel asked. "Those acclaimed people were just normal people who just so happen to stumble into and survive the Labyrinth?"

"Basically." Naruto shrugged. "It also explains the unexplained escapes on Alcatraz since we found an entrance there."

Naruto had canceled his jutsu so he was wearing his ninja clothes. Since the transformation jutsu wasn't some kind of illusion created by the mist apparently Rachel wasn't able to see through it, but Naruto figured there was a boundary somewhere between jutsus and Mist illusions somewhere as it would explain why Kakashi wasn't able to see through an Iris message with the Sharingan. But at the time the Mist must also have some effect on mortal memory that aren't clear sighted as Mortals would remember seeing Naruto use them in battle when they were around him like at the St. Louis arch.

The stairs led down to a large brick tunnel that was so dark they couldn't see two feet in front of them. Naruto used his kunai knife for light, but Annabeth and Percy stuck to the flashlights they restocked on. When they turned on the flashlights, Rachel yelped.

Naruto turned and aimed the light of his kunai only to see a ten foot tall humanoid strung up, chained by its wrist and ankles so it made a kind o giant X over the tunnel. And right at the center of its skull was a single black eye socket.

"Too big to be Tyson," Naruto said with a relief.

"Not to mention very old," Annabeth said.

"Whose Tyson?" Rachel swallowed.

"A friendly cyclopes," Percy said, "And my half-brother."

"Your _half brother?_ "

"Annabeth did once say Cyclopes has lairs in New York and it's not uncommon to find one homeless," Naruto remembered. "I won't be surprise we find a few more skeletons down here before we find Tyson and the others."

Naruto didn't say it, but Annabeth and Percy got the feeling Naruto silently included the idea finding of living rogue cyclopes being down here as well. They were grateful he didn't. It was bad enough if they brought up the idea out loud, one might show up, but the idea of facing any fully grown rogue cyclopes will send shiver down anyone's back whether there was a risk of facing one or not.

"We better keep going," Rachel said in a small voice.

They stepped under the skeleton's left arm pit and kept walking. Naruto explained to Rachel who Tyson was as well as Grover and Hinata since most likely she'll hear their names.

After fifty feet they came to a crossroads. Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots.

Percy pointed left. "That looks like the tunnel Tyson, Grover and Hinata took."

Annabeth frowned. "Yeah, but the architecture to the right—those old stones—that's more likely to lead to an ancient part of the maze, toward Daedalus' workshop.

"Guys!" Naruto snapped. "Remember, the three of us can't trust paths by looks alone! That's why we have a guide!"

"I think we need to go straight," Rachel said.

"That's the least likely choice," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth!" Naruto stomped his foot as if going into a tantrum. "This is getting ridiculous! Not to mention unfair to Rachel! If Hinata was here, you wouldn't be doing this! So, push aside whatever issue you have with Rachel and act like a quest leader you are supposed to be, or with the gods of Olympus as my witness I'm taking over this quest!"

Naruto huffed as if he used up the last breath on that tantrum. Normally Annabeth would yell back, especially about someone taking her right as quest leader on her first quest, but she saw Naruto's eyes flickering between grey-blue to red and slit like a fox, telling her he wasn't just dead serious, but he would put up an actual fight to anyone who will argue against it. As smart and great battle strategist as Annabeth is, even she knew better to pick a fight with nephew.

Plus, as much as Annabeth hated to admit it, Naruto was right. Questioning the guide just because she was jealous wasn't a wise choice for a quest leader. Many heroes got to be famous by being able to complete quest with the help from others—both mortal and immortal.

Fortunately, Percy spoke up—hoping to break the tension. "Okay… Forward it is."

Together they kept walking down the brick corridor. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels. They seemed to be angling down, heading deeper underground.

"No traps?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," Rachel knit her eyebrows. "Should it be this easy?"

"It was when we had Hinata guiding us," Naruto said. "So, I would say you're doing pretty good."

"So, Rachel," Annabeth said, "where are you from, exactly?"

Although it sounded like, _What planet are you from?_ Which cause Naruto to glare at his aunt.

"Brooklyn," she said.

"Aren't your parents going to be worried if you're out late?"

Rachel exhaled. "Not likely. I could be gone a week and they'd never notice."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked with less sarcasm.

Before they could answer, there was a creaking noise in front of them, like huge doors opening followed by heavy footsteps shaking the corridor—heading toward the group.

"Naruto, get us out of here," Annabeth said. "To Hephaestus' workshop."

Naruto nodded and was about to do that before two sets of javelins poked their backs. Behind them was two _dracaenae—_ snake women in Greek armor. And standing between them was Kelli, the _empousa_ cheerleader.

Percy uncapped Riptide, Naruto switched to Uzushio no Oroarashi, and Annaeth pulled her knife, but before they could attack, Kelli pounced on Rachel. Her hand turned into claw and she spun Rachel around, holding her tight with her talons at Rachel's neck.

"Taking your mortal pet for a walk?" Kelli asked. "They're such fragile things. So easy to break!"

Behind them the source of the footsteps caught up to them. An eight-foot-tall Laistrygonian giant with red eyes and fangs.

The giant licked his lips when he saw them. "Can I eat them?"

"No," Kelli said. "Your master will want these. They will provide a great deal of entertainment."

"Hey if it's entertainment you need, you came to the right person," Naruto said. "Just let Rachel go and I'll show your master just how good of entertainer I can be."

She snarled at Naruto. "Nice try, boy. But I know better to trust just any legacy of Hermes."

"You trusted Luke," Naruto pointed out, "Although compare to Sasuke, I guess you could of done worse."

"March! Or you all die here, starting with the mortal girl."

They marched down the tunnel flanked by _dracaenae_ , with Kelli and the giant in the back, just in case they tried to run or it. Naruto could get them out of this situation easy if he wanted too but Kelli had her claws on Rachel, and although Naruto wasn't a great battle strategist as Annabeth even he could tell it was too risky trying to get Rachel out of there without her getting hurt.

 _At least it is in this Labyrinth,_ Naruto thought. _If we were in an open space, it be easier._

"Oh don't worry," Kelli said as if reading Naruto's mind. "You'll soon have plenty of space."

Naruto didn't like the sound of that.

Up ahead they could see bronze doors. They were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. From behind the doors came a muffled roar, like from a crowd.

"Oh, yessssss," said the snake woman on Percy's left. "You'll be very popular with our hossssst."

Up close the dracaenae looked almost beautiful if it wasn't for her forked tongue and her eyes were yellow with black slits for pupils that reminded Naruto of Orochimaru. She wore bronze armor that stopped at her waist. Bellow that, instead of human legs, there were two massive snake trunks, mottled bronze and green. They moved by a combination of slithering and walking, as if she were on living skis.

"Who's your host?" Percy asked.

She hissed, which Percy and Naruto guessed was her form of laughing. "Oh, you'll ssssseee. You'll get along famousssly. He'ssss your brother, after all."

"Great, another monster brother of Percy's," Naruto said.

The giant pushed past them and opened the doors. He picked up Annabeth by her shirt and said, "You stay here."

He tried to do the same with Naruto, but Naruto unsealed one of his trench blades from seals hidden under his sleeve, sharpened it with wind chakra, and slashed the giant's hand causing the giant to roar in pain.

Although the monsters had disarmed the group of any weapon they could find, including Naruto's sword and Cunning and Courage, Naruto kept some sealed up that the monsters forgot to check, including a few three prong kunais.

"Try that again, and I will cut off your hand," Naruto warned. "I'm a lot faster than I look and I don't need much chakra to cut you into pieces using weapons."

"Leave him be!" Kelli said. "It'll just double our host's entertainment. Now, go on, Percy and Naruto. Entertain us. And I wouldn't try anything else, Naruto. We'll keep your friends here to make sure you behave."

Percy apologized to Rachel before the dracaenae prodded him and Naruto toward the doorway at javelin point, and they walked out onto the floor of an arena.

The arena wasn't as big as the chuunin exams arenas Naruto been too, but it was an arena. The dirt floor was circular, just big enough to have a small one on one chariot race, Naruto guessed. In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using sword and shield, while the giant swung a javelin the size of a telephone pole and the crowd cheered.

The first tier of eat was twelve feet above the arena floor. Plain stone benches wrapped all the way around, and every seat was full. There were giants, _dracaenae,_ demigods, sound ninjas (or Naruto would guess they were since they look human but didn't dress like they belong to this world or had unnatural hair color), telekhines, and bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and either half bird, reptile, insect, and mammals.

There were skulls that ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like chandeliers. Some of them looked very old—nothing but bleached-white bones. Others looked a lot fresher.

In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectator's wall, a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center. Above the banner, sitting in two seats of honor, was Luke and Sasuke.

"Luke," Percy said through the roar of the crowd.

Luke smiled coldly. He was wearing camouflage plants, a white T-shirt, and bronze breastplate, but he was still not wearing his sword. Sasuke on other hand was armed with his sword while wearing his ninja attire. Between them sat the largest giant there, at least fifteen feet tall, and so wide he took up three eats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattoed with blue wave designs.

There was a cry from the arena floor as the centaur crashed to the dirt beside Percy.

His eyes met Percy's pleadingly. "Help!" as he struggled to get up as the giant approached, his javelin ready.

The _dracaenae_ holding the boys tightened her grips. "If you value your friendsss' livesss you two won't interfere. This isssn't your fight. Wait your turn."

The centaur couldn't get up due to his legs being broken. The giant put his huge foot on the horseman's chest and raised his javelin. He looked up at Luke. The crowd cheered "DEATH! DEATH!"

Naruto had hoped this was like the Chuunin exams he been to and the referee would step in by now to call it. But that didn't seem the case.

The tattooed sumo dude rose. He smiled down at the centaur, who was whimpering, "Please! No!"

Then the sumo dude held out his hand and gave the _thumbs down_ sign.

Naruto and Percy didn't dare to look as the giant thrust his javelin. When they did look, the centaur was gone, disintegrated to ashes. All that was left was a single hoof, which the giant took up as a trophy and showed the crowd. They roared with their approval.

A gate opened at the opposite end of the stadium giant marched out in triumph.

In the stands, the sumo giant raised his hands for silence.

"Good entertainment," he bellowed. "But nothing I haven't seen before. What else do you have, Luke, Son of Hermes of this world; and Sasuke, son of Nemesis of the Elemental Nations."

Luke's jaw tighten as if he didn't like being reminded that Hermes was his dad. But he rose calmly to his feet with Sasuke. If Naruto didn't know better, his maternal uncle was in a good mood.

"Lord Antaeus," Luke said, loud enough for the crowd to hear. "You have been an excellent host! We would be happy to amuse you, to repay the favor of passing through your territory."

"A favor I have not granted yet," Antaeus growled. "I want entertainment."

"Oh, so he's that Antaeus," Naruto said. "That explains the skulls."

"You heard of him?" Percy asked.

Naruto nodded. "He's the son of Poseidon and the earth goddess Gaea. Once was a great fighter, who uses the skulls of his victims to build a shrine to your dad. He claims to be a favorite of Poseidon for it, but if Polyphemus was here he would say the same."

Percy nodded getting the idea. Every child of Poseidon would love to claim they're daddy's favorite. "Had anyone defeated him in the past?"

"Yeah, Hercules who got away with it, unlike Odysseus who was punished after he stabbed Polyphemus in the eye," Naruto said. "Kind of puts a big dent in the whole favorite child if you ask me.

Percy chuckled feeling more at ease hearing that.

While they talk, Luke bowed. "I believe both Sasuke and I have something better than centaurs to fight in your arena now. I have a brother of yours." He pointed at Percy. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And a nephew of mine," he pointed at Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the Elemental Nations, son of a Kage, legacy of Athena and Hermes, champion of Hestia, third generation vessel of the strongest Tailed Beast: the Nine-Tail Fox and destroyer of the mighty Kracken."

"And dead last and weakest of our class," Sasuke added as if it would have some significance to what Luke was trying to do.

"I wasn't so weak when we fought last winter!" Naruto said. "Kronos had to call you back to nurse the wounds I gave you!"

The crowd began jeering at Naruto and Percy and throwing stones. Percy and Naruto manage to dodge, but one got Percy in the cheek, leaving a cut.

Antaeus' eyes lit up. "A son of Poseidon and destroyer of the mighty Kracken? They should fight well! Or die well!"

"If his death pleases you," Luke said, "will you let our armies cross your territory?"

"Perhaps!" Antaeus said.

"Then you're in for a disappointment, Luke, because Naruto and I don't plan to die!" Percy shouted.

Naruto and Percy fist bump in agreement.

"Luke!" Annabeth yelled. "Stop this. Let us go!"

Luke seemed to notice her for the first time. He looked stunned for a moment. "Annabeth?"

"Enough time for the female to fight afterward," Antaeus interrupted. "Since the boys insisted to go in together, we'll have a double battle. Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki, what weapons will you choose?"

The _dracaenae_ pushed the duo into the middle of the arena.

"I'll take my sword and shield," Percy said.

"I like to have back the weapons taken from me," Naruto said.

Laughter erupted from the monsters but immediately Riptide and Uzushio no Oroarashi appeared in their hands as well as Percy's shield, Naruto's wrist bands that turned into weapons, and the pouch full of ninja weapons Kelli took from him when she took his weapons.

The voices in the crowd turned to silence with the glow of both bronze blades.

"Round one" Antaeus announced. The gate open and two _dracaenae_ slithered out. One was armed with a sword and shield while the other was armed with a trident in one hand and a weighted net in the other.

"I take the one with the sword, you take the one with the trident," Naruto said.

"Sounds good." Percy agreed.

Naruto and Percy charged into battle.

Naruto's _dracaenae_ jabbed at Naruto but Naruto did a normal ninja jump which made him look like he disappeared. Before the _dracaenae_ could registered what happened, Naruto's Katana had penetrated her from behind with wind chakra sharpening it so it can penetrate her armor. With a painful wail, she vaporized into nothing, and the cheering crowd died.

Naruto turned to his friend and found Percy had already beat his opponent.

"No!" Antaeus bellowed. "Too fast! You must wait for the kill. Only I give that order!"

"Dude! We're ADHD. Waiting isn't one of our strong points," Naruto argued.

Many demigods in the crowd muttered as if agreeing to Naruto.

"Nice job, Percy," Luke smiled. "You've gotten better with the sword. I'll grant you that. And Naruto, I see you gotten faster since I last saw you."

"Well duh! We don't just sit back and weave baskets every day!" Naruto responded.

"Round two!" Antaeus yelled. "And slower this time! I don't care if you are ADHD! More entertainment! Wait for my call before killing anybody, OR ELSE!"

The gates opened again, and this time a warrior and a female sound kunoichi came out. The warrior was about Naruto's age. He had glossy black hair, and his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He was thin and wiry so his Greek armor hung to him loosely. He stabbed his sword into the dirt, adjusted his shield straps, and pulled on his horsehair helmet.

The girl was also Naruto's age, but she seemed out of place here. She wore a pair of glasses over her red eyes and had red straight hair, wearing a Greek breastplate over a white t-shirt and beige skirt. Naruto guess she was an archer type as she had a bow and quiver strapped to her back, but she seemed to be shaking with fear, as if she was hoping not to be part of this out of fear of being killed.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm Ethan Nakamura, and the girl is Karin Uzumaki," the warrior said. "We have to kill you."

"Uzumaki?" Naruto turned to the girl. "You're a descendant of the Uzumaki Clan."

"Yeah! Why does it matter to you?" Karin asked.

"Uh, duh! Naruto _Uzumaki_ ," Naruto said his last name as loud and clear as he can. "I'm a descendant from the Uzumaki clan too!"

"Why are you two doing this?" Percy asked.

"Hey!" a monster jeered from the stand. "Stop talking and fight already!" the other took up the call.

"We have to prove ourselves," Ethan said to Karin. "It's the only way to join up."

"Right!" Karin said. "Then I'll be with Sasuke."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

Ethan charged in first. Percy blocked him with his swords causing the crowd to roar.

Karin took off her bow and arrow and fired at Naruto. Naruto ducked and roll before ninja jumping.

Karin closed her eyes an focus, then took out a kunai knife and blocked a series of shurikans. Then she switched back to bow and arrow and shot to her left. Naruto yelped as he duck and dodge her attack.

"How did you see me coming?" Naruto asked.

"I can sense chakra of those around me," Karin said.

 _It looks like I'll have to take this more seriously,_ Naruto thought as he made the handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto created multiple shadow clones that surrounded Karin.

 _Which one is the real one?_ Karin thought as she tried to sense Naruto out.

"You can't sense the real me out, can you?" Naruto asked.

"That's because my clones aren't illusions!" shouted another Naruto.

"We're solid and we each have chakra!" all the Narutos yelled.

"Fine then!" Karin shoot an arrow in the air and a loud burst of sound release in the arena.

"Gahhhh!" all the Naruto's screamed in pain. The sound even effected Ethan and Percy.

"Dang it girl!" Ethan yelled. "We're on the same side!"

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Karin shouted not noticing the ground bellow her was breaking apart. Then a bunch of Shadow clones punched her in the air. Another bunch came and kicked her further in the air shouting: "Na-ru-to!"

Then the final Naruto who had jumped into the air came down for an axe kick: "Uzumaki Barrage!"

Naruto kicked Karin into the ground hard before landing on the ground with ease as his shadow clones disappeared in puffs of smokes. "Sometimes there's no school better than old school." Naruto said with a grin.

At the same tie Ethan had tried to jab at Percy's stomach, and Percy locked his sword hilt in Ethan's and twisted. His sword dropped to the dirt. Before he could recover Percy slammed the butt of his sword into Ethan's helmet and pushed him down. His heavy armor helped as it forced him to fall on his back, dazed and tired. Percy put the tip of his sword on his chest.

At the same time Naruto took out a kunai knife ready to finish his opponent but before they did they look up at Antaeus. His red face was stony with displeasure, but he held up both of his hands in a thumbs down.

Naruto looked at Percy and they both nodded and withdrew their weapons.

"Don't be a fool," Ethan groaned. "They'll just kill all us."

Percy offered Ethan's hand, which he reluctantly took. Percy helped him up while at the same time Naruto help Karin up.

"No one dishonors the games!" Antaeus bellowed. "Both of your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon."

Naruto turned to Percy. "You take care of the big guy, I get the girls. Show this guy who is a better son of Poseidon."

Percy nodded and turned to Ethan. "Go with Naruto." Then he turned back to Antaeus. "Why don't you fight me yourself? If you are dad's favorite as the stories say you are, come down here and prove it!"

The monsters grumbled in the stands. Antaeus looked around, and apparently realize he had no choice. He couldn't say no without looking like a coward.

"I am the greatest wrestler in the world, boy," he warned. "I have been wrestling sine the first _pankration_!"

" _Pankration_?" Percy asked.

"He means fighting to the death," Ethan said. "No rules. No holds barred. It used to be an Olympic sport."

"Thanks for the tip," Percy said before turning to Naruto, "Are you sure you don't want to take on this guy?"

"As tempting as it is, no," Naruto said. "Besides, even with a distraction, I have a better chance freeing the girls without being noticed than you do. Just remember, Hercules won his battle by taking Antaeus out of Gaea's element."

Naruto didn't say it but he also did this because even the demigods might stay focus long enough for him if they were watching a battle between sons of Poseidon. The tricky part was Sasuke though. Sasuke had to be distracted too if Naruto was going to succeed in his plan.

Percy pointed his sword at Antaeus. "Winner takes all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx."

Antaeus laughed. "This shouldn't take long. I swear to your terms."

He leaped of the railing, into the arena.

"Good luck," Ethan said as he helped Naruto with Karin. "You'll need it." Then they backed away quickly.

"So what's the plan?" Ethan asked.

"Hopefully the giant holding Annabeth still has one of my three prong kunais," Naruto said. "It has a special seal that let's me teleport, but we got to do this right. Sasuke might expect me to act."

Ethan reluctantly nodded.

Antaeus cracked his knuckles. He grinned, revealing his teeth being etched with wave patterns.

"Weapons" he asked.

"I'll stick to my sword and shield. You?"

He held up his huge hands and wiggled his fingers. "I don't need anything else. Master Sasuke, you will referee this one. Master Luke, make sure he doesn't ruin my fun."

Luke smiled down at Percy as Sasuke said. "With pleasure."

Antaeus lunged. Percy rolled under his legs and stabbed him in the back of his thigh.

"Argggh!" he yelled as sand sprouted from his leg. It spilled into the dirt floor and the dirt collected around his leg almost like a cast. When the dirt fell away, the wound was gone.

He charged again. Percy dodged sideways and stabbed him under the arm. Riptide's blade was buried to the hit in his ribs. However the hilt wrenched out of Percy's hand when the Giant turned and threw Percy across the arena weaponless.

Antaeus bellowed in pain as he groped for the hilt pulled out the sword, and tossed it behind him. More sand poured from the wound, but again the earth rose up to cover him. Dirt coated his body all the way to his shoulders. As soon as the dirt spilled away, Antaeus was fine.

"Now you see why I never lose, demigod!" Antaeus gloated. "Come here and let me crush you. I'll make it quick."

Percy tried to come up with a plan when he realized what Naruto meant. The problem was that Percy was attacking Antaeus on the ground—Gaea's domain. He need to get his half-brother off it somehow.

Percy tried to skirt around him, but Antaeus anticipated his moves. He blocked Percy's path, chuckling. Antaeus had Percy cornered and was now toying with him.

Percy then feinted to the side, which Antaeus blocked. The crowd jeered and screamed at Antaeus to finish Percy off, but he was just having too much fun.

"Puny boy," he said. "Not worthy son of the sea god!"

Feeling Riptide in his pocket, Percy charged straight ahead, crouching so low so Antaues would think he was going to roll between his legs again. While he was stooping, Percy jumped for all he was worth—kicking off Antaeus' forearm, scrambling up his shoulder like it was a ladder, placing his shoe on his opponent's head. Antaeus straightened up indignantly and yelled "HEY!" as Percy pushed off, using Antaeus' force to catapult himself toward the ceiling. He caught the top of a chain, and the skulls an hooks dangled under him. Percy wrapped his legs around the chain and drew Riptide and saw of the chain next to him.

"Now!" Naruto Karin and Ethan disappeared in a flash.

"Come down here, coward!" Antaeus bellowed at Percy, unaware of Naruto's trick. He tried to grab Percy, but Percy was out of his reach as he yelled, "Come up and get me! Or are you too slow and fat?"

Antaeus howled and made another grab, this time grabbing one of the chains, which he used to pull himself up. While he was struggling, Percy lowered his sawed-off chain, hook first. It took a couple of tries but it manage to catch Antaeus' loincloth.

"WAAA!" he yelled. Quickly Percy slipped the free chain through the fastening link on his own chain, pulled it taut, and secured the best he could. Antaeus tried to slip back to the ground, but his butt stayed suspended by his loincloth. In order to keep himself from flipping upside down, he had to use both of his hands to grab the other chains. While Antaeus was busy, Percy scrambled around the chains, swinging and cutting, making loops with hooks and metal links. In a couple of minutes the giant was suspended above the ground, hopelessly snarled in chains and hooks.

Percy dropped to the floor, panting and sweating with raw hands.

"Get me down!" Antaeus demanded.

"Free him!" Luke ordered. "He is our host!"

Percy uncapped Riptide and stabbed the giant in the stomach. He bellowed, and sand poured out, but he was too far up to touch the earth, and the dirt did not rise to help him as Antaeus just dissolved into nothing but a really big loincloth on a hook.

"Jackson!" Luke yelled. "I should have killed you long ago!"

"You tried," Percy reminded him. "Let us go. We had sworn agreement with Antaeus. I'm the winner."

Luke said, "Antaeus is dead. His oath dies with him. But since were feeling merciful today." Luke nodded to Sasuke who ordered. "Kill the mortal girl!"

But when they turned to Annabeth and Rachel, they found them free and their hostages gone with Naruto standing at the in front of them looking smug. "You said something? Because there's no one here to follow your order."

"Kill all but Annabeth!" Luke yelled.

Every monster in the audience drew a weapon or extended their claws.

But then Percy did something no one expected. He took out an ice dog whistle and blew. It made no audible sound as it shattered into shards of melting ice.

Luke laughed. "What was that supposed to do?"

"AROOOOF!"

Mrs. O'Leary shoed up out of nowhere attacking the guards that were with Percy.

At that moment Naruto disappeared in a flash. There was an explosion of smoke and flash at the box where Luke and Sasuke were at.

"What the… OOOF!"

"It's dead last! Get him!"

But before anyone could process what just happened, Naruto was back with his friends.

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

Percy nodded. "Heel Mrs. O'Leary!"

"The far exit!" Rachel cried. "That's the right way!"

Ethan Nakamura and the now conscious Karin Uzumaki followed them as they raced across the arena out the far exit. Mrs. O'Leary right behind them. As they ran, voices of the disorganized sounds of an entire army could be heard from the stands following them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah I had Karin fight in Antaeus Arena. Honestly out of all of Sasuke's team he formed in the sound village and everything else the sound has to offer, Karin is the one person I would think still need to prove her worth to be part of the Titan army. As for the bow and arrow being her weapon, just about the same reason with Hinata since Karin can sense the chakra of others, just at a different scale than the Byakugan


	15. Naruto Breaks Out of His Dad's Head

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Naruto Breaks out of his Dad's Head  
****

"This way!" Rachel yelled.

"Why should we follow you?" Annabeth demanded. "You led us straight into that death trap!"

"It was the way you needed to go," Rachel said.

"Annabeth, give her a break. When Hinata was guiding us, we ended up in Alcatraz with the Kampê and with Orthus' help we ended up in that room with the Sphinx." Naruto explained. "Now come on!"

Annabeth wasn't too happy about it, but she ran along with the rest of them. Rachel seemed to know exactly where she was going. She whipped around corners and didn't hesitate at crossroads. Once she said, "Duck!" and they all crouched as a huge axe swung over their heads. Then they kept going as if nothing happened.

They didn't stop until they reach a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. Fortunately they seem to have lost Luke and his minions as well as Mrs. O'Leary.

Ethan collapsed on the floor. "You people are crazy."

"Maybe so, but they saved us," Karin said.

Ethan shook his head as he pulled off his helmet. His face gleamed with sweat.

Naruto didn't recognized him, but Annabeth did as she gasped. "I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in Hermes cabin, years ago."

Percy looked at Naruto as if expecting him to know something since Naruto often eat with Hermes Cabin and sometimes train with them.

"Don't look at me, it must have been before we became campers," Naruto said.

Ethan glared at Annabeth. "Yeah, and you're Annabeth. I remember."

"What—what happened to your eye?"

Ethan looked away.

"You must be the half-blood from the dream," Naruto said. "The one Luke's men cornered."

"So it wasn't Nico after all," Percy sighed with relief.

"Who's Nico?" Karin asked.

"Never mind," Annabeth said quickly. "Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?"

Ethan sneered. "There's no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn't we—"

"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?" Annabeth said. "Gee, I wonder."

"I did it for Sasuke," Karin said.

"Huh?"

"I met Sasuke before he even came to the sound village, before I did—back when I was still living in the Village Hidden in the Grass," Karin explained. "I was participating in the Leaf Village Chuunin Exam during and during the second phase I was attacked when Sasuke saved me. He didn't do that on purpose at the time, but since I didn't have the scroll he was searching for and spared me. So when I heard he was in the sound village, I offered my servitude to Orochimaru to be with him, and when he joined the Titan's and requested that any Sound ninja willing to fight to join him, I again choose him."

"Naruto, you know what she's talking about?" Percy asked.

"Not really, I'm guessing that first part about the Chuunin Exam happened when Sasuke was on his own," Naruto said. "But Karin, the Sasuke you met from the Chuunin exams isn't the same Sasuke that joined the Titan Army."

"I realize that after he had me compete for battle to the death too prove myself as a valuable member of the army," Karin said. "Kronos didn't see my abilities as useful for his needs especially when it turned out to be useless in this Labyrinth. See, besides sensing chakra, I can also heal others by letting them bite me. But I wasn't much of a fighter, and without a bow and arrow, I tend to get in the way."

"That's enough!" Ethan struggled to his feet. "I'm not going to argue with you or going to listen to Karin's pathetic story. Thanks for the help, and if Karin wants to join you, I won't stop her, but I'm out of here."

He then turned to Percy. "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson. Mercy has no place in this war."

Then he ran off into the darkness back the way he came.

"Don't worry about him," Karin said. "I think he's somehow immune to the Labyrith's magic. When we caught him, he said he been hiding in the Labyrith for years."

"He must be a clear-sighted Demigod then," Naruto said. "Not good."

Annabeth Rachel Percy and Karin (who decided to stay with them) were exhausted from running so Naruto agreed with them to make camp. Naruto got some scrap wood and started the fire. Shadows danced off the columns rising around them like trees. Naruto summoned a few shadow clones to keep watch.

While Percy Annabeth and Rachel talk about their next move, Naruto decided to try and get along with what he can guess is a distant cousin of his.

"So you're from the village hidden in the grass," Naruto said to Karin. "I guess that means you descent from a branch that broke off there."

"I guess so," Karin said. "What about you? No offense, but I thought Uzumakis were supposed to have red hair like mine?"

"Ah, yeah, I got my hair from my dad," Naruto said. "Hold on, I got pictures of my parents."

Naruto took out his locket-compass and clicked the button. The first door opened revealing the needle spinning around, as if trying to decide where to stop. Normally it would point to Polyphemus' island.

 _Must be the Labyrinth's magic,_ Naruto thought, but it didn't matter to him. It wasn't the compass he needed as he closed his eyes and focused on the inner lock pins until the compartment behind the compass clicked. It opened revealing a blonde hair man and red hair woman—Naruto's parents.

Naruto handed it to Karin.

"These are your parent?" Karin asked.

"Yep."

"You look like a perfect mixture of them," Karin said. "Besides the hair eyes and skin tone, I think you take after your mom though."

"I been told that," Naruto said, "Grandpa Hermes gave me that for my first quest—something to know my parents by as they died the night I was born."

Karin looked at the picture of Kushina Uzumaki—Naruto's mom. She could tell right away Kushina was an Uzumaki. She had the same hair as her. Then she handed the locket back to Naruto as she closed it.

"So… I got to ask," Naruto said. "Are you a demigod-shinobi, or mortal shinobi?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's just I heard the Uzumaki clan have connections to the Olympians, as such they often have kids with our clan," Naruto said.

"Oh," Karin said. "I'm a daughterso to say, of Apollo."

"Really? Apollo?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, when I became a ninja a I got an arrow that release sound for a graduation present. I didn't understand why until I came to this world and found out it was a gift from him," Karin said.

"Good way to show appreciation to him, following a crush to join his enemies," Naruto said.

"You don't need to remind me!" Karin responded.

Eventually they fell asleep along with Percy Annabeth and Rachel.

…

In Naruto's and Percy's dream, they heard laughter. Cold, harsh laughter, like knives being sharpened.

They were standing at the edge of a pit in the depths of Tartarus. Below them the darkness seethed like inky soup.

"You think you are clever, Naruto Uzumaki, but just like the son of Poseidon you are blind.

The voice was more solid than before, as if coming from a real voice was coming from a real body.

"I have both of you to thank for," Kronos said. "You have assured my rise."

The shadows in the cavern became deeper and heavier. Tie slowed down keeping the boys from moving.

"A favor," Kronos said. "The Titan lord always pays his debts. Perhaps glimpse of the friends you abandoned."

The darkness rippled around them and they were in a different ave.

"Hurry! This way!" Hinata said as she came barreling into the room. Tyson soon followed with Grover stumbling along behind him. There was a rumbling in the corridor they'd come from, and the head of an enormous snake burst into the cave, barely big enough to fit. It's scales were coppery. It's head was diamond-shaped like a rattler, and it's yellow eye glowed with Hatred. When it opened it's mouth, its fangs were as tall as Tyson.

Fortunately Hinata shot an arrow with a paperbomb attach. It entered the snake's mouth just as it closed it's mouth and exploded into dust and snake skin.

With that Percy and Naruto woke with Annabeth shaking Percy's shoulder and Rachel waking Karin and Naruto.

They woke to the room rumbling from an earthquake.

"We got to get out of here!" Annabeth said.

Naruto and Percy nodded as they grab their packs and ran to the farthest tunnel. They made it before the marble crashed down behind them.

They made it to the corridor and turned just in time to see the other columns toppling. A cloud of white dust billowed over them as they kept running.

"You know what?" Annabeth said. "I like this way after all."

It wasn't long before they saw light up ahead—like regular electric lighting.

"There," Rachel said.

They followed her into a stainless-steel hallway. Fluorescent lights glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate.

Everyone had to squint to see and notice each of them had a pale completion.

"This way," Rachel said, beginning to run. "We're close!"

"This is so wrong!" Annabeth said. "The workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze."

"I told you so, Annabeth," Naruto said. "If Daedalus really is alive, he might have modernize the area around his workshop."

They arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel at eye level, was a large blue Greek L.

"We're here," Rachel announced. "Daedalus' workshop."

…

Annabeth pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open.

The first thing that struck the was the daylight—blazing sun coming through the windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of the dungeon. The workshop was like an artist studio, with thirty foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with the windows. A spiral staircase led to a second story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines Naruto haven't seen before. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil—Greek fire—lined one shelf. Weird machines that Naruto guess were inventions all over the place too. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electric wires attached to it like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was a grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass. Finally, hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings.

 _"Di immortales,"_ Annabeth muttered. She ran to the nearest easel and looked at the sketch. "He's a genius. Look at the curve on this building.

"And an artist" Rachel said in amazement. "Thee wings are amazing."

Naruto agreed on that. They were more advance than his dream self used as Daedalus. The feathers were more tightly interwoven. Instead of wax seals self-adhesive stripes ran down the sides.

But Naruto was drawn to the windows for some reason. He look and gasped at the view. It was of the Leaf Village. Naruto recognized the Hokage building, the Academy, the walls that wrapped around the village. But there was something about the view that seemed familiar.

"Hey Naruto! What are you looking at?" Percy asked.

"It's the leaf village," Naruto said.

Percy looked and recognized the place. "Well dang, we are! Annabeth! We're back in the Leaf!"

"Huh?" Annabeth walked up to the windows along with Rachel as Karin stayed back. "Hey you're right!"

"Whoa! This is your home, Naruto!" Rachel yelled. "It's amazing! And wow… it looks as if the forest are blended into the towns. I can't even tell where one ends and one begins!"

"But where are we in the leaf?" Annabeth said. "And where's the mountain with the faces of the Hokages."

That's when it dawn to Naruto why the scenery looked familiar. "We're behind one of the faces!" Naruto responded. "I seen this view several times. Wow, it only seems just yesterday I painted on the stone faces hoping it be my greatest and final prank before I became a Genin."

"I guess this proves the labyrinth can cross dimensions," Percy said.

"I wonder which head we're behind?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, if I had to guess by the angle of familiarity, I doubt it's be Grandma Tsunade, but somewhere near it—maybe my dad's or old man Hokage," Naruto said.

"We're behind your father's face," a voice said. "Seems fitting now that I know that he's my brother."

Standing on the spiral staircase above them, with his weapon drawn, was their missing sword master Quintus.

"You," Annabeth said. "What have you done with Daedalus?"

"And how did you get in here without Karin sensed you?" Naruto asked.

Quintus smiled faintly. "She didn't sense me because I protect myself from such abilities of both worlds."

"Look, Mr. Traitor," she growled, "I didn't fight a dragon woman an three-bodied man and a psychotic Sphinx to _see you_. Now where is DAEDALUS?"

Quintus came down the stairs, holding his sword at his side. He was dressed in jeans and boots and his counselor's T-shirt from Camp Half-Blood.

"You think I'm an agent of Kronos," he said. "That I work or Luke."

"Well, duh," said Annabeth.

"No he's not," Karin said.

"Huh?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, that's right! Karin spend time with the Titan Army." Naruto said. "So if you're not a member of Luke's army, who are you working for?"

"I work only for myself as I travel almost everywhere. Even here," Quitus replied.

He walked past Percy and Naruto like they were no threat at all and stood by the window. "The view changes from day to day," he mused. "It's always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. It normally also visits Colorado Springs, the Garden of the Gods, but when not there, it comes here at mount Hokage, at the face of the Fourth Hokage. I never understood why until I met you Naruto. I guess the Labyrinth favors a fellow son of Athena. While it's here I can't help but visit such a nice village."

"You been to the leaf? How come I never seen you?" Naruto asked.

"Well that might have to do with the fact I normally hang back with visitors," Quintus said. "No one pays attention to a nomadic traveler. It helps when there's a big event going on there, such as the Chuunin exam finals."

"Y-you were at my first Chuunin Exam Finals?" Naruto asked.

Quintus nodded. "You probably can imagine my amazement to find out the Genin who pulled off a miracle defeating a child prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan was my nephew who took down the mighty Kracken."

"So, this is really the Leaf village," Rachel said. "It's so beautiful… a peaceful mix of nature and urban life."

Quintus regarded her. "You have clear vision, don't you? You remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief."

"Ah, actually, I met Ariadne last winter," Naruto responded. "She seemed content married to Mr. D—at least when he's around."

"Enough games!" Percy said. "What have you done with Daedalus?"

"Percy, he is Daedalus!" Karin said.

"Impossible!" Percy responded. "He's a swordsman, not an inventor."

"No it's not," Naruto said. "At least not to a child of Athena."

"Very smart observance," Quintus said. "I'm an inventor, a swordsman, an architect, and a scholar. I also play basketball pretty good for a guy who didn't start until he was two thousand years old. A real artist must be good at many things."

"That's true," Rachel said. "Like I can paint with my feet as well as my hands."

"You see?" Quintus said. "A girl with any talents. Naruto, you should understand too. You after all favor both ninjutsus and taijutsu to win battles. True most in the past have disregarded your capabilities, but I saw it in your match against Neji. Your talent is not in strength or power, unless you rely on the fox's power, but even then, your true talent is in hard work and combinations of either or both ninjutsus and taijutsus. A true artist of a shinobi kind."

"Great, the one time I don't want to be acknowledgement I get one," Naruto muttered.

"But you don't even look like Daedalus," Percy protested.

"That's because he's an automaton," Naruto said. "He made himself a new body using Perdix's own plans."

"That's not possible. That—that can't be an automaton." Annabeth said uneasily.

Quintus chuckled. "Do you know what Quintus means, my dear?"

"It's Latin for fifth," Naruto said, remembering it from Latin class back in Yancy Academy.

"But—" Annabeth responded.

"This is my fifth body," the swordsman held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open—a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirled. Wires glowed."

"That's amazing!" Rachel said.

"That's weird," said Percy.

"You found a way to transfer your _animus_ into a machine?" Annabeth said. "That's…"

"All in Perdix's plan," Naruto said. "My cousin really was smart for coming up with it."

"How?" Quintus asked.

"Let's just say I walked in your forge—as Hephaestus puts it—through dream visions," Naruto said. "I saw Perdix's plans right down to the T. And although I didn't fully understand it, I know through you it had potential to be possible. Just as I know through that dream vision that even with the same body it's still you. After all, Grandma Athena's mark is still on your neck."

Quintus sighed. "Leave it to mother to make sure my punishment goes unnoticed no matter how hard I try to hide it."

With that Quintus tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark from before—the dark shape of a bird grafted to his skin.

"A murder's brand," Annabeth said.

"For your nephew Perdix," Percy guessed. "The boy you pushed off the tower."

Quintus' face darkened. "I did not push him."

"No, but you tricked him to lose balance, and then you let him fall!" Naruto said. "And all because you let your fatal flaw get the best of you instead of being proud of Perdix's accomplishments. He could of carried on your dreams without fear of Minos chasing him, but you didn't want to risk the idea of him being better than you."

Instead of being mad, Quintus sighed with sadness. "You're right, Naruto. I realized that long ago, but it's never easy being reminded of it. After Perdix died, Athena turned him into a small bird—a partridge. She branded the bird's shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin."

"You really are Daedalus," Percy decided. "But why did you come to the camp? Why spy on us?"

"To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions." Daedalus said.

"So you _have_ talked to Luke." Percy said.

"Uh, Percy, Karin made that clear already," Naruto said. "How else she knew he was Daedalus?"

"It was obvious," Rachel agreed.

"He has talked to both Luke and Sasuke," Karin said. "Several times."

"That's right! Both are quite persuasive," Quintus said.

"But now you've seen the camp!" Annabeth persisted. "So, you know we need your help. You can't let Luke though the maze!"

Daedalus set his sword on the workbench. "The maze is no longer mine to control, Annabeth. I created it, yes. In fact It is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy from the gods and death. I have been alive for two millennia hiding from death."

"And by visiting both worlds, you learned how to hide yourself from any form of tracking," Naruto said. "Even from Minos."

Daedalus nodded. "He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos' ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised he would hunt me down. I did the only thing I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my labyrinth, only coming out for some short periods of time. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death."

"And you did," Annabeth marveled, "for two thousand years."

Just then a loud bark echoed from the corridor. There was a _ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP, ba-BUMP_ of huge paws, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked both Percy and Naruto once, and almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap.

"I'm starting to wish Calypso made my vest saliva proof as well as fire proof," Naruto complained.

"There is my old friend!" Daedalus said, scratching Mrs. O'Leary behind the ears. "My only companion all these long lonely years."

"You let her save me," Percy said. "That whistle actually worked."

Daedalus nodded. "Of course, it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O'Leary liked you and Naruto. I wanted to help you. And maybe make up my for my past through Naruto."

"Through me?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Because your quest would be in vain."

"What?" Annabeth said, "But you can still help us. You have to! Give us Ariadne's string so Luke can't get it."

"Yes… the string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide."

"Along with someone with the Byakugan," Naruto said.

"Yes, that too. But he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It's not as accurate as your mortal friend here, but perhaps as accurate as Ms. Hyuuga's Byakugan. And as you probably figure it's good enough."

"Where is it?" Annabeth said.

"With Luke," Daedalus said sadly. "I'm sorry, my dear. But you are several hours too late. In return of my freedom once Hades is overthrown, he will et me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor Perdix. I will see Minos' soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death."

A cold shiver ran down everyone's back as realization hit them. Karin looked depress as if she knew something about it.

Naruto, however, started laughing to himself.

"So this is the great Daedalus," Naruto laughed. "Man! I'm starting to see why the Labyrinth favor my dad's face. He's ten times the hero than it's creator."

"What?" Daedalus said.

"Because unlike you, my dad didn't hide at the risk of death, and he was willing to leave his dreams and goals to me, his one and only Son: Naruto Uzumaki! The savior of this quest."

"What do you mean?" Daedalus asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket seal. "I didn't know if this was the real deal when I stole it from Luke. That's why I didn't tell my friends until now. But if you're right, then that means I got this before Luke could entrusted it to the Kampê." Naruto took out a twine ball of string.

"Ariadne's string!" Daedalus said in shock.

"Naruto!" Annabeth cried.

"Of course, what Karin said about Ethan is true, it might not matter right now, but hopefully Luke won't realize it before we get to camp," Naruto said as he tossed the ball into the air and caught it with ease. "But since our quest was to get this. I say mission complete."

"Naruto…" Annabeth said.

"Heroes comes and goes, but their will and honor can be carried on by those that worshipped them," Naruto said. "You lost the right to call yourself a hero when you killed Perdix, but you had your honor—that is until you gave it up by giving Ariadne's string to the Titan Army. I doubt even Perdix and Icarus would acknowledge you now because of it. But me, I'll always carry on the will of my parents who died as true heroes."

Daedalus hung his head. "You should go warn your camp before Luke figures out he has another way to reach the camp."

Suddenly Mrs. O'Leary pricked up her ears.

"Someone's coming!" Rachel warned.

"Not just someone! A bunch of someones!" Karin said.

The doors of the workshop burst open, and Nico was pushed inside, his hands in chains. Then Kelli and to Laistrygonians marched in behind him along with an orange hair ninja Naruto saw in his dreams, followed by the ghost Minos, who was more solid now—a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes.

He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. "There you are, my old friend."

Daedalus' jaw clenched. He looked at the orange hair guy.

"Juugo, what is the meaning of this?" Karin asked.

"Following Sasuke's order," Juugo said. "Escorting Minos to Daedalus, deal with you if you decided to turn on us, and get back Ariadne's string if possible."

"This wasn't part of our agreement," Daedalus said.

"Are you surprise?" Naruto asked. "You seen every war in the last two thousand years. This shouldn't be a shocker. Kronos practically invented deceitfulness from the moment he re-imprisoned the hundred handed ones and the elder Cyclopes after freeing them."

"That's right," Juugo said. "Besides Minos is a lot more useful than you, and all he asks in return is you."

"Nico," Percy said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded morosely. "I—I'm sorry, Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze. I was tricked."

"It's okay, Nico," Naruto said. "Minos is infamous for playing with people's emotions. I just wonder where Luke and Sasuke is at?"

"Sasuke is leading the vanguard to attack the camp," Juugo said. "As for Luke, he's preparing for the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way if necessary."

 _I can get us out of here, but we got to get Nico away from them._ Naruto thought. _But then what? I don't know if Clarisse is with Chris right now or not, which means I don't know if the Apple of Hesperides is here. Plus even if Clarisse is here, taking the apple back would mean cutting off one of the Camp's best fighter from them, and we need every fighter we can get there._ _That just leaves us the Labyrinth._

Naruto turned to Daedalus. "Daedalus. If we find a labyrinth entrance in the Leaf, will we be able to return to the other world?"

"It should," Daedalus said.

"Percy, Annabeth, we need to get Nico away from Juugo," Naruto said. "Karin, protect Rachel."

"Right," Karin said as everyone nodded.

Annabeth and Percy charged at Juugo. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O'Leary leaped to his defense. Nico got pushed to the ground and struggled with his chains while the spirit Minos wailed, "Kill the inventor! Kill him!"

In the chaos, Naruto made the handsign. _"Transform!"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto transformed into a two inch tall version of himself and ran to Nico. Fortunately with the battle going on, it was easy for Naruto.

Percy and Annabeth were trying to deal with Juugo without Celestial bronze, unassured if he was a demigod or not. Unfortunately Juugo's skin darked and hardened as it took form of a shield against their attacks. Daedalus and Mrs. O'Leary were fairing against the giants until one of them destroyed some jars of Greek fire causing the place to start burning in green flames.

 _This is going to be hard to explain,_ Naruto thought as he realized the smoke would be appearing at his dad's face.

But that didn't stop Naruto as he reached Nico.

"Pssst, Nico!" Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Nico said looking down to see the two inch ninja.

"At your service, now let me open these locks." Naruto touched the shackles and focused. The pins inside turned and clicked as one shackle opened. Then Naruto did the same with the others, and Nico was free.

"To me!" Minos cried. "Spirits of the dead!" He raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

"No!" Nico cried as he got up.

"You do not control me, young fool." Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes, and soon I will be back from the dead, as soon as I slay the inventor!"

Spirits began to appear around Minos—shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan Soldiers.

"I am the Ghost King!" Minos laughed manically.

"Nico, I think it's time to release some rage," Naruto said as he transform back to normal size. "Just remember to breath."

"Naruto, for once I agree," Nico said as he drew his sword with a steady breath and stabbed the floor, and cleaved through the stone like butter.

The ground rumbled. Windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

"Guys now," Naruto shouted.

Percy Annabeth Rachel and Karin backed up to Naruto and Nico ready to leave.

"What about Daedalus?" Percy asked over the sound of more monsters coming.

"No time," Karin said. "There are too many coming."

"Go ahead," Daedalus shouted over the battle. "I won't leave Mrs. O'Leary! And Naruto, there's an entrance at the Academy, under the tree with a swing."

"Huh? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"You know the spot?" Percy asked.

"Heck yeah!" Naruto responded. "It's one of my favorite spots in the academy."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nico said.

"All right, everyone grab hold of me," Naruto said. "It's going to be a little rocky!"

They did and everyone disappeared in a flash.


	16. Kronos Reborn in Luke

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Kronos Reborn in Luke  
****

Naruto and his friends reappeared in Tsunade's office.

"Wha—Naruto!" Tsunade responded. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto collapsed onto his friends who fell backwards.

"Sorry guys, bigger the group, rougher the landing," Naruto said.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Tsunade said. "Why is Percy and Annabeth with you? Does this have anything to do with why mount Hokage is smoking?"

"Smoking? Oh right! The workshop" Naruto turned to the window that normally have a view to the mountain, only to see his father's face wasn't smoking.

"It must have shifted to a different place," Annabeth said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as your Hokage, I demand answers!" Tsunade demanded.

"Sorry, Grandma Tsunade. The Hokage building was closer to the Academy than my apartment, so I thought it be better landing here," Naruto said. "First the short scary kid is Nico di Angelo. The red headed girl with green eyes is Rachel Dare, and the redhead with glasses is Karin Uzumaki. As for why we're here—well, that will take a bit of explaining."

Naruto filled Tsunade in on their quest, their journey so far, and their encounter at Daedalus' workshop that was behind the Fourth Hokage's head.

"I see," Tsunade said. "That story actually goes with what we learned from Mr. Rodriguez. Just yesterday we tapped into a memory involving a giant son of Poseidon before his encounter with Minos. He also revealed about the Sound ninjas that joined the Titan army."

"Lady Tsunade, we got to get back to the Labyrinth and according to Daedalus, there's one under the tree at the Academy," Annabeth said. "We got to get back to the Camp."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Tsunade said. "Go and save your camp! That's an order!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said.

"Who is this lady to give me orders?" Nico asked.

Naruto paled and panic as a blood vessel bulged in Tsunade's head.

"Time to go!" Naruto escorted everyone out of the office.

When the door closed. "Are you trying to get pulverized Nico!" Naruto said. "That was Lady Tsunade of the Legendary three Saunin, 5th Hokage, honorable granddaughter of the First Hokage, and legacy of Aphrodite!" Naruto responded. "She may not look like it but she can destroy this building if she wanted too!"

"I find that—" Nico was interrupted when they heard a crashing sound as if something really heavy just broke through the glass. "What was that?"

"That is Grandma's Tsunade's way of dealing with her anger!" Naruto said. "I just hope for whoever is bellow, it was a chair."

…

Unfortunately, it was a desk Tsunade threw. But Nico didn't have time to dwell on it as Naruto lead him away from the wreckage. Fortunately it was summer vacation for ninja academy so most of the academy instructors were working as regular ninjas completing missions, so the academy was vacant.

Naruto reached the tree and placed his hand on the tree. "It been a long time," Naruto said as he remembered all the time he sat on the swing. Most were sad memories with Naruto watching families bringing his classmates home as he sat alone, but they're also reminders of how far Naruto gotten from those days.

"And now it's time you bring some good memories," Naruto said as he learned down and search through the roots. "Hey, guys help me out! We got the whole tree to search!"

Everyone nodded and searched the base of the tree.

"Found it!" Rachel said from her spot next to the swing. They looked and found the Greek L for Delta.

"Huh, I was next to the entrance and never even noticed," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you should do the honor," Annabeth said.

Naruto nodded and touched the L.

A rectangle shape glowed under the swing and opened up into a staircase.

They headed down the stair case, fortunately not seeing any skeletons protecting the area. The staircase led to a stone pathway. Rachel guided them through the labyrinth and it wasn't long until Naruto felt they left the Elemental Nations behind them. He can't explain how he knew, but he felt as if he just left home to a new adventure.

On the way, Rachel and Annabeth started up a friendly conversation about architectures. Since Rachel studied up on art, she knew a thing or two about it. Soon enough even Karin joined in.

"Great, now we're listening to girl talk," Naruto said.

"Thanks for coming after us," Percy told Nico at last.

Nico's eyes narrowed. He didn't seem as angry as he was before, just suspicious and careful. "I owed you for the ranch, Percy. You and Naruto. Plus… I wanted to see Daedalus for myself. Minos was right, in a way. Daedalus _should_ die. Nobody should be able to avoid death that long. It's not natural."

"Neither is Orochimaru, too bad for you Sasuke already killed him," Naruto said. "Then again, Orochimaru's soul would go to Shinigami's realm, so even if your sister wasn't alive, his soul wouldn't do you any good anyways."

"You can stop trying to make me feel better," Nico said. "You don't get it, Naruto. it isn't easy being a child of Hades. Only people who would respect you is the ghost and it' out of fear. Anywhere else we're not accepted."

"Nico, I understand more than you think," Naruto said. "I wasn't always a big time ninja-hero."

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"I have a monster sealed in me Nico," Naruto said. "And not just any monster, but a monster strong enough to match with Typhon if released on this world. And the only thing keeping it from doing damage, is me. But with great power comes a curse—a jinchuriki's fate. One of loneliness and hatred—sounds familiar?"

Nico looked down in quietness.

"Nico, the reason I'm accepted by everyone is because I worked hard to earn it. Every day I keep the fox in place and show everyone that I'm more than just a jinchuriki, that I can be trusted and accepted without needing fear. If I can find away to be accepted, you can too, Nico."

At that moment, they reached a crossroads. The tunnel continued straight ahead, but a side tunnel T'd off to the right—a circular shaft carved from black volcanic rock.

"What is it?" I asked.

Rachel stared down the dark tunnel. In the dim flashlight beam, her face looked like one of Nico's specters.

"Is that the way?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Rachel said nervously. "Not at all."

"Why are we stopping then?" Percy asked.

"Listen," Nico said.

Wind came through the tunnel, as if the exit were close. There were a familiar smell in the air.

"Eucalyptus trees," Naruto said. "Either we're in Australia, or that path leads to Mount Tamalpais."

"I sense evil chakra in that tunnel," Karin said. "Something very powerful."

"There's a smell of death too," Nico added.

"Mount Tam it is," Naruto said.

Naruto looked at Annabeth and Percy and they got the same feeling.

"I have to check it out," Percy said.

"Percy, no."

"Luke could be right there," Percy said. "Or… or Kronos. I have to find out what's going on?"

Annabeth hesitated. "Then we'll all go."

"No," Percy said. "It's too dangerous. If they got hold of Nico or Rachel, Kronos could use them. You, Karin and Naruto stay here and guard them."

"Percy, don't," Rachel said. "Don't go up there alone."

"I'll be quick," Percy promised.

"That's right because I'm going to," Naruto said.

"Naruto…" Percy said.

"I'll transform into two inches and hide in your pocket," Naruto explained. "That way both of us won't be sensed out and if needed, I can jump us out of there. Like back in the Smithsonian."

"Well, who am I to complain about that argument," Percy said.

Annabeth took her Yankees cap out o her pocket. "Take this with you and be careful! Both of you!"

Naruto and Percy nodded. Naruto quickly transform to a two-inch-tall version of himself. Percy picked Naruto up and stuff him in his pocket. Then Percy put on the hat of invisibility and both boys turned invisible.

"Here goes nothing," Percy said and sneaked invisibly down the dark stone tunnel.

"Just remember, your voice isn't invisible," Naruto responded.

Before Percy got to the exit he and Naruto heard voices: growling, barking sounds of sea-demons smiths, the telekhines.

"At least we salvaged the blade," one said. "The master will still reward us."

"Yes! Yes!" a second shrieked. "Rewards beyond measure!"

Another voice that was more human said: "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now, if you're done with me—"

"No, half-blood!" a telekhines said. "You must help make the presentation. It is a great honor!"

"Gee, thanks," the half-blood said and Percy and Naruto realized it was Ethan Nakamura, the guy who'd run away after they saved his life in the arena.

Percy crept toward the end of the tunnel. A blast of cold air hit Percy as he emerged. He was standing near the top of Mount Tam. The Pacific Ocean spread out below, gray under a cloudy sky. About twenty feet downhill, two telekhines were placing something on a big rock—something long and thin and wrapped in black cloth. Ethan was helping them open it.

"Careful, fool," the telekhines scolded. "One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body."

Ethan swallowed nervously. "Maybe I'll let you unwrap it, then."

Percy glanced up at the mountain peak, where a black marble fortress loomed. It looked like an oversized mausoleum, with walls fifty feet high. Only reason mortals couldn't see it going on is because of the heavy mist on the area. Above Percy, the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud that lead down to Atlas where he was holding up the sky.

"There!" the telekhines said. Reverently, he lifted the weapon. It was a scythe—a six-foot-long blade curved like a crescent moon, with a wooden handle wrapped in leather. The blade glinted two different colors—steel and bronze. It was the weapon of Kronos used to slice up Ouranos before the gods used it to slice him up. Now the weapon was re-forged.

"We must sanctify it in blood," the telekhines said. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes."

"Let's go, Percy," Naruto whispered. "This might be our only chance to stop Kronos before he rises."

Percy nodded ran toward the fortress to stop Kronos from rising. The floor shined like mahogany piano—pure black and yet full of light. Black marble statues lined the walls, whome Naruto and Percy figured were the Titans that ruled before the gods.

"Wait Percy stop!" Naruto said. "Look to your right."

Percy did and looked. There was a bearded man with a scythe.

"It must be Kronos," Percy said, "So what?"

"Not him, next to him! The Titaness. I think that's Rhea!" Naruto said.

Percy looked to a statue of a woman with dark curly hair that swept her shoulder and meadow green eyes, and a smile that was brighter than the sun.

"I see where Lady Hestia gets her smile from," Naruto said. "I wonder if she's still around."

"If she is, it might not be a good thing." Percy said. "She could be working for her husband."

"I wouldn't put my money on it. We're talking about the Titaness of Fertility Ease Motherhood, Generation, comfort, and blessing," Naruto said. "Alright! We can go now. I just wanted to see what Great-Great Grandma Rhea might have looked like incase she had disappeared."

Percy nodded and continued toward the top. At the end of the room, between two bronze braziers, was a dais, And on the dais the golden sarcophagus.

The room was silent except for the crackle of the fires. Luke wasn't there and there were no guards.

"This is too easy," Naruto said. "Be on guard, Percy."

Percy nodded and approached the dais.

The sarcophagus was ten feet long carved with elaborate scenes of death and destruction, pictures of the gods being trodden under chariots, temples and famous world landmarks being smashed and burned. The whole coffin gave off an aura of extreme cold as Percy's breath began to steam.

Percy drew Riptide and approached the Sarcophagus until he stood over the coffin. The lid was decorated even more intricately than the sides—with scenes of carnage and power. In the middle was an inscription carved in letters even older than the Greek a language of magic. Neither Percy nor Naruto could read it, but Percy got an idea what it said: KRONOS, LORD OF TIME.

Percy's hand touched the lid. His finger tips turned blue. Frost gathered on Riptide.

Then they heard noises behind them—voice approaching.

"Now or never!" Naruto said.

Percy nodded and pushed back the golden lid and it fell to the floor with a huge _WHOOOOM!_

Percy lifted his sword ready to strike. But when he looked inside he froze. Inside was Luke: dressed in gray pants, white T-shirts hands folded over his stomach. But for some reason, one piece of his chest was missing—a clean black hole about the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should've been. His eye were closed and his skin was pale, but other than that Luke look the same.

"Percy, what's going on?" Naruto asked. "I can't see!"

"It's Luke," Percy explained.

"What? But what about Kronos?" Naruto responded. "Where is he?"

Just then, the voices of telekhines were right behind them.

"Get away from the Coffin!" Naruto said. "If they bump into you, they will know you are here."

Percy nodded and backed away around the side of the dais, and behind a column.

"What has happened!" one of the demons screamed when he saw the lid.

"Careful!" the other demon warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

The two telekhines shuffled forward and knelt, holding up the scythe on its wrapping cloth. "My lord," one said.

"Your symbol of power remade."

There was silence as nothing happened.

"You fool," the other telekhine muttered. "He requires the half-blood first."

Ethan stepped back. "Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me?"

"Don't be a coward!" The first Telekhine hissed. "He does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all."

"No!" Percy yelled.

"Percy!" Naruto warned as Percy charged into the roo and took off the cap. "Ethan don't!"

"Trespasser!" The telekhines barred their seal teeth. "The master will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, boy!"

"Ethan," Percy pleaded. "don't listen to them. Help me destroy it."

Ethan turned toward Percy, his eye patch blending in with the shadows on his face. His expression was something like pity. "I told you not to spare me, Percy. 'An eye for an eye.' You ever hear that saying? I learned what it means the hard way—when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Nemesis, Goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was made to do."

He turned toward the dais. "I renounced the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at Ethan Nakamura's feet. It drifted toward the coin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy. Then it descended into the sarcophagus.

Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened, and they were golden like the coffin instead of blue. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like crater of ice.

He looked at Ethan and the telekhines with his golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing. Then he looked at Percy, and a smile of recognition crept across his mouth.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running across skin. It was a mixture of Luke's and metal scraping against the rock—like Kronos. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson and Naruto Uzumaki?"

 _How did he know I was here?_ Naruto thought as he was still in Percy's pocket out of view.

Kronos threw back his head and laughed. The scar on his face rippled.

"Luke feared you, both of you," Kronos said. "His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank both of you."

Ethan collapsed in terror. He covered his face with his hands. The telekhines trembled, holding up the scythe.

 _Time to get out of here!_ Naruto reached to touch Percy's inner pocket but he froze as if time had slowed around him to the point he might as well be motionless.

 _What is going on?_ Naruto thought. But he didn't have time to comprehend as he felt Percy being thrown off and hit something. No doubt something Kronos did.

Outside Percy's pocket, Percy was blinking the stars out of his eyes as Kronos grasped the handle of his scythe.

"Ah… much better," he said. "Backbiter, Luke called it. An appropriate name. Now that it is re-forged completely, it shall indeed _bite back._

"Naruto, get us out of here!" Percy called.

 _I wish I can, but Kronos must be keeping me from doing so._ Naruto thought.

"PERCY! NARUTO!" Rachel's voice cried out.

Something flew past Percy and a blue plastic hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

"Ow!" he yelled. For a moment it was Luke's voice, full of surprise and pain. Naruto found himself able to move. As he made Percy disappeared in a flash and reappear next to Annabeth, Rachel, and Nico. Naruto jumped out of Percy's pocket onto the ground and transform to normal size.

"Luke?" Annabeth called. "What—"

Naruto didn't give her time as he grabbed her and headed to the labyrinth entrance. Kronos then yelled. "AFTER THEM!"

"No!" Nico yelled. He clapped his hands together and a jagged spire of rock the size of an eighteen-wheeler erupted from the ground right in front of the fortress. The tremor it caused was so powerful the front columns of the building came crashing down. They heard muffled scream from the telekhines inside as Dust billowed everywhere.

They plunged into the Labyrinth and kept running, the howl of the Titan lord shaking the entire world behind them.


	17. Naruto meets the Lord of Wild

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Naruto Meets the Lord of Wild  
****

They ran until they were exhausted. Rachel steered the away from traps, but they had no destination in mind—only _away_ from that dark mountain and the roar of Kronos. They met up with Karin down in the tunnel and she chased after them after they ran pass her.

They stopped in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. They couldn't hear anything behind them, but no one felt safe. Percy still felt the fear he felt looking at those unnatural golden eyes staring out of Luke's face. Naruto remember how useless he felt. But instead of feeling angry, Naruto found himself scared.

"I can't go further," Rachel gasped, hugging her chest.

Annabeth had been crying the entire time they'd been running. Now she collapsed and put her head between her knees. Her sobs echoed in the tunnel. Naruto sat next to Karin as Percy was next to Nico. Nico dropped his sword next to Percy's and too a shaky breath.

"That sucked," Nico said.

"You don't know the half of it," Naruto said. "I felt powerless and useless before—but that—that takes the cake."

"You saved us," Percy said to Nico.

Nico wiped the dust off hi face. "Blame the girls for dragging me along. That's the only thing those two would agree on after Karin got a sudden sense of dangerous power. I insisted Naruto could have got you out of there, but I guess I was wrong."

"Hey! Kronos did something to stop me!" Naruto responded. "Heck, he somehow knew I was there even though I was hidden in Percy's pocket."

"Whatever, I'm just glad I didn't go!" Karin said.

"You were scared of Kronos' power," Naruto said. "We can't blame you for that."

"Nico… you, uh, kind of gave yourself away," Percy said.

"What do you mean?"

"That wall of black stone? That was pretty impressive. If Krono didn't know who you were before, he does now—a child of the Underworld."

Nico frowned. "Big deal!"

Annabeth lifted her head. Her e yes were red from crying. "What… what was wrong with Luke? What did they do to him?"

Percy told them what he'd seen in the coffin since he had a better view than Naruto. He brought up how the last piece of Kronos spirit had entered Luke's body when Ethan Nakamura pledged his service.

"No," Annabeth said. "That's can't be true. He couldn't—"

"He gave himself over to Kronos," Percy said. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. But Luke is gone."

"No!" she insisted. "You saw when Rachel hit him with that blue plastic hairbrush. When it hit him in the eye, just for a second, he was dazed. He came back to his senses."

"It could be Kronos can't fully settle in Luke," Naruto said. "Maybe there's a trick to whatever way Kronos used to possess Luke that makes it difficult. If so, it could be Luke's body is only a temporary vessel for whatever Kronos had planned."

Annabeth put her head down and sobbed miserably. Naruto scooted over to his aunt and wrapped his arm around her. He may of not like Luke, but Naruto knew what it was like to see someone he cared about die.

"We have to keep moving," Nico said. "He'll send monsters after us.

They manage to get up. Naruto helped Annabeth and Percy helped Rachel.

"Let's go," Percy said.

But before he start, Naruto stopped as a familiar breeze blew through the air. A breeze of plant, sea, air, and life.

 _Nature magic,_ Naruto thought. _Pan's power._

"Naruto, what's going on?" Percy asked.

"Pan presence," Naruto said. "I sense it."

Naruto looked around in the cave, sensing the presence was telling him something. Then he found it: a rasta cap—the one Grover always wore.

It was surrounded by hoof prints and two sets of foot prints—one normal female size footprints, and one large footprints that belonged to a young cyclopes.

"Tyson's and Hinata's," Naruto said as he picked up Grover's hat. "And this is Grover's."

 _Use the string,_ a faint elderly voice whispered.

Naruto instinctively reached into his pocket and unsealed and brought out Ariadne's string, which was glowing as the string end was tugging toward the direction the footprints were going.

"It's tugging toward the directions of the foot prints," Naruto said as it dawn to him. "I know where they're at!"

"What about Camp Half-Blood?" Nico asked. "There's no time."

"He's right!" Karin said. "Sasuke is still leading the army!"

"We have to find them," Annabeth insisted. "They're our friends."

"We're not leaving them behind," Naruto said as he gripped the string. "Because if we do, we're worse than trash, which means we're worse than Kronos. So anyone going to argue, or are they going to grab onto me?"

No one argued as they grabbed onto Naruto.

 _Lord Pan, give me the strength to reach my friends!_ Naruto thought.

Another breeze of Nature blew through the room as Naruto and his friends disappeared in a flash.

They reappeared next to Hinata in a large cave with huge stalagmite columns. Through the center of the room ran an underground river. Both Tyson and Hinata were sitting by the banks as Tyson cradled Grover. But when Naruto and his friends appeared they jumped back in shock.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried.

"Brother!" Tyson jumped up and hugged Percy, leaving Grover on the ground.

"What happened?" Percy asked when Tyson let go.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then… we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell like this."

"Did he say anything?" Naruto asked.

"He said, 'we're close," Hinata replied. "T-Then he hit his head on rocks."

"Ouch!" Naruto said. "Hey Percy, splash some water on him. He might wake up."

Percy splashed some water in Grover's face.

"Splurg!" His eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Annabeth? Where…"

"It's okay," Naruto said. "You passed out to Pan's presence."

"Pan! That's right! I—I remember," Grover said. "We got to find him!"

"Don't worry bro," Naruto said holding up Ariadne's string which was still tugging. "You can relax while Ariadne's string does the rest."

…

They did a quick introduction with Karin and Rachel as well as Nico to Tyson. Tyson responded to both Rachel and Karin saying they were pretty, which basically flared up Annabeth's jealousy.

Annabeth and Percy worked to together to help Grover across the river as the others followed. Even Naruto and Hinata wadded through the river to preserve chakra for the real battle coming once they were done here. "I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns," Annabeth said, her teeth chattering in the cold water. "Maybe an unexplored section."

"How do you know?" Percy asked.

"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," she said. "That would explain last winter."

Of course, she was talking about when Pan offered to help Percy, Naruto, Bianca, Zoë, Grover, and Thalia. Annabeth wasn't there as she was held captive, but they told her about it.

They got out of the water and Naruto unsealed the string (which he sealed up so he won't loose it in the water) and kept walking. As the crystal pillars loom larger, everyone could feel the power emanating from the next room, restoring energy in their bodies as if waking them from a good night sleep. The cave started smelling like trees and flowers and summer day.

Grover whimpered with excitement as they reached the next room.

The walls glittered with crystals—red, green and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew—giant orchids, star shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with soft green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals that were thought to be extinct lounged around—a dodo bird, a Tasmanian Tiger, and a wooly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched them as they approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs were frosted gray. His horns were enormous glossy brown and curved. Around his neck hung a set of reed pipes.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The god smiled kindly, but there were sadness in his eyes. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I… got lost," Grover apologized.

Pan laughed a wonderful sound that was like the first breeze of springtime that filling the whole cavern with hope.

Naruto kneeled to Pan, next to Grover. "Lord and Uncle, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, my dear nephew Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Pan said. "For you see, even down here I heard of what you have done for my followers in the past, and your use of the Sage arts for nothing but out of goodness in your heart. Never have I felt a hero this connected to Nature since Dionysus was a demigod. Because of that, I believe that Fukasaku and Shima had decided wisely to teach you the way of using Nature's energy."

The Tasmanian tiger sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange sound in the back of it's bill that sounded something like "It's a Small World."

Pan looked tired as his form shimmered as if he was made out of the Mist.

Soon the rest of the group started kneeling, including Percy.

"You have a humming dodo bird?" Percy asked stupidly.

The god's eyes twinkled. "Yes, that's Debe. My little actress."

Debe looked offended as she pecked at Pans knee and hummed something that sounded like a funeral dirge.

"This is the mot beautiful place!" Annabeth said. "It's better than any building ever designed."

"I'm glad you like it, dear," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places in our world. My realm above I gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remains. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed… for a little longer."

"What about the elemental nations?" Naruto asked. "It still has plenty of nature left?"

"Ah, my dear nephew. True your home world possesses many natures, but I won't be welcome there as nothing more than a guest. For if I try to claim it, the gods of your realm would intervene," Pan said. "I'm sure you are aware of the agreement between realms, right?"

Naruto nodded. How can he forget. When his friends here die, at least they know they can try for Elysium, but when Naruto dies, all he knows about the fate is that it involves the Shinigami. But he never stops to consider the agreement involves all realms.

"My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed hi hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true, like Naruto. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover said. "I—I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. The Tasmanian Tiger growled lowly. Dede stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept for many eons," the god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas, a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesose, and he tried to spread the word."

Annabeth's eye widened. "The old story. A sailor passing by the coat of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it," Pan said. "You sweet stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolong my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands."

Nico nodded slowly. "He's dying. He should have died long ago. This… this is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die," Grover said.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan _is_ dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—"

He stopped and frowned ad Dede, who had started humming again.

"Dede, what are you doing?" Pan demanded. "Are you singing _Kumbaya_ again?"

Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes.

Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

"But… no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

He looked at the whole group, making it known he meant half-bloods and mortals too.

"Percy Jackson," the god said looking at the son of Poseidon. "I know what you have seen today. I know your doubts. But I give you news: when the time comes, you will not be ruled by fear."

He turned to Annabeth. "Daughter of Athena, your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined."

Then he looked at Tyson. "Master Cyclopes, listen to your friends. Your name shall live among the Cyclopes for Generations."

Then he looked at Karin. "Miss Uzumaki, you may not realize it, but your powers will be of great use when the time comes. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Then he turned to Hinata. "Daughter of Hebe, don't despair on those that looked down on you. You have just amount of potential as your cousin do, and all you needed to reach it was the right training and encouragement you been deprived on until you became a genin and again when you arrived at Camp Half-Blood. I got a feeling if you ask your cousin and father, they would acknowledge it too. And with the help of your teammates from the dog clan and insect clan, I know you can help keep the wild life in the Land of Fire strong."

Then he looked at Naruto. "My dear Nephew, I know of the monster sealed inside you, and of your doubt that you will succeed in mastering it's power. But when the time comes for your world to need you most, I know in my heart you will live up to your parent's expectations and help bring peace between the Five Great Nations through the help of man with the eight-tailed bull with tentacles of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Until then, when I pass, I'll leave you a little something to help your sage mode—something to go with the blessings that Athena, Hermes, and Hestia bestowed to you, but only in Sage mode so your life force won't be at risk to burn up."

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing.

"I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as import as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered as a tear traced her face.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Finally, he turned back to Grover. "My dear satyr" Pan said kindly, "will you carry on my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and bravest. Your heart is true. You have believe in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release e."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said, "But my name, _Pan_ … originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean _all._ The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then he slowly stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now… I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps o energy that filled the room and went up each of the group's nose, most went into Grover's while Naruto got second most. The crystals dimmed. The animals gave them ad looks before turning gray and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And they were alone in a dark cave with an empty bed.

Percy turned on a flashlight to give the light as Grover and Naruto both took a deep breath, both feeling stronger than before.

"Are… are you two okay?" Percy asked.

"Never better," Naruto said before taking out Grover's hat. "Here Grover."

"Thanks Naruto," Grover said as he took the cap and brushed of the mud, and stuck it firmly on his head. "Let's go and tell both worlds, the great god Pan is dead."


	18. Naruto Finally Fights the Kampê

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Naruto Finally Fights the Kampê****

Naruto didn't tell his friends, but a few minutes after he got his dose of Pan's spirit, he felt his senses open up ten times. He was able to sense everything around him as if he was in Sage mode even though he wasn't. But when the crystals in the cave dimmed and the animals crumbled, his senses returned to normal.

But he wasn't the same. Naruto knew that. Something in that moment awaken something in Naruto, and now he feels stronger, more aware of his surrounding, almost as if he drank a gallon worth of caffeinated drinks in order to stay awake without suffering the jittery hyper behavior from it.

It wasn't like when Naruto became a champion of Hestia. Yeah, he felt stronger when she blessed him, but somehow Pan's blessing was different all together.

Right now, Naruto feels like if someone dared him to walk up the entire Empire State Building from the sides, he would ask them how many times do they want him to do that or if they want him to try and reach Olympus while he was at it.

Fortunately, the labyrinth made the trip from New Mexico to New York take a matter of minutes. Soon Rachel got everyone to Time Square. They climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds.

Percy led the way into an alley, where he could get a nice echo. Percy whistled as loud as he could eight times.

A minute later, Rachel gasped. "They're beautiful!""

A flock of pegasi descended from the sky, swooping between the skyscrapers. Blackjack was in the lead, followed by seven of his winged friends including…

"Trapper!" Naruto cheered.

Trapper was a pegasus Naruto met at Camp and rode to Olympus last winter.

Blackjack snorted something which of course only Percy and Grover could understood.

"Yeah," Percy said. "I'm lucky that way. Listen, we need a ride to camp _quick_."

Blackjack bobbed his head.

"Hey Naruto! Blackjack says Trapper would all to happy to give you a ride!" Percy said.

"Great!" Naruto responded. "Thanks Trapper."

The Pegasus known as Guido groaned in a snicker, which meant that he wasn't too happy about it.

Everyone started mounting a pegasi except for Rachel as she said her good byes to Percy.

"Ready to see your new home?" Naruto asked Karin.

"As ready as I can be, I guess," Karin said.

"Don't worry, you'll have a whole cabin of siblings to help you," Naruto said. "Still it's odd you're a red headed child of Apollo, but I guess your dad goes through hair phases."

"You met my dad?" Karin asked.

"Oh yeah. Last winter," Naruto said.

"Go without me!" Nico said.

"Huh?" Naruto turned to see Nico was struggling with Porkie.

"I don't want to go back to that camp anyway."

"Nico," Percy said. "we need your help."

He folded his arms and scowled.

"Nico, Bianca might be at Camp," Naruto reminded the young son of Hades. "Don't you want to see your sister before she rejoins the Hunters?"

Nico's expression softened at the reminder of his sister. "Fine, but I'm not staying."

At last everyone got on a pegasus. They shot into the air, and soon they were over the East River with Long Island spread out before them.

They landed in the middle of the cabin area and were immediately met by Chiron, the potbellied satyr Silenus, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers, Orthus (who greeted Naruto with a full on licking) and Bianca.

"Bianca! You're here," Nico said.

"Of course!" Bianca said. "I told you I would stop by here before rejoining the Hunters. I even got permission from Lady Artemis herself after I broke free from the Underworld."

Naruto, Annabeth, and Percy reported how the mission went after their brief return to camp.

"I feared as much," Chiron said. "We must hurry. Hopefully you have slowed down the Titan lord, especially by taking Ariadne's string, but his vanguard will still be coming through. They will be anxious for blood. Most of our defenders are already in place."

"Chiron, with permission, I like to summon a special friend of mine," Naruto said. "I'll leave a shadow clone with half of my chakra to help you, but if we are to succeed, we need my friend's help."

"Very well," Chiron said.

"Wait a moment" Silenus demanded. "What of the search of Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searcher's license is revoked!"

"You can do this, Grover," Naruto told Grover.

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. "Searcher's license don't matter anymore. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us with his spirit."

 _"What?"_ Silenus' face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true," Percy said. "We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are liars! Nature-destroyers! All of you!"

Naruto picked up the satyr by the scruff of his oversize shirt and lifted him up with ease as his eyes flickered from grey-blue to red and back. "Listen you pathetic excuse of a satyr. First off, you have no right calling me a nature destroyer, or do I need to remind you, I spend most of my seventh grade saving nature spirits from monsters while you and your pathetic excuse of council members stood by and watch. Secondly, it's because of you pathetic satyrs inability to accept the truth the first time someone tried to spread your lord's last word that Uncle Pan suffered two thousand years of slumber instead of fading peacefully like he had hoped. So do us a favor, and accept my uncle's death, or I'll tell Mr. D what you called me and see how he feels about you calling his most entrusted hero beside his own kids a nature destroyer."

Not giving Silenus a chance, Naruto shoved Silenus into the ground, hard. Naruto made the hand sign and created a shadow clone. "Now if you excuse me, I got a friend to summon! And let me tell you, he's no more a nature destroyer than I am. Orthus, stay with the Shadow Clone."

Orthus barked in agreement as Naruto headed off.

"He's going to summon that chief toad that helped him take down the Kracken, isn't he?" Percy asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Annabeth said.

"Chief toad… you mean like that toad Naruto summoned last winter?" Bianca asked.

"Yes, and no," Percy said. "You'll see when Naruto summons him. I just hope the toad is in a helping mood."

"Relax, the chief and me patch things up when I started sage training," the clone said.

…

The camp had set up the biggest military operation most campers have ever seen. Every camper was in the clearing with an exception of the real Naruto, and everyone was dressed in full battle armor. Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth—razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire and paper bombs, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already pried and aimed at Zeus' fist. The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse (Back from the leaf for the battle) calling orders. The campers from the elemental nations that were Genin lined with Ares cabin for support. Apollo's and Hermes cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready. Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows and satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

Annabeth went to join her brethren from Athena Cabin, who had set up command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. The security chief, Argus stood guard at the door. Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb tangles out of horsehair plumes. Even the Dionysus twins were directing their elemental nation siblings to provide everyone with water bottles and juice boxes.

And yet, even with the elemental nation support it wasn't enough, and Percy Chiron and Naruto's clone knew it.

Over at an edge of the clearing. Grover was telling Juniper about Pan's death.

Tyson helped the Hephaestus kids prepare the defenses, using his strength to pule up boulders for the catapults.

Hinata, Karin, and Bianca joined the archers in the forest with their range of attack.

Percy, Naruto's clone, and Orthus were staying with Chiron.

Suddenly, a brief explosion could be heard in the east end of the woods causing everyone to jump and grab their weapons only to find there wasn't an attack. They turned to the clone who just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Sorry guys, that was just the real me summoning the chief toad," the clone said.

Those who weren't familiar with Naruto's battle with the Kracken or anything involving summoning jutsus were skeptical while others went back to work, a little bit calmer knowing that anything that can create an explosion that size was on their side.

"Chiron, how could Kronos take over a mortal body?" Percy asked.

"I do not know, Percy. Gods have assumed the shape of mortals for ages, but to actually become one… to merge the divine form with the mortal. I don't know how this could be done without Luke's form turning to ashes."

"Kronos said his body had been prepared." the clone said.

"I shudder to thin what that means. But perhaps it will limit Kronos' power. For a time, at least, he is confined to a human form. It binds him together. Hopefully it also restricts him."

"Hopefully we held him back from leading the attack," the clone said. "I rather not get caught in his time powers again, and I doubt even the chief stands a chance against it unless his power is restricted to the point of not affecting a block of skyscrapers."

"I doubt he would," Chiron said. "I would sense if he were drawing near. No doubt he planned to, but I believe you inconvenienced him when you pulled down his throne room on top of him." Chiron looked at Percy reproachfully. "You and your friend Nico, son of Hades."

When the clone heard that, he said the first thing that came to his mind: "It was Percy's idea!"

Percy gave the clone an annoyed look before turning to Chiron. "I'm sorry, Chiron. I know I should've told you. It just—"

Chiron raised his hand. "I understand why you and your friends did it, Percy. Each of you felt responsible and wanted to protect him. But, my boy, if we are to survive this, we must trust each other. We must…"

His voice wavered as the ground underneath them started trembling.

Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order: "Lock shields!"

That's when the Titan Lord's army exploded from the labyrinth in a full scale battle.

A dozen Laistrygonian giants erupted from the ground first, yelling so loudly everyone's ears felt like bursting. They carried shields made from flatten cars, and clubs that were tree trunks with rusty spike bristling at the end. One of the giants bellowed at the Ares phalanx, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire cabin was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like rag dolls.

…

At the east side clearing Naruto watched from Gamabunta's head as sounds of the battle could be heard. Naruto was already in sage mode but instead of leading to victory, he was meditating, sensing the battle going on with Nature Chakra.

"Shouldn't we help your camp?" Gamabunta asked. "That's what you summoned me for, right?"

"Not yet. My shadow clone can handle this group," Naruto said. "If we go in now, we just be wasting chakra for when the real threat comes through."

Gamabunta blew out smoke in a sigh. "I hope you know what you are doing Naruto."

"Trust me, chief. When the monster we're waiting for shows her ugly face, you'd be happy we didn't leap into battle right off the bat," Naruto said. He wouldn't admit it, waiting was killing him, knowing the fact his friends were endanger, but that's also why he left a shadow clone with them. Even with half the chakra, hopefully the clone can last until the monster he was waiting for shows up and save some lives while at it.

…

"Fire!" Beckendorf yelled. The catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a Laistrygonian in the chest, and the giant went down. The archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the giants like porcupine quills. Several found chinks in the armor, and some giants vaporize at the touch of Celestial Bronze.

Just as the Laistrygonians were almost overwhelmed, the next wave surged out of the maze: forty _dracaenae_ in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They dispersed in all directions. Some hit the traps Hephaestus cabin and many Genin had laid. One got stuck on the spikes and became an easy target for archer. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into green flames, engulfing several snake women. Many even fell for paper bomb style landmines Percy didn't know were there and exploded into dust.

"Some of the Genin got creative," the clone muttered.

More came as Argus and Athenas warriors rushed forward to meet them. Annabeth was among them as she drew a sword and engage a snake woman. Nearby Tyson was riding a giant on it's back and was hitting him on the head with a bronze shield.

Chiron started firing his own arrows at the enemies as more came—including sound ninjas. Then a rogue hellhound leaped out of the tunnel and barreled toward the satyrs.

Orthus charged at the Hellhound and bit it in the neck with both heads. It wasn't enough to destroy the hellhound, but it was enough to cause the monster to yelp and try to shake Orthus off as the shadow clone came in and finish it off.

"GO!" Chiron told Percy.

Percy drew his sword and shield and charged.

The clone just finished off a hellhound when he saw an enemy half-blood was fighting one of the twin sons of Dionysus, with wasn't much of a contest.

The enemy stabbed the twin—whom Naruto figure was Castor—in the arm, not fatal, but was soon to be followed by a club in the head that would of finish the twin off if the clone didn't take out a Three prong kunai, charged it with lightning chakra and threw it.

The blade hit the half-bloods hand forcing him to drop his sword as his hand went numbed. Then the clone appeared in a golden flash with two trench blades sharpened with wind chakra as he sliced at the boy's chest, breaking through the armor and causing damage.

Then the clone created his own clone. "Take Castor to the medical bay!"

The other clone nodded took Castor and disappeared in a flash.

While that was happening, an enemy warrior shot flaming arrows into the trees, sending archer and dryads into a panic.

…

Seeing the smoke coming from the forest, Naruto knew there was trouble.

"Chief, you think you can put out those flames without causing damage to the trees?" Naruto asked.

"Piece of cake," Gamabunta said as he made the handsign. "Water Style: Water Pistol jutsu!"

Gamabunta blew a jet of water into the sky over the trees.

…

Just as the fire seem to get out of control, a jet of water fired over the trees causing it to spray down onto them and putting out the fire.

A good thing too, because a dozen _dracaenae_ suddenly broke away rom the main fight and slithered down the path that led toward the camp.

"Nico!" Percy yelled at the son of Hades who was the closest.

Nico saw what was going on and took a deep breath and held out his black sword. "Serve me," he called.

The earth trembled. A fissure opened in front of the _dracaenae_ , and a dozen undead warriors from many wars appeared. Nico crumpled to his knees, but the clone got an idea to help from there.

"Clarisse! Time to take command!" the Clone yelled at the daughter of ares who just took down an enemy half-blood.

Clarisse turned and saw the undead soldiers and actually grinned. "Undead Armies of loosing sides of war! I command you as daughter of Ares to attack the dracaenae and protect the camp."

At first the soldiers froze, then they drew their weapons and attacked the snake women.

One hellhound was toying with a satyr, when it accidentally triggered another paperbomb landmine sending it back to Tartarus.

Just when it seem like the camp was winning, an unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth as the Kampê shot into the sky with her bat wings fully extended. The Kampê as she landed on Zeus' fist and drew two curved swords that glowed with green poison. Kampê screeched in triumph.

…

Naruto saw and heard the Kampê. This is what he was waiting for. "Let's charge chief!"

"You got it Naruto!" Gamabunta said.

…

Some of the campers screamed. Others tried to run and got trampled by hellhounds or giants.

 _"Di Immortales!"_ Chiron yelled .

"Tyson untangled himself from a giant and rushed into battle, "Stand! Do not run from her! Fight!"

But then a hellhound leaped on him, and Tyson and the hound went rolling.

But before the Kamp ê could take off, a gigantic toad jumped above the mountain and tackled her off Zeus' fist with his own sword drawn

"Naruto!" Percy shouted.

The toad jumped off the Kampê and landed on the ground with ease.

"Hey Kampê!" Naruto shouted from on top of Gamabunta's head. "You want the person who freed Briares? You're looking at him! I'm the one that got great hundred Handed one out of your clutches once more, AND took away your position as wielder of Ariadne's string! Come and fight me and the chief here!"

Kampê screeched and flew at Naruto with her two swords. Fortunately Gamabunta was able to block both with his one sword. Naruto created a gigantic Rasengan in his right hand and jumped through the gap of her swords. "Sage Style: Giant Rasengan!"

Naruto slammed the Rasengan into the Kampê sending her backwards. Then Naruto disappeared and reappeared on Gamabunta's head. Naruto placed his hand on Gamabunta's head and focus wind chakra into him.

"Ready Naruto?" Gamabunta asked..

"Ready!"

Then Gamabunta made the handsign and both shouted. "Ninja Art: Water Pistol Jutsu!"

Gamabunta fired a wind powered water pistol jutsu that hit the Kampê sending her back.

Normally something like that would of started draining Naruto, but Naruto only felt stronger as if nature itself was keeping him charged.

Naruto remembered Pan mentioning a blessing Naruto would get that will only appear in sage mode.

 _Thank you, Uncle Pan. I'll use your gift to me to save the camp and the world._ Naruto thought.

Just then Kampê screeched as she shot up, ready to attack.

Then a giant boulder shot out of nowhere and hit the Kampê square in the face. Two more came and hit the swords, shattering them into pieces and flying. Naruto turned to see it was a gigantic humanoid with a hundred hands.

"BRIARES!" Naruto cheered. "But how…"

Naruto then received a memory of his clone that was just destroyed—apparently by a scared Laistrygonian. Apparently Briares came with Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus.

"Hail, young hero!" Briares bellowed, "I came to help fight my former jailer!"

"I take it this guy is an ally?" Gamabunta asked.

"The best kind of ally!" Naruto said. "Briares! I got an idea, but we need to bind her from the chest down!"

"No problem!" Briares grabbed boulders.

"Chief, let's give her no place to run!" Naruto said as he threw a three prong kunai into Zeus' Fist.

"Right!" Gamabunta said as he moved forward.

Gamabunta and Naruto made the hand sign. "Transform!"

Naruto and Gamabunta transform into a gigantic fox with nine-tails.

Kampê tried to attack back but the combine transformation was too quick as they dodge every attack until they were able to clamp it's fangs and claws around the monster.

"BRIARES, NOW!" The fox beast yelled.

Briares started chucking every boulder he got at the Kampê who couldn't move because of the fox. It wasn't until the last moment that the fox let go and disappeared in a golden flash and reappeared at Zeus' Fist. But by then Kampê couldn't dodge the boulders as they buried her from the chest down.

Then Naruto created a clone and as he started creating the Rasengan, the clone focus wind chakra into it until they had the Rasen-Shurikan. The clone disappeared as Naruto jumped as high as he could above Gamabunta.

"Wind Style: Rasen-Shurikan!" Naruto threw the Rasen-shuriken.

The Rasen-Shurikan hit Kampê head on and imploded into a ball of wind and chakra until finally the Kampê disintegrated into monster dust.

Campers cheered at the destruction of the monster. But the enemies weren't done yet. Sasuke decided to appear then as a huge snake appeared in a puff of smoke with Sasuke on him.

"Kill them!" Sasuke ordered his army. "Continue the invasion or else I will kill all of you!"

Apparently that motivated the enemy as they started charging at the camp.

"You'll pay for that!" Naruto growled.

"Bring it loser!" Sasuke said.

But before they could attack, down below, the most horrible sound ever heard came out and even affect Gamabunta and the snake—but mostly the snake. It was like a brass trumpet magnified a thousand times in a sound.

The Titan forces dropped their weapons—including the sound ninjas as they never dealt with anything like that before. Every single one of the army scrambled into Labyrinth.

At that moment while Sasuke was dealing with the ringing in his ear, Gamabunta jumped into action and sliced up the snake forcing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was forced into a freefall.

 _No, not again!_ Sasuke made the handsigns and shimmered into nothing.

Naruto jumped off Gamabunta's back, feeling the Sage chakra finally leaving his body as he landed on the ground bellow. There were a lot of injuries, among them was Chiron with two broken legs.

"Chiron, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"A giant caught me off guard, but I'll be fine! There are more serious injuries to attend to. But Grover… later we must talk about how you did that."

"That was amazing!" Percy said.

"Wait, that sound we just heard—that was from Grover?" Naruto asked.

Grover blushed. "I don't know where it came from."

Juniper hugged him fiercely. "I do!"

But before she could say more, Bianca cried out, "NICO!"

They turned to the son of Hades who was now on the ground. There was smoke curling off his black clothes. His fingers were clenched, and the grass all around his body had turned yellow and died.

Percy and Naruto work together to roll Nico over and check for a pulse. They got one but it was beating faintly.

"No time," Karin drop to her knees and pushed up her sleeve showing bite marks on her arm. "Have him bite my arm, quick!"

They did so and with one bite, Nico coughed around her skin and his eyes fluttered.

"How did you do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I can channel healing chakra into someone through bite wounds," Karin said.

"Nico, what happened?" Percy asked. "Can you talk?"

He nodded weakly as Bianca helped her brother up. "Never tried to summon so many before. I—I'll be fine."

After getting a little nectar in his system to spare Karin from getting bitten again. Nico blinked at each person before focusing on someone behind Percy.

"Daedalus," he croaked.

"Yes, my boy," the inventor said. "I made a very bad mistake. I came to correct it."

Daedalus had a few scratches that were bleeding golden oil, but he looked better than most campers thanks to the fact that his automaton body healing quickly. Mrs. O'Leary loomed behind him, licking the wounds on her master's head so Daedalus' hair stood up funny. Briares stood next to him, surrounded by a group of awed campers and satyrs. He looked kind of bashful, but he was signing autographs on armor, shields, and T-shirts.

"I found the Hundred-Handed One as I came through the maze," Daedalus explained. "It seems he had the same idea, to come help, but he was lost. And so we fell in together. We both came to make amends—him to his brother, and myself to my sister and nephew."

"Yay!" Tyson jumped up and down. "Briares! I knew you would come!"

"I did not know," Briares said. "But I remember what you and Naruto said, Cyclops. You two are the real heroes."

"I agree on that, with Naruto," Daedalus said. "He reminded me that unless I can make amends for my mistakes I won't be able to make amends with my son and nephew."

"But, Daedalus…" Percy said, "the Titan arm is still down there. Even without the string, they'll be back. They'll find a way sooner or later, with Kronos leading them."

Daedalus sheathed his sword. "You are right. As long as the Labyrinth is here, your enemies can use it. Which is why the Labyrinth cannot continue."

Annabeth stared at him. "But you said that the Labyrinth is tied to your life force! As long as you're alive—"

"Yes, my young architect," Daedalus agreed. "When I die, the Labyrinth will die as well. And so have a present for you as well as you Naruto."

He slung a leather satchel off his back, unzipped it, and produced a sleek silver laptop computer from the workshop. On the lid was the blue symbol L.

"My work is here," he said. "It's all I managed to save from the fire besides my gift for Naruto. Notes and projects never started. Some of my favorite designs. I couldn't develop these over the last few millennia. I did not dare reveal my work to the mortal world. But perhaps you will find it interesting."

He handed the computer to Annabeth, who stare at it like it was solid gold. "You're giving me this? But this is priceless! This is worth… I don't even know how much!"

"Small compensation or the way I have acted," Daedalus said. "Someday you will be a greater architect than I ever was. Take my ideas and improve them. Now for you, Naruto."

Daedalus took out a set of body gear that looked similar to what is used to help hold the back in place but with arm straps and cufflinks and instead of metal there were straps. When he press a button at a cufflink. It expanded and grew into bronze wings like the ones at the workshop

"I designed this after watching the match between that Nara kid and the Sand Kunoichi, based off that fan the kunoichi used."

"Temari," Naruto said remembering the match.

"Right! I mixed a bit of chakra metal I found in your world with Celestial Bronze, so if a ninja with wind chakra can use it in a similar way Temari uses her fan and still fly," Daedalus said. "Unfortunately, as you probably already figure I couldn't fully test it since I can't perform wind style jutsus, but I think you can figure it out. It's the least I can do for you and Annabeth before I pass on."

"Whoa," Percy said. "Pass on? But you can't just kill yourself. That's wrong!"

He shook his head. "Not as wrong as hiding from my crimes for two thousand years. Genius doe not excuse evil, Percy. My time has come. I must face my punishment."

"You won't get a fair trial," Annabeth said. "The spirit of Minos sits in judgment—"

"Wait, I got an idea," Naruto said. "Nico, I need you to go to the underworld once this is over."

"What for?" Nico asked.

"Last time we met Hades, he complained about the traffic going on in the Underworld," Naruto explained. "I don't know if he remembers it, but I suggested he build a freepass for ghost like the ones we use here. Maybe Nico can talk to Hades about taking advantage of Daedalus' skills to punish him in making the free pass the Underworld need. Heck, there are so many monsters working under Hades, they can even do something that damages it from time to time so Daedalus would have to keep repairing it—so it's an never ending job."

"Naruto that's a great idea!" Bianca agreed

"Can he do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, but my dad is above Minos, so maybe," Nico said. "But I'll have to release his spirit first."

Daedalus nodded. "One last favor, Percy Jackson. I cannot leave Mrs. O'Leary alone. And she has no desire to return to the underworld. Will you are for her?"

Percy looked at the massive black hound, who whimpered pitifully, still licking Daedalus' hair. "Yeah. Of course I will."

"Then a ready to see my son… and Perdix," he said. "I must tell them how sorry I am."

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Orthus, who had walked up to and sat down next to Naruto howled in a unison of duet.

Daedalus turned to Nico, who drew his sword and said. "Your time is long since come. Be released and rest."

A smile of relief spread across Daedalus' face. He froze like a statue. His skin turned transparent, revealing the bronze gears and machinery whirring inside his body. Then the statue turned gray ash and disintegrated.

Mrs. O'Leary joined Orthus in the howl. Percy and Naruto patted them, trying to comfort them. The earth rumbled—an earthquake that probably was felt across the globe—as the ancient Labyrinth collapsed, hopefully with a portion of the Titan Army.

"Come on guys," Naruto said. "We got some work to do."


	19. Dionysus Returns to Camp Half-Blood

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

In this chapter and the next chapter there will be parts based off of SoulReaperCrewe's Son of the Huntress: The Lightning Thief

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Dionysus Returns to Camp Half-Blood  
****

Good news is that thank to Naruto's shadow clone, Castor was alive and recovering. Bad news is that Lee Fletcher from Apollo Cabin didn't make it. He was clubbed down by a giant's club. He among other campers that didn't make it were burned in burial shrouds. Lee Fletcher's was a golden shroud without any decorations.

There were also deaths from those who were in the Elemental Nations, but majority were those that weren't from ninja villages. It was agreed the satyrs that found them would return to elemental nations to give the news to their mortal families and/or guardians.

Gamabunta was welcome to stay at the canoe lake (since he was a fresh water toad) and visit any time along with any other toad summoning Naruto could summon. Gamabunta returned to Mount Myoboku with many prizes as thanks for his help.

The next day they treated the wounded where Naruto checked on those his clone rescued before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Much to his surprise though, when he and Orthus arrived at the medical bay every camper being treated cheered—including those Naruto's clone didn't saved but were fortunate either way.

The news of Naruto's part of the Kampê's downfall apparently had even spread to those that were taken out of battle before the Kampê had showed her face as well as Naruto's encounter with Sasuke. It became clear no one cared that Naruto was a Jinchuriki of the Nine Tail Fox, as he was considered one of the main heroes of what came to be the Battle of the Labyrinth.

Unfortunately, the battle hadn't done anything to change Silenus' opinion on Grover's news as there was an emergency meeting in their sacred grove. The three senior satyrs were there, along with Chiron, who was in wheelchair form. His broken horse leg was still mending so he was confined to the chair for a few months, until the leg was strong enough to take his weight. The grove was filled with satyrs, dryads, and naiads, in hundreds, anxious to hear what would happen. Amongst them was Bianca, who decided to stay as active witness for Artemis, since Artemis, being the goddess of the hunt and associate with Pan (as Pan was the one who supplied the goddess and her hunters their hunting wolves), and her hunters would want to hear this. Juniper, Annabeth, Percy, Hinata, and Naruto stood by Grover's side.

Silenus not wanted to exile Grover immediately, but punish Naruto for threatening a Cloven Council early. Surprisingly his associates only agreed about Grover, but refuse to do anything to Naruto. After all, if it wasn't for Naruto's toad friend, the forest might of ended up burned down, and the toad wouldn't of been there if Naruto didn't summon him. Plus they took Naruto's threat of telling Mr. D more serious than Silenus.

Fortunately for Grover, Chiron persuaded the council to at least hear the evidence first. So they told the council what had happened in the crystal cavern, and what Pan had said. Naruto also explained the experience he had in Sage mode while fighting the Kampê and had Fukasaku, the elderly toad that helped taught Naruto how to enter Sage mode that Naruto summoned for just the meeting to help him out, to explain how Sage Mode Normally works. Then several eyewitnesses from the battle described the weird sound Grover had made, which drove the Titan's army back underground.

"It was panic," insisted Juniper. "Grover summoned the power of the wild god."

"Panic?" Percy asked.

"Percy," Chiron explained, "during the first war of the gods and the Titans, Lord Pan let forth a horrible cry that scared away the enemy armies. It is—it _was_ his greatest power—a massive wave of fear that helped the gods win the day. The word _panic_ is named after Pan, you see. And Grover used that power, calling it from within himself."

"If that's true, maybe one day Naruto would be able to draw from it in Sage mode too," Fukasaku said. "Perhaps in a form of a sage style jutsu only Naruto would be able to perform as Sage Master."

"Preposterous!" Silenus bellowed. "Sacrilege! No human is meant to draw that kind of power. Besides, what happened might of just been the wild god favoring us with a blessing. Or perhaps Grover's music was so awful it scared the enemy away!"

"That wasn't it, sir," Grover said in a calm voice. "He let his spirit pass into all of us. We must act. Each of us must work to renew the wild, to protect what's left of it. We must spread the word. Pan is dead. There is no one but us!"

"You got the Hunters' approval!" Bianca shouted. "Lord Pan is one of the few male gods Lady Artemis respects! Because of it, I know we will carry his word to all our allies!"

"Same goes for us from the elemental nations!" Naruto cheered. "We'll make sure what happened to Lord Pan's domain here doesn't happen to our world! We'll spread the word to every Kage, Feudal Lord, village leader, and heck even to every summoning known to our world so Pan's death won't be for nothing."

Those from the elemental nations attending the meeting cheered in agreement.

"Silence!" Silenus cried but the cheering just got louder.

"Well, it seems I arrived to something interesting," a familiar voice said.

Silence finally filled the room as everyone turned. Striding into the grove was Dionysus. He was wearing a formal black suit, a deep purple tie, and a violet dress shirt. His curly dark hair carefully combed. His eyes were bloodshot as usual, and his pudgy face was flushed as if he was suffering from withdrawl and grief.

The satyrs all stood respectfully and bowed as he approached.

"That's Lord Dionysus! He's practically Olympian Lord of Nature Spirits as well as god of wine," Naruto whispered to Fukasaku so the elder toad understood what was going on.

Fukasaku nodded, understanding the sudden situation as well as remember other things Naruto mention about the god in the past.

Dionysus waved his hand, and a new chair grew out of the ground next to Silenus'—a throne made out of grapevines.

Dionysus sat down and crossed his legs. He snapped his finger and a satyr hurried forward with a plate of cheese and crackers and a Diet Coke.

The god of wine looked around at the assembled crowd. "Miss me?"

The satyrs fell over themselves nodding and bowing. "Oh, yes, very much, sire!"

"Well, I did not miss this place!" Dionysus snapped. "I bear bad news, my friends. Evil news. Majority of the minor gods are changing sides. Morpheus, Hecate, Janus, and Nemesis has gone over to the enemy. Only ones confirmed that has no plans to do so is Iris, Hebe, Amphitrite, Triton, and Persephone. Other than those, not even _Zeus_ doesn't know how many have joined the titans."

 _Nice to know even the Queens of the sea and Underworld are still loyal. Not to mention the Prince of the Sea,_ Naruto thought, but decided not to bring it up with Percy there.

"Now, I want to hear Grover's story from the top and find out why it got our campers in the elemental nations stirred up," Dionysus said.

"But my lord, it's nonsense!" Silenus protested. "Nothing but lies!"

Dionysus eyes flared with purple fire. "I would watch what you say Silenus. I've heard what you called Naruto, who spend his free time helping nature spirits, a nature destroyer."

"OOOH!" Naruto responded earning a few snickers.

Dionysus choose to ignore that as Silenus gulped, and waved at Grover and the others to start again. Naruto even brought up his blessing, but fortunately Dionysus understood what Sage mode was so Fukasaku didn't have to explain what normal sage mode is like.

In the end Mr. D nodded. "It sounds like just the sort of thing Pan would do. Grover is right. The search is tiresome. You must start thinking for yourselves." He turned to a satyr. "Bring me some peeled grapes, right away!"

"Yes, sire!" the satyr scampered off.

 _So much for thinking for themselves,_ Naruto thought.

"He's a traitor! We must exile him!" Silenus insisted.

"I say no," Dionysus countered. "That is my vote."

"I vote no as well," Chiron put in.

Silenus set his jaw stubbornly. "All in favor for exile?"

He and the two of his satyrs raised their hands.

"Three to two," Silenus.

"Three to two," Silenus said.

"Ah, yes," Dionysus said. "But unfortunately for you, a god's vote counts twice in this council. And as I voted against, we are tied. Plus we haven't counted the vote from Artemis' representative?"

Dionysus turned to Bianca as he said that.

"Me?" Bianca asked.

"You are the only hunter of Artemis here, are you not?" Dionysus asked. "I would think since this vote impacts her domain, as the only hunter here, you should have a say."

"This is an outrage!" Silenus yelled.

"Are you arguing that as Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis has no right to have a representative in this council that involves the wilderness where she hunts as well as protect?" Dionysus asked.

"Uh, no, I mean…" Silenus was silent.

"Vote girl! So we can move on," Dionysus said.

"In that case, I vote against exile," Bianca said. "As I said before Lord Pan is one of the few male gods Artemis respects, so it's only right to carry on his last word."

"Spoken like a true maiden of Artemis," Dionysus nodded. "Four to three. Grover isn't exiled and Pan's last words shall be carried out to both worlds. Grover, since Pan picked you to carry on his last words, I'll leave it to you to do just that. If you run into any trouble with any non-believers, report them to Chiron or myself."

"Yes sir!" Grover responded.

As soon as the meeting was over, Grover did just that. He started dividing the satyrs into groups that will protect national parks, wild places, and parks in big cities, as well as had those who will go back to the elemental nations who were going to contact the decease love ones to help spread the word as well.

Fukasaku left after the meeting as well, but not before promising Naruto that he would contact Jiriaya so they can carry on Pan's last wish for Naruto in the Elemental Nations so Naruto wouldn't have to leave camp early.

…

Later, after dinner, Naruto learned from Percy that Briares was going to the Forges of the Cyclopes to help with the sea battles and wished everyone here the best of luck.

Only problem was Nico. He had come back from sending a message to his father after the meeting, but he mainly stayed back on his own. Chiron and Naruto tried to get him to sit at either the head table or Hermes table, but Nico still said no. Naruto got a feeling at the amphitheater when Nico headed to the woods, he was heading on his own again even before Percy confirmed it after following Nico.

The only reason Naruto didn't go with Percy was that Dionysus pulled him aside.

"Walk with me," Dionysus told Naruto. Orthus of course join them, but Dionysus didn't seem to care. "I want to talk to you for a bit before I decide to let Peter Johnson annoy me."

They walked through the woods in silence. Well, Naruto and Orthus did. Dionysus was treading on air.

"We have many betrayals," he said. "Things are not looking good for Olympus. And yet, you and our friends saved this camp."

Naruto shrugged as Orthus scampered off to do some business. "It's the least we can do, since this place been a home for us. But now that you mention it…" Naruto reached in his pocket and unsealed the ball of string he still kept. "He didn't say it, but I think Daedalus would want your wife to have this back. As an act of apology for his part in her suffering before you found her."

Naruto handed Dionysus Ariadne's string.

Dionysus looked down on the string as if it brought a bad taste to his mouth. But instead of destroying it, he pocketed it. "I'll have your grandfather deliver it with the message the first chance I get. Thank you, Naruto. By the way, I made one other stop before I came here."

They reached the amphitheater, and Dionysus pointed toward the campfire. Clarisse was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Chris Rodriguez, who was telling her a joke.

"I convinced your Hokage that Chris Rodriguez had nothing else to share that would impact the war, and brought him back," Dionysus explained. "I must admit, for a mortal, she did a nice job healing the boy's mind. There wasn't a trace of insanity left in him when she released him to me."

"She's the only person I know of that could heal the mind of someone that went through the Mangekyo Sharingan's Genjutsu in the Elemental Nations, which is why I recommended her in your absence." Naruto explained.

Dionysus nodded. "Sometimes the greatest power known can come from where you least expect it. Look at me. As a mortal, I was never a great fighter or athlete or poet. I only made wine. The people in my village laughed at me. They said I would never amount to anything. I think you of all people understand where I'm getting act."

Naruto nodded as he was about the same, only he pulled pranks instead of making wine. And now he can add helping the last hundred handed one destroy the Kampê to his growing list of accomplishments—something no one probably believed he could do before he became a genin.

Naruto leaned on the tree as Orthus returned wanting attention. Naruto scratched behind Orthus' ear and watched at Clarisse and Chris sang some stupid campfire song together, holding hands in the darkness where only Naruto saw.


	20. Sand Village Pt 1: Arrival

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Sand Village Pt 1: Arrival  
****

The rest of the summer was normal, as if the Titan Army decided to put the second Titan War on hold. Daly activities continued: archery, rock climbing, pegasus riding. They played capture the flag (though they now avoid Zeus' Fist). They sang at the campfire and raced chariots and played practical jokes on other cabins. Naruto and Orthus often joined Percy and Tyson and play with Mrs. O'Leary, but she would still howl at night when she got lonely for her old master. After the Battle of the Labyrinth, things got awkward between Annabeth and Percy whenever the subject Luke or Rachel came up. Naruto had to often tried to break the awkwardness by changing subjects, which wasn't easy.

If there was one good side out of the battle was that it tore away the boundaries elemental nation campers had with each other. Now they are more willing to train and play together no matter what village or nation they are from. Naruto even joked that the campers are setting better examples than the nations themselves.

July passed with fireworks on the beach on the fourth, with a new addition of Naruto riding on a gigantic toad helping the Hundred handed one defeat the Kampê as the finally. When the fireworks display of the Rasen-shurikan hit the Kampê they exploded in several glittering lights. It was an instant hit as hardly anyone argued against the idea of it being the fireworks finally until something better comes around.

However, Naruto Percy and Annabeth as well as Tyson Grover and Hinata weren't there to see it as they decided to spend the Fourth of July celebrate it at Ogygia with Calypso, so she had her first holiday experience. They didn't really celebrated the fact it was independence day since Calypso is prisoner on her own island, but they still celebrated the fact that now Calypso doesn't have to wait thousands of years for a mortal to come along.

August turned so hot that the strawberries started baking in the fields. Finally, the last day of camp arrived. The night before Percy and Naruto got their third bead, which was painted a picture of a labyrinth to represent the Battle of the Labyrinth. Standard form of letter appeared on everyone's bed after breakfast with the usual warning about cleaning harpies devouring campers that weren't planning to stay if they were still there by noon.

Finally came the end of summer session, but while most campers were going home, Naruto, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson, Hinata and Karin were not going home for the school year just yet, as they were planning to go to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

Naruto had hopes to invite Nico, he hasn't seen the son of Hades since he left the camp. He also send an invite to Rachel who turned it down to continue her charities, but this time to help agriculture clubs in schools in order to carry on Pan's words. Plus, Rachel didn't say it, but Naruto got the feeling she wasn't much of a desert type.

Another one not coming with them is Orthus and Mrs. O'Leary. Mrs. O'Leary is so big Naruto didn't know if Gaara would have a place for her, and since he knew Mrs. O'Leary wasn't going anywhere this time, he decided to leave Orthus with her. Fortunately, Beckendorf—who was one of the year-round-campers anyways—agreed to watch over the two.

Clarisse and Chris also turned down the idea since they had enough of the elemental nations for the year after being in the Leaf Village during Chris' recovery and mind probing—not that Naruto blame them. After spending weeks in and out of an interrogation room, he would want a break from his home world too, no matter where he was going.

Naruto managed to get his apple of Hespirides from Clarisse. The plan was to stay there until a few days after Percy's 15th Birthday.

At first Naruto thought Chiron would be against letting mortals into the elemental nations, but Chiron approved it as long as Paul can handle it mentally.

Out of everyone, Tyson easily was the most excited. He couldn't come with them to the Village Hidden in the Leaves last year, and wasn't there when Naruto, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Hinata, Karin, and Rachel made an unplanned stop there after talking to Daedalus at his workshop. So, the young cyclops was literally jumping with glee when Naruto told him he can still come as long as Poseidon doesn't expect him back in the forges any time soon.

The campers from the elemental nations that had families to return to or Ninja Academy to return to left already. But those that were orphans and/or Genin decided to stay a full year to help prepare for when Kronos decided to start up the Second Titan War again.

At ten o'clock, Naruto Percy and Annabeth stood on the top of Half-Blood Hill, waiting on the rest of the group as well as the camp van that would take them to Percy's place where they plan to break the news about the Olympians to Paul. How well he takes that news will impact whether he and Sally would go to the Village Hidden in the Sand with them. Even if he doesn't take it well, Naruto planned to pick Sally up on August 18th, so she can be there for Percy's 15th birthday.

"This trip might be for the best," Annabeth had said as they were waiting. "A good time for me to get my mind off…"

She stopped what she was going to say, but Percy and Naruto had a feeling it had to do with Luke. Anytime she said his name, it just opens up a huge box of hurt and worry and anger.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "What was the rest of the prophecy?"

She fixed her eyes on the woods, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Annabeth. Percy and I had prophecies from the Oracle too. Heck I don't think anything can be any more depressing than the final line of Zoë's prophecy: _And one shall perish by a parent's hand_ ," Naruto said. "My point is, we know how the final line can impact the way you think of the quest and after it if turn out as depressing as it sounds. Besides we both know Percy won't stop badgering you about it until he knows."

"Hey!" Percy responded.

Annabeth sighed. "Alright, Naruto, you win. So here it is—" Annabeth took a deep breath, _"And lose a love to worse than death."_

A cold breeze seem to blow through the area. "Oh," Percy said. "So Luke—"

"Percy, I didn't know who the prophecy was talking about. I—I didn't know if…" she faltered helplessly. "Luke and I—for years he was the only one who really cared about me. I thought…"

Before she continue, a sparkle of light appeared next to the trio, like someone had opened a gold curtain in the air.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dear." Standing on the hill was a tall woman in a white dress, her dark hair braided over her shoulder.

"Hera," Annabeth said.

 _Why can't it be Lady Hestia visiting?_ Naruto thought to himself.

The goddess smiled. "You found the answers, as I knew you would. And your quest was a success thanks to Naruto."

 _"A success?"_ Annabeth said. "Luke is gone. Daedalus and Pan is dead. The Sound village had allied themselves with the Titan Army. How is that—"

"Our family is safe," Hera insisted. "Those others are better gone, my dear. I am proud of you."

"What about Nico?" Naruto responded. "Where were you when Minos—one of your husbands children he had behind your back—was manipulating Nico to follow the path of Hades' children or was about to turn him into the Titan Army?"

"Oh, please." Hera waved her hand dismissively. "Even if Minos hadn't had part of that, you heard what the son of Hades said. No one wants him around. He does not belong."

Naruto growled as his eyes flickered from grey-blue to red. "Don't you _DARE_ talk to me about what people should belong."

"Hephaestus was right," Percy growled. "You only care about your _perfect_ family, not real people."

Her eyes turned dangerously bright. "Watch yourself son of Poseidon, and I would control your anger, Legacy of Athena and Hermes. I'm the reason you three were able to find out about Hermes' package to Calypso. I opened the way to the Titan's mountain. Annabeth, my dear, surely you see how I've helped. I would welcome sacrifices for my efforts."

Annabeth stood still as a statue. But instead of thanking Hera, she clenched her jaw stubbornly.

"Percy and Naruto are right." Annabeth turned her back on the goddess, " _You're_ the one who doesn't belong, Queen Hera, and that Hestia has a better idea of what family should be. So next time, thanks… but no thanks."

Hera sneer was worse than an _empousa's_. Her form began to glow. "You will regret this insult, Annabeth. You will regret this very much."

They averted their eyes as the goddess turned into her true divine form and disappeared in a blaze of light.

When they look again, the hilltop was peaceful again. Over at the pine tree, Peleus the dragon dozed under the Golden Fleece as if nothing had happened.

"Well, I see where Ares get his sneer and attitude from," Naruto joked.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted as she Karin Tyson showed up with their bags. "We saw a flash coming this direction. What happened?"

"Hera decided to show her face," Naruto said.

At that moment Argus honked his horn at the road.

"Forget about it for now. Let's go!" Annabeth said.

…

Paul took the news about the Greek gods being real well, at least that's what they can guess since Paul didn't send them to the lunatic asylum. Sally and Paul had both packed for what Paul thought was a desert trip, still skeptical but willing to be proven wrong.

"Okay guys, hold on, this is going to be bumpier than me using the Flying Thundergod jutsu!" Naruto said as he took out his apple of Hespirides and a kunai knife, praying to his grandparents that it would take him outside the village hidden in the sand, otherwise they will be spending three days of their trip traveling to there.

But before Naruto could stab the apple with his golden apple there was a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?" Sally opened the door only to find Nico with a bag.

"Nico, what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"Percy said I'm more than welcome to go with you guys if I want," Nico said, shouldering his bag. "I found something that might interest Percy, so I thought I tag along on your trip so I can fill him in."

"Sure!" Naruto said.

No one object, mostly because they knew better after the Hera incident that Naruto wasn't someone to deny the idea of welcoming someone who feels like they don't belong.

Nico stayed in the back, but grabbed Tyson's hand as Naruto stabbed the apple and they disappeared in a flash.

…

Fortunately, the magical apple did get them outside the Sand Village walls. But unfortunately, they arrived during a blazing hot day.

"Whew!" Paul said as he regain his balance. "Well if you hadn't convince me before, you convince me now."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Sally said.

"So Naruto, where's the Sand village walls?" Percy asked.

"This way," Naruto said.

He lead them a few feet before reaching an entrance to a canyon.

"This will lead us to the Sand Village," Naruto said, "And hopefully provide shade."

"Thank goodness," Karin sighed. "I thought I might die in this heat."

They entered the canyon that had a path leading further into it. It provided shade from the heat, but they still drink through the water they brought with them. Nico didn't bring water, but Naruto supplied him with a bottle when needed. The longer Naruto been around Nico, the less Naruto saw the creepy side of him and more he saw of his former self as well as what Gaara and Haku were like.

Finally they reached the end of the canyon which was blocked off by a wall with a crack down the center. And in front of it is two sand Jonin, wearing sand village attire.

"Halt!" one said.

"Relax, we're here for a visit," Naruto said.

"Do you have permission?" the other asked.

Naruto reached into his pocket and took out a letter and handed it to the Jonin. The Jonin read through it carefully then he turned to his teammate and nodded and his teammate disappeared.

"We been expecting you, Mr. Uzumaki. Wait here while we get your appointed escort," the Jonin said.

"Appointed escort?" Naruto asked.

"Kazekage's order," the Jonin said. "He apparently listed your visit as VIP and thus you and your friends must be escorted."

Naruto shrugged as it didn't shock him. He knew Gaara had set things up for their visit, but he didn't think it really be set up as VIP. That's normally saved for a Kage or Feudal Lord after all.

Finally the crack on the wall groaned and widened and a man in a black jumpsuit with a black hat like headband with purple lines all over his face and a Scroll rack on his back containing three scrolls.

"Hey Naruto! Welcome back to the Sand Village," the man said.

"Kankaro!" Naruto responded.

Kankaro nodded and turned to the others. "Welcome, everyone. Follow me, and I'll take you to meet my brother."

They did and found themselves in a town area that seemed to be section out.

"Wow, this is so different from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Annabeth said.

"Well that's because the Sand Village is build to desert life," Kankaro said.

A bunch of familiar kids ran through the streets.

"You can't win! I'm the great Naruto!" a kid yelled.

Naruto tripped over his feat hearing that.

"You became a popular talk since those we send to your camp came back," Kankaro told Naruto.

"He did take part in defeating the Kampê," Percy said.

"He did what?" Sally responded.

"That must be an amazing victory," Paul said.

"It was," Karin admitted.

They reach a large circular like building with the Kazekage mark.

…

Inside the young redheaded kazekage Gaara was doing his paper work that all Kages must endure when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" Gaara said.

A saindy hair colored girl with her hair done in four ponytail with a huge fan strapped to her back.

"Kankaro is back with Naruto and his friends," Temari said.

"Thank you Temari," Gaara said. "Let them in!"

Soon enough Naruto and his friends entered.

"Hey Gaara, long time no see," Naruto responded.

"Naruto, it's a pleasure to see you," Gaara responded. "And of course your friends. For those who don't know, my name is Gaara, fifth Kazekage and Jinchuriki of the One-Tail Racoon dog known as Shukaku."

"One-Tail—as in one of the tailed beast?" Annabeth asked.

"The what?" Paul asked.

"I'll explain what I can later," Sally said which is true. After entrusting Percy with his secret, Naruto also entrusted Sally.

"Scary monster," Tyson muttered.

"That's a bit of a risk telling us that," Percy said.

"Maybe so, but I thought perhaps that if Naruto trusted you with his secret, I can trust you the same, and I was correct," Gaara explained.

"So it's true," Nico said. "A jinchuriki's fate is one like mine!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"He's a son of Hades, lord of the Underworld," Naruto said. "Basically the life of a child of Hades isn't so different from ours."

"I see," Gaara responded. "Well young friend, I'll admit it's true. Now I got a place for you to stay at."

"This is really appreciative," Sally said. "And I appreciate you letting us celebrate my son's birthday here."

"Birthday?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, sorry Gaara," Naruto said. "Since it was sudden notice I couldn't contact you."

Gaara smiled. "I understand. In that case we'll host the party at my place."

Naruto smiled as things seem to be going great.

* * *

 **A/N:** Unlike The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters with the Leaf Village parts, the Sand village parts will only have two parts. So the next chapter will be the final chapter.


	21. Sand Village Pt 2: Poseidon

A/N: Anyone who wants to do a story where the characters read 'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes' series is allowed to do so as long as they tell me before hand.

I don't own Percy Jackson series or Naruto series, or any of the characters of either series. Nor am I the writer of the Son of the Huntress series

Warning: Read these stories if you haven't before reading this story:

' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Lightning Thief** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters** '  
' **The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Titan's Curse** '

I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Naruto series nor do I own or any other fanfics that inspired some of the scenes in the stories.

Do not forget to vote on the poll if you haven't for the story you want me to update next month. Every month there is a new poll with four new stories and one story that lost the previous month's poll

* * *

 ** **Sand Village Pt 2: Poseidon  
****

The time in the Sand Village was great. Gaara even had the group escorted to the best oasis in the Land of Wind. The girls also went on a shopping trip while the boys went to Gaara's family personal training field to train.

Paul accepted Naruto being a Jinchuriki. The reason for it was simple as it is that Paul already knew Naruto before finding out. Paul fortunately wasn't the type of person who judge Naruto for a secret he holds unless it was something like a criminal involvement and holding back the Nine-Tail Fox isn't a crime.

Nico still haven't told anyone why he tagged along but it didn't seem to matter. Nico actually seemed to have a good time in his own way—which mostly was separated from the rest of the group.

Tyson on other hand was having a blast. On Naruto's request, Kankaro took the young cyclopes to see where the Sand Village Puppets were made and stored.

Temari also showed Naruto some of the tricks behind using the fans to help him figure out how to use his bronze wings.

Then came Percy's birthday, and everyone turned Gaara's family home into a party.

Since Gaara was not only the 5th Kazekage, but a son of the 4th Kazekage, it was no shock that he lived a life luxary despite having a horrible past and with Sally and Paul's help they decorated it for Percy's 15th birthday. They even brought games from the other world to play.

Paul decided to announced then that the charges for the attack on the Goode High School Band room was dropped and that Naruto and Percy were welcomed back next year.

Sally Jackson baked two blue cakes for Tyson. Everyone was given something to do. Naruto Percy and Paul were put in charge of pouring punch.

"I must thank you two for entrusting me with your secret boys," Paul said. "I still can't believe there is another world beyond what I knew."

"Now you know how I felt coming to your world," Naruto said.

"Look, I asked Sally to assign you two to me for a reason." Paul said. "I'm thinking of proposing to her."

Naruto and Percy froze in shock.

"You mean… marrying her? You and her?" Percy asked.

"Well, that was the general idea. Would that be okay with you two?"

"You're asking for our permissions?" Naruto asked. "Including me?"

Paul scratched his beard. "I don't know if it's permission, so much, but she's Percy's mother, and I know for a fact she sees you as a son, Naruto. And I know the three of you are going through a lot. I wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you two first, man to man to man."

"Man to man to man," Percy said. "I think that's a great idea, Paul."

"Yeah! Go for it!" Naruto agreed.

"Great! Now let's go take this punch to the main room and let's show these Sand Ninjas how to party in our world!" Paul said.

"I'm starting to feel bad for the Sand Siblings," Naruto said.

Percy was about to blow out the candle when there was a knock at the front entrance.

"Who could that be?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I told the council not to bother me this evening unless there was an attack," Gaara said.

Temari opened the door and it was Poseidon, dressed in Sand village attire, which ccmbined with his awkward look told everyone he felt out of place here.

"Poseidon—" Sally responded, blushing right to the roots of her hair. "Um, hello."

The sand siblings turned to Naruto wanting answers. "Percy's and Tyson's dad," Naruto explained. "God of the Sea: Lord Poseidon."

"Lord Kazekage," Poseidon turned to Gaara. "I hope you don't mind me popping by unannounced. I normally don't come to visit your village due to it's terrain, but I wanted to see my son."

Gaara bowed in respect. "The honor is mine, lord Poseidon. I understand how you feel."

"Daddy" Tyson bounded across the room and gave Poseidon a big hug.

"Hello," Paul greeted. "I'm Paul Blofis."

Poseidon raised his eyebrows as they shook hands. "Blowfish, did you say?"

"Ah, no. Blofis actually."

"Oh, I see," Poseidon said. "A shame. I quite like blow-fish. I am Poseidon."

"Nice to meet you," Paul responded.

"As I said before, I came here to see Percy for his fifteenth birthday. Why, if this were Sparta, Percy would be a man today! Now if you don't mind… I want to borrow Percy for just a moment?"

He put his arm around Percy and steered him into the kitchen.

"Should we be worried?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Naruto said. "Percy should be fine."

Nico was silent but Karin nodded.

Percy came back he seemed more relaxed. Poseidon wasn't with him, but no one question it. Poseidon was a god after all. At that moment, Nico decided to lead Percy away to talk to him about something.

But it didn't matter to Naruto. He got a feeling Nico don't want to harm him or Percy anymore. In fact, Naruto was looking forward to the year ahead. And although Percy has a decision coming up on his Sixteenth Birthday, Naruto planned to be there to help Percy make the right choice.


End file.
